Libros escritos para chicas
by lauramariecullen
Summary: Un año estudiando fuera es,según las chicas,un buen pretexto para pasarlo bien.Diversión, líos, odio, amor…En doce meses puede ocurrir “casi” de todo, y es que para Bella, dejar de odiar al demasiado popular Edward Cullen será algo extremadamente difícil.
1. El Sorteo

_Ninguno de los nombres de los personajes son míos; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El Sorteo**

Me levanté demasiado temprano para mi gusto. La luz apenas entraba por la ventana, aunque luego recordé que vivía en Forks y que era todo un milagro que el Sol diese algunos rayos luminosos.

Miré el techo, donde las estrellas fluorescentes que había pegado con diez años empezaban a apagarse, a causa de la falta de oscuridad. Empecé a desperezarme, consciente de que mis amigas llegarían en cuestión de escasas horas para llevar a cabo _El Sorteo_, debido a la incapacidad que sufrimos para ponernos de acuerdo.

Llevábamos peleándonos un mes, y el motivo eran unas estúpidas becas para estudiar en el extranjero. Es decir, nos pasamos años siendo amigas, sin pelear por chicos o por comprar la camiseta más bonita pero, cuando se trata de elegir una ciudad donde estudiar un año, nos tiramos de los pelos, literalmente.

Todo empezó cuando la madre de Rosalie entró en la habitación de ésta para hablar con nosotras, que estábamos en plena sesión de "_Torturar a Bella_ _vistiéndola y maquillándola como si fuese una muñeca_". Como la mujer trabajaba en la administración de la Universidad de Port Angeles, a la que asistíamos las tres, tenía preferencia para conseguir becas de un año para estudiar en el extranjero, concretamente en Europa. Cuando nos dijo que había mandado nuestros expedientes y que nos habían dado las plazas, nuestra felicidad no se podía medir. Bueno, sí que podríamos medirla, pero por litros de alcohol en sangre.

La noticia nos la dieron un jueves, por lo que nos pasamos un fin de semana entero de fiesta. Y eso que odio las fiestas… Pero bueno, me obligaron a estar presente ya que era una de las bendecidas con _ese_ regalo divino.

El viernes acabamos borrachas, durmiendo en el sofá de un compañero de clase, con el que ni siquiera había hablado. El sábado desperté en la cama de Alice, sin saber cómo llegué hasta allí. Y el domingo nos pasamos el día bailando en una fiesta playera en La Push.

Genial. Todo fue perfecto hasta el lunes, el día en el que _volvimos_ a ser personas. Tocaba elegir país, y ninguna estaba por la labor de colaborar. Aún siento escalofríos cuando recuerdo aquella discusión…

—¡NO SÉ NI CÓMO LO DUDÁIS! —gritaba Alice como una posesa, dando vueltas alrededor de mi cuarto con las manos en la cabeza—. ¡PARÍS! PARÍS, ES LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN LÓGICA. NO PIENSO IR A NINGÚN PAÍS DE HORTERAS.

—¡Londres es mucho mejor que París! —exclamaba yo entonces—. Mucha música independiente, _pubs _increíbles, ¡una tradición literaria impresionante!... Es el lugar adecuado, sin lugar a dudas.

—NO PIENSO IR A LONDRES DE NUEVO —chilló Rosalie, la cual ya había estado allí y lo único que se trajo fue una _muy mala_ experiencia. La familia que la acogió aquel verano tenía una norma un tanto peculiar: sólo se podían duchar una vez por semana. Obviamente, Rosalie cogió el primer vuelo de regreso que encontró—. ¿Por qué no alguna ciudad de España? Allí hay siempre sol, playas paradisíacas, chicos guapos y bronceados… ¡Y ante todo mucha fiesta! No sé como no lo veis claro. Sería como un año entero de diversión; además, todas hemos estudiado español.

—¡SÓLO PIENSAS EN FIESTAS Y SEXO! —le gritamos Alice y yo a la vez.

—¡Y VOSOTRAS SOIS UNAS ABURRIDAS AMARGADAS! ¡Moriréis vírgenes!

—¡Podré ser virgen, pero al menos tengo estilo! —vociferó Alice, agitando los brazos.

—¡Y yo por lo menos leo! —exclamé, sin saber muy bien por qué había dicho eso. Mis amigas me miraron con una ceja levantada, también confusas.

Así nos pasamos horas, incluso dándonos almohadazos. Es más, recuerdo que acabé en el suelo sentada encima de Rosalie, aunque no sé por qué. Después de ese día estuvimos resentidas toda una semana las unas con las otras; era la primera vez que nos enfadábamos y nos estábamos muriendo por dentro. No sé funcionar bien sin Rosalie y Alice, y supongo que a ellas les pasará lo mismo, porque al final decidimos sortearlo y que fuese lo que la suerte dictase.

Así que ahí estaba yo, tumbada en la cama y sabiendo la tragedia que se avecinaba. No quería volver a pelearme con ellas, aunque iba a ser inevitable. Como una zombi me di una ducha y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, sabiendo que Alice criticaría mi ropa usara lo que usase. Mientras desayunaba sonó el timbre, por lo que me dirigí hasta la puerta con una tostada en la boca.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó cordialmente Alice con una pequeña sonrisa; Rosalie apareció por detrás, tan guapa como siempre, y eso que se veía que venía de una larga noche de fiesta. Y por último, entró la señora Hale, la madre de Rose.

—Hola Bella, querida —dijo ella, tan amable como siempre. Me limité a responderles con un gesto de la cabeza y nos dirigimos hasta el pequeño salón. Por fortuna, mi padre se había ido a pescar, así que estábamos solas para formar todo el barullo posible.

—A ver, escribiremos las opciones en tres papeles exactamente iguales, que ya he traído preparados de casa —empezó a decir Alice, y se sacó unas hojitas del bolso junto a una bolsa de terciopelo verde—. Los meteremos aquí y la señora Hale será la encargada de sacar uno de ellos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Carraspeé, para que me dejase hablar.

—Veréis, he estado pensándolo y me parece que los tres sitios son estupendos. Es decir, creo que deberíamos comportarnos como adultas y aceptar lo que salga sin rechistar.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Bells. He sido una estúpida con vosotras… Supongo que habrá fiestas en todos lados —me sonrió Rose, y ambas nos giramos para fijarnos en Alice.

—Está bien… Me conformaré si no sale París… —suspiró, resignada.

La señora Hale nos miró orgullosa, y rápidamente escribió Londres, Paris y "algún sitio de España" en los papelitos. Después los dobló con sumo cuidado, dejándolos exactamente iguales, y Alice los introdujo en la bolsa. La movió durante unos segundos y después, con manos temblorosas, se la volvió a tender a la mujer. Con parsimonia la madre de Rosalie metió una de sus cuidadas manos para sacarla al instante, portando en ella el sitio al que nos someteríamos durante todo un año.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como mis amigas cruzaban los dedos y hasta la lengua; yo me limité a suspirar; mi mala suerte era un rasgo característico de mí, por lo que ya me había hecho a la idea de que pasaría el siguiente curso pasando calor o de tienda en tienda.

La señora Hale abrió lentamente el papel, y sonrió tras haberle echado un vistazo. Después, nos miró una a una, alargando el momento todo lo que podía.

—Recordad, nada de peleas, ¿de acuerdo? —asentimos ansiosamente—. El destino es… —se hizo el silencio. Casi podíamos escuchar los corazones de las demás—… ¡Londres! Felicidades, Bella.

Me quedé de piedra y no pude evitar que se me abriese la boca. Era la primera vez que me tocaba algo; siempre solía ser la segundona, la amiga de las dos chicas más populares del instituto. Jamás había tenido tanta suerte en toda mi vida, y supuse que mis amigas pensaron lo mismo que yo porque me sonrieron levemente. Sabía que por dentro estaban muriéndose de ganas de darme una buena patada, por la rabia acumulada, pero por lo menos lo disimulaban bien.

La madre de Rosalie se pasó la mañana con nosotras rellenando los papeles, ya que solas no hubiésemos podido hacerlo bien y teníamos sólo una semana de plazo para entregarlos. Cuando todo estuvo listo se fue, alegando que quería ir de compras.

Estaba feliz, ya que al final las dos parecían más animadas por la idea de Londres, aunque Alice no paraba de repetir que en _Candem Town_ sólo había horteras y que ella no pensaba poner un pie allí; pero cuando lo dijo por décima vez supe que estaba bromeando, por lo que no me preocupé demasiado.

—La verdad es que no será tan horrible como pensaba —comentó al final—. Es decir, tengo familia allí y hace mucho que no los veo. Seguro que nos pueden ayudar con el apartamento y todo eso —y dicho esto se dio un golpe en la cabeza y sacó rápidamente su _iPhone_ para teclear algo que no sabíamos qué era.

—¿Qué haces, Alice? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Les envío un email a mis tíos. Es más barato que una llamada internacional —la miramos sin entender lo que quería decir con aquello y puso los ojos en blanco—. Cuanto antes tengamos donde dormir mejor, ¿no? —sonrió, satisfecha por su ingenio—. Mira, os lo leo: "_¡Hola tíos! Os escribo porque necesito pediros un favor. Me han concedido una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Londres, junto a dos amigas que también son de Forks, y de momento no tenemos sitio donde vivir. ¿Podríais echarnos una mano? Algún consejo sobre las mejores zonas para tener el apartamento y eso. La pega es que no llevaremos coche, ya que aquí se conduce al revés, ya sabéis, por lo que necesitaríamos uno cerca de la Universidad o del Metro. Espero ansiosa vuestra respuesta. ¡¡Estoy tan feliz!! ¡Hace años que no os veo! Saludos a los primos, un besito. Os quiere, Alice."_

—¿No es tener mucha cara? —pregunté, avergonzada por el hecho de haberle encargado el trabajo de buscar una casa a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

—¡Oh, para nada! Mi tía Esme es restauradora. Sabe mucho del tema, así que no le costará nada encontrar un sitio decente, estoy segura. Y con el dinero de la beca podremos pagar algo que esté medio en condiciones, ya que no quiero dormir en un colchón mugriento, gracias.

—¡Entonces genial! Es mucho más fácil si nos ayudan —suspiró aliviada Rosalie—. Al final Londres va a ser la mejor opción, ya veréis.

—Por supuesto, fui yo quien escogió esa ciudad —sonreí, orgullosa de mí misma.

—Bella, tengo que proponerte algo —dijo suavemente Alice. Temblé. Normalmente sus propuestas no solían ser agradables—. Quiero que este año cambies. Es decir, eres genial así y te queremos por ello, pero necesitas abrirte, no tener miedo a conocer gente nueva. Tienes que verte de verdad. Eres preciosa y puedes conseguir lo que te propongas. Déjame que te ayude; te vestiré cada día, teniendo en cuenta tu opinión, claro está.

—Y cuando digamos _fiesta_ es _fiesta_. No quiero oír nada de "mañana tengo clase, chicas. Otro día será…". Vamos, Bells, ¡estamos en la edad de pasarlo bien! —añadió Rosalie, siempre en su línea.

—No quiero cambiar, me gusta ser como soy. Así que no insistáis. —No entendía por qué eran tan pesadas con ese tema. ¿Tan idiota parecía desde fuera? Me dolía que pensasen eso; eran mis mejores amigas, necesitaba su apoyo. Lo pensé detenidamente. ¿Era tan horrible ponerme de vez en cuando lo que Alice dijese y salir de fiesta con ellas? Siempre me lo pasaba bien al final, aunque me costase admitirlo. Suspiré. Debería hacer lo que me decían, como siempre—. Está bien, pero no os paséis, ¿vale?

Mis amigas se miraron entre ellas, sorprendidas, para después darme un abrazo aplasta-huesos.

—¡Vas a estar tan preciosa! —gritaba Alice.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás un novio increíble este año —suspiró Rosalie.

—Oh, no, no —empecé a decirles—. Nada, repito, NADA de buscarme novio.

—No te pongas histérica —rió Alice, y cambió radicalmente de tema—. Tengo que contaros algo.

Rose y yo compartimos una mirada confusa. Normalmente nuestra amiga iba directa al grano, sin dar rodeos.

—Tú dirás —sonrió Rosalie, aunque estaba segura de que tenía miedo. Como yo.

—Ya sabéis que en unas semanas nos vamos… —asentimos—. He pensado que es el mejor momento para un cambio de look, "_El Cambio de Look"_.

—¡No! —chilló Rose—. Alice, no hagas estupideces…

—Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer, llevo toda mi vida deseándolo —sonrió ampliamente y yo me limité a negar con mi cabeza mientras suspiraba. Era inútil. Habíamos pasado años intentando convencerla y no íbamos a conseguirlo ahora; era una batalla perdida.

—¡Miradme, por Dios! —gritó Alice, con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Alice, estás preciosa así! —le contestó Rosalie, que no se daba por vencida. Yo observaba la disputa desde mi asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

Mi amiga Alice siempre había estado traumatizada por el tamaño de sus pechos. Según el médico, no había acabado de desarrollarse, aunque fuese a cumplir los veinte. Debido a esto, los implantes incluso se los pagaría el seguro médico; es decir, que la operación era algo normal en su caso.

No es que yo estuviese muy bien dotada que digamos, pero sabía que tenía más pecho que Alice. Rosalie era un caso aparte; podría darnos un poco a las dos y seguirle sobrando. Quizás por eso no entendía el punto de vista de Alice.

—Mañana voy a operarme, y no voy a cambiar de opinión —concluyó ella la discusión—. Rosalie, me siento fatal cada vez que me miro al espejo. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de ir a un sitio nuevo donde nadie me va a juzgar porque jamás me han visto antes. Cuando vuelva diré que me he desarrollado por fin y nadie sospechará nada. Todos contentos.

Rose suspiró, mirándola preocupada.

—No me hace gracia que entres en un quirófano.

—No seas tonta —rió ella, alegre—. No va a pasar nada, es algo muy sencillo. ¡Hasta mi madre se ha operado!

No lo recordaba, a su madre le había pasado lo mismo que a ella. De ahí la convicción de Alice de que jamás se desarrollaría y de que la operación era lo mejor.

Decidimos no seguir con el tema porque, aunque era valiente, sabíamos que al final del día estaría atacada con la perspectiva de enfrentarse a la enorme aguja de anestesia.

Como se acercaba el mediodía, metí una lasaña congelada en el microondas en un intento de ser una buena anfitriona. Me sorprendió que mis amigas no estuvieran revoloteando a mi alrededor, ayudándome con todo. Fui hasta la sala donde se encontraban para empezar a poner la mesa y las vi tras la pantalla de mi portátil riéndose como tontas.

—¿Puedo saber qué hacéis? —pregunté desconfiada. Ellas se limitaron a hacerme señas para que me acercase. Obediente, me coloqué tras Rosalie y me di cuenta de que estaban en mi _Messenger_—. ¡Eh, eso es privado!

—Cálmate, Bella —rió Alice—. Simplemente he agregado a mis primos desde tu cuenta. He hecho lo mismo con Rosalie. Pensaba que sería una buena idea que os conocieseis los cuatro antes de veros, así nadie se sentirá incómodo.

Está bien, parecía una buena idea, pero intenté que no desapareciese la mueca de enfado de mi cara.

—Alice, no puedes entrar en las cuentas de _MSN _de la gente…

—Oh, vamos Bella. ¡Será divertido! —exclamó Rosalie, que siempre se emocionaba con eso de conocer gente nueva. Suspiré, ¿es que siempre iba a tener que hacer lo que me dijesen? Empezaba a estar harta.

Después de comer fuimos al centro comercial a pasar la tarde. Teníamos que comprar cientos de cosas que necesitaríamos ya que, por ejemplo, la ropa que usábamos en Forks no era adecuada para el clima de Londres. De eso estaba segura aunque no fuese una experta en moda.

Mis amigas arrasaron todas las tiendas, para no perder viejas costumbres. Yo, como siempre, intenté escabullirme cada vez que se daban la vuelta, pero veinte años a mi lado les han servido para conocerme a la perfección, por lo que siempre me agarraban violentamente para arrastrarme hasta la que supuestamente era "la última en la que íbamos a entrar".

Estaba aterrorizada. Alice había comprado ropa para mí como si no tuviese ni una sola camiseta y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: no me dejaría llevar mis habituales prendas a Londres. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, aunque luchar contra la pequeña Alice podía ser el fin de mi corta vida.

Aquella noche fue coronada con una cena por todo lo alto en el italiano de siempre; éramos chicas de costumbres y jamás iríamos a un restaurante nuevo teniendo uno de confianza al lado.

Sobre las doce volvimos cada una a nuestra casa y, exhausta del día extremadamente largo que habíamos tenido, me metí directamente en la cama.

Faltaba menos de una semana para coger el avión que nos llevaría a una nueva vida, llena de independencia, fiestas y torturas a las que iba a tener que someterme. Aún así, no estaba asustada, iba a tener a mis amigas a mi lado. Es más, eran ellas mismas las que me iban a torturar; mejor que lo hiciesen unas conocidas a gente nueva, ¿no?

No podía dormir. Estaba tan nerviosa que sólo daba vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas, y eso que el espacio que tenía no era demasiado amplio. Aburrida, suspiré y bajé para coger el ordenador portátil y así intentar distraerme chateando con alguien del _Messenger_. No era excesivamente tarde por lo que seguro que habría alguna alma caritativa que me sacase del aburrimiento mortal en el que me encontraba perdida.

Recostada sobre el cabecero de mi cama inicié sesión y eché un rápido vistazo por la lista de contactos conectados. La mayoría eran imbéciles con los que compartí, muy a mi pesar, clase en la secundaría y el bachiller. Unos cuantos me abrieron conversación y no dudé ni un segundo en cerrarlas todas, sin una pizca de compasión en mi corazón; muy a lo _femme fatale_.

Me sorprendí cuando alguien con una dirección electrónica que decía _jeepemmett_ _arroba gmail. com _me saludó. ¿Quién demonios era _jeepemeet_? Qué correo más estúpido...

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

¿_Miaaaaaaaaw_?

Un momento… Esto no podía ser real. Un tipo que usaba el estribillo de una canción de Georgie Dann y que maullaba en forma de saludo no debía existir, nadie puede ser tan desequilibrado. Como no contesté, me llegaron cientos de _Miaw_ de aquella persona misteriosa. No pude evitar soltar una enorme carcajada cuando vi que incluso me había mandado un mensaje de audio con un horrible maullido que parecía provenir de él mismo.

**Bella dice:**

_¿Eres un gato?_

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_No, soy TU gatito nena._

Bufé. Aquel tipo era increíble de verdad, ¿era posible que pudiese haber alguien en el mundo con menos sentido de la vergüenza?

**Bella dice:**

_Ok, imaginemos que eres mi "gatito"… ¿de qué me conoces?_

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_¿No recuerdas la noche que pasamos juntos? Vale, vale, es broma… Bueno realmente no sé si hemos pasado una noche juntos. Lo mismo sí, lo mismo no. Son cosas de la vida. _

Estaba escribiendo furiosamente cuando el sonido de que me había llegado un nuevo mensaje hizo que mirase a la pantalla de nuevo.

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_Ah, por cierto. Has sido tú la que me has agregado a mí, cariño… Pero no te preocupes, haré que te sientas bien ;)_

Solté otra carcajada. Jamás me había reído tanto por el _MSN_. Estuve pensando en sus palabras. ¿Yo lo había agregado? ¡Mierda, Alice!

**Bella dice:**

_Creo que ya sé quién puedes ser…_

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_No, yo no vendo droga. Lo siento._

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_Joder perdona, lo de arriba no quería decírtelo a ti. No pienses cosas raras, soy un chico normal._

Reí tanto que no pude evitar atragantarme y empezar a toser violentamente. ¿Un chico normal? ¡Por favor! Si con sus tonterías haría sonreír hasta Rosalie, que jamás encontraba ninguna broma masculina graciosa…

**Bella dice:**

_Sin problemas. Al menos ya sé que cuando quiera droga no tengo que preguntarte._

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_No, sin embargo soy un experto consejero en moda interior femenina…_

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era un tío como todos los demás, al fin y al cabo.

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_Sin embargo déjame decirte una cosa: nada de lo que te pruebes te sentará tan bien como a mí._

Me sorprendí. Aquel tipo era tan impulsivo que siempre me sorprendía; jamás me esperaba su siguiente comentario.

**Bella dice:**

_Te creo, te creo… Bueno, lo que te decía, ¿conoces a Alice Cullen?_

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_¿Una chica bajita, delgada, con los ojos verdes, el pelo negro y con cara de duendecillo?_

**Bella dice:**

_¡Exacto!_

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_Pues no, no la conozco. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Se te ha perdido? Puedes poner carteles por las farolas, una vez mi conejito se escapó y funcionó._

No pude evitar volver a reír. Me dolían hasta las costillas, y eso que solo llevaba minutos en esa inverosímil conversación.

**Bella dice:**

_Ella fue quien te agregó. No sé si lo sabrás pero nos han dado una beca para estudiar en tu misma Universidad, y por eso quería que nos conociésemos._

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_¿La Uni.. Uni.. Uni qué?_

Sonreí con su broma. Sí, aquél chico tenía toda la pinta de no gustarle estudiar ni un pelo.

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_Oye nena, tengo que dejarte. Lo nuestro fue intenso mientras duró, pero mi familia insiste en separarnos…_

**Bella dice:**

_¿Y eso? ¿Qué es lo que no les gusta de mí? Puedo cambiarlo, lo nuestro tenía futuro._

Me lo estaba pasando tan bien que no dudé en seguir sus bromas estúpidas.

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_Realmente lo que pasa es que tiré mi ordenador por la ventana sin darme cuenta, entonces estoy usando el de mi querido hermano porque él no estaba. Ahora ha vuelto de hacerse la pedicura y quiere usarlo. Mujeres…_

Reí ante la relación que tenían ambos hermanos.

**Bella dice:**

_Pues encantada de conocerte…_

**La barbacoa, la barbacoa... ¡Cómo me gusta la barbekiú! dice:**

_Tinky Winky, me llamo Tinky Winky. Hasta otra, ¡espero salir de fiesta contigo cuando vengas a Londres! O mejor, ¡hacer una barbekiú!_

Estaba segura de que el primo de Alice no se llamaba como uno de los _Teletubbies_, pero decidí dejarlo pasar y preguntarle al día siguiente a mi amiga.

Vi como aquel extraño ser cerraba sesión y sentí como me iba relajando poco a poco. La conversación que habíamos tenido me había ayudado a alejar de mi mente el miedo y la inseguridad que suponía para mí el inminente viaje. Además, estando semejante personaje en Londres la cosa no podía ir tan mal. Al menos las risas iban a estar aseguradas.

Bostezando fui a desconectar el Messenger, cuando un nuevo desconocido, que rápidamente supuse que era el hermano de la pedicura, me habló. Sonreí. Este parecía más serio.

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_¿Hola? :) _

Miré su correo electrónico y me gustó: a. plane. divided. the. sky arroba hotmail. com

**Bella dice:**

_Hola__:)_

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_Siento lo de mi hermano. De verdad, a veces no sé cómo puedo compartir la misma sangre que él y no tener sus síntomas._

**Bella dice: **

_No te preocupes. Me ha distraído un poco, al menos._

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_¿Necesitas distracción?_

Le vi un claro doble sentido, pero me acordé de que no conocía a ese chico y que sería mejor darle el beneficio de la duda.

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_Perdona, eso ha sonado bastante mal… Me refiero a que por qué necesitas distracción._

Sonreí satisfecha. Parecía un tipo realmente encantador.

**Bella dice: **

_Bueno, no sé si te lo habrá dicho… ¿Jeepemeet?, pero soy una de las que va a acompañar a tu prima a Londres. Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias… Un poco abrumador._

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_No te preocupes, esto es genial. Seguro que después no quieres volver, aunque es comprensible que ahora te sientas mal. Pero tranquila, aquí estarás como en tu casa. Nosotros te ayudaremos a integrarte._

Sí, sí que era todo un encanto… ¿Sería guapo? Me mordí el labio. Qué mala suerte que en vez de una foto suya en el avatar tuviese una portada de un disco de _Jet_, que por cierto era de mis favoritos.

**Bella dice:**

_Pues… Muchas gracias, supongo que es mejor ir sobre seguro y conocer a alguien allí ya._

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_¿Ves? :) Seremos buenos amigos. Además también está Jasper ¡Ya tienes a tres estupendos compañeros de ciudad! Por cierto, ¿qué estudias?_

No podía creer que me sintiese tan cómoda hablando con él. Se veía que era maduro y que sabía lo que decía. Su hermano era infantil, pero también adorable. Vaya familia tenía Alice…

**Bella dice:**

_Estoy en el segundo curso de Filología inglesa, ¿y tú?_

No sabía por qué, supongo que por el hecho de que me caía bastante bien, pero estaba cruzando los dedos para que él estuviese en mi carrera.

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_¡Segundo también, pero de Medicina! Nuestras facultades están muy, muy cerca; de hecho tengo a varios amigos que posiblemente caigan en tu clase. Ya te los presentaré para que así conozcas más gente :)_

¿Cómo podía ser tan agradable? Debía tener novia. Incluso si fuese feísimo ninguna mujer podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar al lado de un hombre tan simpático. Miré el despertador y me di cuenta de que se me había hecho tarde, ya que a la mañana siguiente había quedado con Rosalie para ir al Hospital, a recoger a Alice después de su intervención.

**Bella dice:**

_Oye, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Me has animado, ya no me da tanto miedo ir a un país donde no se usa aceite "de verdad" para cocinar._

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_No creas todo lo que se dice por ahí. Un día cocinaré para ti y te darás cuenta de que no hay comida mejor que la de los londinenses._

Vale. Me había dejado sin palabras. Incluso enrojecí hasta la punta de la raíz del pelo.

**Bella dice:**

_Pues… Gracias de nuevo. Tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo varias cosas que hacer… Ha sido un placer hablar contigo._

**Just give me some candy, before I go dice:**

_El placer ha sido mío, Bella :) Espero volver a hablar contigo antes de que vengas a Londres. Un beso, buenas noches._

Sonriendo como una idiota apagué el ordenador y me acurruqué en la cama. Estaba ansiosa por irme ya a Gran Bretaña y comprobar si la gente realmente era tan genial como acababa de ver.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con mi nueva historia. Pensaba subirla en Febrero, pero ya tengo los primeros cuatro capítulos así que iré poco a poco, uno por semana o así hasta que pase los exámenes y ya me pondré las pilas:)

Lo primero de todo, habréis observado que es muy diferente a All you need is love. Quería cambiar un poco, así que me decidí por la primera persona y por algo más adolescente. Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Muchas gracias a mi Beta, **Hey vampire girl**, por seguir leyéndome. No sé cómo lo hace y sigue vivita y coleando... Un fuerte aplauso;)

Besitos a todas/os, espero vuestra opinión. ¡Dadme motivos por los que seguir con esta historia!

Laura.


	2. Llegando a Londres

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **_**Llegando a Londres**_

Lluvia. Más y más lluvia. Asquerosas nubes grises.

Me tapé con la colcha. Era mejor no ver nada que enfrentarse a esa terrible tristeza que me entraba cada vez que sentía la furia del clima de Forks.

La noche anterior había dormido sin problemas. Me sentía reconfortada después de hablar con los londinenses. No soy sociable; conocer a gente nueva me aterra ya que la mayoría de las veces me llevo una decepción.

Una de las características de mi personalidad es que confío plenamente en mis valoraciones acerca de los demás; con sólo ver a una persona, en cuestión de segundos puedo determinar si en un futuro me puedo llevar bien con ella o no. Generalmente no me suelo equivocar, aunque también he cometido fallos garrafales, como con Rosalie.

Rosalie llegó al pequeño Forks después de haber vivido en grandes ciudades, donde la diversión no tenía fin. Creo que su actitud se volvió más agria al verse resignada a tener que convivir con pueblerinos, entre árboles y barro, mucho barro.

La única que se hizo amiga de ella fue Alice, nadie más quería acercarse. Incluso yo, que jamás hago nada que moleste a nadie, era víctima de sus miradas asesinas. Sin embargo los años pasaron y su genio se fue aplacando, consiguiendo así que nos diésemos ambas una segunda oportunidad.

Y aquí estábamos ahora, inseparables. Aún no sé cómo soy parte de la vida de ellas dos, son demasiado diferentes a mí, aunque he de admitir que mi personalidad también ha ido evolucionando a lo largo de los años. Creo que si no fuese por ellas, pasaría más tiempo entre libros que con personas humanas.

Suspiré y decidí que era hora de ponerse en marcha; esa misma mañana teníamos la operación y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. No sólo tenía que cargar con mi nerviosismo sino también con el de Rose, quien estaría llamando a mi puerta en menos de media hora.

Tras una ducha rápida, me vestí a toda prisa con lo más cómodo que vi y me miré en el espejo que estaba al lado de mi cama. Volví a suspirar. No entendía cómo Alice no concebía que lo cómodo podía ser también bonito.

Tal y como predije, Rose tamborileaba nerviosamente con los dedos la gruesa puerta principal de mi casa.

—Buenos días, Bella —sonrió al entrar—. Aunque de buenos no tengan nada… ¡Odio Forks, lo juro! —exclamó sacudiendo su larga cabellera rubia, que estaba totalmente empapada.

—Buenos días a ti también, Rose —reí yo—. ¿Te apetece desayunar?

—No, sería incapaz de comer algo sabiendo que Alice está donde está —murmuró.

Yo asentí, la entendía perfectamente.

—Pues vámonos —dije poniéndome el chubasquero rápidamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza la puerta—. ¿Vamos en mi coche o en el tuyo?

Rosalie bufó y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su querido BMW.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio en tu montón de chatarra —rió ella señalando mi camioneta con la cabeza. Le dirigí una mirada envenenada pero me callé, era mejor no provocar a la afilada lengua de Rosalie.

Condujo en silencio por las asquerosamente vacías carreteras de Forks y aunque el hospital estaba a las afueras no tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar, debido al tamaño del pueblo.

—Hola, ¿nos podría indicar dónde está siendo operada Alice Brandon? —le pregunté a la recepcionista regordeta que estaba detrás del mostrador. La mujer cogió una libreta y empezó a hojearla con cara de aburrida.

—Planta cuatro, sala 5B. Acaba de entrar en quirófano, por lo que tardará unas dos horas en salir.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Rose y me cogió del brazo con una fuerza inusual para arrastrarme hasta el ascensor.

Estábamos demasiado nerviosas como para hablar, por lo que nos dedicamos a aporrear el suelo con el pie, consiguiendo que las personas de nuestro alrededor bufaran molestas.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con la señora Brandon sentada tranquilamente en una de las incómodas sillas que había en el pasillo.

—Hola niñas —saludó con una sonrisa al ver que nos acercábamos—. Habéis venido pronto.

—Queríamos estar lo más cerca posible —murmuró Rosalie, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—No me puedo creer que estéis preocupadas —sonrió la señora Brandon—. Es una intervención muy sencilla, no hay nada por lo que asustarse.

Intercambié una mirada con mi amiga dándole a entender que seguía preocupada dijera lo que dijese la mujer y ella se limitó a asentir, de acuerdo con mi silenciosa opinión.

El tiempo transcurrió más lentamente que nunca. Era desesperante ver a Rosalie tamborileando con los dedos sobre cualquier cosa que encontrase o a la madre de Alice leyendo una revista. Por Dios, era su hija la que estaba dentro de aquella maldita sala de operaciones, ¿en serio no estaba ni un poco nerviosa?

Sentía una frustración enorme y no sabía muy bien por qué, así que me levanté y fui a la máquina de bebidas. Metí unas cuantas monedas y esperé a que mi chocolate saliese; seguramente estaría asqueroso, pero necesitaba distraerme con algo.

Las malditas dos horas pasaron. Cuando empezaba a ponerme histérica, un hombre atractivo salió de la habitación donde se suponía que estaba nuestra Alice.

—¿Son familiares de la señorita Brandon? —preguntó amablemente. Vi como Rosalie se relamía los labios ante el doctor sexy y puse inmediatamente los ojos en blanco. La señora Brandon asintió mientras se levantaba—. Soy el doctor Show. La intervención ha sido un éxito. Alice está inconsciente por la anestesia, despertará en unas horas. Es posible que sienta náuseas o malestar general, es normal y no es preocupante. La están trasladando ahora mismo a la habitación 108 de la tercera planta. Una enfermera seguirá su recuperación a lo largo del día y según cómo esté incluso podríamos darle el alta esta misma tarde.

La señora Brandon siguió conversando con el doctor mientras Rose y yo apoyábamos la cabeza entre las manos, suspirando aliviadas.

—La voy a matar… —murmuraba Rosalie una y otra vez—. Mira que hacerme pasar por esto…

Fuimos a toda prisa hacia la habitación de nuestra amiga, deseando poder ver su nuevo _yo_. Cuando llegamos nos la encontramos profundamente dormida, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tía, ¿las ves diferente? —inquirió Rosalie, que estaba poniéndose a la altura del pecho de Alice para verlo en relieve.

—¡Rose, no seas bruta! —Me reí, pegándole un golpe en el brazo—. Yo sí le veo diferencias, aunque ahora está vendada y eso aplasta la zona, ya sabes.

—Madre mía, qué dolor —Suspiró y se irguió de nuevo—. Bueno, esperaremos a que se despierte, ¿no?

Asentí y nos sentamos en un sofá que estaba al lado de la camilla. Estuvimos hablando de las últimas conquistas amorosas de Rosalie, un tema estrella en nuestra amistad.

Rose disfrutaba plenamente de su juventud. Era consciente de los sentimientos que despertaba en el sexo opuesto y lo aprovechaba al máximo, aunque esto era matizable ya que no es que se acostase con cualquiera, al contrario, era extremadamente exigente cuando llegaba la hora de ir más lejos de unos simples besos.

Se pasó cerca de una hora y media contándome su cita con un tal Dave que resultó ser un chico que no iba a la moda ya que según ella llevaba unos horrendos calcetines amarillos.

—¿De verdad le dijiste que no querías verlo más sólo por los calcetines? —Cada vez me asombraban más las cosas de mi amiga.

—Cómo se nota que no los vistes… —contestó al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío sacudía su cuerpo.

—Hiciste b-bien —murmuró de pronto Alice, con voz débil—. S-salir con un hortera es lo p-peor que t-te puede p-pasar en el mundo.

Rosalie y yo saltamos del sofá y corrimos al lado de nuestra amiga.

—¡¡Has despertado!! —chillamos las dos.

La cara de Alice se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—Por favor Pete, dime que no estás conjuntando azul con verde… —empezó a decir. Miré a Rosalie y vi que ella mostraba la misma incertidumbre que yo.

Una enfermera asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sorprendida de nuestros gritos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, se ha despertado pero sólo dice tonterías —resumió Rose mientras Alice le hablaba a su almohada entre risitas. La mujer entró sonriente.

—No os preocupéis, son los efectos de la anestesia. Puede que esté así durante un rato. Lo más posible es que vomite, así que estad atentas por si no hay ninguna enfermera cerca.

Asentimos obedientemente y seguimos contemplando a nuestra amiga, que se había incorporado y sonreía estúpidamente, completamente drogada.

—Es como si estuviese borracha —susurró Rosalie en mi oído.

—Quién sabe lo que le han dado ahí dentro —bromeé yo.

Rosalie rió y se acercó de nuevo a Alice.

—Alice, somos nosotras —empezó a decir.

—Claro que sois vosotras —contestó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me siento rara…

Justo en ese momento la enfermera puso una especie de cubo a su alcance para que Alice pudiese vomitar en él.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al servicio, cariño? —preguntó amorosamente la mujer. Mi amiga asintió y se fueron las dos juntas al cuarto de baño que había en un lateral de la habitación.

A las dos horas Alice dejó de vomitar y de decir incoherencias, por lo que le comunicaron que esa misma noche podría abandonar el hospital.

—No sé cómo voy a aguantar aquí tanto tiempo —se quejó mientras se pasaba una mano por su larga y sedosa cabellera negra—. Ni siquiera puedo verme aún; tengo que dejarme los vendajes un día entero antes de poder quitármelos por primera vez…

Fue un día cansado, no sabíamos qué hacer para impedir que Alice no explotase al contener toda su energía. De vez en cuando nos esquivaba y salía corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la tienda de regalos del hospital. Por suerte siempre la atrapábamos antes de que llegase demasiado lejos, aunque una vez consiguió comprar lo primero que vio a mano. Creo que fue un paquete de chicles.

—¡Es el primer día de mi vida en el que no voy de compras! —exclamó, tumbada en la camilla.

—¿Ahora te arrepientes de haberte operado? —bufó Rosalie, que sujetaba las piernas de la pequeña duende con fuerza, obligándola así a reposar.

—No, por supuesto que no —sonrió complacida y cogió el mando de la televisión para cambiar velozmente los canales. Negué con la cabeza; estaba consiguiendo ponerme de los nervios.

Intentamos distraerla jugando a las cartas, leyéndole revistas, cotilleando… Es más, incluso nos inventamos descabellados rumores, pero todo fue inútil

—¡¿CÚANDO ME VAN A DAR PERMISO PARA IRME A CASA, _DOC_?! —le gritó a un hombre que entró en la habitación para hacerle una revisión.

—Sólo soy enfermero —rió él, y la miró con detenimiento—. ¿Eres la señorita Brandon, verdad?

—Alice —sonrió—. ¿Y tú… —se fijó en su placa y con un coqueto pestañeo prosiguió—: … el guapo enfermero Evans, me equivoco? ¿Viene a hacerme un chequeo? Eso sería _maravilloso_.

La miré horrorizada, Alice y drogas no eran una buena combinación.

—Discúlpela, aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia —le dije, avergonzada. Él se limitó a reír por lo bajo mientras hacía su trabajo.

A los veinte minutos, y después de un berrinche de Alice al saber que tenía que mostrarle el pecho al chico, le dieron el alta. Di gracias al cielo; estaba a punto de tirarme por la ventana.

La señora Brandon se llevó a su hija y a mí fue Rosalie, la cual parecía muerta de cansancio, la que me acercó hasta casa.

Tras una leve despedida me dirigí a la cocina y engullí los restos de una pizza que Charlie parecía haber pedido esa noche. Nadie debía saber nada acerca de la operación de Alice, por lo que mi padre pensaba que había pasado el día de compras con mis amigas.

Después de darle las buenas noches a Charlie, subí hacia mi habitación y me puse el pijama antes de tumbarme en la cama. El cansancio hacía que mis parpados se cerraran peligrosamente, pero aún así no pude evitar mirar de reojo a mi ordenador portátil. Con una sonrisa estúpida lo cogí. Al día siguiente no tenía porqué levantarme tarde, así que una noche de chateo intensivo no me iba a hacer _demasiado_ daño.

A velocidad inhumana introduje la clave de mi _Messenger_ y esperé con los dedos cruzados a que se conectara, maldiciendo en voz baja por la pésima conexión que tenía en Forks. No sabía el porqué de mis ganas de hablar con aquellos muchachos londinenses, pero la realidad era esa. Quizás fuese la curiosidad de conocer gente nueva, o el encanto de que fuesen extranjeros. Quién sabe.

Sonreí al ver a Rosalie conectada.

**Bella dice:**

_¿No estabas cansada?_

**The Rose Rosalie dice:**

_Me he puesto un poco de música de la que a mí me gusta, ya sabes, fiesta al máximo y he decidido venir a dar un repaso. Por cierto, estoy hablando con uno de los primos de Alice… No puede ser más rarito, ¿eh?_

Miré la lista de contactos y vi a _Jeepemmet_. Sin poder contener una risita le conté a mi amiga toda la conversación que había tenido con él el día anterior. Me sorprendió que Rosalie hubiese cogido confianzas rápidamente con aquel chico y más aún que creyese que sus bromas eran divertidas. Rose no era para nada una persona fácil, y con desconocidos se reía en contadas ocasiones; es más, las veces que lo hacía era porque en el fondo se carcajeaba de la persona en sí, no de lo que decía.

Hablé poco con ella, lógicamente, ya que habíamos pasado el día juntas. Una sonrisa surcó mi cara cuando el otro primo de Alice me saludó.

**We used to be friends**** a long time ago dice:**

_Hola, bella._

No sabía si había cometido una falta de ortografía a la hora de poner mi nombre en minúsculas o si se refería al adjetivo. Me decanté por lo primero ya que él ni siquiera me había visto.

**Bella dice:**

_Hola, primo de Alice, ¿qué tal tu día?_

**We used to be friends**** a long time ago dice:**

_Asquerosamente aburrido. De hecho llevo cinco horas delante de la pantalla del ordenador… Hace un tiempo excesivamente horrible como para pensar en salir y mis compañeros de piso son demasiado abrumadores. ¿Y tú?_

**Bella dice:**

_Nada entretiene tanto como los píxeles… Yo he estado de compras con tu prima y una amiga, Rosalie. __Un día realmente encantador…_

**We used to be friends**** a long time ago dice:**

_¿Eso ha sido un comentario sarcástico? Serías la primera mujer que conozco que no disfruta yendo de tienda en tienda._

Bufé. Aquél tipo estaba insinuando en mi propia cara que yo era rara.

**Bella dice:**

_Sí que me gusta ir de tienda en tienda, aunque sólo si son librerías._

Mierda, mierda, mierda_…_ ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Acababa de quedar como una auténtica empollona freak. Me masajeé las sienes e intenté olvidar lo que acababa de escribir.

**We used to be friends**** a long time ago dice:**

_Genial, quizás podamos ir juntos cuando estés aquí. Conozco unas muy buenas, donde me hacen descuento por ser cliente habitual._

Miré la pantalla boquiabierta. No podía ser cierto que no se hubiese reído ante mi estúpido comentario de niña-que-sale-de-su-habitación-sólo-para-comer. Parecía desconcertantemente maduro y eso era algo que me agradaba hasta límites insospechados.

Completamente feliz porque el destino me hubiese ayudado a conocer a un chico que parecía merecer la pena seguí hablando con él durante horas, aunque nunca fueron temas importantes, sólo cosas superficiales. De hecho, aún no sabía ni como se llamaba; sé que Alice me lo había dicho varias veces, pero siempre se me olvidaba por alguna extraña razón.

El tiempo pasaba y yo cada vez me sentía más somnolienta. El tal Cullen me aportaba tranquilidad. Me despedí entre bostezos. Quedaba menos de una semana para marcharme de Forks y aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Los días siguientes pasaron extremadamente rápidos, quizás por la necesidad que sentíamos de salir de aquel pequeño pueblo, de ver nuevo mundo. Cada día hablaba con los dos Cullen durante un rato, y estaba segura de no conocer a chicos tan especiales como ellos. O al menos tan simpáticos.

Por lo demás, Alice se volvió completamente loca y decidió llevar a cabo su plan del cambio de imagen hasta límites insospechados. Un día apareció en la puerta de mi casa sin su melena. Es decir, tenía pelo, pero no el sedoso que le llegaba hasta el comienzo de la cintura, sino uno extremadamente corto con las puntas en todas las direcciones posibles. Estaba preciosa, pero me resultaba chocante mirarla a la cara. Su pecho también era un cambio considerable: no era muy grande, pero sí que se le notaba en comparación con lo que tenía antes. Decía que ya que iba a una ciudad nueva no le importaba empezar de cero, con una imagen diferente.

Las maletas estaban hechas. Me sentía extraña, quizás por el hecho de que en mi equipaje sólo había una cosa que reconocía: mi guitarra acústica la cual estaba aprendiendo a tocar; lo demás eran adquisiciones recientes cortesía de Alice. Ni siquiera había visto la ropa que iba a facturar, tenía demasiado miedo a lo que podía encontrarme como para hacerlo.

Por fin llegó la fecha del esperado viaje. Mis padres estaban preocupados por mí. Todavía me veían como la cría de diez años que no podía cruzar la calle sin ayuda. Era mi segundo año de Universidad y me iba a ir a un país extranjero… Entendía que estuviesen decaídos por no verme durante un periodo de tiempo, pero yo era una persona responsable que jamás hacía estupideces, eso se lo dejaba a mis amigas.

—Cariño, ten muchísimo cuidado —dijo mi madre entre sollozos mientras se despedía de mí en la terminal del aeropuerto. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que las demás estaban también en la misma situación.

—Mamá, todo va a ir bien. Estoy con Rosalie y Alice, sé el idioma del país y las drogas son ilegales allí también, así que tranquila —dije intentando bromear. Mi padre me dirigió una mirada preocupada y me reí—. Voy a seguir siendo yo, la aburrida Bella que prefiere quedarse leyendo un libro a salir a emborracharse. Podéis estar tranquilos.

—Bella… —empezó mi padre, pero por megafonía se anunció que nuestro vuelo estaba a punto de salir.

—¡Os quiero! —gritamos las tres a la vez a nuestras respectivas familias, y lanzándonos una mirada emocionada caminamos a toda prisa hacia el interior del avión. Una vez allí nos dimos cuenta de que los asientos iban de dos en dos, por lo que una debía sentarse sola.

—No os preocupéis, haré un esfuerzo sobrehumano y me sentaré al lado del _cachas_ moreno —susurró Rose al entrar. Alice soltó una risita y yo me limité a suspirar, ¿es que sus hormonas no se iban a calmar nunca?

—Vamos Bella, esos son nuestros asientos —dijo la pequeña duende señalando unas cómodas butacas. Haciéndole caso, la seguí—. ¡No veo el momento de llegar!

El vuelo transcurrió tranquilo gracias a Dios, si no me hubiese desmayado. No me gustaba viajar mediante ese trasporte, me daba pavor. Me pasé las horas del viaje con el _iPod_, escuchando música clásica para calmarme. Alice, por su parte, que también tenía enchufado el reproductor, bailaba exageradamente en el asiento provocando las miradas lujuriosas de algunos de los viajeros.

—Para —le dije tocando su huesudo y pequeño hombro —. Estás montando un _numerito_.

—¡Y qué más da! —gritó, ya que no se había quitado los cascos y tenía la música a todo volumen. Cerré los ojos y me masajeé las sienes. Aquello iba a ser un horror.

Fue un viaje de largas horas de sufrimiento por mi parte ya que tenía que soportar a la excéntrica de Alice sin poder moverse, uno de los peores castigos que se le podían poner, y ver cómo Rosalie se escabullía al servicio con su acompañante. Sería toda una vergüenza que alguna azafata la pillase, pero se lo merecería. Me sorprendía que se hubiese lanzado tan rápido; aquel tipo debía ser muy buen partido, si no mi amiga no se habría molestado. Mirando el asiento donde había estado sentada antes pensé que a veces me gustaría que se me contagiase _algo_ de su seguridad, pero tampoco querría llegar a su extremo. Al fin y al cabo cada una es como es.

Después de lo que me parecieron milenios, una mujer rubia se posicionó en el centro del pasillo.

—Ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones y salir; recuerden coger su equipaje de mano. Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros —nos dijo la sonriente azafata e inmediatamente empezó a volver a decir lo mismo pero en distintos idiomas. Suspiré aliviada y me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Tardamos bastante tiempo en encontrar nuestro equipaje facturado en la cinta transportadora. Estábamos aterrorizadas pensando que quizás se hubiese extraviado pero, sin embargo, al cabo de los minutos aparecieron las pesadas maletas.

—¿Y ahora cómo diablos llegamos hasta el apartamento? —inquirió Rosalie mientras caminábamos entre la marea de gente que se disponía a abandonar el aeropuerto—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién es ese _madurito_? —exclamó de pronto, señalando a un hombre rubio que parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Era normal que Rose se emocionase al verlo; hubiese apostado los ahorros de mi vida a que era modelo.

—_Ese_ es mi tío Carlisle, el que nos va a llevar hasta nuestra casa —rió Alice, guiándonos hasta él—. Así que contrólate, Rosalie Hale. Está felizmente casado.

El hombre pareció ver por fin a la pequeña Alice y fue hasta ella con los brazos extendidos mientras sonreía abiertamente.

—Mi queridísima Alice —dijo con su encantador acento inglés. Incluso yo me derretí. Podría ser todo lo mayor que quisiera, pero estaba muy bien para su edad. A su lado se encontraba una mujer guapísima, sonriendo también a la pequeña. Noté como Rosalie soltaba un bufido al notar que era su esposa y solté una risita disimulada; mi amiga no tenía remedio.

—¿Cómo estáis, chicas? —preguntó la mujer. Era simplemente divina. Vestía a la perfección y su preciosa cara destilaba un cariño abrumador hacia nosotras, y eso que nos acababa de ver por primera vez—. Habéis tenido un viaje larguísimo, debéis estar muertas de cansancio. Yo soy Esme, por cierto, y este es mi marido Carlisle.

—Encantada, yo soy Bella Swan y ésta de aquí es Rosalie Hale. Muchísimas gracias por todo, Alice nos ha comentado que incluso habéis encontrado un apartamento para nosotras. No sabemos cómo agradecéroslo.

—Oh cariño, no ha sido nada. Nuestros hijos viven ahí también y pensamos que estaríais mejor con gente conocida alrededor. No es fácil estar en un país nuevo…

La respiración se me cortó. No me esperaba aquello de vivir al lado de los encantadores Cullen.

Seguimos hablando animadamente mientras íbamos camino del coche de Carlisle, el cual tenía aún a Alice bajo uno de sus largos brazos.

Llegamos a un elegante Mercedes negro, donde metimos el equipaje a duras penas, ya que mis amigas parecían haberse traído su casa entera.

—¿Habéis estado en Londres antes? —preguntó Carlisle mientras circulaba por la carretera. Jamás me acostumbraría a conducir por el carril contrario, qué locura.

—Yo sí, de intercambio un verano. No fue una buena experiencia —suspiró Rosalie, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

La pareja rió.

—Bueno, hay muchos tipos de ingleses —comentó Esme—. Espero que no tengáis ningún problema en adaptaros.

—¿Y cómo están mis primitos? —inquirió Alice, curiosa—. Hace tanto que no los veo…

—Emmett sigue tan bruto como siempre —dijo Carlisle entre risas—. No sé de dónde ha sacado tanto músculo, de verdad… —vi como Rosalie escuchaba con atención y sonreía al escuchar la palabra _músculo_.

—Y Edward tampoco ha cambiado —añadió Esme, soltando una risita—. Sigue siendo capitán del equipo de fútbol. En este caso lo que yo no sé es de dónde saca el tiempo. Está en un grupo de música, estudia medicina, va a clases de piano, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol… —Su voz destilaba orgullo, y no me extraña. Aquel tipo debía ser el hijo perfecto. No pude evitar compararlo con el chico que había conocido por el Messenger. Si ya me parecía alguien interesante ahora posiblemente lo tendría en un altar. Estaba ansiosa por conocerlo, aunque me diese un poco de sobrecogimiento el hecho de que fuese tan espectacular como decía su madre.

—¡Qué bien que vivamos tan cerca! —Alice no podía ocultar su emoción—. Me muero de ganas de verlos… Seguro que los cinco nos volvemos muy amigos.

Esme y Carlisle rieron.

—Incluye a uno más —comentó Carlisle—. Viven con uno de sus mejores amigos, Jasper Whitlock.

—Es un chico tan encantador y educado… —suspiró Esme.

Al cabo de veinte minutos llegamos hasta el bloque de apartamentos al que nos dirigíamos. Lo reconocimos al instante ya que habíamos visto fotografías en Internet para satisfacer nuestra curiosidad. Carlisle aparcó y nos ayudó a bajar las pesadas maletas.

—Ha sido un placer conoceros, espero que nos veamos a menudo —dijo Esme dándonos un abrazo una a una. Era simplemente maravillosa. Sentía como si ya la quisiese… Debía ser una madre estupenda.

—No las perdáis —Carlisle nos dio tres juegos de llaves y las cogimos con cuidado—. Si necesitáis algo sólo tenéis que avisarnos, ¿entendido? —asentimos, sonrientes—. Estáis en el 4º A, espero que el apartamento sea de vuestro agrado.

—Tened muchísimo cuidado, chicas. No abráis la puerta a desconocidos y cerrad siempre con llave —decía Esme mientras se montaba en el coche de nuevo. Sonreímos, parecía nuestra propia madre—. Avisaré a los chicos para que estén pendientes de vosotras.

Se despidieron una vez más y nos quedamos estáticas viendo como se alejaba el precioso Mercedes.

—¡COMIENZA LA AVENTURA! —chilló Alice, expresando todo nuestro nerviosismo con sus agitados saltos.

Nos miramos las unas a las otras y nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento de la 4ª planta, el sitio donde íbamos a vivir durante todo un año.

* * *

Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo:) Muchas gracias a mi Beta **hey vampire girl**, la que, por cierto, está trabajando en una historia bueníiiiiiiiiiiisima que estoy segura de que os encantará. Si vais hasta su perfil, hacéis click en Across the universe y leéis lo que lleva publicado la haréis eternamente feliz y posiblemente betee mis capítulos más rápido, ya que estará más contenta jajaajajaja

Espero vuestras opiniones con los brazos abiertos, ¡necesito motivación para seguir con esta historia!

Muchos besitos, ¡que os vaya bien en los exámenes a las universitarias españolas! Y a las que no son españolas, ¡disfrutad de vuestras vacaciones, que otras no podemos!

Laura


	3. El primer día siempre es el más duro

_Ninguno de los personajes son míos; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **_**El primer día siempre es el más duro**_

—¡Es espectacularmente enorme! —gritó Rosalie cuando entramos en la vivienda, cuya cara rebosaba felicidad absoluta mientras corría de un lado para otro—. ¡Camas de matrimonio! ¡Síiii!

Alice y yo nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada exagerada sin poder esconder el nerviosismo por todo lo que se avecinaba. Ya no teníamos padres que nos cuidaran, éramos nosotras tres contra el mundo en un país que ni siquiera era el nuestro.

La casa estaba completamente decorada, y equipada: tenía altavoces para _iPods_, televisiones enormes en cada sala e incluso un par de ordenadores de sobremesa.

—Es un sueño… —suspiraba sin cesar Alice—. ¡Hasta tenemos comida en la nevera! Madre mía, debe haber sido Esme… Está todo metido en _tuppers_, listo para que simplemente lo calentemos.

—¡AMO CON LOCURA A TU TÍA! —Rosalie parecía no poder controlar el volumen de su voz—. Chicas, ¿hoy saldremos, no? Tenemos que inaugurar Londres.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó Alice mientras metía unos espaguetis en el microondas. Yo simplemente gemí, desconforme—. Pero vamos a comer algo primero y después sacaremos la ropa de las maletas para que no se arrugue demasiado, no tengo ganas de pasarme un día planchando.

Pusimos la mesa apresuradamente y servimos la pasta en tres bonitos platos azules. Todo parecía de último diseño, o al menos de muy buen gusto.

—Menos mal que hay lavavajillas… —comenté mientras recogíamos los platos, después de haber terminado—. Con el frío que hace no me entusiasma la idea de tener las manos bajo el agua todo el tiempo.

—Alice, te debemos nuestra vida al haber conseguido que nos quedásemos con este apartamento —dijo Rosalie, y cómicamente se puso de rodillas delante de esta para empezar a alabarla.

Rápidamente la imité y Alice empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Moved el culo, tenemos que ocuparnos de la ropa!

Sin duda aquella fue la peor parte. ¿Cómo demonios habían podido meter tantísimas prendas en las maletas? Era totalmente imposible.

Acabé relativamente pronto y es que no llevaba gran cosa, sólo algunos CDsy libros indispensables, el neceser y la ropa que Alice me había comprado, la cual colgué sin prestar atención. Sin embargo ellas se pasaron horas y horas ordenando todas las camisas, pantalones, vestidos y zapatos que habían considerado necesarias para su supervivencia en el Reino Unido.

Mientras esperaba que terminasen me di una ducha en mi propio cuarto de baño. Cada habitación tenía uno, lo cual era extremadamente útil para evitar las colas frente la puerta del servicio en horas puntas como la de ir a clase.

Me puse un bonito vestido grisáceo que Alice me había regalado, más que nada para que estuviese contenta. Estaba cogiendo el peine cuando Rosalie entró en mi habitación.

—Déjame, ya te peino yo —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Suspiré, era imposible negarse.

—Si estáis en una sesión de belleza… ¡¿Por qué no me llamáis?! –gritó Alice por detrás, portando una gran brocha para aplicar maquillaje.

Solté un audible gemido, odiaba que me tratasen como a una _Barbie_.

Horas. Estuvieron largas horas, o al menos eso pensaba yo, maquillándome y probando con diferentes peinados; estaba planteándome seriamente el suicidio cuando se dieron por satisfechas y me dejaron mirarme en el espejo.

—Vale, estoy guapa, pero eso no significa que sea agradable pasar por la _transformación_ —mascullé enfadada.

Me ignoraron y fueron a arreglarse. Fueron más rápidas, posiblemente debido al hecho de que ya tenían planeado al milímetro cómo se pintarían y qué usarían. Alice gritaba de felicidad al ver que por fin podía ponerse camisas y encontrarse atractiva. Me alegraba que ahora su autoestima estuviese por las nubes aunque fuese gracias a una estúpida operación, Alice lo merecía.

Cogiendo nuestros abrigos salimos del apartamento, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Estaba situado en el centro, por lo que las calles colindantes estaban concurridas. Era completamente de noche y había mucha gente de nuestra edad, lo cual nos emocionó.

—¿Entramos ahí? —señalé una pizzería que estaba llena de lo que parecían estudiantes universitarios.

Mis amigas sonrieron encantadas y me arrastraron literalmente hasta una mesa libre.

—¿Habéis pensado ya qué queréis pedir? —preguntó un camarero rubio que se había acercado hasta nosotras.

—Sí, una mediana de peperoni con salchichas y otra a los cuatro quesos. Ah, y tres Coca-Colas —dije rápidamente.

Era lo que habitualmente consumíamos, no teníamos por que cambiar nuestras costumbres por el simple hecho de no estar en los Estados Unidos.

—¿Americanas? —quiso saber el camarero, claramente interesado. Asentimos mientras nos reíamos por lo bajo—. ¡Genial! ¿Habéis venido de vacaciones?

—No, vamos a pasar un año en la Universidad de Londres —contó Alice, muy sonriente.

—¡Yo voy allí! ¿Qué estudiáis? —aquel chico parecía haber olvidado que era camarero. Muchos de los que estaban esperando para que les atendiese se habían girado para seguir nuestra conversación.

—Yo Diseño, Rosalie Ingeniería Mecánica y Bella Filología Inglesa —decía mientras nos señalaba.

—Yo soy Mike Newton y también estudio Filología, segundo para ser concreto —comentó mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Me sonrojé al instante, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento masculino hacia mí—. Lo siento chicas, pero me tengo que ir si no quiero que me despidan. Nos vemos en clase, Bella.

Se fue hacia el mostrador y supuse que estaba encargando nuestras pizzas. Mis amigas por el contrario no dejaban de mirarme, divertidas.

—Bella, el primer día y ya tienes a uno en el bote —rió Rosalie y Alice le chocó la mano.

—Pasad de mí —dije riéndome.

Miré de reojo como el rubio atendía a las mesas. Era guapo y simpático, ¿qué mal me iba a hacer el hablar con él? Además, estábamos en la misma clase, lo que era una suerte ya que así al menos conocería a alguien.

La comida la trajo una camarera distinta por lo que no pude compartir más palabras con Mike Newton. La verdad es que me daba igual, no me gustaba, era sólo que me había dado tranquilidad el conocer a alguien simpático.

—Chicas, ¿qué os parece si esta pizzería se vuelve nuestro lugar de reuniones? Es barata, se encuentra a unos pasos de casa y la pizza está realmente buena —propuso Alice, mordisqueando una porción.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —sentenció Rose y yo asentí mirando alrededor.

El sitio era encantador, las paredes estaban pintadas de distintos colores, todos muy llamativos y había distintos cuadros de grupos musicales, en especial de los Beatles. Sonreí para mí al darme cuenta de lo que admiraban los londinenses a su banda de los sesenta.

Cuando terminamos y pagamos nos fuimos a merodear por las frías calles, muy emocionadas y al cabo de un rato entramos en un _pub_ que parecía ambientado, ya que todos bailaban animadamente.

—Tres _mojitos_ por favor—pidió Rose al chico que estaba tras la barra con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—Así que americanas, ¿eh? —sonrió él mientras los preparaba. Cuando estuvieron listos nos los acercó y con un guiño de ojo añadió—: Invita la casa, por ser tan guapas.

Nos reímos como tontas y Rosalie empezó a coquetear con él. Alice y yo decidimos marcharnos de allí para inspeccionar el sitio con nuestras bebidas en la mano.

—Londres es _tan_ maravilloso—dijo mi amiga, y señaló a un rubio altísimo que parecía modelo. Me limité a soltar una carcajada, Alice solía enamorarse de todo el mundo a simple vista pero luego jamás duraba más de unas horas aguantando al tipo en cuestión.

—Quizás sea mejor que no lo conozcas, ya sabes, una desilusión menos.

—Tienes toda la razón…—rió ella apartando la vista del chico para bailar conmigo.

Aquel lugar era genial, ponían muy buena música y la gente era bastante simpática, incluso nos habían hablado unas chicas a las que ayudamos a escapar de unos pesados. Estábamos tan felices que ni nos fijamos en la hora.

—Cielo santo, ¡son las cuatro de la madrugada! ¡Mañana tenemos que ir a clase! —exclamó Alice.

Nos miramos las tres horrorizadas. Solíamos ser estudiantes modelo, jamás hubiésemos olvidado algo relacionado con la Universidad, pero parecía que estar en otro continente nos había despistado.

Salimos apresuradamente y tiritamos al sentir el frío que hacía fuera. Corrimos como unas locas hasta nuestro apartamento.

—Ha sido un comienzo espectacular —dijo Rosalie cuando entramos en casa—. Hasta mañana chicas y recordad poner el despertador, lo necesitaremos.

Nos fuimos a nuestro respectivo dormitorio y estuve segura de que, al igual que yo, ninguna se había dignado siquiera a ponerse el pijama antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Demasiado pronto, escuché el sonido de la alarma de mi móvil.

— MIERDA —se escuchó en la habitación contigua a la mía—. ¡¿Por qué me tienen que salir ojeras justo el primer día de clase?! —los chillidos de Alice hicieron que me riese cuando no había abierto los ojos siquiera.

Maldiciendo por nuestra inmadurez la noche anterior me levanté y comencé a ponerme unos sencillos vaqueros con una camiseta blanca y una rebeca azul, a juego con unas botas sin tacón; no pensaba maquillarme mucho, sólo cantidades industriales de anti ojeras, por lo que tardé poco en estar preparada.

Necesitando cafeína, caminé como una zombi por el pasillo y me encontré a mi amiga rubia con la cabeza apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, completamente dormida.

—¡Rose! —la sacudí, y rápidamente se espabiló—. ¿Cómo has podido quedarte dormida en esa postura? Es totalmente imposible —comenté riéndome a carcajadas, mientras preparaba la cafetera.

—Qué horror, me siento como un cuerpo sin vida —bostezó, frotándose los ojos— Estoy fatal, ¿verdad?

La miré y maldije por dentro, era tan perfecta que aunque la hubiese pillado un camión seguiría estando impecable.

—Rosalie, no nos restriegues tu belleza innata a las que somos humanas —dijo Alice, que había entrado en escena rápidamente.

Bufé ante la crueldad de ambas, Alice estaba preciosa siempre también, la única que desentonaba era yo.

—Somos tan _sexys_ —rió Rose moviendo su cintura y cogiendo la taza de café que le tendía. Cuando terminamos de desayunar salimos del piso rápidamente, preparadas para nuestro primer gran día. Teníamos una parada de _metro_ bastante cerca, así que nos sacamos unos bonos para el resto del mes y cansadas cogimos uno. El vagón estaba lleno de estudiantes que como nosotras parecían acabar de regresar de una fiesta, y es que ya se sabe que el primer día siempre es el más duro.

La Universidad estaba sólo a unas cuantas paradas por lo que no tardamos en llegar al campus. Nos quedamos maravilladas, era todo perfecto.

—Yo tengo que ir por allí—señalé hacia la izquierda, después de mirar un plano que había pegado en una pared.

Mis amigas asintieron y se despidieron de mí con un movimiento de mano. Sentí miedo, no me gustaba separarme de ellas y menos en un lugar desconocido. Pero es lo que hay cuando cada una estudiaba lo que quería, aunque siendo sincera en ese momento no me hubiese importado cambiarme de carrera para estar con alguna de las dos.

—¡Bella! —gritó alguien a mi espalda. Me volví, sorprendida y vi cómo el chico guapo de la pizzería me miraba sonriente—. ¿Mucha fiesta ayer?

—Oh, demasiada —comenté, riendo.

Juntos fuimos hasta nuestra primera clase, Literatura Mito crítica. Simplemente fue fascinante. El profesor nos estuvo hablando sobre la creación de mitos y cómo habían afectado a la Literatura, por lo que me pasé las dos horas mirándolo asombrada, era tan culto que lo respeté desde el primer momento en el que abrió la boca.

—Dios mío, quiero casarme con él—suspiró delante mía una voz que extrañamente también me resultó conocida. Me fijé en la chica, que en ese momento se había dado la vuelta y estaba chillando de la emoción.

—¡Eres la de ayer! ¡La que nos ayudó con los pesados del _pub_! —entonces caí en la cuenta de quién era. Madre mía, por puras coincidencias ya conocía a dos personas el primer día—. Soy Jessica, y esta de aquí es Angela, que también estaba ayer.

—Encantada, yo soy Bella —sonreí, parecían simpáticas, en especial Angela—. Ayer entre tanto _mojito_ se me olvidó hasta deciros mi nombre.

Las chicas rieron, y Jessica me cogió por un brazo mientras íbamos a la siguiente clase. Vi como Mike me miraba confundido y le lancé una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿Y tus otras amigas? —quiso saber Jessica mientras se sentaba a mi izquierda.

—Están en sus respectivas clases. Después de esta asignatura quedaremos para almorzar.

—¡Oh, podemos ir todas! Sois nuevas, tenemos que poneros al corriente de las cosas que pasan por aquí —comentó alegremente.

—No seas cotilla, Jess—dijo Angela, entre avergonzada y divertida.

Me limité a reír, parecía una de las conversaciones que yo tenía con Alice y Rosalie.

—Está bien, será genial —sonreí, y como la profesora acababa de llegar tuvimos que callarnos de forma abrupta.

Esas dos horas fueron insoportables; la mujer hablaba de gramática sin cesar, como no había nada de interesante en sus palabras, desconecté a los dos minutos de empezar a escucharla. Sonreí malignamente al ver por el rabillo del ojo que mis compañeros estaban igual que yo, al menos no iba a ser la única que fuese mal en esta asignatura.

—Estaba al borde del suicidio —dijo Jessica una vez que se acabó la clase mientras bostezaba y yo me limité a asentir, había sido horrible.

Me guiaron hasta la cafetería, donde nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había fuera, ya que milagrosamente no llovía y según ellas había que aprovechar los días despejados al máximo.

Angela y Jessica entraron en busca de comida para todas mientras yo esperaba a mis amigas que como siempre, se retrasaban.

—¡Bella! —gritó una Rosalie manchada de grasa, a la que todos los hombres miraban con lujuria—. ¡Ha sido increíble! Hemos podido trastear con coches desde el primer día, ¿no es maravilloso?

Me había criado con uno de esos fenómenos paranormales que se dan en el mundo de forma esporádica y que los científicos estarían encantados de estudiar: a la fantástica y femenina Rosalie lo único que le interesaba, aparte de su trabajo ocasional como modelo o actriz de teatro, era la mecánica.

—Sí, súper increíble —reí, mordaz.

Vi como la pequeña Alice caminaba entre las mesas buscándonos, por lo que le hice señas para que se percatase de nuestra presencia. Nos vio al instante y corrió hasta nosotras dando saltitos.

—¡Adoro este sitio con todo mi corazón! Ha sido increíble, hemos tenido una videoconferencia con Carolina Herrera —decía pegando chillidos.

Tenía los ojos húmedos, seguramente habría hasta llorado de la emoción. ¿Es que yo era la única normal?

—¡Veo que ya estáis todas! —exclamó Jessica, que venía con una bandeja enorme. A su lado Angela portaba otra igual—. Os invitamos chicas, por la ayuda de ayer.

—Rosalie, Alice, ellas son Jessica y Angela, las que "conocimos" ayer en el _pub_. Resulta que estamos en la misma clase—le expliqué a mis amigas, que tenían caras de confusión.

—¡Oh, sois muy amables! —sonrió Rosalie y las chicas se sintieron intimidadas.

Reí, era difícil acostumbrarse a la presencia abrumadora de mi amiga, siempre tan perfecta.

Comimos entre bromas las ensaladas y filetes de pollo que nos habían traído, parecía como si estuviesen haciendo régimen pero ninguna se quejó. Cuando acabamos Alice nos invitó a todas a helados, alegando que necesitaba azúcar en sus venas.

—Bueno chicas, contadnos qué tal es esto —dijo mientras lamía su cucurucho de chocolate.

Vi como la cara de Jessica se iluminaba, parecía impaciente por empezar a cotillear.

—¡Bien! ¡Estaba esperando justo eso! —se rió y miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más que nosotras la escuchaba—. En esta Universidad hay varias cosas que tener en cuenta…

La miramos expectantes, incluso yo que no soy muy dada a los cotilleos. Había que reconocer que la chica sabía darle misterio a lo que contaba.

—Lo primero: si queréis ser populares, os tendréis que hacer amigas de Lauren Mallory o de Tanya Denali. Yo lo soy —añadió orgullosa de sí misma y pude ver como Angela rodaba los ojos—. Son las animadoras del equipo de fútbol. Sí, diréis que es raro que un equipo de fútbol tenga animadoras… Pero bueno, aquí es así, ya que en Europa ni el baloncesto ni el béisbol tienen tantos seguidores como en América. Se lleva más el fútbol, ya sabéis…—asentimos, ya conocíamos ese dato—. Lo siguiente que os puedo decir es que hay que tener _mucho_ cuidado con algunos profesores. Son un poco viejos verdes —reímos animadamente, no nos esperábamos aquello—. En serio, seguro que alguno se os insinúa… En Filología hay algunos así Bella, ya te darás cuenta… A veces no importa porque son jóvenes, guapos y con dinero; pero otras son auténticos _ancianos_.

—¡Jessica! ¡_Siempre_ es asqueroso! —bufó Angela, molesta por la desvergüenza de su amiga. Nosotras tres no podíamos parar de reír, en especial Rosalie, la cual seguramente estaría pensando en todo lo que se iba a divertir.

—Oh, vale, vale…—dijo Jess algo avergonzada—. Sigo con las cosas que deberíais saber... A ver, hay que tener cuidado con la planta sexta de la biblioteca general. Todas y cada una de las parejas han estado _ahí_, no sé si me entendéis.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —Alice tenía lágrimas por las mejillas, siempre le había hecho mucha gracia que la gente tuviese tan poco pudor para esas cosas.

—Tal y como te lo digo, no sé cómo empezó la tradición pero ni los profesores lo pueden impedir. Creo que se ha convertido en una especie de reto, el burlar la vigilancia de quien esté por allí para echar un polvo rápido… Es una tontería, ni siquiera lo disfrutas. Son muchas sensaciones a la vez: la emoción porque estás pasando a la Historia de la Universidad, el nerviosismo por si te pillan y en general la incomodidad… ¡Joder! Que es un pasillo y ni siquiera hay pared, ¡sólo estanterías con libros! —una nueva ola de carcajadas más potente que las anteriores llegó a nuestra mesa. Aquella chica era todo un personaje digno de estudio.

—Jessica, tus prácticas sexuales con Mike Newton no nos interesan—murmuró Angela y la miré sorprendida. Así que Jessica ha estado con el rubito pizzero… Interesante.

—No seas aburrida Ang —le dijo su amiga dándole un empujón. Después se quedó pensativa—. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí… Bueno, algo que tenéis que saber es que cada fin de semana se hace una fiesta universitaria. Si queréis integraros no estaría mal que os dejaseis ver por alguna de ellas, suelen ir todos los chicos de las residencias, que no están nada mal…

—¡¡Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar!! —rugió Rosalie, alzando una mano para que Jessica se la chocase.

Alice, Angela y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco, hartas de las hormonas de nuestras respectivas amigas. Después de un rato de risas provocadas por comentarios acerca de los tíos a los que se refería, Alice carraspeó.

—Bueno Jessica, ¿alguna recomendación más?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí… He dejado _lo mejor_ para el final —comentó ella, sonriendo maliciosamente. Miró alrededor y enfocó la mirada en algo que la hizo sonreír como una estúpida—. Sólo dos palabras: Edward Cullen.

Después de aquel críptico comentario que había conseguido que el corazón se me acelerase, señaló con un dedo hacia una mesa que estaba a rebosar de chicos de nuestra edad. Fruncí el ceño mientras pasaba la vista de uno en uno, me frustraba no saber quién era el _encantador _primo de Alice.

Estábamos concentradas en ellos cuando uno se levantó de su silla, mostrando su escultural figura. Una vez completamente de pie se pasó una mano por el cabello, que era de una extraña y al mismo tiempo abrumante tonalidad cobriza. Sentí como se me hacía un nudo en el estómago ante la belleza que desprendía aquel simple acto.

Fui consciente que jamás vería algo tan extremadamente sexy como a aquel Dios griego tocándose el pelo.

* * *

Hoola:) Lo primero de todo, este capítulo no ha sido revisado por mi Beta (**HEY VAMPIRE GIRL**). Ni siquiera iba a actualizar hoy, pero ya lo tenía escrito y me siento mal, estoy como enferma o yo que sé y ella de CACHONDEO por ahí:( Necesitaba subirlo para que me mandéis reviews bonitos y así animarme un poquito:$

Estoy de exámenes y no escribo nada de All you need porque básicamente no me concentro. Es una historia que necesita tiempo y dedicación, y ahora son cosas absolutamente imposibles en mi día a día. Las que estéis de exámenes me entenderéis...

La buena noticia es que de esta historia tengo capítulos y que a partir el 7 de Febrero me pondré en cuerpo y alma con All you need, porque lo gracioso es que me apetece muchísimo.

Espero que entendáis mi nivel de estrés, que me he puesto hasta mala de los nervios... (Aquí estoy como una abuela, en el sofá, con la bata y una cara de muerta viviente flipante cuando podría estar en un concierto de Sidonie)

Un besito a todas, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo... ¡el esperado encuentro!

Besitos de la asquerosamente enferma y momentáneamente histérica **Laura.**


	4. Conociendo a los vecinos

_Ninguno de los nombres de los personajes son míos; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. **_**Conociendo a los vecinos**_

—Ahí va mi última y más valiosa advertencia: tened cuidado con Edward —pronunció su nombre de una forma tan empalagosa que consiguió que se me revolviera el estómago. Como vio que nuestro comportamiento era extraño, mirándola primero a ella y después al chico que se había levantado, añadió para dejarlo más claro—: Es el que parece de anuncio.

Bufé, ya me había dado cuenta _eso_. Odiaba aquello, hubiese preferido que el chico encantador de mis conversaciones por _Messenger_ fuese alguien físicamente normal, y sobre todo, que no hablasen de él por ahí como si fuese una estrella de Hollywood con fama de rompecorazones.

El nudo de mi estomago se intensificó. No sé por qué había pensado que me podía llevar bien con él. Yo odiaba con toda mi alma a los chicos que se creían los reyes del mundo, en especial a los que trataban a las mujeres como si fuesen basura. Una segunda mirada hacia Cullen me confirmó que estaba ante un auténtico ejemplar de _Estupidus Hominidus_. Sus Ray-Ban Wyfarer, su pantalón vaquero desgastado, su jersey verde con cuello de pico y su camiseta blanca por debajo… Todo en él gritaba "hola, ven a mí". Y detestaba eso.

—Os habéis quedado sin palabras, ¿verdad? —inquirió Jessica maliciosamente, captando de nuevo mi atención. Pasé la vista por mis amigas y vi que Alice tenía la boca abierta y que Rosalie valoraba a los chicos según su escala de interés.

—¿Q-qué pasa con E-edward Cullen? —musitó Alice con un hilo de voz.

—Qué no pasa, querrás decir —rió histéricamente Jessica y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. Corren numerosas leyendas acerca de su persona. Supongo que la mayoría no serán verdaderas, no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

—¿No lo conoces? —pregunté, interesada.

—Oh, claro que sí —me respondió y noté que iba a empezar a presumir—. He salido algunas veces con él, pero es muy misterioso. No dice nunca gran cosa, sólo sonríe con esos labios que…

—Jessica, no te desvíes —bufó Angela, que parecía harta del tema Cullen. Sonreí interiormente al darme cuenta que me llevaría bien con ella.

—Está bien… Bueno, como os contaba se dicen muchas cosas acerca de él. Por ejemplo, ¿veis que lleva gafas de sol? —asentimos mirando como Cullen hablaba con otro tipo animadamente pero sin quitarse las gafas, lo que resultaba inquietante ya que en Londres casi nunca brillaba completamente el sol—. Pues según cuenta "la leyenda", es para prevenir. Supuestamente, si se las quita y deja al descubierto sus ojos, corre el riesgo de enamorar a quien mire, sea mujer, hombre o animal.

Aquello fue demasiado. Rosalie, Alice y yo nos reímos a carcajadas mientras Jessica fruncía el ceño, molesta por el hecho de que dudásemos de la veracidad de su historia.

—También se dice que si te toca estas perdida, jamás desearas a otro hombre que no sea él. Y con tocar no me refiero a algo sexual, con el simple roce de su mano basta —vi como lo miraba fijamente con ojos brillantes al mismo tiempo que murmuraba—: Tiene una piel tan suave…

Miré a mis amigas para ver si sentían el mismo asco que yo al oírla hablar de Cullen. Rosalie la observaba con una mirada de "estás loca, tía", pero Alice parecía inmersa en su mundo. Supongo que es muy duro no ver a tu primo durante una larga temporada y que cuando te reencuentres con él te digan que es un auténtico imbécil.

En mi fuero interno había decidido odiarlo secretamente. No me había hecho nada, al revés, incluso parecía extremadamente simpático cuando no le veías la cara, es decir, por Internet. No podía arriesgarme a hablar con él y comportarme como si me hubiesen hecho una lobotomía, más o menos de la misma forma que Jessica. Una sola mirada a esta, y en especial a la baba que le caía por la barbilla me bastó para hacerme a mí misma el juramento de que no me acercaría a menos de veinte metros de él.

—Jessica, deja de salivar —se rió Angela, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Es que está tan bueno… —suspiró la aludida—. La verdad es que corren por ahí muchas historias. Ha salido con la mayoría de nosotras, pero ninguna quiere comentar su noche con él.

Me quedé muda; lo había subestimado, encima se acostaba con todas. En un principio pensé que sólo salía con las chicas y ya está. Mi antipatía hacia su persona creció hasta un nivel desconocido.

—Eso es porque con ninguna ha hecho nada —se carcajeó de nuevo Angela—. Si no, estaríais todas vacilando.

Dirigí mi vista hacia ella y medité sus palabras. Mi cabeza decía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, sin embargo algo en mi interior me obligaba a eliminar el razonamiento, Edward Cullen era alguien a quien no debía acercarme, se acostara o no con todas las que podía, punto final de la discusión.

—No Angela, si no contamos nada es porque él nos lo pide. Y cómo no hacerle caso con esa voz aterciopelada que te hace olvidar hasta cómo te llamas… —aquello empezaba a resultar extremadamente asqueroso.

Jessica seguía con su perorata de estupideces cuando Alice pegó un chillido desde su asiento. Posé la mirada hasta en el mismo sitio que ella y vi como el desagradable chico Cullen la saludaba con una mano, se despedía del amigo con el que estaba hablando y se dirigía a otro, que parecía un armario empotrado de lo grande que era. Temblé como una loca cuando ambos se dirigieron hacia nosotras, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—¡La pequeña Alice! —exclamó con un marcado acento británico el musculoso gigante, que tenía el pelo oculto bajo la capucha de su sudadera. Bufé un poco por lo estúpido que se veía, sin embargo parecía simpático. Él levantó a mi amiga de su silla y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto, enana? ¡Si ya eres toda una mujercita! Por cierto, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

Vi como Jessica observaba la escena con la cara descompuesta y la boca abierta al máximo. Rosalie por su parte miraba al enorme chico con una expresión de absoluto interés que me puso los pelos de punta. Acababa de dejarme muy claro quién sería su próxima víctima.

El otro Cullen pasaba sus ojos escondidos detrás de las gafas por todas nosotras, quizás estaría también eligiendo a su presa. Sentí arcadas, ¿por qué los tíos, y en este caso también Rose, tenían que ser así? Noté como se tensaba ver las miradas lujuriosas que le mandaba Jessica y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Emmett, suéltame, me estás asfixiando —pidió Alice sin apenas voz. Por lo visto aquel era el famoso y excéntrico _Jeepemmett_. Reí por lo bajo, provocando así la mirada de los dos.

—¿Tu eres Bella? La del _nick_ aburrido —preguntó Emmett, con su siempre alegre cara.

—Emm, que tú pongas tonterías no significa que todos tengan que ser como tú —suspiró Edward, que parecía hastiado del comportamiento de su hermano. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al comprobar que el extraño tono de su voz y su acento británico era un cóctel molotov para mis hormonas desquiciadas. Él se giró para encarar a Alice y la abrazó suavemente, quitándose primero las gafas para ponérselas en lo alto de la cabeza, sobre su broncíneo y desordenado cabello—. Estás preciosa, Alice.

—Gracias Edward, a ti tampoco te han sentado mal estos años —bromeó ella.

—Sí, aunque antes era más tierno, con el aparato en los dientes y sus granitos —dijo Emmett pestañeando rápidamente y soltando un suspiro. Todos reímos, excepto Jessica, que parecía no salir de su ensimismamiento.

Me quedé estática cuando Edward se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa que parecía torcida, algo extremadamente sexy como para ser real. Sus ojos eran de un asombroso verde que no podría describir ni con cientos de palabras. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Jessica, aquello de lo que nos habíamos reído. "_Si lo miras te enamoras… Por eso usa las gafas de sol…_" Debí parecer idiota cuando empecé a bizquear y a cerrar los ojos fuertemente para evitar el contacto visual con él. Escuché su risa y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

—Hola Bella, encantado de conocerte —dijo él, y no tuve más remedio que abrir los ojos para tenderle la mano y acertar a cogérsela para estrecharlas. Parecía asombrado, tuvo el impulso de acercarse para besarme, pero aquel era un acercamiento innecesario que pondría mi salud en peligro. La mano estaba bien, por lo que lo esquivé como pude.

—Hola —dije secamente. No iba a caer en las redes de Edward Cullen ni por todo el oro del mundo. Una de sus cejas se elevó, como si no entendiese muy bien el porqué de mi comportamiento.

—Soy Edward Cullen, creo que no te lo dije por _Messenger_ —parecía avergonzado. Jessica me miraba como si fuese a cortarme el cuello de un momento a otro y sentí miedo.

—Encantada Edwin —contesté rápidamente y vi como Emmett ahogaba una risa.

—Edward —me corrigió el aludido, con una sonrisa paciente.

—Lo que sea Edmund —le devolví la sonrisa y me giré para ver mejor a los demás, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Genial, _Bella _1 _Tío-estúpido-que-se-cree-que-puede-tener-a-todas-las-que-quiera_ 0.

Emmett me levantaba los pulgares por detrás de su hermano y volví a reírme, estaba segura de que ese Cullen sí que me iba a caer bien.

Edward se presentó a Rosalie también, aunque parecía algo decaído. Después, tras echarle una rápida mirada a Jessica, se alejó alegando que tenía un entrenamiento o alguna tontería de esas de los chicos. Emmett sin embargo se quedó con nosotras, sentándose al lado de Rosalie. Los dos parecían muy interesados en _conocerse más_.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido la primera noche? —quiso saber, bajándose por fin la capucha de la sudadera y mostrando su corto cabello oscuro, muy diferente al de su hermano.

—Fue estupendo, salimos a comer pizza y después a tomar algo —contestó Alice, muy sonriente.

—Podíais habernos avisado —se quejó él, poniendo un cómico puchero—. Para algo vivimos en el mismo edificio.

Aquello fue más de lo que Jessica Stanley podía soportar. Se atragantó con su propia saliva y nos miró con ojos desorbitados, seguramente criticándonos mentalmente. Emmett la miró divertido.

—Perdona, creo que a ti no te conozco —le dijo, con una mirada de disculpa. Ella estaba que echaba chispas.

—Soy Jessica, he salido con tu hermano un par de veces. De hecho una fuimos contigo y con el rubito a jugar a los bolos —parecía totalmente molesta, y más lo estuvo cuando vio que la cara de Emmett se contraía para no soltar una carcajada.

—Ah, ya me acuerdo… ¿Fuiste la que se calló en la pista y tumbó todos los bolos, no? Fue una actuación estupenda —levantó la mano para que se la chocase pero Jessica lo miraba horrorizada. Se levantó rápidamente y dijo que tenía que ir a por unos apuntes a la copistería. Vimos como se alejaba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo escuchase, Emmett se rió a pleno pulmón.

—Madre mía, qué tonta es —exclamaba entre risas—. No sé en qué estaba pensando Eddie…

Angela que aún estaba presente sonreía tímidamente. Jessica era su amiga, pero sabía que a veces se comportaba de forma muy infantil.

—¿Es verdad que ha salido con Edward? —preguntó de pronto. Emmett fijó su vista en ella—. Es que creo que muchas cosas se las inventa —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la tipa esa estuvo meses detrás suya, acosándolo. Creo que intentó quitársela de encima pero parece ser que no resultó bien. Ahora lo sigue a todas partes como si esperase algo de él. Ya habéis visto como ha huido en cuando vio que estaba por aquí, aunque creo que los comentarios de Bella también le han afectado —siguió riéndose a toda voz.

—¿Mis comentarios? —inquirí asombrada.

—Si mujer, ninguna chica se ha equivocado con su nombre. Algunas hasta lo llevan tatuado entre las…

—¡¡Emmett, no seas guarro!! —lo cortó Alice, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita.

—El caso es que hasta venden camisetas de fútbol del equipo de la Universidad con su nombre en la espalda. No os extrañéis si veis por ahí unas cuantas. Aún no estamos en época de partidos, pero cuando se acerque esto va a estar lleno de Edwards con curvas—resoplé, no entendía como las demás podían ser tan estúpidas—. También deberíais saber que las hay con mi nombre, yo soy mucho más popular —añadió con voz de chica, a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos.

Nos reímos como tontas, Emmett era una persona con la que daba gusto estar. De pronto se levantó, asustándonos a todas, y empezó a llamar a alguien que estaba entre el barullo de personas que buscaban mesa para comer. Al rato un chico muy alto, atlético y rubio se acercó.

—Hola Emmett, estaba buscándote a ti o a Edward —dijo con voz cansada, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Pasó la vista por nosotras y me sentí intimidada, era extremadamente guapo, aunque bajo mi punto de vista no tanto como Edward—. ¿Quiénes son estas encantadoras señoritas? —sonrió y todas soltamos un suspiro, parecía un chico encantador.

—Yo soy Alice —respondió a toda velocidad mi amiga, que lo miraba con ojos brillantes—. Soy prima de Edward y Emmett, estas son Bella y Rosalie, amigas mías. Ah, y ella es Angela.

—A Angela ya la conozco —sonrió a la chica, la cual parecía encantada con su presencia—. Así que vosotras sois las nuevas vecinas, ¿no? —añadió, cogiendo una silla y sentándose al lado de Emmett.

—¿Has visto que suerte hemos tenido? —rugió este.

—Qué bestia eres —se lamentó el chico desconocido—. Perdón por no presentarme antes, soy Jasper y vivo con los dos Cullen, es decir, un piso por encima de vosotras —se volvió a Emmett y preguntó—: ¿Dónde está Edward? Había quedado con él para comer.

—Oh, no te lo vas a creer —respondió Emmett muy divertido—. Vio que Alice estaba aquí y vinimos a saludarla, pero claro, no se fijo en que Jessica Stanley también se encontraba sentada con ellas —Jasper soltó una carcajada que iluminó su perfecto rostro—. Debías haber visto su cara, se quedó estático. Después entró en acción Bella; creo que te has perdido el acontecimiento de la semana.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó interesado Jasper. Yo miré mis manos, avergonzada por ser el centro de atención.

—Resulta que ellos habían hablado por _Messenger_. Ella es la misteriosa chica con la que Edward llevaba una semana siendo pesado, con la que "podía hablar de verdad" —hizo un entrecomillado con los dedos. Me quedé boquiabierta y mis amigas empezaron a soltar risitas nerviosas. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?—. Total que cuando va a saludarla —me señaló con la cabeza— le dice que es Edward Cullen y Bella pone mala cara, y le llama Edwin —Jasper se rió sonoramente—. Y después cuando la corrige, le dice "lo que sea Edmund". ¿Te puedes imaginar la cara de Eddie?

—Debí haberme saltado la clase de Pensamiento Político sólo para verlo —dijo entre carcajadas Jasper. Mis amigas y yo nos limitábamos a mirarlos asombradas, todas pensábamos que no había sido para tanto. Jasper pareció entenderlo y se dirigió a nosotras—: Veréis, a Edward jamás le han rechazado, o le han hecho un mal comentario.

—Seguramente ahora estará en su cuarto preguntándose qué ha hecho mal y repasando sus movimientos frente al espejo —se carcajeó Emmett.

—Emm, esos comentarios son los que hacen que Edward tenga una imagen de don Juan —comentó Jasper negando con la cabeza—. Simplemente tiene facilidad con las mujeres, ni siquiera las busca, todas vienen a él. Supongo que por una vez que alguna no le siga la corriente no se va a morir.

—Pues claro que no —dije yo, con el ceño fruncido—. Me parece fatal que trate así a las chicas. No va a tener ningún comentario agradable por mi parte.

Jasper y Emmett se miraron entre ellos, primero preocupados y después divertidos.

—Esto será interesante —rió Emmett—. Porque Edward es cabezota, jamás ha ido detrás de nadie, no le ha hecho falta, pero parece que tú le has gustado. O por lo menos le gustaba hablar contigo por Internet.

—Tampoco seas muy dura con él —pidió Jasper—. Si no te gusta por la fama que tiene ignóralo, pero no seas desagradable por favor, que después lo tenemos que aguantar nosotros —todos se rieron menos yo, que estaba cruzada de brazos, pensativa.

—De todas formas dudo que fije siquiera en mí, estáis sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

—¿Estás _oliendo_ lo que yo, Jasper? —preguntó extremadamente emocionado Emmett, frotándose las manos.

—Sí, me parece que sí —sonrió pícaramente él.

—¡APUESTAS! –gritó el grandullón y las chicas pusimos los ojos en blanco—. Cincuenta libras a que Edward va detrás de Bella como un perrito faldero.

—Setenta a que Bella se resistirse a sus encantos al principio—dijo Jasper pensativo, seguramente valorando todas las opciones.

—¡Cien a que se lían antes de un mes!

—No, Bella tiene las cosas claras… Ciento veinte a que tardan más de dos meses.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Quién diría que te has criado con Edward! Yo les doy un mes; ciento treinta a que acaban enrollados en alguna fiesta —Emmett parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Ciento cincuenta a que no. Bella no va a caer en sus brazos tan fácilmente —aquello resultaba de lo más divertido, aunque estuviesen apostando por mí y un chico. Me enorgullecía que Jasper confiase tanto en mi autocontrol.

—Oh, claro que sí. DOSCIENTAS a que Edward consigue salir con ella antes de los dos meses.

—Pero… ¿en _salir_ incluyes besar? —preguntó Alice de pronto, con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Oh, pues entonces creo que no conoces a Bella —dijo ella simplemente, mientras reía a pleno pulmón.

—Trescientos dólares, porque no sé todavía cuantas libras son, a que dentro de tres meses no ha pasado nada entre Bella y Edward —Rosalie había entrado en escena, muy pagada de sí misma. Me conocía a la perfección y sabía que la combinación "chicos + Isabella Swan" nunca salía bien parada, y más si el tipo en cuestión era un ególatra machista.

—Apoyo a mi amiga —exclamó Alice, golpeando con un puño la mesa.

—¿Podéis dejar de apostar por mis relaciones sentimentales?

—¡NO! —bramó Emmett, que estaba rebuscando en su mochila. Sacó de ella un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir mientras lo leía en voz alta—. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett se comprometen a cumplir la apuesta aquí citada: Emmett apuesta doscientas libras a que Edward Cullen y Bella…

—Swan —dijo Alice, nerviosa.

—…Que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan se liarán en una fiesta antes de un mes y medio.

—¡Eh, dijiste un mes!

—Alice y Rosalie apuestan trescientos dólares a que en tres meses no pasará nada entre los anteriormente nombrados. Y por último Jasper Hale… —levantó el bolígrafo y rascándose la barbilla con él miró a su amigo—. Tío, no me ha quedado clara tu apuesta.

—Es que no estoy seguro. Percibo de Bella una enorme antipatía hacia Edward, y de este una atracción hacia ella que no había visto antes en él. Lo mismo en persona no le gusta tanto… Bueno, ciento cincuenta libras a que Bella se lo pone difícil pero que en dos meses acaban juntos.

—Genial —Emmett acabó de escribir y luego pasó el papel a cada uno de los presentes para que lo firmasen—. Mierda Angela, has estado tan callada que se me ha olvidado preguntarte.

—No te preocupes, no pensaba participar, no estoy como para perder dinero —sonrió levemente—. En la librería pagan bien, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderlo todo en una apuesta.

La escuché interesada, había estado pensando en buscarme un trabajo para no hacer que mis padres se viesen obligados a darme dinero para mis gastos diarios.

—¿Está muy lejos la librería? —pregunté interesada, mientras los demás se reían de la firma de Emmett.

—No, está cerca de donde nos encontramos anoche, es decir, en el centro.

—Estupendo, ¿sabes si están buscando a alguien? Me gustaría trabajar en un sitio como ese, y está al lado de mi casa.

—Pues el otro día el encargado estuvo haciendo entrevistas. Puedo recomendarte, es amigo mío y seguro que te daría el puesto.

—Me harías un gran favor.

Me tendió su móvil y con una sonrisa me pidió que le escribiese mi número para llamarme cuando supiera la respuesta. Había resultado más fácil de lo que creí, por lo que me sentí orgullosa de la suerte que tenía.

—¿Qué clases tenéis ahora? —preguntó Jasper.

—A Bella y a mí nos queda una hora de Literatura Europea Contemporánea —sonrió Angela.

—Yo tengo también una hora más, sólo que de Diseño de Interiores —gritó Alice, demasiado emocionada como para controlar su voz.

—Pues yo una hora y media de Mecánica General.

Los dos chicos la miraron asombrados, pero no comentaron nada. Alice y yo nos guiñamos un ojo sabiendo que estarían pensando que era terriblemente sensual que una mujer estuviese bajo un coche, arreglándolo. Los hombres eran tan previsibles…

—Nosotros tenemos entrenamiento —Jasper se miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba y exhaló un enorme suspiro—. Y vamos a tener que irnos ya, Edward va a venir a patearnos el culo si no vamos a la pista en este mismo momento… Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a comer —se quejó, tocándose la barriga. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice abría a toda prisa su enorme bolso de diseño y sacaba todo tipo de galletas y barritas energéticas. Jasper y Emmett la observaban con la boca abierta.

—Siempre voy preparada para cualquier cosa —sonrió ella, satisfecha—. No _queréis_ saber todo lo que llevo aquí dentro.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Jasper cogiendo la comida que le estaba alargando Alice. Estaba levemente sonrojado y me hizo gracia, parecía interesado por mi pequeña amiga.

Angela se levantó y yo la imité, se nos estaba haciendo tarde también.

—Si vais al edificio de Filología os acompañamos, las pistas de deporte están cerca —comentó Emmett con la boca llena del chocolate de Alice. Mis amigas también decidieron irse, aunque ellas tenían que tomar el camino contrario al nuestro.

—¿Sabes qué, Angela? —empezó a decir Emmett mientras andábamos por el campus. Ella lo miró de forma interrogativa—. Creo que te juzgué mal. Es decir, siempre estás con Stanley, Mallory y esas niñas tontas y pensé que eras como ellas, lo siento.

La risa de Angela sonó, mostrando que no se sentía ofendida para nada.

—En el fondo son buenas chicas, no sólo se preocupan por el maquillaje.

—Pues no lo parece —rió con sorna Jasper—. Yo sí que sabía que eras genial, intenté convencer a los tontos de mis compañeros de piso pero ya sabes, son incorregibles.

—¿De qué os conocéis vosotros? —pregunté yo, curiosa. Parecía como si hubiesen tenido una historia amorosa, aunque me costaba imaginarlos juntos.

—Vamos al mismo taller de pintura —sonrió Angela—. Para conseguir créditos, ya sabes. Somos compañeros de pupitre _a la fuerza_.

—Sí, me quejé durante un año pero no me dejaron deshacerme de ella —bromeó Jasper, pasando una mano por el pelo de Angela.

—Lo triste es que muchas chicas me hablan sólo porque saben que estoy en tu grupo de Arte —suspiró apesadumbrada mientras los demás nos reíamos.

—Entonces será mejor que dejemos de hablar, no quiero que filtres datos sobre mi personalidad —dijo él, burlón—. Por cierto, ¿has hablado ya con Ben?

En ese momento Angela dejó de andar y lo miró horrorizada, pasando después su vista de forma nerviosa por mí y por Emmett. Supuse que aquel Ben le gustaría y no querría que nadie se enterara. Emmett por su parte ya se estaba frotando las manos maliciosamente, al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

—Oh vamos Ang, no es tan horrible que te guste alguien —comentó dulcemente Jasper, agarrándola de un brazo para que empezase a andar de nuevo.

—Pero él n-no s-sabe ni que existo —susurró y me dio tanta pena que se me encogió el corazón. Angela era guapa y encantadora, no sabía por qué ese Ben no le prestaba atención. Seguro que era otro idiota al estilo Edward Cullen.

Caminamos con algo de prisa entre la multitud de estudiantes que se congregaba en el exterior de los edificios, disfrutando de un día en el que no caían gotas del cielo.

Los chicos se despidieron cuando llegamos a nuestra Facultad y vimos como se dirigían a unos campos de futbol donde ya había algunos estudiantes peloteando.

La clase que tuvimos fue interesante, era más que nada para darnos cultura general. Tuvimos un extenso debate sobre los mejores libros del siglo XX que hizo que la hora pasara increíblemente rápida.

Me sentía privilegiada por estar en una Universidad donde tuviesen un área de Literatura tan desarrollada, había sido una suerte que Londres fuese nuestro destino. Estaba segura de que aquel viaje sería genial, que nos moriríamos de la pena el día que nos tocase volver al aburrido Forks.

Tenía que esperar a mis amigas, por lo que decidí aproximarme a las canchas deportivas para observar a mis vecinos en pleno rendimiento físico.

Por suerte el césped estaba seco y me pude sentar con las piernas cruzadas, justo delante del campo de futbol principal. Saqué el móvil y le mandé un SMS a Alice indicándole donde estaba para que se uniese a mí. Una vez enviado, volví a guardarlo y me centré en los chicos que corrían de un lado para otro en pantalones cortos de color blanco con una gruesa raya en los laterales azul. Iban todos vestidos iguales, así que imaginé que sería la equipación oficial. La camiseta era también de color azul marino y tanto los números de la espalda como los nombres iban en blanco. Por último estaban las largas calcetas, donde blanco y azul se mezclaban en diversas líneas de trazo grueso.

—¡Mierda Jared, muévete! ¡¿No ves que estás dejando ese hueco libre?! —la aterciopelada voz de Edward resonaba por encima de los jadeos de los exhaustos muchachos. Me fijé en una banda roja que rodeaba su brazo derecho y entendí que era el capitán. No sabía mucho de fútbol, pero sí lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que era un buen equipo, asombrosamente coordinado por los continuos gritos de Cullen.

Noté que tanto él como Jasper eran excesivamente rápidos, tanto que no parecía normal; casi ni se veía el balón cuando caía en sus pies. Emmett por el contrario era más lento, aunque sus chutes parecían mortíferos. Debía tener una fuerza horrorosa.

—Te veo muy interesada en el fútbol repentinamente —rió la voz de Alice a mis espaldas. Se sentó a mi lado y contempló a los chicos buscando algo con la mirada.

—Es bueno hacer algo de deporte de vez en cuando —bromeé dándole un empujón—. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Su cara enrojeció, un momento histórico ya que era la primera vez que pasaba tal cosa. Pensé incluso en hacerle una foto.

—A nadie —dijo rápidamente.

—Claro —reí entre dientes y vi cómo devoraba con los ojos a Jasper, que se había agachado en mitad del campo para atarse los cordones de una de sus botas de fútbol—. A nadie que mida por lo menos un metro noventa y sea rubio, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, a nadie —sonrió pícaramente y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas para ver cómodamente el entrenamiento.

Volví mi mirada a los chicos justo en el momento que Edward Cullen se giró hacia nosotras. Una sonrisa apareció por su rostro y nos saludó con la mano. Alice le devolvió el saludo, pero yo lo ignoré olímpicamente, provocando que se quedara observándome confundido y que el balón impactara en su cabeza. Me fue imposible el no reír a carcajadas, al igual que el resto de su equipo. Él apartó la vista, molesto y volvió a ponerse a gritar, más enfurecido que antes.

—Bella, tampoco hace falta que seas tan desagradable —dijo Alice—. No te cuesta nada saludarlo… Aunque pensándolo mejor, pasa de él, ni lo mires. No me hagas perder trescientos dólares por favor.

Reí entre dientes y no contesté. No quería ser estúpida con él, pero no me quedaba otro remedio. No quería que me tuviese en la palma de la mano, si tenía algo claro era que _nunca_ sería una de las miles de chicas de las que disponía para entretenerse.

* * *

¡Siento haber tardado en actualizar! Espero de corazón que la historia os esté gustando, que tengáis el gusanillo de querer saber lo que va a pasar y todo eso:) El capítulo 5 lo subiré el jueves o el viernes de la semana que viene, así que, ¡estad atentas!

Estoy súper agobiada con los exámenes xD Necesito unas vacaciones y tener tiempo para mí... Qué horror es la Universidad a finales de Enero, de verdad... Con lo que me gusta a mí el resto del año (L)

Por lo demás, tengo que comentaros que soy Beta de _Brendon J._, cuya historia (Heart) os la recomiendo al cien por cien (está en mis Favoritos, para quien esté interesado). Estoy segura de que queréis recomendaciones de fics que merezcan la pena y tal.. Bueno, pues ese la merece:) Leed y ¡ya me contaréis!

Pdta.: Con respecto a All you need, os hará muy feliz saber que me he puesto un rato y llevo nueve páginas escritas:) Entre eso y que dentro de una semana me voy a un retiro espiritual donde me concentraré y me pondré las pilas, ¡espero actualizar pronto!

Un besito enorme, espero vuestras opiniones, como siempre:)

Laura.


	5. Primer día de trabajo

_Ninguno de los nombres de los personajes son míos; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste._

* * *

**Capítulo** **5. **_**Primer día de trabajo**_

Alice y yo estuvimos sentadas viendo como el equipo de la Universidad entrenaba. Jamás me había gustado el deporte en general, pero había que admitir que el hecho de que todos fuesen tan guapos hacia aumentar mi interés.

Los chicos, conscientes ya de nuestra presencia, se esforzaban por jugar lo mejor posible. Eran tan estúpidos que algunos hasta se habían remangado las mangas de la camiseta para enseñar músculo. La verdad es que nos reímos de ellos descaradamente; además, tanto Alice como yo preferíamos a los hombres poco musculosos. Mejor dicho, en su punto justo.

—Oye, gracias por esperarme para la diversión —bufó Rosalie cuando llegó. Se posicionó a mi derecha y observó detenidamente a los jugadores—. Me acabo de hacer hincha de este equipo de fútbol —sentenció después de su primer examen visual.

—Algún día esas hormonas tuyas acabarán contigo —reí yo, sin apartar la vista de Edward. Me había decidido por observarlo y ver si había algo desagradable en su conducta. De momento era un chico normal, con mucha presión encima por ser el capitán.

De vez en cuando notaba mis miradas y sonreía, satisfecho de sí mismo. Era entonces cuando yo regresaba a la realidad y me daba cuenta de lo creído que podía llegar a ser.

Cuando Emmett metió un gol le aplaudimos y él corrió hacia donde estábamos, levantándose la camiseta y celebrándolo como un auténtico futbolista.

—¡PARA MIS CHICAS! —gritó y derrapó en el suelo justo delante de nosotras. Las carcajadas estallaron y no pudimos evitar corear su nombre a todo pulmón.

Los demás del equipo nos miraban divertidos, pero lo mejor fue que a partir de ese momento todos lucharon en cuerpo y alma por meter un gol y hacer lo mismo que Emmett.

—Creo que es el partido más divertido de la historia —comentó Alice, que estaba llorando de la risa—. Es una pena no haber podido grabarlo.

Al rato los chicos empezaron a parar de correr, se veía a leguas que estaban exhaustos. El único con vitalidad era Edward, que parecía estar en un estado de forma excelente.

—Bueno venga, seguimos el miércoles —dijo al fin, y muchos de ellos se tiraron al césped bocarriba, totalmente agotados—. Ha sido un buen entrenamiento —añadió y salió al trote hacia el banquillo, donde cogió una botella de agua y una toalla con la que empezó a secarse el empapado cabello.

Emmett y Jasper se acercaron para tumbarse a nuestro lado.

—Edward es un psicópata —susurró Emmett, que se tapaba la cara con una mano como si estuviese mareado.

—Míralo, aún sigue correteando —murmuró Jasper mirando con odio al otro Cullen, el cual corría con calma por la pista—. Yo creo que se dopa.

—Veinte libras a que se toma alguna droga antes de entrenar.

—¡No! —exclamamos las tres a la vez, consiguiendo que nos miraran.

—Dejad las apuestas ya, por favor —pidió Rosalie y Emmett le sonrió y se calló, obediente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Edward se acercó también, con una sonrisa radiante, como si hubiese estado paseando por la playa en lugar de en un exhaustivo entrenamiento.

—¡Sois unos blandengues! —se rió y pateó suavemente a sus amigos, que estaban despatarrados en el suelo.

—No sé en qué momento te nombramos capitán —se quejó Emmett incorporándose—. Seguramente estaríamos borrachos.

—_Muy_ borrachos —matizó Jasper, imitándolo—. Por cierto, muchas gracias chicas, habéis sido un apoyo enorme. A vuestro lado, las animadoras apestan.

—¡Lo sabemos! —rugió Alice levantando un puño.

—¿Vais ya a casa? —preguntó amablemente Edward, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—No tenemos nada que hacer —Rose se encogió de hombros. Yo tenía la boca bien cerrada, no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada y Jasper habló.

—Podemos irnos juntos, supongo que no tendréis coche —negamos con la cabeza y ellos sonrieron—. Si esperáis un segundo a que nos abriguemos…

—¡Claro! —exclamó entusiasmada Alice. Estuve por decir que prefería irme en metro, o andando, pero una mirada asesina por parte de mis amigas me bastó para mantener mis comentarios a raya.

Ellos fueron hasta el banquillo, donde tenían las mochilas, y sacaron de ellas unas sudaderas para ponérselas encima de la ropa sudada. Un sonido de asco surgió de nosotras, haciendo que nos miráramos divertidas. Sabía que cuando se suda hay que abrigarse para no coger un resfriado, pero aún así lo consideraba asqueroso.

Volvieron y los seguimos hasta uno de los numerosos aparcamientos. Emmett se dirigió hacia un monstruo enorme y lo abrió.

—Sólo le gustan las cosas grandes —se mofó Jasper. Después fue a ayudar a Alice, que tenía serios problemas para meterse en el asiento trasero.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, me senté a su lado y para mi desgracia Edward, con una sonrisa encantadora que quitaba el sentido, se puso a mi derecha. Rosalie y Jasper fueron delante, ya que había espacio de sobra.

—¿Un poco de música chicos? —preguntó Emmett, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Tendremos que cobrarle entrada después —bromeó Jasper. Rosalie se giró para dirigirle una mirada interrogativa—. Es que tenemos un grupo y hacemos conciertos de vez en cuando.

—Somos _The Sky Blue Parakeet _—gritó Emmett, girando bruscamente el volante para coger un desvío y consiguiendo así que todos nos sobresaltáramos.

—¿Los periquitos azul cielo? —me mofé yo. No tenía pensado hablar, pero el nombre me había parecido demasiado ridículo como para no comentarlo. Un suspiro procedente de mi derecha me hizo girar. Vi que Edward movía la cabeza reprobatoriamente, como si él también considerase estúpido el nombre de su propio grupo.

—Es por los viejos recuerdos —contó Jasper—. Nos conocimos en un campamento de verano cuando teníamos nueve años. Los tres estuvimos en el mismo grupo, que se llamaba Los periquitos azul cielo. Como nos pasamos dos meses sin decidir cómo llamar a nuestra banda al final a Emmett se le ocurrió ese, y casi nos obligó a aceptarlo.

—Gracias a Dios no estuvimos en _The purple dragonfly_ —murmuró Edward, y no pude evitar soltar una risita de la que después me arrepentí ya que sus impresionantes ojos se posaron en mí, consiguiendo que me sintiese desnuda.

—Este año tenéis que venir a vernos —pidió Emmett—. Os daremos un pase VIP.

—¿De verdad cuesta dinero veros tocar? —bromeó Rosalie.

—Somos muy buenos —le contestó él, apartando la vista de la carretera para guiñarle un ojo—. Pero no te preocupes, como ya te he dicho pienso invitaros a las tres.

—Tú y nosotros —aclaró Edward, sonriente—. Como vocalista y miembro más importante, soy el que debería decidir si invitar a alguien o no.

—Oh, cállate —se rieron Emmett y Jasper. Sabía que hablaba en broma, pero utilicé lo que había dicho para afirmar el hecho de que era un egocéntrico.

Rosalie empezó a tocar el estéreo del coche y después de un rato de pasar por todas las emisoras se decidió por probar suerte con el CD que estaba dentro.

Sonreí para mí cuando _The Next Time Around_ de Little Joe empezó a sonar. Mis amigas me miraron a sabiendas de que era uno de mis temas favoritos, ese mismo verano la había escuchado al menos un centenar de veces.

—¡Esta canción es genial! —gritamos los tres chicos y yo a la vez. Edward parecía divertido por mi declaración. Jasper por su parte hacía los acordes de la guitarra con la voz y Emmett repetía "pom, pom, pom…" intentando hacerse pasar por una batería.

— _One to many goals, the measure of your worth… Can sink your weight in gold… Sat by the ivory sail, the further out you look, the further out you'll be_ —empezó a cantar Edward y me sentí mareada. Tenía una voz perfecta, que se acoplaba al ritmo de la canción sin ningún problema. Era extremadamente divertido verlo mover la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, empujándome con el hombro y moviendo las manos

— _It's not enough to set the curve, with nothing ventured, nothing learned… _—Emmett se le unió, aunque su voz dejaba mucho que desear. Lo que hacía era cantar a pleno pulmón, consiguiendo que apenas se escuchase a Edward. Cuando este se dio cuenta, empezó a subir el volumen, aunque sin perder el tono—. _The words I've said again, still die…_

—_Oooh, oooooooh _–acompañaron Alice y Rosalie, al mismo tiempo que el coro de la canción. A mí me daba vergüenza cantar, era algo que me gustaba pero estaba segura de que hacía el ridículo cada vez que lo intentaba por lo que me quedé en silencio mientras que en el interior del coche se desataba la histeria.

—_I'll belong to you, it's how it's meant to be _—Edward me miró mientras bailaba cómicamente en el poco espacio que tenía. Una carcajada salió de mi boca y él se quedó satisfecho.

Siguieron cantando y balanceándose con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente estaban compenetrados, haciendo hasta los sonidos de los instrumentos.

—Mierda ahora es en portugués —se quejó Emmett.

Sonreí, me la sabía tan bien que para mí no era ningún problema que la letra estuviese en un idioma que no fuera el mío. Inconscientemente empecé a cantar, ya que todo el mundo se había quedado callado.

—_E onde a sorte ha de te levar, saiba o caminho e o fim mais que chegar…_ —todos me miraban con evidente sorpresa. Mi cara se tiñó de color escarlata y la escondí entre mis manos.

Edward apartó la vista de mí y siguió cantando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—_E quiera o dia ser, gentil a tua mao, aberta pra quem e_… —los demás sacudieron la cabeza y dejaron de prestarme atención para cantar la última estrofa a pleno pulmón.

—Tienes una voz muy bonita —dijo Edward en voz baja, quizás para no avergonzarme más delante de los demás. Me estaba sonriendo seductoramente y supuse que conquistaría a todas las chicas con sus halagos. Fruncí el ceño y volví la vista al frente, ignorándole por completo.

Llegamos a nuestro bloque de pisos después de una canción más que Emmett interpretó, eclipsando a los demás. Entre risas y comentarios tontos bajamos del coche y cogimos el ascensor. Éramos tantos que íbamos pegados los unos a los otros, sin apenas poder respirar.

—Si no es mucho pedir, la próxima vez que vayamos a meternos a la vez en el maldito ascensor duchaos antes, por favor —suplicó Rosalie con un hilo de voz.

Alice y yo empezamos a reírnos descontroladamente y no paramos hasta que llegamos a la cuarta planta y salimos de él. Nos despedimos de ellos con la mano, ya que por lo que me había enterado vivían un piso por encima de nosotras, y abrimos la puerta de nuestro apartamento.

—Son encantadores —suspiró Alice tumbándose en el sofá—. ¿No creéis?

—Emmett es tan musculoso… —comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras abría la despensa y sacaba un paquete de cereales para comérselos a puñados—. Y Edward es guapísimo.

—Es una pena que sea tan mujeriego —dijo Alice, pensativa—. Pero para mí, el más atractivo es Jasper.

—Sí, tiene lo suyo también… Supongo que no me puedo acercar a él, ¿no Alice?

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó la pequeña, tirándole un cojín a la cabeza.

—Bella, ¿me puedo acercar a Edward?

—¡No! —enmudecí. Me había cogido desprevenida, estaba pensando en mis cosas y no había pensado en mi respuesta—. Q-quiero decir, es un estúpido, no merece la pena Rose.

Mis amigas sonrieron divertidas y siguieron hablando entre ellas, seguro que cuando estuviesen solas comentarían mi reacción durante horas.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para tumbarme en la cama. El primer día había sido intenso y me sentía cansada por lo que me quedé dormida en cuestión de segundos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, fue el ruido de mi móvil lo que consiguió despertarme.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, intentando no bostezar.

—_¿Bella? Soy Angela. Verás, he hablado con mi jefe y dice que sí, necesita a más gente ya que ha ampliado la librería. ¿Estás haciendo algo ahora?_

—No, estaba dormida, ha sido una mañana estresante —se rió desde la otra línea—. Dime la dirección y voy para allá en un momento.

—_De acuerdo, te la dicto_ —fui a por algo donde apuntarlo y después de estar segura de que era la dirección correcta colgué y salí de mi cuarto cogiendo antes el bolso.

Rose y Alice, que estaban viendo una película en la televisión, levantaron la vista al verme preparada para salir.

—¿Dónde vas, Bella?

—Angela me ha conseguido el trabajo en la librería. Tengo que ir ahora, llevo el móvil, si queréis algo llamadme—dije rápidamente y salí poniéndome el abrigo. Llamé al ascensor pero tardaba, por lo que decidí bajar por las escaleras. En el momento que me giré para dirigirme hacia ellas llegó el elevador y con un suspiro me metí en él sin darme cuenta de que ya estaba ocupado.

—Hola —saludó la voz de Edward Cullen. Maldiciendo internamente por no haber ido por las escaleras asentí con la cabeza y me dediqué a mirar las paredes como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo—. ¿Sabes? No entiendo qué te pasa conmigo.

Me encogí de hombros sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Estaba a punto de perder el control ya que Edward se había duchado y el reducido espacio del ascensor estaba lleno del atrayente olor de su colonia mezclado con el de la loción de afeitado. Intenté respirar lo menos posible, segura de que acabaría volviéndome loca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atrayente? Creo que lo odiaba por el simple hecho de hacer que mis rodillas temblasen.

—Pensé que nos podríamos llevarnos bien —siguió diciendo él.

Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y antes de salir tomé aire para contestarle sin mostrarme débil.

—No es tan fácil ser amigo de un tipo que va por ahí utilizando a las chicas para entretenerse —le espeté y con paso digno llegué hasta la calle sin mirar hacia atrás, donde Edward se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Miré el papel que había guardado en el bolsillo, en el que indicaba como llegar a la librería y me puse a andar entre las calles londinenses sintiéndome un poco perdida.

—Bella, espera —me pidió la aterciopelada voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Me detuve en seco y lo miré de mala gana. Estaba extremadamente guapo con su abrigo gris de grandes botones y sus simples vaqueros desgastados—. No sé a que ha venido eso, supongo que alguna chica te habrá hablado mal de mí.

—No, al contrario, contaba maravillas —bufé yo—. No me gustan los chicos como tú, lo siento.

—No puedes ir creyéndote todo lo que dicen —farfulló él, andando a la misma velocidad que yo.

—¿Entonces es mentira que sales cada día con una distinta?

Se quedó callado, mirando al horizonte.

—No, pero eso no te da derecho a juzgarme —dijo, con voz molesta—. Es decir, ¿por el hecho de que tengo citas con otras chicas no podemos ser amigos?

Lo encaré, poniéndome las manos en la cintura.

—¿Y cómo sé que sólo quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Quién me dice que no intentas jugar conmigo?

Él miró nervioso de un lado a otro y supuse que estaría meditando la respuesta.

—Mira, no te voy a mentir, me atraes mucho y no sé muy bien el por qué —al escuchar eso resoplé y seguí mi camino—. Bella joder, espera…

—¿No lo ves, Edward? Podrías haber dicho que sólo querías ser mi amigo, como lo serán en un futuro muy, muy cercano Jasper y Emmett. Pero no, tú con tu maldita forma de ser tienes que intentar tener _algo_ conmigo —le grité, consiguiendo que todos los que pasaban a nuestro alrededor nos mirasen interesados—. Ya no estoy interesada en nada que tenga que ver contigo, así que déjame en paz, llego tarde al trabajo.

Él se quedó estático, con el viento azotándole el cabello, una imagen demasiado abrumadora para mi salud mental. Sacudí la cabeza y le di la espalda, volviendo a caminar por la ancha calle en la que estaba. La cabeza me daba tumbos, había sido un encontronazo violento, o más bien yo había sido la violenta. Jamás había perdido los nervios de esa manera, las manos aún me temblaban e inconscientemente me mordía el labio. Me sentía algo culpable por mi comportamiento, pero es que simplemente me sacaban de mis casillas los chicos como él.

Con la ayuda de algunos transeúntes autóctonos pude llegar a la librería, llamada _Brock&Stacy Books_. Tímidamente abrí la puerta y entré, mirando a mi alrededor. Simplemente, era un sitio de ensueño. Tenía un tamaño desorbitado y estaba llena de altas estanterías, repletas de libros separados por secciones. Unos grandes ventanales cubrían una de las paredes, delante de los cuales había repartidos por un amplio espacio múltiples sofás con pequeñas mesas delante. Estaba llena de gente, la mayoría leyendo o en la máquina del café, sacándose uno. Detrás de un amplio mostrador, de más de veinte metros, estaba un hombre de mediana edad despachando a una adolescente, la cual le tendió un libro de Federico Moccia. Sonreí, era gracioso ver como a las chicas de esa edad les gustaba leer sobre el amor y las relaciones en general.

—¡Bella! —la voz de Angela sonó desde uno de los pasillos. Se acercó a mí con las manos repletas de libros, que depositó en el mostrador diciéndole al hombre—: Están reservados, vendrán a buscarlos ahora.

Me acerqué, cruzándome con la chica que acababa de adquirir la novela de Moccia.

—Mira Felix, esta es la chica de la que te hablé —dijo ella agarrándome por un brazo. El hombre era atractivo para la edad que tenía, estaba segura de que Rose hubiera hecho algún comentario acerca de él.

—Encantado, ¿eres Isabella, verdad?

—Sólo Bella —respondí automáticamente—. Es un sitio precioso.

—Veo que te gusta estar entre libros —rió él—. Esta es la librería más importante del centro, tenemos una facturación demasiado alta para vender sólo libros. Ya has visto que hay muchos clientes, la mayoría leen el primer capítulo para estar seguros de la compra, por eso hay que ser pacientes y comprobar que la máquina de café esté recargada siempre.

Asentí, no parecía demasiado difícil y su política de venta me gustaba. Odiaba aquellos sitios en los que te echaban sólo por leer el sumario de atrás.

Felix estuvo explicándome cómo usar la caja registradora y dónde estaba cada sección. Me ayudó a memorizar la lista de los más vendidos y me dio unos trucos para convencer a los clientes de que usaran las promociones del segundo a mitad de precio y demás.

—Si tienes alguna duda pregúntame a mí o a Angela. Con nosotros trabaja otro chico, Seth Clearwater, pero ha cogido unos días libres por problemas familiares. En fiestas como Navidad se incorporan más personas, pero mientras tanto con cuatro vamos bien.

Le sonreí cuando me tendió una especie de delantal azul con el logotipo de la empresa. Me lo puse de la misma forma que lo tenía Angela y me metí detrás del mostrador. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de recorrerlo de un lado a otro, jugueteando con las manos. Vi que Felix sonreía divertido cada vez que me miraba y no pude evitar fruncirle el ceño.

—¡Hola! —saludó una voz grave. Me giré para encontrarme con un chico atractivo de ojos celestes—. ¿Me podrías ayudar? No sé donde está la sección de jardinería.

—Pasillo cuatro, estante J-16 —repetí de memoria y él lo notó, ya que se rió alegremente.

—No te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Eres nueva verdad?

Asentí cohibida y él volvió a reírse.

—Ahora vengo —dijo simplemente, y se marchó con un andar un poco peculiar. Llevaba una chupa de cuero bastante rota y cadenas plateadas colgando en el pantalón; supuse que querría tener aspecto de alguien _peligroso_. Sonreí al pensar que el hecho de querer libros acerca de flores menguaba su imagen de chico malo.

Una mujer mayor vino a que le cobrase y lo hice sin equivocaciones, por lo que mi orgullo creció exponencialmente. Angela me levantaba los pulgares desde la zona infantil y me sentí reconfortada.

—Este es el que quiero —la voz del rubio me sacó de mi ensoñación y fui a quitárselo de las manos para cobrárselo. Leí el titulo y una risita se me escapó. _Cómo prolongar la vida de tus _petunias. Era demasiado ridículo como para ser verdad—. Quince libras.

—Es para mi abuela —explicó, algo sonrojado mientras echaba mano a su cartera. Yo asentí, mordiéndome el labio para no reírme más. Metí el ejemplar en una bolsa y le di el ticket de compra. Él me sonrió y yo sentí que pretendía algo más—. No me has dicho cómo te llamas…

—Sólo tienes que mirar el ticket —dije.

Él lo hizo obedientemente y se rió.

—Fue atendido por Bella —cuando terminó de leer me miró a los ojos y se apoyó en el mostrador—. Y tú atendiste a James.

Con un guiño se incorporó y se pavoneó hasta la puerta de salida. Resoplé, ¿cómo podían llegar a ser tan idiotas los tíos? Estaba haciendo una lista mental de todos los imbéciles machistas que conocía cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y las campanillas que estaban sobre esta repiquetearon alegremente, indicando que alguien entraba. Giré mi vista y… mierda.

—¿Q-qué pasa Bella? —Edward parecía nervioso. Maldije por ser la única que estaba tras el mostrador. Lo miré de forma arrogante, siendo algo estúpida, pero bueno si él podía serlo ¿por qué no podía yo?—. Vengo a recoger unos libros que encargué por t-teléfono.

Me sentí alagada, estaba intimidando a Edward Cullen, dudaba que muchas pudiesen. Le asentí y miré por debajo de la barra, encontrando varios montones de libros, cada uno con un papel donde estaba escrito el nombre de quien los había reservado. Estaban ordenados alfabéticamente por lo que en unos segundos encontré unos cuantos a nombre de Cullen.

—Aquí están —dije secamente y empecé a pasarlos por la máquina que leía los códigos de barras. Cada libro que veía que se llevaba hacía que mi enfado con él menguara, eran obras maestras de la literatura—. ¿Son para ti? —no pude evitar preguntarlo, necesitaba saberlo o esa noche no dormiría. Edward parecía confundido por el hecho de que le hubiese dirigido la palabra.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo?

—Son… son libros geniales —me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia—. Cuarenta libras.

—¿Y la oferta de "Grandes Clásicos_"_? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Acabó ayer —realmente quería haber dicho "acabó cuando tú entraste", pero me contuve.

—¿Y la de "El segundo rebajado al 20%_"_?

—Ya he ejecutado la rebaja, está detallado en el ticket si no te fías de mí.

—Mmm… ¿Y la oferta de la "Colección Oro_"_? Llevo tres de ahí.

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar —por mucho que me costara admitirlo me estaba divirtiendo, parecía un cliente habitual.

—Tenía que intentarlo. Y dime, ¿no regaláis nada cuando la compra es superior a 30 libras?

Suspiré y entendí que no me iba a deshacer tan fácilmente de él, por lo que rebusqué por los cajones que tenía a mano. Encontré un sacapuntas roto y se lo tendí. Él sonrió satisfecho y lo metió en la bolsa de los libros.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, quiero saber cuando llega _Daaalí_, de Albert Boadella. Llevo más de un mes esperándolo y me estoy poniendo de los nervios.

Esta vez sí que consiguió sorprenderme. _Daaalí_ era una obra de teatro estupenda, pero muy difícil de conseguir. A mí me había costado un año encontrar ese maldito libro y fue por pura suerte, en un viaje a Nueva York. Estaba en una librería de autores españoles, cerca del M.O.M.A.. Cuando lo vi casi beso al dependiente. Había visto la obra, pero _necesitaba _leerla, por lo que cuando encontré el ejemplar no dudé en pagar su desorbitado precio.

—¿Hola? —rió Edward pasando una mano por delante de mi cara.

—P-perdón, ahora te lo miro —susurré y empecé a teclear en el ordenador. Tardé más de lo debido ya que aún no estaba familiarizada con el programa de búsqueda. Suspiré cuando vi el resultado—. Pues te toca esperar, no sé si lo sabes pero es muy complicado conseguirlo. En Londres no lo editan, lo traen desde España.

—Lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo detrás de él —frunció el ceño mosqueado y sonreí.

—Si quieres yo te lo puedo dejar —aquellas palabras surgieron de mi boca sin pensarlas.

Edward parecía creer que me había escuchado mal.

—¿Cómo?

Era demasiado tarde para negarse, no quería quedar mal, por lo que me resigné y seguí con mi propuesta.

—Yo lo tengo, lo encontré por casualidad en Nueva York. Es muy bueno, no deberías quedarte sin leerlo. Por eso, si quieres te lo puedo prestar.

—¿Me lo dejarías? —su mirada se iluminó y yo chasqueé la lengua, incómoda.

—Sí, pero prométeme que no me lo mancharás, ni arrugaras las esquinas para saber por dónde te quedaste —era hora de volver a ser estúpida, me dije a mí misma—. Entonces, ¿quieres todavía que te lo envíen o con leerlo te conformas?

—No, lo quiero —sonrió él, más feliz de lo que le había visto nunca. Aunque claro, lo conocía sólo de ese día—. Pues… Hasta luego, supongo. ¿Te viene bien que pase por tu casa después? Para el libro…

—Sí, ve antes o después de cenar. Saldré de aquí sobre las siete, o eso creo.

—Nos vemos después —cogió su bolsa y se despidió con una mano de Felix, que estaba ordenando los periódicos del día.

La tarde pasó excesivamente lenta, sin demasiados clientes. Hubo una mujer que no se decidía, por lo que me estuvo pidiendo consejo acerca de dos libros que ni aunque tuviese nueve vidas leería. Me tuvo ocupada cerca de media hora, buscándole referencias de cientos de ejemplares, para llevarse al final un cuento de niños pequeños el cual supuestamente era un regalo para su hijo. Después de decirme eso empezó a relatarme las peripecias del crío en la escuela, en su casa, en el parque con sus amigos… Estuve a punto de echarla, pero la mirada significativa de Felix me obligó a poner la mejor de las sonrisas y parecer interesada.

A las ocho me quité el delantal y cogiendo mis cosas salí a la calle, con las piernas agarrotadas por haber estado tanto tiempo de pie.

Había mucha gente entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, parejas paseando de la mano, niños jugando y amigos tomando cervezas en los pubs que estaban abiertos. Por mi parte, sólo quería ponerme el pijama y descansar.

—Hola chicas —saludé cuando entré en casa. Las dos estaban en la cocina preparando algo que para mi asombro olía bien—. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Pues tenemos tortilla francesa, filetes de pollo y ensalada césar —enumeró Alice, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el trabajo? —quiso saber Rose, que estaba frente la vitro-cerámica, haciendo los filetes en una sartén.

—Estresante, me ha pasado un poco de todo —y sentándome en una silla empecé a contarles mi pelea con Edward. Ellas me miraban interesadas y abrían la boca en los momentos en los que yo lo insultaba.

—Eres demasiado dura, Bella. Aunque claro, si te ha dicho directamente que le interesas…

—Exacto, que espera, ¿qué caiga rendida en sus brazos? No soy tan fácil.

Puse la mesa mientras les relataba mi primer día de trabajo, y cuando Edward volvió a entrar en escena agudos chillidos salieron de sus gargantas.

Comimos velozmente y en silencio, estábamos demasiado hambrientas. Cuando terminé y recogí todo me puse mi pijama favorito: una camiseta vieja de mi padre.

Iba a leer un poco antes de dormir, por lo que cogí lo primero que pillé y me senté en uno de los sofás del salón.

Estaba en lo más interesante cuando el timbre sonó.

—Bella, ¿vas tú? —gritó la voz de Rosalie desde el cuarto de baño.

—¡Sí! —exclamé levantándome. Sin ponerme siquiera las zapatillas corrí hasta la puerta y me quedé estática al ver a Edward. Se me había olvidado completamente que iba a venir con el trabajo y lo demás. Pareció notarlo, ya que se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

—Si no es buen momento puedo venir mañana —dijo de forma rápida.

—¡No! —el entusiasmo de mi voz hizo que me enrojeciese—. Lo siento, no me acordaba de que ibas a venir. Pasa, venga.

Me eché para atrás y él entró, con paso dubitativo. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que iba casi desnuda ya que solo llevaba puesta la camiseta, que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

—La próxima vez que necesite un libro yo también vendré en pijama, para que no te pongas tan roja —sonrió él y se me pasó un poco el sonrojo. Le hice un gesto para que me siguiera y me acompañó hasta mi habitación. Dudó en entrar, por lo que se quedó en la puerta. Aquello me hizo gracia, se suponía que él era todo un experto en allanar los dormitorios de las jovencitas.

Busqué por las estanterías distraídamente; lo que más me había traído de Forks eran libros y ahora me arrepentía de no haberlos ordenado mejor.

—Tienes una habitación muy bonita —comentó él, apoyado en el quicio.

—Gracias. Puedes pasar, no tengo leones escondidos ni nada por el estilo —dije, y él puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que entraba. Miró mi colección de CDs a una distancia prudente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón—. No están envenenados, puedes tocarlos sin problemas —bromeé de nuevo y él me dirigió una sonrisa que me quitó el habla.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, él inmerso en mis discos y yo en busca y captura de _Daaalí_, que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde estás? —murmuré para mí misma.

—¿Has pensado que quizás tus compañeras puedan tenerlo?

Alcé una ceja y solté una carcajada.

—Lo único que leen esas dos es la _Vogue_, así que dudo que esté bajo sus dominios.

Él sonrió y siguió mirando los CDs, sacando de vez en cuando alguno.

—Tienes un gusto muy parecido al mío —dijo de repente. Yo me encogí de hombros, intentando no darle importancia a sus palabras.

Desvié la vista y vi de refilón aquella tapa color burdeos tan característica.

—¡Por fin! —exclamé, sacando el libro—. Estaba bien escondido, parecía que no quería irse de casa.

Edward se acercó y alargó la mano para cogerlo. Puse especial cuidado en no rozar su piel siguiendo los consejos de Jessica, hasta ahora había tenido razón en todo lo que había dicho.

Nos quedamos inmóviles durante unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

—Será mejor que me vaya —susurró él, sonriéndome en un gesto de disculpa.

—Claro, te acompaño —dije yo. No sabía por qué cada vez me costaba más contestarle mal, me estaba empezando a gustar ser amable con él y no me hacía gracia.

—Bella, ¿a qué hora entráis mañana? —me preguntó cuando ya estaba en el pasillo.

—A las nueve, ¿por qué?

—Para que os vengáis con nosotros en el coche. Es una estupidez que tengáis que coger el metro teniendo nosotros tres coches.

—G-gracias, pero no hace falta —me había pillado desprevenida. Sabía comportarse como un caballero, seguro que había perfeccionado la técnica después de años de citas con estúpidas. La sangre me hirvió—. Nos iremos en metro.

—Ni hablar. A las ocho y media estaremos aquí, estad preparadas. Buenas noches Bella —sonrió por última vez y fue hasta las escaleras, cuyos escalones subió de dos en dos, mostrándome su perfecta forma física.

Me metí en el interior y solté un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

—Explícame a-h-o-r-a mismo qué hacia mi primo aquí a estas horas —la chillona voz de Alice resonó en el salón. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla, lo último que quería en el mundo era tener que lidiar con Alice y sus ganas de cotillear después de un día agotador.

—Quería un libro que es muy difícil de encontrar y que casualmente yo tenía —me dirigió una mirada suspicaz y bufé—. Tranquila, no vas a perder tus estúpidos trescientos dólares.

Enfadada con el mundo en general me encerré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Odiaba que se metieran en mi vida privada, al igual que odiaba que Edward Cullen fuese tan malditamente atractivo. También detestaba el hecho de que ahora estaría pensando en la chica con la que le tocaría enrollarse al día siguiente. Seguramente tendría una lista, con un orden según sus preferencias o el color del pelo.

Dejé que un gemido lastimero saliese de mi garganta mientras me metía dentro de las mantas.

Qué complicada que podía llegar a ser la vida; conseguir ser plenamente feliz no podía ser tan difícil.

* * *

:)Hooola! Sé que he actualizado antes de lo que dije, pero es que mañana me pondré en cuerpo y alma a estudiar Teoría de la Información, que es el examen que me queda! Y ya el viernes me voy de viaje, así que tampoco tendría tiempo para actualizar... Total, que al final subo hoy:D

La canción que cantan en el coche es de mis preferidas, este verano fue la más escuchada en mi iPod jajajajaja. La dejo en mi perfil para quien la quiera escuchar, es ¡súper veraniega y para viajar en coche viene genial! Parece que en mis fics lo único que hago es recomendar música, pero qué queréis que os diga, es lo que más me gusta del mundo:$

Pues nada, que lo disfrutéis, ¡ya me diréis qué tal y esas cosillas! Espero poder actualizar prontito, el siguiente capítulo lo tengo que terminar todavía...

Muchos besitos, pasadlo genial este fin de semana, ¡yo me pegaré una vuena fiesta! Y seguro que me pasan cosas divertidas que poder plasmar en los fics después jajajajaja

Pdta.: Tengo noticias fresquitas... ¡Estoy trabajando en un minific! Empezaré a subirlo cuando se estrene Remember Me:D Estoy segura de que os gustará, ya veréis, es un poco... intenso. Va a tener de todo, pero en espacio mini! Ya os iré dando más detalles:D

Laura.


	6. The London Calling Guide&Tours Operators

_Ninguno de los nombres de los personajes son míos; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 6**. _The London Calling Guide y Tours Operators improvisados._

Esa primera semana en Londres pasó con relativa tranquilidad. Cada mañana íbamos con nuestros _amables_ vecinos a clase, los cuales parecían encantados por nuestra compañía, aunque para ser justa he de añadir que nosotras también les hacíamos entender eso.

Edward Cullen me fascinaba. No sabía cómo pero su intrincada personalidad, cambiante de un día para otro, hacía que mi curiosidad hacia él aumentase a un ritmo alarmantemente acelerado.

Lo había visto con más de seis chicas diferentes, aunque todas ellas esculturales, desde que llegué, y de eso hará unos cuatro días. Sabía, por la información que me daban sus gentiles compañeros de piso, que se dedicaba a llevarlas al cine o a invitarlas a cenar. Jamás me quisieron contar nada más, aunque a veces parecía como si realmente no lo supieran.

Por otra parte, cada vez estaba más _enamorada_ de mi carrera. Era todo un placer estudiar Filología inglesa en Londres. Me sentía _culta_ cuando salía de las clases, siempre aprendía algo nuevo y cada segundo que pasaba me maravillaba más y más la tradición literaria del país en el que me encontraba.

Mi vida allí parecía haberse normalizado. Por la mañana iba a la facultad, después comía con mis amigas y de vez en cuando con los chicos. Al acabar, daba una vuelta en metro, bajándome siempre en una estación diferente para ver los diferentes monumentos de Londres, aquellos que consideraba indispensables en una primera toma de contacto con el arte local, por así decirlo. Después me dirigía a la librería, donde permanecía hasta las siete.

Rosalie y Alice tenían otro ritmo de vida, más dado al ocio que el mío, pero no me molestaba. Normalmente se pasaban la tarde de tienda en tienda o tomando un té con pasteles en algún sitio especializado; así eran ellas, nada de turismo cultural ni de trabajar.

Era viernes, y eso me hizo gemir. La inminente presencia del primer fin de semana sólo podía traer algo malo, aunque esta afirmación sólo la haría yo, ningún otro mortal temería al tan deseado fin de semana.

Estaba segura de que Alice y Rose me arrastrarían por la noche hasta un pub, y sinceramente, no tenía ganas.

Me desperecé en el interior de la cómoda cama pero no me levanté. Los viernes no tenía clase por lo que podía disfrutar de un tiempo de relax, sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

—¡Bella! —la chillona voz de Alice resonó por toda la casa—. Vamos Bella, ¡levántate!

—Hoy no tengo clase —gruñí, dándome la vuelta y tapándome las orejas con la almohada.

—¡Ni yo! —aclaró, entrando en mi cuarto y tirándose encima de mí.

Mierda, no había recordado ese _pequeño_ detalle. La idea de un día entero sufriendo los nervios de Alice no era demasiado tentadora.

—Por eso he pensado que podríamos hacer algo especial —sonrió mientras botaba, consiguiendo que me doliese cada centímetro de mi anatomía.

—¡Alice, bájate! Me estás aplastando —me quejé, mientras la empujaba hacia la derecha. Ella se rió maliciosamente y empezó a hacerme cosquillas—. Si te comportas así no iré a ningún sitio.

Como por arte de magia se quedó estática y con un ágil salto se incorporó.

—¡Pues en marcha! He tenido una idea _sensacional_ —y dejándome con la palabra en la boca salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Sabía que de ella me podía esperar cualquier cosa, por lo que opté por un vestuario consistente en vaqueros, camiseta, sudadera y unas Converse. Al verme frunció el ceño pero no comentó nada, por lo que me regodeé interiormente ante mi victoria.

Desayuné lo más tranquilamente que pude, en un intento de evitar que Alice expusiese su idea.

—¿Ya has acabado? —preguntó con un bufido al ver como metía el cuenco de los cereales en el lavavajillas.

—Me tengo que lavar los dientes —sonreí inocentemente y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, en el cual estuve cerca de diez minutos.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! —gritó Alice desde fuera—. ¡Espero que cada viernes no me montes este espectáculo!

Suspiré y abrí la puerta para dirigirle una mirada de frustración y rabia de la que ella se rió.

—Venga, mueve tu culo —me instó, mientras cogía las llaves de casa.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que yo saliera primero. Después llamó al ascensor y una vez dentro me dediqué a fruncirle el ceño.

—Llegamos —sonrió ella.

—Pero si acabamos de… —no me dio tiempo a terminar al ver donde estaba.

No habíamos bajado para salir a la calle, habíamos _subido_.

—¡Alice, ni se te ocurra! —le cuchicheé al ver que se escabullía del ascensor y corría a llamar al timbre de nuestros _encantadores_ vecinos.

Yo seguía dentro del elevador, haciéndole gestos a mi amiga para que volviese, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista a un confuso Edward.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó alegremente Alice, plantándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

—B-buenos días —respondió él.

Después noté como su mirada giraba para observarme y una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro. Y con motivo. Me di cuenta que tenía puesta mi pierna derecha en un ángulo extraño con la intención de tapar el láser óptico que hacía que las puertas se cerrasen.

Me sonrojé y mascullando por lo bajo me dirigí hacia ellos, que seguían observándome divertidos.

—Hola, Bella —dijo educadamente Edward.

Moví la mano en gesto de saludo y me crucé de brazos esperando a que Alice dijese lo que quería.

—Pasad, no os quedéis ahí —nos invitó Edward.

Yo iba a comentar que no, que prefería volver a casa, pero Alice me agarró con una fuerza sobrenatural y me empujó hacia el interior. La casa era muy parecida a la nuestra, solo que primaba el azul y el negro en la decoración general.

—Los demás también están, siempre solemos organizar nuestro horario de forma que los viernes los tengamos libres —explicó mientras nos conducía hacia el salón principal—. Normalmente tenemos partidos de fútbol ese día, por eso preferimos entrenar durante el máximo tiempo posible y teniendo clases hasta la mitad de la tarde resulta imposible.

Me quedé atónita cuando entramos en la sala. Allí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y frente a la larga mesa, estaba una chica rubia. Tenía puesta una camiseta que le quedaba holgada, por lo que supuse que no sería suya, sino de alguno de los chicos. Al notar nuestros pasos la aludida se dio la vuelta y sentí como mi autoestima caía en picado. Era preciosa.

—Tanya, creo que seguiremos con eso en otro momento —dijo simplemente Edward.

—Claro, tenemos tiempo hasta el martes —le contestó ella mientras empezaba a recoger los papeles que había sobre la mesa, delante de donde estaba sentada.

—Yo recojo lo mío después, no te molestes –comentó él al ver que la chica había empezado a ordenar otro montículo de papeles.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, cogió con cuidado lo que parecía que eran sus apuntes y se levantó, dándonos una perfecta panorámica de sus contorneadas piernas desnudas. Vi como Alice la miraba boquiabierta, seguramente no se esperaba eso.

—Me cambio y me voy —dijo la rubia, después nos mandó una tímida sonrisa que ninguna correspondimos y se marchó al interior de la vivienda, seguramente al dormitorio de Edward.

Este, por el contrario parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Fue detrás de ella, aunque unos segundos más tarde, y escuchamos como llamaba a voz de grito a sus amigos.

—¡Chicas! —sonrió Jasper, que aún estaba en pijama—. ¿A qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa?

—No teníamos nada que hacer y el otro día comentasteis que no ibais a clase los viernes —dijo Alice, recuperando la alegría—. ¿Quién era esa? —le preguntó en un susurró a Jasper. Inconscientemente me acerqué para escuchar mejor.

—¿Te refieres a la rubia? Es Tanya —dijo simplemente—. Es compañera de Edward, creo que estaban haciendo un trabajo para Anatomía General II.

Bufé, lo que acababa de decir tenía un doble sentido que se podía aplicar muy bien a este caso. Saqué la conclusión de que Alice parecía haber entendido lo mismo que yo, ya que disimuló una risita con una tos.

—¡Mis chicas favoritas! —rugió Emmett, que acababa de aparecer—. Un momento, ¿y Rosalie? —parecía decepcionado, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

—Ella sí que tiene clase, aunque acaba a las diez y media.

—Qué pena… —murmuró mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones—. Hombre venga, no os quedéis ahí tiesas, sentíos como en vuestra casa.

Alice palmoteó y fue a sentarse en un sofá, seguida de cerca por Jasper. Yo los imité y ocupé el lugar que había libre a la izquierda de este último.

Edward volvió, mordisqueando una manzana y fue hacia donde estaban sus papeles. Estaba concentrado, ya que aunque Emmett estaba llamándole, él ni se inmutaba.

A los minutos volvió Tanya; se había puesto un vestido muy simple pero que le quedaba genial. Maldije en mi fuero interno por no ser tan atractiva como ella.

—Bueno, me voy —sonrió a todos los presentes y se acercó a Edward—. Después te llamo, que no se te olvide mandarme al email la introducción del trabajo.

—Claro, ahora mismo lo hago —le contestó él—. ¿Quedamos mañana? Cuanto antes nos quitemos esto de encima, mejor.

Ella parecía entusiasmada.

—¡Genial! Así tengo libre el domingo, que me venía fatal quedar contigo ese día…

—Me ofendes, Tanya —se mofó Edward.

Tanto Emmett como yo soltamos unos sonoros bufidos y Edward se volvió hacia nosotros con una ceja levantada, pero no nos hizo demasiado caso.

—Hasta mañana pues —dijo ella.

—¡Adiós preciosa! —gritó Emmett, consiguiendo que la chica riese—. ¿No me das un besito de despedida?

Tanya parecía divertida cuando se acercó y posó un beso en la coronilla de Emmett, el cual ni se había dignado a levantarse del sillón.

— Por cierto —dijo de pronto mi amiga y la chica rubia se giró hacia ella—. No nos hemos presentado antes, ella es Bella y soy Alice —aquello era una traición, ¿cómo podía ser amable con la tía esa?

—Y yo Tanya. Me encantan tus zapatos Alice, no puedo dejar de mirarlos —admiró ella entre risas, y Alice soltó un chillido entusiasmado.

Después de eso, Edward la acompañó gentilmente hasta la puerta y supuse que sería para despedirse _bien _de ella, sin la presencia de mirones como nosotros.

—¿Están… juntos? —preguntó Alice deprisa, sin dejar de mirar de reojo el sitio por donde se había ido Edward, temerosa de que volviera y la escuchase.

—¿Edward y Tanya? ¡Más quisiera ella! —Jasper se carcajeo como si aquello fuese lo más divertido que hubiese escuchado en la vida—. No sé porqué se lo pone tan difícil, es una buena chica. No como otras con las que sale…

¿Buena chica? A mí no me lo había parecido, sinceramente. Estaba medio desnuda en una casa que no era suya. Si Edward viviera solo, pues quizás hubiese sido un comportamiento menos tachable, pero no era así.

—Los padres de Tanya son amigos de los nuestros desde que nos mudamos a Londres —comentó Emmett, como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos—. Básicamente, se ha criado con nosotros. Quizás por eso Edward no quiere nada serio con ella, no lo sé.

—Pero Tanya siempre ha estado detrás de él —añadió Jasper—. Aunque creo que estos últimos años se ha resignado, por lo menos no está todo el tiempo detrás como cuando eran críos.

—Sí, era inaguantable —suspiró Emmett—. ¿Te acuerdas de la cara que puso Edward cuando se enteró de que ella también iba a estudiar Medicina?

Los dos se rieron fuertemente ante aquel recuerdo. En ese momento llegó el aludido y los miró escéptico.

—¿De qué os reís? —quiso saber.

—Oh, no tiene importancia —disimuló Emmett—. Hablábamos de cosas del pasado.

—Sé que me ocultáis algo, al igual que sé que no me lo vais a contar, por lo que lo dejare pasar —sonrió Edward mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero negro—. Bueno, ¿qué os trae por aquí, vecinas?

Me quedé muda al ver que se dirigía en especial a mí. Conseguí relajar mi musculatura para encogerme de hombros y señalar a Alice. Edward pareció entenderlo, ya que se rió.

—Me apetecía veros —explicó mi amiga—. Si fuera por Bella, me haría quedarme todo el día tirada en la cama, leyendo o escuchando música.

Chasqueé la lengua molesta, Alice no tenía por qué ir contando las cosas que me gustaban o me dejaban de gustar.

—Oh, es una Eddie dos —se mofó Emmett y Jasper soltó una risotada.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió Edward mientras resoplaba—. Que yo sepa eres tú el que se pasa el día tumbado en la cama, sin hacer nada. Yo tengo una vida muy activa, gracias.

—¡Y yo! —le exclamé a Alice—. No tengo la culpa de que estés todo el día como si te hubieras dopado. Entérate Alice, lo normal no es ir saltando de un lado para otro.

Emmett y Edward estallaron en carcajadas al ver como mi amiga cruzaba sus pequeños brazos con fiereza bajo el pecho, mientras me dirigía una mirada de odio. Jasper se limitó a sonreír.

—Voy a hacer como si no hubieses dicho eso, Isabella —me dijo ella, con tono autoritario. Después se volvió hacia los chicos—. Bueno, lo importante aquí es que es viernes. _Necesito _que me digáis qué hacer en Londres en un fin de semana.

Vi como los tres amigos se miraban entre sí y después sonreían, satisfechos.

—¡Yo me encargo de mi zona! —gritó Emmett.

—Oh, ya sabéis cual es la mía —Edward seguía sonriendo, aunque ahora de forma arrogante.

—Vale, vale, yo me quedo con lo que falta —exclamó Jasper.

Rápidamente se levantaron y cada uno fue a un punto diferente de la casa: Edward y Jasper a sus respectivas habitaciones y Emmett se quedó rebuscando por los cajones de un mueble del salón.

Alice y yo los observábamos sin decir palabra, parecía como si se hubiesen vuelto repentinamente locos, pero al mismo tiempo estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Edward fue el primero en llegar, con las manos llenas de papeles, y se volvió a sentar en su sillón de cuero. Mientras esperaba a sus compañeros cogió una funda que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita que teníamos delante y sacó de ella un cigarrillo y un mechero. Lo encendió y le dio una larga calada mientras nos observaba.

—Fumar mata —le dije yo, sin poder contenerme.

—Y estar todo el día amargada también —respondió, al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo. Me quedé boquiabierta ante su impertinencia pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que Emmett y Jasper estaban volviendo a sus posiciones.

—Bueno, expliquemos esto por encima —comentó Jasper, el cual se había quitado el pijama para vestirse con unos vaqueros y un suéter—. Veréis chicas, tras largos años de experiencia en la noche londinense decidimos crear lo que hoy en día es… "_the London Calling Guide"_.

—¿Eso no es...? —empecé a decir yo.

—Sí, una canción de The Clash —me cortó Edward. Puso el cigarro en un cenicero y cogió el turno de palabra de Jasper—. Sólo son indicaciones a seguir, dependiendo de la noche que quieras.

—Ya sabes, puedes tener ganas de electrónica… —continuó Emmett.

—O de algo más tranquilo —asintió Jasper.

—O quizá un poco de música en directo —sonrió Edward—. _Todo_ está aquí.

Alice los miraba como embelesada, seguramente estaría planeando hacer lo mismo pero con tiendas de moda.

—Eso suena un poco a lo del _Mapa del Merodeador_ de Harry Potter —me burlé yo.

—Fue nuestra inspiración —confesó Emmett entre grandes risotadas—. Bueno, así que lo primero es… ¿Qué intención tenéis a la hora de salir por ejemplo, hoy? ¿Mucha fiesta, poca fiesta? ¿Algo elegante?

—Frente al Támesis hay unos clubs muy exclusivos –contó Jasper, cogiendo el cigarro de Edward—. Son algo más caros, pero merece la pena.

—Está también la zona del Soho, que hay un poco de todo —dijo Emmett—. Siempre es la respuesta: si no sabes dónde ir, ve a Soho, allí habrá algo parecido a lo que busques.

—También hay muchos pubs de música alternativa en Camden. Es una de mis opciones preferidas —comentó Edward.

—¡O el Party-Bus! ¡Un autobús que te lleva de fiesta en fiesta! —gritó Emmett agitando en el aire uno de los papeles que tenía delante—. Es caro, pero la mejor forma de ir al límite.

Intercambié una mirada con Alice y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaría bien ir a cenar algo primero.

—¡Genial! —sonrió Jasper—. Por esta zona hay muchos pubs que tienen restaurante incluido. El problema es que tendríamos que salir antes para coger la cocina abierta.

—O podríamos comer en un puesto ambulante de fish & chips —sugirió Edward—. Lleváis aquí unos días pero seguro que aún no habéis probado nada inglés.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas e inmediatamente me di cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras de Edward.

—No seas bestia Emmett, sabes que me refería a la comida —dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Después se giró hacia nosotras—. Entonces qué, ¿qué os apetece después de cenar?

—Camden —respondí yo, sin pensar a penas las palabras. Alice gimió, posiblemente hubiese preferido ir a un sitio más lujoso.

—_Mi zona _—sonrió Edward mientras miraba entre los papeles que tenía delante—. Te voy a hacer un resumen de los mejores sitios, ¿vale? Depende de la música. Hay pubs de electropunk, de goth… Por ejemplo, está _The Devonshire Arms_, donde si no vas de negro no te dejan entrar.

—Eso es demasiado _oscuro_ para mí —se quejó Alice.

—Está bien, sin problemas… El _Elephants Head_ tiene un ambiente rock, está muy guay aunque se ha vuelto algo cosmopolita, la verdad —siguió buscando entre la marea de papeles que tenía delante—. Uno de los que más me gustan es _The Good Mixer_, donde ponen cantidades industriales de Britpop... Y el _Worlds End_, también llamado _Black Cap_, merece la pena por las noches, aunque tengo que avisaros de que es ambiente homosexual, así que no vayáis con la idea de ligar…

—Entonces Rosalie no querrá ir ahí —comentamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, y los chicos rieron.

—Ok, el _Black Cap_ fuera… Pero cerca hay una sala de conciertos para quinientas personas por lo menos, el _Underworld_ —sonrió Edward—. No sé si hoy habrá actuación en directo, pero algún día tendremos que ir; es visita obligada —tanto Jasper como Emmett asintieron, reforzando las palabras de Edward—. Bueno, a ver… También está el _Koko's,_ que es el lugar más amplio para ir a escuchar rock.

—He oído hablar de ese sitio —dijo Alice—. Salía en una de las guías turísticas _underground_ que conseguí.

Edward bufó, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Cariño, yo soy mejor que una guía turística —le contestó, en tono burlesco. Puse los ojos en blanco y al verme, se limitó a sonreír—. Si os gustan Blur, o Travis, podemos ir a _The Dublin Castle_, que es donde empezaron a tocar.

Edward siguió con su perorata durante unos minutos más, deslumbrándonos con el ambiente alternativo londinense, quizás queriéndonos dar algo de envidia.

Quedamos en que saldríamos a las 8 y cuarto para comer algo típico inglés, después iríamos en metro hasta Camden Town, donde daríamos un paseo antes de entrar en alguno de los sitios que Edward nos había estado recomendando, y cuando estuviésemos cansados cogeríamos un autobús, ya que según los chicos había servicio de línea nocturna en los autobuses londinenses.

Una vez trazado el plan para aquella noche, empezaron a recoger todos los documentos pertenecientes a "su Guía" y no pude menos que asombrarme al ver la coordinación que tenían. Parecían leerse la mente los unos a los otros, y saber qué papel era responsabilidad de cada uno sólo con un vistazo por encima.

—Bueno, tenemos todo el día por delante —comentó Emmett mientras se estiraba en su sillón—. ¿Os apetece que hagamos algo especial?

Alice soltó uno de aquellos chillidos suyos que te dejan inconscientes durante una temporada.

—¡Turismo! —exclamó, muy segura de su decisión.

—Eso está hecho —sonrió Edward—. Has dado con los guías turísticos indicados.

—Sí, ningún otro te llevaría a los sitios donde la marihuana es más barata, o a donde venden las setas alucinógenas de calidad —se burló Emmett y crucé los dedos para que mis vecinos no fueran unos drogadictos.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, contrariado con el comportamiento de su amigo.

—No somos yonquis Emmett, recuérdalo —le dijo, mientras Edward reía entre dientes. Después puso su mejor sonrisa, que consiguió hasta arrancar un suspiro por parte de mi compañera, y se dirigió a nosotras—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Miré de reojo a Alice y vi que estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose con la mirada al rubio, por lo que puse los ojos en blanco y decidí contestar yo.

—Tenemos que esperar a Rose, nos mataría si nos vamos sin ella —noté que Emmett se entusiasmaba ante el nombre de mi amiga y un vacío se apoderó de mi estómago. Si Alice estaba interesada en Jasper, y Emmett en Rosalie, eso significaba que dentro de poco Edward y yo seríamos los sujeta-velas de nuestros queridos compañeros. Vaya vida más asquerosa.

Emmett propuso ir con el coche a esperar a nuestra amiga al campus y así hacer algo entretenido. No sabía qué tenía de entretenido conducir hasta la Universidad, pero preferí no profundizar en el tema.

El tiempo estaba lluvioso, una novedad, ya que habíamos pasado una semana relativamente soleada y calurosa. Alice fue a toda velocidad a nuestro piso a coger paraguas para las tres, un gesto muy amable de su parte ya que íbamos a salir al exterior por su culpa.

Estaba esperándola cuando vi que los tres chicos estaban pegándose golpes, tirándose de la ropa e intentando derrumbar a los otros.

—¡Parad ahora mismo! —exclamé, horrorizada. No sabía por qué se habían puesto así, pero no me hacía gracia ser la encargada de separarlos. Con mi suerte, seguro que me llevaba un puñetazo.

No me hicieron ni el más mínimo caso, siguieron golpeándose hasta que Jasper terminó tumbado en el frío suelo, gimoteando algo inteligible.

—¡Vamos Eddie, sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra mi! —rió a carcajadas Emmett, mientras se abalanzaba para atacar a su hermano.

Edward sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo, y esquivó el golpe con destreza.

—¿Por qué demonios os peleáis? —le reproché a Jasper, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Él se limitó a carcajearse y mi furia aumentó, al igual que los jadeos de los hermanos Cullen.

Emmett parecía exhausto, después de los varios intentos fallidos de atrapar al escurridizo Edward. Se apoyó durante un segundo en sus propias rodillas y Edward aprovechó ese instante para darle un fuerte empujón, derribándolo así y quedando él encima suya, aplastándolo, mientras se vitoreaba a sí mismo, orgulloso por la victoria.

—Está bien, está bien… Iremos en el maldito Volvo —farfulló Emmett a la vez que se quitaba de encima a Edward y se incorporaba.

—¿Me podéis explicar que pasa? —pedí, con aparente calma.

Emmett me pasó uno de sus musculosos y pesados brazos por los hombros.

—Sólo estábamos decidiendo en qué coche ir, relájate.

Fui posando mi vista en cada uno de ellos con odio, quemándolos con la mirada. Suspiré profundamente antes de hablar.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que os peleáis a muerte para elegir que coche coger cada día?

El silencio se hizo, mientras ellos se miraban entre sí, sin entender mi indignación.

—Eh… ¿Sí? —dijeron a la vez, mientras se encogían de hombros.

—¡Sois unos malditos críos estúpidos! —les escupí, apretando los puños con fuerza. Aún podía recordar lo mal que lo había pasado al verlos pelendo, y todo por una tontería.

Estallaron en carcajadas y me ignoraron olímpicamente, pasando a mi lado para salir de la vivienda. Enfurruñada los seguí y vi que Alice ya nos esperaba en la puerta del ascensor, sonriente.

Me divertí al ver el conflicto que tenía mi amiga con los chicos. Ella insistía en que me sentase atrás, mientras que Emmett y Jasper insistían en que ocupara el asiento del copiloto. Yo sabía de qué iba todo aquello, pero Edward los miraba con gesto interrogativo.

—¡Isabella, ven conmigo ahora mismo! —chillaba Alice.

—¡No Bella, de verdad que el paisaje se aprecia mejor en el asiento de delante! —insistía entonces Emmett.

Maldita apuesta, me repetía a mí misma interiormente. Por supuesto que Alice no quería perder trescientos dólares y que por eso me obligaba a alejarme de Edward, mientras que los otros querían que me arrimara a él para que nuestra relación creciese. Que equivocados estaban si pensaban que _yo_ iba a querer relacionarme con algo como _él._

Sonrisa en boca, Edward se puso junto a mí y con un empujón nada romántico me metió en el asiendo del copiloto, causando gritos de júbilo por parte de Emmett y Jasper.

Pasé el camino callada, mirando por la ventanilla y admirando todo lo que había en el exterior. Era una ciudad con tanta historia que me sentía diminuta, una mota de polvo en medio del camino.

Llegamos con rapidez la Universidad gracias a la alocada conducción de Edward, y tuvimos suerte, ya que vimos a Rosalie caminando en dirección a la estación de metro. Iba tranquilamente por la acera, pensando en sus cosas y Edward comenzó a seguirla, llevando el coche a menos de diez kilómetros la hora, pero Rosalie seguía sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Sólo cuando Emmett se incorporó y, pasando por encima de Edward, empezó a tocar el claxon del coche, Rosalie miró al fin hacia la carretera, sorprendida.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó, con su hermosa sonrisa—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Entre risas y quejas por parte de los que estaban atrás, Rosalie se metió en el coche. Alice tuvo que sentarse entre las piernas de Jasper, el cual no parecía muy disgustado por este detalle.

—¡Joder! —bufó Emmett, incómodo mientras se removía empujando a Rosalie de broma, que estaba a su izquierda. Después le dio un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza y añadió—: Si hubiéramos traído el Jeep, ahora no tendríamos problemas de espacio vital.

Vi como Edward miraba por el espejo retrovisor y sonreía.

—No tengo la culpa de que abuses de los esteroides.

La guerra se desató dentro del coche y yo temí por mi vida. Emmett intentaba golpear a Edward, el cual tenía ciertas dificultades para conducir con las manazas de su hermano intentando estrangularlo. Rosalie aplaudía, entusiasmada, y Alice intentaba conseguir que Emmett soltara a Edward, mientras Jasper gritaba "¡en la boca, en la boca!". Sin embargo, en lo único que podía fijarme era que el coche iba haciendo eses y que los conductores nos estaban pitando sin cesar. Casi me da un ataque cuando atisbé las características luces de un coche de policía detrás de nosotros. Por suerte Emmett pensó que era mejor no seguir pegando a su hermano con policías delante y soltó a Edward. Este, con calma, estacionó el automóvil a un lado de la calle.

—Dejad que hable yo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con voz grave. Nos limitamos a asentir, muertos del miedo.

Vimos como el policía, que resultó ser una mujer joven, caminaba hasta nosotros.

—Documentación —pidió al llegar. Edward, que sonreía como si alguien hubiese contado un chiste, sacó su cartera y le tendió a la agente su carné de conducir y los papeles del coche. La mujer los estudió con detenimiento y después le entregó a Edward un aparato que adiviné que sería un test de alcoholemia—. Sopla hasta que te avise.

Edward asintió y se llevó la entrada de la maquina a los labios y estuvo soplando durante unos segundos. Cuando la mujer chasqueó los dedos, él dejó de soplar y ella examinó con detenimiento la pantalla. Crucé los dedos para que el maldito de Cullen no hubiese bebido algo esa mañana.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué conducías como un borracho si no has bebido nada? ¿Y por qué hay una persona de más en el asiento trasero?

Edward volvió a poner aquella sonrisa que él consideraba encantadora y noté que las facciones de la agente empezaban a relajarse.

—Verá, iba conduciendo cuando vi a esta joven —señaló a Rosalie— tumbada en la calle. Estaba mareada y no sabía como llegar a un hospital, ya que es americana —vio como la policía alzaba una ceja y añadió rápidamente—: Puede pedirle la identificación, no me hago responsable en el caso de que me haya mentido. Simplemente, no podía dejarla en medio de la calle… Imagínese la imagen que habría dado de Inglaterra.

La mujer lo miró intensamente para después asentir, compungida.

—Me alegra el hecho de que siga habiendo caballeros en Londres, pero eso no justifica tu conducción.

Entonces Rosalie entró en acción.

—Eso fue culpa mía —comentó, poniendo cara de tristeza e impregnando las palabras de su acento americano—. Me había dado un golpe en la cabeza y no fue hasta hace un rato cuando empecé a recobrar el sentido. Me asusté mucho al verme dentro de un coche desconocido con personas que no conocía, en un país que no es el mío y todos intentaron calmarme —suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos—. No puedo estar más agradecida —sollozó falsamente—. Dios bendiga Inglaterra.

Rosalie me había dejado atónita. Con lo último había sido algo exagerada, pero su actuación podría haberle costado un Oscar. Recordé las clases de teatro a las que había asistido en el Instituto y no pude estar más agradecida de la huella que habían dejado en ella.

La agente parecía conmovida y al mismo tiempo orgullosa. Le devolvió la documentación a Edward y tras despedirse advirtiéndonos de que la próxima vez no sería tan comprensiva, se alejó para montarse nuevamente en su patrulla.

Hasta que no perdimos de vista el coche, no empezamos a gritar como locos, en completo estado de éxtasis.

—¡Ha sido brutal! —gritaba Emmett, pegando puñetazos en la parte trasera del asiento de Edward.

Volvimos a entrar en la carretera, esta vez cantando a todo grito God Save the Queen, sólo que los chicos entonaban el himno británico y nosotras la polémica canción de The Sex Pistols.

—God save the Queen! Send her victorious, happy and glorious, long to reign over us… God save the Queen! —coreaban ellos a la vez con una mano en el pecho, como si fuesen los jugadores de un partido de fútbol en un mundial.

Rosalie, Alice y yo nos lo estábamos pasando en grande, agitando las cabezas y tocando guitarras ficticias mientras gritábamos nuestro cántico.

—God save the queen… we mean it man. There is no future… in england's dreaming! No future… No future for you! No future… for me!!

Al final acabamos todos riendo a pleno pulmón, y casi ni me di cuenta de que Edward había dado un rodeo para pasar por el Tower Bridge. Cuando fui consciente, solté un grito que sobresaltó a los demás.

—¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Mirad donde estamos!

Me hicieron caso inmediatamente y se asomaron por las ventanillas. Otro chillido de emoción, parecido al mío, salió de sus gargantas.

—¡Es precioso! —suspiró Alice. Rápidamente bajó el cristal de la ventana y sacó la cabeza, asustándonos a todos.

—Alice, ¡métete dentro ahora mismo! —ordenó Edward.

El aire frío entraba por la ventana abierta, pero Alice parecía en otro mundo, gritando como una cría, con el viento azotándole los cabellos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

—¡Qué envidia! —comentó Rosalie, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se echó encima de Emmett y sacó su cabeza también por la ventana.

Las observé divertida y no pude evitar imitarlas, si se iban a comportar como unas desquiciadas, ¿por qué yo no podía ser igual?

Nada más asomar la cabeza la sensación de libertad me invadió. Mi pelo empezó a revolotear alrededor mía, con vida propia, y aunque el aire era molesto mantuve los ojos bien abiertos, absorbiendo toda la información que podía. El Támesis estaba agitado debido al viento que hacía ese día, y todo tenía un color grisáceo que lejos de ser aburrido, me parecía fascinante. Sentí los gritos de mis amigas detrás de mí y no pude evitar unirme a ellas, mientras los conductores de los coches que pasaban a nuestro lado nos sonreían y agitaban la cabeza, divertidos.

—¿Ya te has cansado? —me preguntó Edward cuando volví a meterme en el interior, cerrando la ventanilla. Me pareció notar un matiz burlesco en su comentario, por lo que fruncí el ceño.

—De ti sí —le comenté y volví mi vista al frente, mientras él resoplaba. Sonreí para mí; no había nada mejor en el mundo que sacar de sus casillas a Edward Cullen. Si fuese un deporte olímpico, podría ganar el oro fácilmente.

—¿Qué queréis ir a ver? —inquirió Jasper.

—¡El Big Ben, el London Eye y el Palacio de Buckingham! —exclamaron Rosalie y Alice a la vez, como si lo hubieran ensayado; yo me limité a poner los ojos en blanco. Llevaban una semana en Londres y no se habían dignado a ir a ver los monumentos más importantes, esos que un turista carente del sentido de la orientación podría encontrar sin esfuerzo alguno.

Edward notó mi exasperación y volvió a sonreír, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿No podemos ir a ver otras cosas? —pedí yo.

—¡No! —refunfuñaron.

Bufé y dirigí mi vista de nuevo al exterior. Había pensado en que quizás podría ir al museo de arte moderno de Londres, el Tate Modern. Era algo que solía hacer cada vez que visitaba una nueva ciudad: ir al centro de arte contemporáneo y deleitarme con la colección que se encontrase en ese momento determinado. Sin embargo mis amigas tenían un concepto de turismo muy diferente al mío.

Ellas, Emmett y Jasper estaban organizando el día, trazando un itinerario, mientras que Edward y yo permanecíamos callados. Me pregunté el porqué de su actitud. Quizás, como londinense, estuviese harto de aquellos monumentos. Los vería varias veces a la semana, además, seguramente se habría criado paseando entre ellos.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial, Bella? —me preguntó de pronto, y me permití deleitarme de su sedosa voz durante dos segundos. Cuando el tercero llegó, gruñí, volviendo a ser la Bella-antiEdward.

—No —respondí simplemente.

—Oh, yo creo que sí —sonrió él—. Déjame adivinarlo… ¿Hyde Park? —negué con la cabeza—. Está bien… ¿La Catedral de St. Paul? —volví a negar, divertida por sus sugerencias. Él frunció el ceño pero no apartó la vista de la carretera—. ¿Abbey Road?

Me quedé sin aliento. ¿Cómo no había pensado hasta ahora en Abbey Road? ¡Qué estúpida había sido al olvidar un sitio como aquel! Me apunté mentalmente la idea de hacerle una visita el lunes antes de ir al trabajo.

—No, aunque ahora que lo has mencionado tendré que ir —comenté, siendo sincera.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos ahora? —propuso, con una amabilidad extrema.

—No —denegué yo, regodeándome por dentro al ver cómo ponía los ojos en blanco, hastiado de mi comportamiento.

Pasó unos minutos en silencio, y me encontré deseando que volviera a dirigirme la palabra. Me horrorizó tanto ese sentimiento que pensé en la posibilidad de pegarme cabezazos contra la guantera.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó de pronto, consiguiendo asustarme—. ¡Quieres ir a Trafalgar Square!

Solté una carcajada que lo sorprendió. Me miró durante unos instantes, como embelesado, y no pude evitar girar el rostro para cortar el contacto visual.

—No das una —suspiré yo—. Está bien… Me hubiese gustado visitar el Tate Modern.

Edward paró en seco su conducción y miré extrañada alrededor, para caer en la cuenta de que había aparcado entre dos coches de aspecto lujoso.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Me pareció un poco idiota, ¿qué tenía de malo ir a un museo?

Los ocupantes de la parte trasera se estaban bajando ya, por lo que los imité, ignorando la pregunta del estúpido que tenía a mi lado.

Nos dirigimos a una parada de metro que divisamos y fuimos entrando, empujados por la marea de turistas que estaban por allí. No había asientos libres, pero la parada a la que nos dirigíamos, la de Westminster, estaba cerca, así que nadie se quejó.

Cuando se anunció que la próxima era tal estación, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando me iba a mover unas manos me agarraron con fuerza, inmovilizándome. Vi cómo un sonriente Edward Cullen me abrazaba con ímpetu, impidiéndome así el correr tras nuestros amigos, los cuales ya habían salido.

—¡EDWARD SUÉLTAME! —le grité sin cesar, pero los ruidosos turistas ahogaban mis gritos, haciéndole sonreír más. Cuando el metro se puso de nuevo en movimiento me soltó, momento que aproveché para pegarle el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, él ni se inmutó, siguió observándome con aquella sonrisa que me ponía la piel de gallina—. ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

Soltó una carcajada antes de hablar, parecía extremadamente divertido por la situación.

—No te he secuestrado.

—¡Hay testigos, Edwin! —le grité, recalcando el nombre equívoco para ponerle de mal humor. Sin embargo nada parecía enfadar a Edward ese día; estaba radiante.

—Nadie testificaría en contra mía, Berta —respondió él, equivocándose a conciencia también—. Soy encantador.

—¡Eres un pesado! —le corregí yo, golpeándole con un dedo en el pecho. En ese momento, el vagón en el que nos encontramos dio una fuerte sacudida y viendo que me iba a caer encima de él, me moví con brusquedad hacia la derecha, para acabar en el suelo. Así era yo, prefería caerme y hacerme un daño horrible en el trasero antes que estar en los brazos de alguien que podía ser mi perdición.

La risa de Edward volvió a llenar aquel espacio, esta vez acompañada por algunas personas de mi alrededor. Sin embargo estaba contenta,_ no lo había tocado_.

Tras incorporarme ignorando la mano que me tendía como ayuda –preferí sujetarme del brazo de un hombre con un aspecto un poco deplorable— volví a encararle.

—¿Me vas a decir hacia donde me llevas, o voy a tener que llamar a la policía?

Se pasó una mano por el cobrizo cabello antes de torcer su sonrisa y decir aquellas palabras que hicieron eco en mi cabeza durante días.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte. Seré tu _tour operator_ a tiempo completo. Primera parada: Tate Modern.

Y en ese instante, lo vi claro: Edward Cullen intentaba acabar con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

* * *

*Os pongo la canción de los Sex Pistols en mi perfil, que aunque es muy famosa, lo mismo alguien no la ha escuchado:)

¡Hola! Siento tardar en actualizar, pero como ya sabéis he estado de exámenes y después de vacaciones... ¡Un descontrol completo!

Bueno, quiero deciros que estoy muuuy contenta, que en 5 capítulos casi he llegado a los 100 reviews... ¿Os he dicho cuanto os quiero? Jajajaja En serio, es muy importante para mí este apoyo, me hace querer seguir escribiendo mis historias:)

Y nada, este capítulo va dedicado a dos personitas diferentes, en diferentes partes:

1. A mi Irene de mi corazón (**Haloh**, autora internacional de aclamados Best Sellers como Volver a encontrarte, que lo podéis leer por aquí, gracias a su amabilidad jajajajajajaja), uno de mis grandes descubrimientos en FF. ¿Qué haría yo si no tuviese a una compañera cuando sentí la London Calling? Dentro de tres añitos estaremos conquistando tierras londinenses, y prepárate, porque además de Batuka bailaremos en todos los pubs que he escrito arriba, ya me conoces, a mí y a mi hiperactividad. Así que teme por tu salud(L)

Y ya que estoy hablando de ella y de lo maravillosa que es, os recomiendo sus fics:) Va a empezar a subir uno que os encantará, estoy segura... Además yo seré su Beta, así que estaréis avisadas cuando decida empezar a publicar!

2. A mi Cris(L) (**hey vampire girl**), que habrá sonreído a ver a los chicos cantando God Save The Queen, (SPOILER)el politono que usará Laura(SPOILER (jajajajaja)), una personaje de su fic Across the Universe que es súper guapa y súper simpática (). También os recomiendo que lo leais, os engancharéis seguroseguro.

Quiero recordar que soy Beta de **Nora. Bells**, y que si queréis leer algo bueno, que os paséis por su primer fic. Está en mi perfil, en favoritos. Aún así, os dejo aquí el summary:

1. London Calling

**Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente.**

Y ya no tengo nada más que decir. Bueno sí, que le dejéis muchos reviews a las tres chicas de arriba, y ya que estáis, pues a mí también:) Pero que si hay que elegir, dejádselos a ellas, que tienen menos pájaros en la cabeza que yo xdddddddddd

Un besito

Laura.

Ah sí, que muchas gracias de nuevo


	7. Las treguas siempre acaban

_* _**Quiero comentaros que he empezado un n u e v o f i c que se llama MEETING YOU. EL JUEVES SUBO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, Y ME HARÍAIS MUUUY FELIZ SI OS PASÁRAIS Y ME DEJÁSEIS UN REVIEW DÁNDOME VUESTRA OPINION. MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS(L)**

_Ninguno de los personajes son míos; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste._

* * *

Capítulo 7._ Las treguas siempre acaban._

Si había algo seguro es que era la persona con peor suerte sobre la faz de la Tierra. Sólo a mí me pasaría algo como que Edward Cullen me secuestrara para pasar tiempo con él cuando había salido victoriosa de una larga semana esquivándolo. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!

—Es estúpido que hayamos cogido el metro, el Tate Modern no está tan lejos de donde habíamos aparcado —comenté. No me solía preocupar por el dinero, pero me gustaba hacerle rabiar.

Sonrió, divertido por todos mis intentos para enfadarle.

—Era la única forma de hacer que vinieras conmigo. Si hubiésemos estado andando por la calle, seguramente habrías salido corriendo.

—Muy listo, Cullen —murmuré yo, y el soltó una risita.

—Bella por favor, esto no tiene por qué ser desagradable —dijo, y no pude evitar soltar un bufido. No sería desagradable para él, pero para mí era una tortura tener que lidiar con semejante elemento durante todo un día.

Preferí ahorrarme comentarios hirientes, aunque con todo el ego que tenía Edward, tampoco le hubiera pasado nada. Más tarde, me dije, ya tendría tiempo para darle la lata. De repente me acordé de que cuando Alice y Rosalie vieran que no estaba con ellas empezarían a llamarme como desquiciadas; no me apetecía escuchar sus gritos y estaba segura de que harían lo posible para evitar que Edward y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos, ya que no deseaban perder sus trescientos dólares. Sonriendo malévolamente saqué mi móvil y lo apagué, notando la mirada curiosa de Edward sobre mí.

Al poco tiempo baje del metro detrás de él, caminando así los dos en fila india. El escaso contacto que teníamos me hacía soltar risitas ya que era consciente de que si por él fuese, estaríamos tumbados en el suelo magreándonos. Pero no, era una mujer fuerte y segura de mí misma que no iba a caer en las redes de nadie, ya fuese Edward Cullen o Patrick Dempsey. Aunque pensándolo bien, si fuera este último el que me acosaría, creo que me mostraría _algo_ menos reticente que con Edward.

—Me aburro —le refunfuñé, en un intento de ser más pesada de lo que ya era.

—¿Quieres que nos aburramos juntos, Bella? —comentó divertido, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

—¡Quita tus tentáculos venenosos de mi cuerpo, Edwin! —exclamé, consiguiendo que riera fuertemente.

—¿No puedes hacer una tregua? —me pidió, mientras caminábamos en dirección al museo.

—No, es más divertido hacerte rabiar.

Edward sonrió, pero no apartó el brazo de mis hombros. Me molestó que no me importara, es decir, si le había dicho que lo quitara era simplemente para molestarlo, pero en el fondo me parecía un gesto amable y cercano.

Anduvimos por el exterior del Tate Modern y no pude evitar sentir envidia, en Forks no teníamos nada parecido.

—Yo pagaré —comentó Edward, haciéndose el macho.

¿De verdad pensaba que era tan tonta que no sabía que más de la mitad de los museos de Londres eran gratuitos? Lo miré escépticamente para ver si bromeaba pero parecía ir en serio.

—Quédate aquí —me dijo al entrar, y fue hasta el mostrador donde había una chica. Un minuto más tarde volvió con dos tickets—. ¿Ves? Todo solucionado.

No pude evitarlo y estallé en carcajadas. Aquel intento de parecer un tipo adulto y caballeroso que invitaba a las señoritas a museos de arte moderno era ridículo. Sin embargo no le expliqué por qué me estaba desternillando y seguí andando hacia el interior, sin bajar el volumen de mi descontrolada risa.

Noté que Edward parecía diferente, algo más nervioso que de costumbre aparte de que no solía hacer sus comentarios mordaces acerca de sí mismo. Decidí darle un voto de confianza, de todas formas tendría que aguantarle durante todo el día, por lo que mejor estar de buen humor.

Fuimos hasta el tercer piso, donde empezaba la colección permanente. Me moría de ganas de ver las obras de Picasso, Dalí y Warhol en directo, y sentía que Edward era consciente de mi entusiasmo exagerado.

—Estaba igual que tú la primera vez que vine —comentó con una media sonrisa—. Merece la pena.

Alcé una ceja mientras meditaba sus palabras. Por lo visto también era un entusiasta del arte, característica que no encajaba con su perfil de hombre prepotente. Yo iba como una bala hacia oeste, titulada _Poesía y Sueño_, que según lo que había leído estaba dedicada al surrealismo, vanguardia que me interesaba en demasía. Edward estuvo comentando conmigo cada obra, con una seriedad nueva para mí. Era una persona complicada, con una tendencia preocupante hacia la bipolaridad que me recordaba bastante a mí misma —de hecho era yo quien le hablaba entusiasmadamente y al minuto siguiente le ponía mala cara—, dato que me inquietaba. No quería parecerme a Edward Cullen.

Habíamos terminado de ver las diez salas que conformaban el ala oeste y yo, impaciente por subir a la quinta planta, me sorprendí cuando Edward comentó:

—Bella, me gustaría ir antes al ala este.

—¡No me acordaba! —exclamé.

—Ya decía yo… —rió con sorna él—. Hay un cuadro de Monet que me encanta y cada vez que vengo tengo que ir a contemplarlo un rato, verás…

—¿Vienes mucho? —pregunté mientras le seguía.

Él miraba de un lado a otro, y al final se detuvo frente a un cuadro que reconocí al instante: _Poplars on the Epte_, de Monet.

—De vez en cuando —murmuró—. Es tan azul… Me gusta desde que lo vi por primera vez con diez años.

Decidí no hacer ningún comentario; el hecho de que Edward se emocionara con una expresión artística sólo significaba que era sensible. Reí ante mis tonterías y sobre todo de mi estúpida barrera que tenía con él; verlo así me hacía pensar que simplemente era un buen chico, aunque con ideas libertinas acerca de las relaciones. ¿Estaba flaqueando? ¿Pasaría algo si decidía intentar llevarme bien con él por un día? Miles de preguntas del estilo surcaban mi mente, y no me despejé hasta que él puso una mano en mi espalda y me empujó para salir de allí.

Seguimos nuestra visita al museo durante una hora más, analizando cada cosa que veíamos y compartiendo algunas risas y comentarios. Era sorprendente la rapidez con la que parecía empezar a sentirme a gusto con él.

—¿Qué te parece si nos relajamos un poco en el césped? Parece que el día está poniéndose mejor —me comentó Edward una vez salimos de la galería, con la mirada en el cielo.

Sopesé mis opciones y supuse que hiciera lo que hiciese lo tendría que aguantar, por lo que estar un rato tumbada en el famoso césped del Tate Modern no era tan mala idea al fin y al cabo.

Rodeamos el edificio para llegar hasta nuestro destino, el cual estaba ya atestado de londinenses y turistas. Me senté con tranquilidad y Edward me imitó, aunque a los diez segundos acabó tumbándose, cerrando los párpados. Le eché una mirada y me pareció un espectáculo por el que pagar, estaba tan guapo con ese aire despreocupado y vulnerable que dolía. Sacudí la cabeza y me rodeé con los brazos las piernas, disfrutando de la suave brisa. Parecía que el fuerte viento que había hecho a lo largo de la mañana se había llevado las nubes, dejando tras él débiles rallos solares aprovechados al máximo por los pobres autóctonos. Sonreí al ver a una familia de tez pálida y con un fuerte acento inglés cerca de donde estábamos, muy felices al sentir la luz del sol sobre la piel.

—¿Qué te hace sonreír tanto? —murmuró Edward, poniéndose el dorso de la mano derecha sobre su frente y entrecerrando los adormilados ojos, molesto por la repentina luz.

Me quedé sin aliento al notar que los rayos del sol, al impactar en sus pupilas le conferían a estas un verde aún más asombroso de lo que ya eran. Tardé unos segundos en contestar debido al aturdimiento.

—Esto —dije con un hilo de voz, moviendo una mano para abarcar todo el terreno—. No sé, es agradable estar aquí.

Vi como sonreía y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Lo es.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, y al final me decidí a tumbarme a su lado y contemplar las nubes que surcaban el cielo a toda velocidad, deleitándome con sus formas imposibles.

—Estaría bien conocernos más —comentó de pronto Edward.

No supe que decir. En las últimas horas había bajado la guardia por completo, algo nada normal en mí. Disfrutaba haciendo rabiar a Edward, pero en ese momento la paz interior que sentía me debilitó e hizo que mis labios se curvaran en una traidora sonrisa.

—Supongo que irás con dobles intenciones —Aunque era un comentario típico de mi lengua afilada, lo dije con un tono humorístico que hizo sonreír a Edward.

—No, no te equivoques. Me refería a que somos vecinos, deberíamos saber cosas el uno del otro, ya sabes, es bueno conocer a tu entorno.

Reí levemente pero no me atreví a mirarlo. Sabía que estaba demasiado cerca y que si lo hacía, su encanto haría que cayese en sus redes, y eso sólo significaría una cosa: que volvería a ponerme a la defensiva con él.

—¿Qué propones? —pregunté, mientras arrancaba briznas de hierba—. ¿Que durante unos minutos cuentes tu vida y después lo haga yo?

—Podemos jugar a las veinte preguntas —propuso—. Es más dinámico.

Me pareció buena idea, Edward era alguien interesante si se dejaba al lado lo irritante que era su enorme ego y la excesiva confianza en sí mismo que tenía. Y a parte de sus desquiciantes impulsos de donjuán, por supuesto.

—Empiezo yo —Me quedé pensativa, en busca de una buena pregunta que hacer; no quería gastar mis veinte interrogantes estúpidamente—. ¿Qué esperas de la vida?

Noté como giraba la cabeza para observarme y supuse que no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

—Vaya, empezamos fuerte… —rió—. Pues no lo sé Bella… Mi vida es un poco caótica. Estudio Medicina principalmente para agradar a mi padre, sé que le hace feliz; sin embargo me va bien, por lo que _espero_ poder ser un buen cirujano. Me gusta la música y tengo la suerte de poder tocar varios instrumentos, por lo que _espero_ seguir explorando esa faceta y no defraudarme a mí mismo. Así que ahí tienes lo que en general espero de la vida: no defraudar. Suena un poco… ¿imbécil y prepotente? —Volvió a reírse, como quitándole peso al asunto—. Y no sé… También espero que el devenir me traiga estabilidad.

Me había asombrado su respuesta; no sabía que esperar, pero lo que me había dicho no me lo hubiera imaginado.

—¿Estabilidad?

—Esa es otra pregunta —se mofó y yo refunfuñé—. Sí, ya sabes… Veo a mis padres y me gusta su relación —pareció escoger las palabras adecuadas antes de proseguir—. Ceo que _estabilidad_ es el concepto que los define como pareja.

Sin salir de mi asombro empecé a balbucear.

—P-pero tú eres todo lo contrario… Es decir… Mírate, estás con tías diferentes cada día.

—He dicho que eso es lo que espero de la vida, y la vida es larga, a penas tengo diecinueve años. No creo que tenga tanta suerte como para encontrar el amor de mi vida ya, por eso mientras tanto, me entretengo —se encogió de hombros y yo bufé—. Bella, no me juzgues. Cada persona vive a su manera y yo he elegido esta forma de vida por el momento. Sin embargo, aunque no me creas soy decente y tengo claro que cuando encuentre a la indicada, dejaré de hacer el tonto. Mientras tanto, no pierdo nada.

Medité sus palabras, y me di cuenta de que Cullen era más profundo de lo que pensaba. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, él había elegido ir "de flor en flor" y ser consecuente con sus actos, y si decía la verdad, habría un día en el que maduraría, que sería cuando encontrara a alguien que valiera la pena. Pensé cómo sería cuando se enamorara una chica; sin duda se me haría raro verlo siempre con la misma persona.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo él, contento—. ¿De verdad te parezco tan insufrible?

Solté una carcajada al notar el tono divertido que había usado para formular la pregunta.

—De vez en cuando sí —comenté—. La mayoría de las veces es sólo que disfruto viéndote frustrado. Tienes una concepción de cómo vivir muy diferente a la mía, y supongo que me choca. Pero en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, no me pareces tan horripilante —bromeé. Resultaba inquietante cómo había pasado de chillarle a tener una conversación divertida con él. Así era Edward Cullen, a veces quería matarlo y otras veces pasarme horas a su lado.

Sonrió satisfecho, como si acabara de decirle las palabras más halagadoras del mundo.

—Me conformo con eso de momento —se pasó una mano por el pelo distraídamente y después giró para poder mirarme directamente—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Solté una risita que no pude contener.

—¿Sabes que acabas de malgastar una pregunta?

—No, tú acabas de malgastar una pregunta —recalcó, entre risas.

—¡Mierda! —farfullé. Después me concentré en la respuesta de aquella pregunta que parecía tan simple pero que sabía que de ella sacaría información. Decidí jugar un poco con él—. Antes era el azul…

—¿Y ahora? —inquirió, curioso.

—Una menos, Cullen —reí al ver que había sido tan despistado como yo al formular una pregunta inútil. Me pareció extremadamente gracioso verlo fruncir el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo—. Ahora el verde.

Edward hizo un movimiento con las manos con el que supuse que quería darme a entender que siguiera hablando. Me reí con ganas, sabía que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decir "¿el verde por qué?" y perder otra pregunta. Elegí con sumo cuidado las palabras, iba a ser sincera, pero no quería darle falsas ilusiones.

—Pues me gusta más el verde porque es el color de este césped, sobre el cual estoy tan cómoda —cogí algunas de las briznas y las dejé caer—, y el de tus ojos a la luz del sol —intenté no sonrojarme, ya que había una explicación alejada de lo amoroso para aquello, pero mi timidez y el hecho de que Edward tuviera la misma expresión facial que un niño delante de los regalos de debajo del árbol de Navidad un veinticinco de Diciembre por la mañana no me ayudó—. Déjame que te lo explique.

—Adelante —dijo, con voz emocionada y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hoy, mejor dicho, _ahora_ me caes bien. No es algo que tenga que ver sólo contigo, también va conmigo. Es como si hubiéramos hecho una pequeña tregua silenciosa, llevamos alrededor de unas horas sin meternos el uno con el otro —él sonrió, dándome a entender que estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras—. Y hace sol —pareció confundido y decidí explicárselo—. Sabes que vivo en Forks, donde el sol tampoco es muy común. Me agrada sentir los rayos sobre mí, pero por alguna extraña razón parece ser que siempre acabo en la ciudad equivocada para que eso sea posible… Ahora mismo, gracias a este pequeño paréntesis del asqueroso tiempo londinense, estoy como en el paraíso; todo a mi alrededor es de un verde intensificado por la luz solar: el césped y tus ojos. Por eso digo que quizás el verde sea mi color favorito del día. Posiblemente mañana vuelva a ser el azul, así que no te emociones demasiado.

Edward rió despreocupadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos a la vez que se estiraba y crecía unos cuantos centímetros, despatarrado en el césped. Después se sacó el paquete de tabaco de un bolsillo del pantalón y se encendió un cigarro distraídamente.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar? Se supone que vas a ser médico, deberías ser consciente de lo malo que es —le bufé, mirándolo de reojo.

—Empecé a fumar el último año de instituto, por una apuesta.

—He notado que os gustan mucho las apuestas —me mofé yo.

Él sonrió, llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

—Déjanos vivir, aún somos unos críos —dijo, burlándose de sí mismo—. El caso es que Jasper tenía una entrada de sobra para un concierto de The Strokes, de su última gira antes de que se separaran—añadió, como si ese dato justificara cualquier conducta—. Nos dijo a Emmett y a mí que se la daría al que fumara más paquetes de cigarrillos en una semana —suspiró, pensando en los viejos tiempos.

—Increíble… —murmuré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—El caso es que él ya fumaba, así que he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que quería era que nosotros nos engancháramos también para así poder tener cigarrillos gratis de vez en cuando.

Me quedé pensativa durante unos instantes, Jasper me había parecido el más maduro de los tres, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada.

—¿Y no piensas dejarlo?

—Llevas dos preguntas menos —apuntó él—. Pues sí, supongo que sí, pero no ahora. ¿Sabes por qué fumaba Jasper?

Alcé una ceja al notar que estaba conteniendo la risa. Me puse sobre mi costado y apoyé la cabeza en una mano para verlo mejor.

—Una menos —comenté—. ¿Por qué?

—Otra menos —rió él, e inmediatamente imitó mi postura—. Verás, no sé si lo sabes pero está algo así como de rollo con una tía —Al notar mi cara de asombro volvió a sonreír y dio una profunda calada al cigarro—. Se llama María, es extranjera, pero lleva aquí unos años. Estaba con nosotros en los últimos años de instituto y era la típica tía popular que jamás querría nada con Jasper.

—No lo entiendo —le interrumpí, recreando a Jasper en mi mente. Era simpático, inteligente y guapo hasta un nivel extremo.

—Oh, Jasper ha cambiado… Pero no le digas que te he contado esto —me guiñó un ojo mientras exhalaba el humo—, podría matarme. A ver, él era un poco… friqui, llamémosle así; digamos que fue María quien lo cambió, o al menos indirectamente. Al ver que no se fijaba el él, empezó a ir al gimnasio, se compró lentes de contacto y cambió el violín por la guitarra y el bajo. El caso que ni así le hacía caso María, sólo se acercaba a él para pedirle fuego, y claro, él no llevaba nunca mechero —Se rió estruendosamente de nuevo, ante los recuerdos—. Un día me lo encontré en un parque intentando fumar, si no llego a aparecer por allí podría haber muerto por culpa de la tos.

—¿Empezó a fumar para poder ofrecerle fuego? —pregunté, asombrada; no podía ser verdad.

—Sí —afirmó él—. Es una de nuestras mejores historias estúpidas.

—Os había subestimado —resoplé yo—, sois más imbéciles de lo que parecíais en un principio.

Edward, lejos de enfadarse, parecía encantado por aquel comentario.

—¡Qué dices! Si nos lo pasamos genial… Por lo menos el viejo Jasper tiene lo que quiere, aunque no sé si todos los esfuerzos han valido la pena.

—¿Por qué? ¡Ay, no cuentes eso como una pregunta, que se me ha escapado! —me quejé yo, y le di un empujón.

—Está bien… Sólo por esta vez —volvió a guiñar un ojo y consiguió, como siempre, ponerme nerviosa—. Pues porque María y él no son compatibles. Por eso tienen una extraña relación amor-odio donde ella manda sin parar y él se comporta a veces como un estúpido-enamorado siguiéndole la corriente y otras veces la ignora, que es cuando curiosamente lo veo más feliz. Ya la conocerás, pero dudo que te guste —sonrió mientras me miraba divertido—. Es un poco… No sé, no me gustaría estar en la piel de Jasper.

Reí con fuerza al ver que parecía atemorizado por la tal María.

—¿Acaso no ha estado entre tus múltiples conquistas? —resoplé cuando acabé de reír.

—Bella, lo último que haría sería salir con María. Además, no intentaría nada si Emmett o Jasper se sienten atraídos por la persona en cuestión; es la ley de la supervivencia, o en este caso de la convivencia —Aplastó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo contra el suelo y volvió a tumbarse—. Ahora me toca a mí… ¿Has dejado a alguien importante, que no sea de tu familia, en Forks?

Le lancé una mirada divertida ante aquella pequeña insinuación, sabía que no iba a cambiar y que aquel comentario me habría puesto de mal humor en otras circunstancias, pero en esos momentos Edward Cullen me caía bien.

—No —contesté—, me he traído a mis mejores amigas.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —se quejó él.

—No me interesaba nadie, en Forks no había apenas gente de mi edad. De hecho ni Alice ni Rose han tenido novios formales tampoco, era un poco difícil ya que casi ni había chicos.

Para mi asombro Edward no comentó nada al respecto. Se limitó a mirar al cielo y a sonreír levemente; por mi mente pasó la idea de que quizá estuviera callándose algún que otro comentario muy de su estilo para evitar que me volviese a poner a la defensiva y me sentí orgullosa por la victoria.

—¿Quieres ir a otro sitio ahora? —inquirió, tras unos minutos de aquel cómodo silencio que había surgido entre nosotros.

Realmente me apetecía seguir con él, era divertido y siempre tenía una historia que contar con la que conseguía sorprenderme. Mientras no intentara traspasar los límites de la amistad conmigo, no tendía ningún problema en pasar más tiempo con él.

—Hay muchos sitios que quiero ver —empecé a decir—, pero tú eres el entendido en la materia.

Rió con fuerzas mientras se incorporaba. Ágilmente se puso de pie y me tendió una mano para ayudarme, la cual para su asombro, accedí a agarrar con fuerza. Un cosquilleo me atravesó el cuerpo, pero lo ignoré, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando aliviar el dolor de piernas que sentía ya que se me habían quedado dormidas tras estar tanto tiempo sin usarlas.

—Tengo una idea —dijo de pronto él, mientras andábamos en dirección a la parada de metro de Southwark—. Ven, te va a gustar —Me puso una mano en la espalda y cambió de dirección.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Al metro.

—Eso ya lo suponía, en esta ciudad no haces nada si no utilizas el metro —comenté, poniendo en blanco los ojos—. Reformularé la pregunta: ¿a qué estación vamos?

Edward me soltó y señaló con su mano al horizonte. Seguí la dirección con la mirada y me encontré con un precioso puente de aspecto pintoresco que reconocí al instante. Solté una carcajada y en un acto impulsivo agarré la mano de Edward y corrí hacia él.

—¡El puente de Southwark! —exclamé, una vez llegamos. Solté a Edward inmediatamente, avergonzada, y para disimular pasé la mano por las coloridas barandillas—. Sólo a los ingleses se les ocurre pintar un puente de verde agua y amarillo.

Edward, que se mantenía a mi lado, rió en un tono suave como para apoyar mi afirmación. El agua que se agolpaba bajo nosotros tenía un color verdoso nada agradable, y pensé que sería horrible caerse y mojarse. Edward parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que echaba rápidas ojeadas nerviosas y se retorcía las manos.

—No soy muy partidario de las alturas —confesó mientras cruzábamos el puente a paso relajado.

Le miré sorprendida, sin saber qué decir. Edward no parecía del tipo de personas que le tienen miedo a las alturas. Sin embargo me conmovió que pasara por allí sólo para tener un gesto agradable hacia mí.

—No teníamos que haber pasado por aquí, podríamos haber cogido el metro de…

—Bella, para —me cortó, soltando una risita—. No soy tan débil, puedo andar por un puente. Vivo en Londres, ¿cómo crees que he sobrevivido todos estos años? No es la primera vez que paseo por el Southwark. Cuando no me asomo por ahí—Señaló la barandilla con la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados—, hasta me gusta estar en este sitio.

Su pequeño discurso me había convencido a medias, por lo que decidí no darle más vueltas y ser considerada con él: aceleré el paso y en poco tiempo estuvimos al otro lado de Londres.

—Una vez resuelto el primer obstáculo, vayamos al segundo… —bromeó Edward—. ¡Callejear! Es un asco perder tiempo sólo por no saber andar por Londres.

Asentí con la cabeza y mantuve mi paso firme y rápido, intentando seguirle el ritmo.

—Creo que debería empezar a hacer ejercicio —murmuré al ver que me había entrado flato y me dolía el costado después de unos minutos andando a la velocidad de Edward.

Este se giró y al ver mi estado soltó una risita, pero después pareció arrepentido, quizás por la mirada asesina que le dirigí.

—Lo siento Bella, suelo andar demasiado rápido.

—Júralo —bufé siendo sarcástica—. ¡Por si no lo sabes, hay gente que tiene las piernas la mitad de largas que tú!

Edward soltó una carcajada y aminoró el paso, posicionándose a mi derecha.

—Vale, vale, captado —sonrió—. Venga, que ya estamos cerca.

Anduvimos a lo largo de Dowgate Hill, y me alegré cuando vi el símbolo de la estación de metro de la calle Cannon. Entré barajando las hipótesis que tenía acerca del lugar hacia donde me conducía Edward. Sabía que fuera lo que fuese me gustaría, me estaba demostrando que sabía cómo hacerme sonreír.

El vagón del metro en el que nos montamos estaba lleno, como de costumbre, por lo que tuvimos que quedarnos de pie y agarrarnos a lo que teníamos a mano. Me vi aplastada entre un hombre que olía francamente mal y Edward. Le lancé una mirada furtiva y él me pilló y sonrió mientras torcía la nariz cómicamente, señalándome así que era consciente del olor corporal del señor de atrás. Intenté no reírme al ver como simulaba arcadas pero alguna que otra risilla disimulada se me escapaba, y empezaba a notar que dicho hombre se removía, incómodo. Suspiré agradecida cuando, al llegar a la parada de Picadilly Circus, Edward puso las manos en mis hombros para que anduviese por delante suya a la hora de salir del dichoso metro.

—¡Aire! —exclamó, una vez estuvimos en la concurrida calle.

Le miré con las cejas alzadas, divertida, y acabamos riéndonos a carcajadas mientras nos adentrábamos en aquel lugar tan turístico.

—¿Has estado antes aquí? —quiso saber Edward, y noté que estaba nervioso.

—No, tenía ganas de venir, pero aún no había tenido tiempo —le respondí, siendo sincera—. Muchas gracias por traerme.

Movió una mano como quitándole importancia y empezó a caminar mezclándose con la cantidad descomunal de gente que por allí se agolpaba.

—¿Sabes? —empezó a decir—, la gente de Londres, cuando está en un sitio atestado de personas suele comentar "es como Picadilly Circus". Es una frase hecha que se utiliza bastante.

Fui empujada por un par de hombres que iban a toda prisa en dirección contraria y entendí el porqué los londinenses decían lo que acababa de comentar Edward, era imposible caminar por allí en un día como el viernes sin que nadie te pisara. Me fijé en los tablones de neones tan famosos y me entró un escalofrío al pensar en los millones que costaría publicitarse ahí.

—También tiene una connotación graciosa —Edward seguía en su papel de guía turístico divertido—. Hay un… digamos sector de la población, que en vez de Picadilly dice "pick-a-willy" (**N/A** Elige un pene).

—¿En serio? —pregunté entre risas.

—Oh, sí —respondió sonriente, mientras se acercaba hasta la característica fuente coronada por la figura de aluminio de Eros—. Es un sitio donde hay bastante prostitución gay.

—No lo sabía —murmuré, sorprendida. Después me dediqué a examinar la figurilla y Edward se dio cuenta.

—Es Eros, el Dios griego del amor —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Le dirigí una mirada divertida ante su insinuación y sacudiendo la cabeza reprobatoriamente busqué mi cámara en el bolso.

—Ponte ahí con el Dios del amor, anda —bromeé, alzándola para encuadrar la fotografía. Edward salió riéndose en la captura y estuve a punto de borrar la foto debido a la perturbación que me causo al verlo tan radiante y lleno de vida.

Me arrebató la cámara y se pasó unos minutos haciéndome fotografías con todo lo que según él era un recuerdo indispensable de fondo.

—Tienes que hacer una visita obligatoria —dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj de su móvil—. Está aquí al lado, después te llevaré a comer a un sitio… diferente.

Confundida le seguí y sonreí al ver los letreros luminosos situados bajo arcos de piedra de la tienda a la que nos dirigíamos: Tower Records. Hacía algunos días que quería ir a comprar algunos CDs, pero nunca sabía qué tienda visitar. Era una suerte tener a Edward Cullen de amigo.

—¡Vamos! —me alentó, empujándome para que entrase en el establecimiento—. Seguro que quieres comprar algo.

Asentí y sin pensarlo dos veces me sumergí en mi mundo paralelo; me encantaba estar rodeada de música, podía pasarme horas en tiendas especializadas, el problema era tener que elegir qué llevarme. Vi que Edward se perdía en la sección de música clásica y antes de poder sorprenderme recordé que Esme había comentado que tocaba el piano; sacudí la cabeza y ojeé con interés el nuevo disco de Vampire Weekend, dispuesta a comprarlo costara lo que costase. Estaba leyendo la contraportada del último álbum de Rufus Wainwright cuando Edward puso una mano en mi hombro, sobresaltándome.

—Perdona —se disculpó mientras reía alegremente—. ¿Qué te llevas?

Le enseñé los discos que llevaba en la mano mientras andábamos hacia la caja registradora. Vi que él tenía lo menos cinco CDs, entre ellos uno de Van Morrison. Sonreí por su gusto tan dispar pero no comenté nada hasta que no salimos de la tienda, momento en el que mi barriga rugió causando de nuevo risas por parte de él.

—No te impacientes, estamos cerca de la comida.

El tiempo había cambiado de nuevo, el cielo volvía a ser grisáceo y unas nubes amenazaban con descargar su contenido sobre nosotros. Miré preocupada a Edward, pero él parecía tranquilo.

—Si nos mojamos tampoco pasa nada —comentó al notar mi estado—. Acostúmbrate, vives en Londres.

—Y antes en Forks, donde llovía más que aquí —repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, pero eso no significa que me guste empaparme.

—Lo he captado, iremos más rápido —Y tras decir esto, me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí para adecuarme a sus acelerados pasos.

Vi a una velocidad vertiginosa como dejábamos atrás Picadilly para entrar de cabeza en la calle Conventry, que parecía no tener fin. Estaba empezando a preocuparme cuando me fijé en que no podíamos seguir mucho más allá, ya que la calzada se acababa para dar pie a un gran McDonald's. Me enfadé ya que habíamos pasado por delante de varios establecimientos parecidos, no hacía falta ir tan lejos para comer una hamburguesa. Sin embargo Edward, sin quitar aquella sonrisa ladina, giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda por la calle Whitcomb y me quitó la palabra de la boca.

—No íbamos a ir a un simple McDonald's.

—¿Y cuanto queda? Dudo que pueda seguir andando a esta velocidad durante mucho tiempo más —me quejé, asfixiada—. No me importaría comer una hamburguesa, ¿sabes?

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Queda poco, unos minutos más, ¿podrás calmar a tu barriga mientras tanto?

—Lo intentaré —murmuré, con el ceño fruncido.

Tal y como dijo Edward, al cabo de unos minutos me encontré en una zona diferente, donde primaban el color oro y el rojo frente a todo lo demás. La decoración tan característica me hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Chinatown!

—Efectivamente —sonrió él—. Espero que te gusten los tallarines y el pollo agridulce.

—¡Claro que sí! —contesté, entusiasmada—. Podemos dar una vuelta primero y después…

—No, ahora vamos a comer —dijo tajante él—. Por aquí hay un restaurante muy bueno y barato —murmuró mientras observaba las calles, intentando guiarse—. Hace mucho que no vengo —se disculpó.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo consiguió encontrar el local al que se refería en un tiempo record. Era un lugar pequeño y agradable, donde una mujer china regordeta y simpática nos atendió con rapidez. Había algunas mesas ocupadas, aunque no demasiadas; nos llevó hasta uno de los ventanales y no se marchó hasta que no estuvimos sentados y decidimos las bebidas.

—Qué servicial —comenté con la nariz dentro de la carta de platos.

—¿Quieres sugerencias? —ofreció Edward y asentí silenciosamente, después alzó una ceja antes de añadir—: ¿Te gusta experimentar o eres más de arroz tres delicias?

Reí ante su ocurrente pregunta.

—Mientras _experimentar_ no tenga nada que ver con carne de perro frita todo me parecerá bien.

—Estamos en el mismo barco entonces —comentó solemnemente, alzando una mano para que se la estrechase. Después de reírnos tontamente suspiró—. Pues bien, el pollo con almendras está muy bueno y no es nada demasiado extraño. La Sopa de fideos chinos con Tsa-Chia está increíblemente rica, aunque es muy picante; y en vez de arroz tres delicias, son mejores los tallarines tres delicias —Se quedó un rato pensativo, mientras leía la carta—. Hoy me siento valiente, creo que voy a pedir pollo con bambú y setas chinas salteadas.

Dejé la carta en la mesa y me dediqué a observarle, divertida.

—¿El bambú se come? —bromeé.

—A los koalas les gusta, así que supongo que sí; de todas formas lo comprobaremos en breves momentos —comentó al ver a la señora acercarse de nuevo hacia nosotros.

Pedimos un poco de todo, yo ayudada por los consejos de Edward, y me sorprendió la rapidez con la que preparaban allí la comida. En unos instantes estábamos degustando lo que habíamos encargado, aunque teniendo serios problemas con los palillos.

—¿Crees que si le pido una cuchara y un tenedor me los dará? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, mirando con disimulo a la mujer que en ese momento estaba atendiendo a otras mesas. Se había manchado la boca en repetidas ocasiones más de lo necesario y empezaba a cansarse. A mí sin embargo me parecía muy divertido.

—Posiblemente ni te entienda —le respondí, riéndome disimuladamente.

El conflicto entre nosotros llegó a la hora de pagar; la pobre mujer vio atemorizada como casi nos pegábamos para impedir que el otro sacara la cartera; al final decidimos pagarlo a medias, aunque a él le costó aceptarlo. Salimos del establecimiento con las piernas cansadas después de la larga mañana.

—Vamos a ver el barrio —dijo Edward.

Dimos unas breves vueltas para que yo viese lo esencial e hiciese algunas fotografías para después mandárselas a mis padres. Edward me contó que cuando merecía la pena ir a Chinatown era cuando había fiestas chinas, momento en el que adornaban todo de manera excesiva, consiguiendo así ser un imán turístico. Me hice una nota mental para acordarme de buscar información sobre celebraciones chinas para estar en alerta y no perderme nada de lo que sucediese en esa zona de Londres.

Dando tumbos fuimos hasta la estación de metro más cercana, dispuestos a volver a casa. Tenía la idea de descansar un poco hasta el momento antes de salir con los chicos, sino esa noche no iba a aguantar más de una hora de pie.

—¿Llamamos a los demás para decirles que nos llevamos el coche? —pregunté al recordar mi móvil apagado, mientras Edward me abría la puerta del copiloto de forma caballerosa una vez llegamos a donde estaba el automóvil aparcado.

—Que usen el metro, que no se van a morir —murmuró Edward soltando la bolsa de los CDs a mis pies; parecía tan agotado como yo—. Después le mandaré a Jasper un mensaje al móvil, no te preocupes.

Asentí y me recosté en el asiento, acomodándome. Cogí los CDs que tenía al lado de los pies y saqué el que había visto de Van Morrison para ponerlo en el reproductor del coche. De reojo vi como Edward sonreía cuando las primeras notas de _Madame George_ comenzaron a sonar.

—¿Qué tipo de música tocas con tu grupo? —quise saber.

—Eso es una pregunta menos —rió él, recordando el inicio de la mañana y el juego que habíamos empezado pero no terminado—. Un poco de todo, aunque no lo que a mí me gustaría.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba empezando a interesarme mucho la conversación, y se lo permití saber mediante mi tono de voz.

—Si quieres que la gente vaya a tus conciertos y demás, tienes que tocar cosas que les gusten —resopló, indignado—. ¿Crees que si cantara esta canción —señaló con la cabeza el reproductor de CDs— vendría mucha gente a verme?

—Si lo haces bien, sí —le contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él rió amargamente.

—Eso es porque a ti te gusta Van Morrison, pero a las tías de tu edad no les interesa demasiado. Es mejor si canto algo de los Arctic Monkeys o del tal Jason Mraz —suspiró profundamente—. Asqueroso, lo que yo te diga.

—¿Entonces tocas sólo para que te escuchen? —repuse, repentinamente cabreada—. ¿No puedes hacerlo para ti?

—El grupo no soy sólo yo, recuérdalo; somos tres decidiendo qué música hacer. No es nada fácil…

Decidí no comentar nada más, sabía que lo que decía tenía cierto sentido, pero en el fondo no comprendía por qué no seguía su camino él por sí solo si realmente le gustaba tanto la música. Si era bueno triunfaría con lo que fuera, y si lo hacía con algo que de verdad le gustara, sería mucho más feliz. Sin embargo no era asunto mío, por lo que me mantuve distraída observando los coloridos edificios y escuchando cantar a Van Morrison de fondo.

Llegamos a nuestro bloque de pisos y bajamos del Volvo sin hablar. Me parecía una forma bastante extraña de acabar lo que había sido un día maravilloso, pero no sabía qué había pasado exactamente, por lo visto el tema "_Edward y su_ _música_"no era uno de los preferidos para el aludido. Entramos en el ascensor y observé como los números subían lenta y agónicamente, me estaba matando estar en ese espacio tan cerrado sin intercambiar una sola palabra con él. De pronto, cuando llegamos por fin al piso número cuatro, el mío, Edward pulsó un botón rojo y las puertas nunca se abrieron. Lo miré sorprendida y vi como me observaba, curioso.

—Ha sido un día agradable —comentó mientras iba acercándose a mí.

—Abre el ascensor —dije de forma tajante, sin hacerle caso.

—¿No has tenido la sensación de que ha sido como una cita? —continuó él, pasando de mí también.

—¿Qué dices? —medio exclamé—. ¡Me habías secuestrado, no tenía más remedio que ir contigo!

Rió con fuerzas, como si acabara de contar un chiste.

—Ya, como si hubieras puesto muchos impedimentos para venir conmigo… Vamos Bella, te ha gustado tanto como a mí —sonrió con un deje de superioridad y abrí la boca, atónita.

—Edward, no lo estropees —le advertí.

—Bella —comenzó a decir—. Dame otra oportunidad, pero esta vez de verdad, que salga de ti —me cogió las manos y las apretó—. Sal conmigo, por favor.

Levanté una ceja, incrédula, y retiré mis manos.

—¿Todo ha sido una estrategia para que te viera como una persona… _normal_? —inquirí, cabreada—. ¿Has estado fingiendo ser alguien que no eras sólo para que accediera a salir contigo después?

Edward me miró, desconcertado.

—N-no, yo soy así, no he… —farfulló nervioso, y se pasó varias veces la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

—¡Y una mierda! En una semana he tenido tiempo suficiente como para darme cuenta que tu actitud no es como la de hoy —le espeté—. ¡Ya decía yo que era raro que no te comportaras como un imbécil prepotente durante tanto tiempo! Pero aquí estás de nuevo —suspiré, intentando que el enfado se me pasara—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que esperaba que de verdad fuéramos amigos! Claro que me lo he pasado bien hoy, Edward, porque parecías _maduro_, pero ahora vienes y lo estropeas. ¿Crees que encerrándome en un ascensor conseguirás que salga contigo?

Él parecía al borde del colapso nervioso, seguramente estaría estrujándose los sesos para dar con una respuesta ingeniosa que lo sacara de aquel lío en el que él solo se había metido.

—Mira Bella… No entiendo por qué no me das una oportunidad. No te he encerrado para eso, simplemente quería despedirme y preguntártelo —dijo, más tranquilo—. Siento que me veas de esa forma, pero ni yo te conozco, ni tú me conoces como para juzgarme así —Vi como alargó el brazo para pulsar el botón continuo al rojo y las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente. Había salido ya de allí cuando añadió—: Y yo también esperaba que fuéramos amigos.

Me giré para ver su expresión, ya que el tono de su voz me había desconcertado, pero las puertas empezaban a cerrarse. Me quedé allí sintiéndome como una idiota, mirando con la boca abierta las puertas del elevador. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en trance, pero al final sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi apartamento, consciente de que esa noche iba a ser larga e incómoda.

* * *

*He dejado links con fotos de los lugares donde están Edward y Bella en mi perfil:)

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he tenido tropecientos millones de cosas que hacer (y sigo con ellas). Espero que el capi os guste y lo paséis bien leyéndolo, que es la idea:)

Tengo prisa ya que mañana me presento a un examen oral de arte (al menos la visita al Tate de Edward y Bella me ha sido útil como repaso jajajaja) Esperemos que me salga bien...

Un besito enorme y ojalá me dejéis comentarios con vuestras opiniones, qué os parece que haya habido un día en el que los dos se lleven mejor, o si creéis que tendrán una noche movidita, etc. ¡Lo que queráis! :)

Laura.

Por cierto, la recomendación del día: hay una chica que está empezando y está muy entusiasmada con su primera historia, pero ya sabéis cómo son los comienzos de duros... Por eso le hago un poquito de publicidad aquí:) Se llama **InesGranger** y su fic es Wish you were here. Os dejo aquí el summary:

**Summary: La vida ha separado a Bella y a Edward, y aunque ella ha seguido con ****su vida, él aún no ha podido olvidarla. A pesar de todo, el destino volverá ****a unirlos de la manera más inesperada... ****¿Qué pasará cuando se ****reencuentren?**

Mucha suerte Inés, ¡que te la mereces!:)

* * *

**Quiero comentaros que he empezado un n u e v o f i c que se llama MEETING YOU. EL JUEVES SUBO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, Y ME HARÍAIS MUUUY FELIZ SI OS PASÁRAIS Y ME DEJÁSEIS UN REVIEW DÁNDOME VUESTRA OPINION. MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS(L)**


	8. El club de los frustrados de Koko

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes son míos; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste._

**Nota: **En mi perfil hay links con imágenes y canciones del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.** _El club de los frustrados de Koko_

No sabía por qué, pero las dos horas que me pasé tumbada en la cama con la vista fija en el techo habían sido una auténtica tortura. No entendía el porqué de darle tanta importancia a una riña estúpida con Cullen después del perfecto día que habíamos pasado. No estaba dispuesta a que me tratara así, eso de intentar conquistarme sólo por resistirme me parecía enfermizo. Pensé en un final alternativo de aquella tarde: Edward y yo riendo en el Volvo, Edward y yo bromeando en el ascensor, y por último, Edward y yo despidiéndonos como un par de amigos. ¿Por qué insistía en tener una cita conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que me veía que considerase tan atrayente como para arrastrarse y suplicármelo? Yo jamás me rebajaría tanto, con una vez que me diesen una negativa era suficiente.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos e imágenes del día empezaron a agolparse en mi cabeza. Estaba enfadada, muy furiosa con él; había chafado el mayor acercamiento que habíamos tenido en la historia de nuestra "amistad". Sin embargo también recordé su infantil miedo a las alturas, su cara de un tono verdoso y la eterna sonrisa con la que me alentaba para que continuáramos el paseo por el puente. Y también tenía presente la caminata que se había dado sólo para enseñarme la ciudad a su manera. Y la mujer asiática, las bromas infinitas de él hacia ella, su risa alegre, el cómo achinaba los ojos cada vez que soltaba una carcajada y sus dientes perfectamente imperfectos.

Solté un gemido con toda la fuerza que pude. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Hice un análisis de consecuencias y llegué a la estúpida conclusión de que me había sentido atraída por él durante escasos segundos. Tenía que ponerle freno a aquello, no podía arriesgarme a que me tratara como una más, pero tampoco tenía derecho a gritarle de la forma en la que lo hice en el ascensor, yo no era así, el problema era que sacaba lo peor de mí, me exasperaba y no podía contener mi genio.

Miré el despertador que descansaba sobre mi mesita de noche y tras un largo y descorazonador suspiro, me erguí y caminé por el estrecho pasillo que llegaba hasta la puerta principal al igual que lo habría hecho si hubiera sido el corredor de la muerte.

Decidí subir por las escaleras, necesitaba estirar las piernas después de haber despertado de aquel estado de sopor en el que me había sumergido durante esas horas angustiantes. Alcé la mano cuando estuve frente a la puerta y aporreé con los nudillos; esperé pacientemente pero nadie acudió, por lo que probé suerte con el timbre. Segundos después se escucharon unos pasos, y la puerta se abrió, mostrándome a un Edward con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Bella! —exclamó, sorprendido—. ¿Qué pasa?

Intenté hablar pero me costó, por lo que me dediqué a morderme el labio durante unos instantes.

—B-bueno, quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes —Señalé el ascensor con una mano, aunque sin girarme—. No debía haberte gritado después de los… progresos que hemos hecho en nuestra amistad.

Edward arqueó las cejas asombrado, pero también halagado.

—Vaya… —murmuró—. No me lo esperaba. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que seas algo cortante y borde conmigo —Puso su mejor sonrisa y yo me removí, incómoda.

—El caso es que me gusta que seamos amigos —empecé a decir. Él abrió la boca y yo levanté las palmas de mi mano para que me dejara continuar—. Pero única y exclusivamente amigos, nada de citas, nada de insinuaciones. El día que veas a Emmett o a Jasper tontear conmigo podrás hacerlo, pero antes no.

Vi como en los ojos de Edward surgía un brillo maligno, pero preferí dejarlo pasar; daba gracias al cielo por no poder escuchar sus pensamientos, seguro que eran para mayores de dieciocho años.

—¿Buen rollo entonces? —pregunté, tendiendo la mano.

Edward abrió la boca de nuevo para seguramente hacer un comentario fuera de tono de los suyos, cuando una voz chillona llegó hasta mis oídos, perforándolos y quemándolos como si de ácido se tratara.

—¡Eddie! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡No puedo hacerlo sin ti! —El sonido de unos altos tacones se hizo cada vez más fuerte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, delante mía tenía a una chica rubia con el pelo tan corto como el de un hombre, un peinado moderno pero horrible para mi gusto—. ¿Quién eres tú? —escupió, mirándome con el mismo asco que yo a ella.

—Bella —dije simplemente, y me noté la boca seca. Así que mientras me comía la cabeza por todo lo que había pasado, Edward se entretenía con otra… Genial.

—Eddie, tengo prisa —instó la rubia.

Edward soltó un suspiro desesperado que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos; después me miró fijamente.

—Bella, espera un momento por favor —pidió, y tras decir eso y antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, encajó la puerta en mis narices, quedando así él y la moderna detrás de esta.

Un gemido lastimero se escuchó, y supuse que sería de ella. Me sentí un poco idiota, pero ya que estaba allí no pude evitar pegar la oreja disimuladamente a la rendija que había quedado.

—Lauren, no te enfades —Pedía la voz de Edward en un susurro—. Te dije que tenía planes esta noche, no te he mentido en ningún momento.

—¿Vas con esa? —siseó la malévola voz de la chica.

—Mira, no eres mi novia ni mi madre, así que no tienes ningún derecho para interrogarme…

—Eddie, pero tú y yo…

—Joder Lauren, complicas demasiado las cosas —murmuró Edward y sonreí al notar que estaba en un aprieto. Se lo merecía por tratar así a las mujeres, aunque fuera alguien tan imbécil como esa tal Lauren—. Tú y yo nada. ¿No crees que eres un poco hipócrita? ¡Me vienes pidiendo explicaciones, pero después te vas con Tyler!

El silencio se hizo y escuché el frufrú de la tela al rozar; saqué la conclusión de que ella se había acercado; no me equivoqué, al segundo Lauren ronroneó al hablar, provocándome arcadas.

—¿Estás celoso, cariño?

—Lauren, por favor —Me imaginé a Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonreí por la decepción que se estaría llevando ella—. Parece como si no me conocieras.

—¡Claro que te conozco! Llevamos juntos…

—¡No llevamos juntos una mierda! —siseó Edward, manteniendo la voz baja aunque sus nervios parecían apunto de hacerlo estallar.

—Dime donde vas a estar esta noche.

—¡Yo qué sé! —Tras exclamar eso Edward abrió de golpe la puerta sobresaltándome, y me sonrió amablemente, dando así a entender que no le había molestado que les estuviera espiando, mientras mantenía cogida a Lauren con fuerza por un brazo—. Lauren ya se va, ¿verdad?

La chica refunfuñó y de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Edward. Después se alisó la pequeña camiseta que llevaba y se fue con paso digno escaleras abajo.

—Perdónala, es un poco… —Pareció pensar la palabra exacta—. Sinceramente no sé que adjetivo utilizar. Quería que la ayudara con unas cosas de clase pero siempre se tuercen las cosas entre… Bueno, da igual.

—La has tratado como si fuera basura, Edward —murmuré, con el ceño fruncido. Él pareció morderse la lengua, quizás estuviera apunto de decir que realmente ella era basura, opinión que compartía por completo, pero aún así, eso no justificaba su comportamiento.

—Lauren es difícil. Si le das la mano, te coge el brazo entero —suspiró.

—Ya… —musité. No me había gustado para nada lo que había presenciado, no iba a reírle las gracias después de todo aquello.

Edward parecía nervioso, se pasaba constantemente la mano por el pelo.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Bufé.

—¿Qué pasa, no tienes a nadie más dentro que te haga compañía?

Me miró curioso, pero no supe por qué.

—Me voy a casa —murmuré yo—. Después te veo…

Parecía a punto de decir algo, por lo que fui hasta las escaleras a paso rápido, sin ganas de escuchar excusas o justificaciones innecesarias.

—¡Bella! —sonrió la voz de Jasper cuando casi me choco con él, ya que subía las escaleras en dirección contraria.

—Eh, ¿qué tal el día? —pregunté amistosamente.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y miró hacia atrás, después resopló.

—Me despisto un segundo y Emmett se pierde… —murmuró—. Bueno guapa, más tarde pasaremos a recogeros, así que descansa un poco.

Asentí y me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar sin problemas. Con una sonrisa se despidió y yo seguí mi camino hasta el apartamento que compartía con las chicas. Me mordí el labio, intentando contener una risa, cuando vi a Emmett apoyado en el quicio de la puerta mientras hablaba con Rosalie dándose grandes aires de seductor. Levanté una mano a modo de saludo pero entré rápidamente en el piso sin mirarlos demasiado ni interrumpirlos. Fui hasta mi habitación, con ganas de volver a tumbarme, pero lo que no esperaba era a Alice envuelta en una toalla ocupándola.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? —inquirió, con los ojos brillantes.

Reí amargamente.

—Tranquila, puedes utilizar tus trescientos dólares, ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer que los pierdas.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Me vi sumergida en un extenso relato de cómo se había desarrollado todo, mientras mi amiga tenía una media sonrisa y me escuchaba pacientemente. No pareció sorprenderse por nada, era como si ya supiera que todo iba a ocurrir, algo típico en Alice.

—¿Estaréis incómodos esta noche? —quiso saber cuando terminé mi historia.

—No, que haga lo que quiera con su vida —respondí escuetamente—. No soy partidaria de su trato hacia las mujeres… ¿pesadas? —Alice rió entre dientes ante mi comentario—, pero mientras no lo tenga hacia mí o hacia vosotras puedo intentar estar normal con él. Eso sí, espero que no me pregunte más si quiero salir con él…

—Porque quieres hacerlo —acotó Alice, muy interesada.

—Qué va, no quiero nada romántico con Edward, demuestra a cada momento que no sirve para eso… ¿Y vosotros qué, cómo os lo habéis pasado?

Alice palmoteó, contenta, y me contó durante unos diez minutos lo maravilloso que había sido su día.

—Jasper es súper atento —suspiró—. Estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, explicándome un poco de la historia de Londres. ¡Sabe muchísimo!

Me mordí el labio al notar que ella empezaba a interesarse por el rubio, y que él no era muy sincero por lo que se veía.

—¿Tonteó contigo? —pregunté en voz baja.

Alice rió escandalosamente y se tapó la boca con las manos, en un gesto afirmativo.

—No sé si debería ser yo la que te diga esto… Pero no quiero que juegue contigo —murmuré, y capté toda su atención—. Jasper tiene novia, se llama María.

Mi amiga me miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Después dirigió la vista hasta la pared.

—Voy a darme una ducha, después deberías ir tú —dijo con voz casual. Se levantó y desalojó mi habitación, dejándome allí con mis pensamientos acerca de que había sido el comportamiento más extraño que le había visto.

Sorprendida aún, fui hasta la cocina para prepararme un café, necesitaba energía como fuera. Vi que Rose se peleaba con la moderna cafetera, y riendo la aparté y lo preparé yo. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa, agradecida.

—No sé que haría sin ti —suspiró mientras olía el contenido de su taza una vez se la tendí—. ¿Qué tal Edward, por cierto?

Puse los ojos en blanco y maldije por dentro, había sido tonta al contar la historia sólo a Alice, debería haber esperado a que hubieran estado las dos. Resignada relaté mi día de nuevo, y caí en la cuenta de que Rosalie era mejor público que Alice de vez en cuando: aplaudía, entrecerraba los ojos en momentos que le disgustaban o emitía sonidos indescifrables. Por último le expliqué la situación de Jasper con su supuesta novia y el cuidado que tendríamos que tener con Alice para que no se hiciera daño. Ella escuchó comprensiva, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Ambas teníamos la sensación de que esa noche iba a ser difícil para nuestra amiga, y más si aparecía la tal María y lo fastidiaba todo.

Cuando Alice terminó pude ir a darme una relajante, aunque rápida ducha. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarme ya que la tarde se había pasado volando. No sabía qué debía ponerme, aunque tampoco me preocupaba demasiado ya que Alice solucionaría cualquier tipo de problema relacionado con la moda en menos de un minuto. Es más, era consciente que ni debía preguntarle, que posiblemente ya tuviera la ropa encima de la cama, esperándome. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que así era, una vez estuve seca y envuelta en la toalla. Cogí el pequeño vestido palabra de honor de color negro con dibujos de flores en azul, marrón y beige y me lo puse rápidamente, junto a una rebeca de un amarillo suave. Después me coloqué las medias negras, cruzando los dedos para que esa noche no hiciera demasiado frío, y sonreí a más no poder cuando descubrí unos preciosos zapatos del mismo amarillo apagado del cardigan que ya llevaba puesto. Estaba segura de que tenía único par de zapatos de ese color en el mundo, y no quise ni pensar en lo que habría hecho Alice para conseguirlos.

Me senté frente al espejo del tocador de mi habitación, a sabiendas de que en cuestión de segundos vendrían a acabar conmigo y sobre todo, a tirarme del pelo con aquellos insufribles peines, planchas y rizadores.

—¿Has acabado, Bella? —gritó Rosalie desde su habitación.

—¡Qué remedio! —le contesté en el mismo tono. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido sordo desde arriba y elevé los ojos hasta el techo, sonriendo. Parecía como si alguien se hubiera caído.

—¿Lo has escuchado? —preguntó divertida Rose, que llevaba las máquinas de tortura en las manos—. Seguro que ha sido Emmett, dudo que Jasper haya hecho tanto ruido al caer… Creo que es anoréxico o algo así.

—Rosalie, que a ti te gusten los tíos que parezcan protagonistas de un anuncio de Calvin Klein no significa que los demás sean esqueléticos. Yo creo que Jasper nos oculta algo —reí muy divertida, mientras Rose enchufaba todo y se ponía manos a la obra.

—¿Estás insinuando que tenemos que pillarlo desnudo?

—¡No! —exclamé, horrorizada.

—Sería divertido —comentó ella, con la vista fija en mi insulso cabello—. Algo de emoción por un día… Creo que deberíamos intentarlo, Bella.

Iba a pedirle que dejara de decir tonterías sin sentido cuando Alice entró, pegando saltitos con su estuche de maquillaje profesional.

—Cuando hacéis todo esto me siento muy fea —murmuré yo, agobiada.

Ellas no me hicieron caso y se metieron prisa para acabar pronto, presintiendo que los chicos estarían al llegar, consiguiendo así que terminasen mucho antes de su media. Me miré al espejo y me sentí guapa, por lo que medio sonreí, tampoco quería darles la satisfacción de que lo supieran.

—Coged un paraguas plegable cada una y metedlo en el bolso —dijo Alice con voz diligente mientras iba hasta el salón, aburrida una vez no tuvo nada más que hacer.

Recogí las cosas imprescindibles y llené un pequeño bolso que combinaba con los zapatos. Después, agarré una chaqueta de cuero negra y fui a acompañar a mis amigas. Estuvimos sentadas en el sofá durante un rato, esperando a los chicos, que parecían tardar más que nosotras en arreglarse.

—¿Y si subimos? —propuso Rosalie, cesando el martilleo de los zapatos contra el suelo.

Alice se levantó de un salto y encabezó la marcha, por lo que mis protestas y súplicas de quedarnos en casa no sirvieron de mucho.

Corrimos como idiotas escaleras arriba, empujándonos y teniendo cuidado con los tacones asesinos que llevábamos; era como si tuviéramos cinco años en vez de diecinueve. Llegué la última, por supuesto, ya que la combinación de torpeza con la de vestuario incómodo no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Quién es? —la profunda voz de Emmett sonó tras la puerta una vez Alice hubo llamado impacientemente.

—¡Las americanas cachondas! —grito Rosalie sin una pizca de vergüenza.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamé horrorizada, mientras Alice se abrazaba a sí misma riendo a carcajadas.

—Deja de ser mojigata, Bella —pidió la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Era sólo una broma.

Emmett, que había abierto la puerta inmediatamente tras escuchar el berrido de mi descarada amiga, nos miraba divertidos.

—Estáis preciosas —nos dijo con una ancha sonrisa. Después nos hizo un gesto para que entráramos en el piso y le gritó a sus amigos—: Ey tíos, tendremos que llevar el matamoscas esta noche.

Nos quedamos de pie en el pasillo que comunicaba a las diferentes habitaciones, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aún no nos sentíamos tan cómodas como para sentirnos igual que en nuestra casa, a excepción quizás de Alice, que correteaba de un lado para otro cotilleando. Toda la estancia olía a distintas colonias masculinas mezcladas, tanto que Rosalie y yo arrugamos la nariz y nos miramos alzando las cejas, divertidas.

—¡Tardáis más que nosotras! —le reprendió Alice a Emmett, el cual ya estaba completamente vestido.

—¿Y qué quieres que le haga? A veces pienso que vivo con mujeres —refunfuñó él, yendo hasta la cocina y volviendo al segundo con un paquete de patatas chips en la mano, del cual comía compulsivamente.

—¿No íbamos a cenar fuera? —inquirí, sorprendida.

—Verás Bella —empezó a decir con la boca llena—, el caso es que de aquí a que Edward termine de arreglar su pelo para que parezca perfectamente despeinado podrían pasar horas.

Las tres nos reímos con fuerza y un carraspeo nos hizo fijarnos en que Edward estaba presente, perfectamente vestido y desprendiendo un aroma varonil irresistible.

—Ni siquiera me peino, Emmett —bufó—. Eh, qué guapas —observó después de pasar la vista por nuestros atuendos—, ¿estáis preparadas?

—¡Un momento! —gritó la voz de Jasper desde lo que supuse que sería su dormitorio. Al instante salió de la habitación cojeando, mientras se intentaba poner el zapato que le faltaba—. ¡Parece como si cada día se volvieran más pequeñas!

—O tu pie más grande —observó Edward, sonriente.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y de forma ágil terminó de anudarse los cordones de la Converse azul que se estaba calzando.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó feliz, una vez hubo acabado.

Recogieron sus abrigos y tras cerrar la puerta, fueron volando escaleras abajo en una especie de competición parecida a la que habíamos tenido antes nosotras. Esta vez, preferimos bajar a paso normal y no poner nuestra vida en peligro, ya habíamos tenido suficiente descarga de adrenalina por un mes.

Nos esperaban recostados contra el portal del edificio, encendiéndose los tres un cigarro de forma despreocupada.

—¿Cogeremos el coche? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Quieres quedarte sin beber y conducir tú? —contestó de forma cortante Emmett. Su prima negó con la cabeza mientras se abrochaba el abrigo y él sonrió—. Estupendo, entonces dejemos los coches a parte y vamos a comer antes, hay metro hasta las once y media.

Estuvimos andando como un auténtico grupo, bromeando entre nosotros y empujando al que teníamos al lado. Era agradable pasar tiempo con aquellos chicos tan llenos de vida y en cierto sentido, estúpidos; aunque claro, supuse que unos años más tarde, y unos cuantos pelos menos en la cabeza y otros más en el pecho, su comportamiento sería distinto.

Edward hablaba animadamente con Rosalie al otro extremo, por lo que no presté atención a lo que decían. Estaba más ocupada pendiente de no caerme con aquellos zapatos; Jasper pareció darse cuenta de mi preocupación y caballerosamente me tendió un brazo, que acepté agradecida.

—No quieres saber lo difícil que es usarlos —le dije con un suspiro. Él rió y le ofreció el otro brazo a Alice.

—¡Paremos ahí! —exclamó Emmett de golpe, señalando un establecimiento de un color amarillo chillón que tenía una pequeña ventana al lado de la puerta principal.

—Es mejor el de… —empezó a decir Edward.

—¡Ahí he dicho! —gruñó su hermano—. Joder Edward, compran la merluza en el mismo mercado.

Edward soltó una risita y encabezó la marcha hasta el establecimiento, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo gris que llevaba.

—Buenas noches —saludó educadamente desde fuera de la ventana, que resultó ser un mostrador improvisado—. Querríamos… ¿Qué queréis?

Miré a mis amigas y vi que ellas estaba igual de perdidas que yo.

—El inglés eres tú —comentó Alice—. ¿Nos podría decir qué hay? Somos americanas y es la primera vez que probamos este tipo de comida —contó con desparpajo después, dirigiéndose a la regordeta mujer que se encontraba dentro.

—Oh, claro —sonrió la señora con fuerte acento inglés—. Estamos especializados en fish & chips, que es un plato típico inglés de merluza empanada y frita, servida con unas patatas fritas, sazonadas con sal y vinagre, aunque el vinagre es opcional —añadió al ver nuestras caras—. También tenemos fish & orange, que lleva naranja frita y a la que se le puede añadir limón también.

Volví a interrogar con la mirada a mis amigas y noté que estaban deliberando.

—Yo quiero probar lo de la naranja —dijo Rosalie al final.

—Para mí uno normal, pero sin vinagre —comentó Alice y yo encargué otro igual.

Los chicos hicieron también su pedido y la mujer se metió en el interior a trabajar, mientras nosotros reuníamos el dinero y hacíamos cuentas con la cabeza, riéndonos de la torpeza de unos y de la habilidad de otros.

—¡Llevo sin dar matemáticas varios años! —exclamó indignado Jasper, después de que le repitiéramos las operaciones un par de veces—. Es normal que no tenga la mente rápida para esto…

Para sorpresa de todos, la señora tardó muy poco, y después de entregarnos los pedidos junto con las bebidas y pagarle, anduvimos en dirección a un parque cercano que habíamos divisado.

No encontramos un banco lo suficientemente grande para todos, por lo que nosotras nos sentamos en él y ellos se limitaron a subirse al respaldo en una posición que supuse que era incómoda.

—¡Qué bueno! —murmuró Rosalie mordisqueando un trozo de naranja frita, y todos le pusimos cara de asco—. Deberíais abrir vuestros paladares.

—Rosalie, hay cosas que deberían estar prohibidas —comentó Alice muy solemnemente—, como freír naranjas o echarle vinagre a las patatas fritas.

Todos nos reímos alegremente mientras degustábamos la comida. La merluza estaba bastante buena, más de lo que me esperaba.

—¿Sabíais que…? —empezó a decir Edward.

—¡Oh, no! —gimieron Jasper y Emmett.

Nos giramos para poder ver bien sus caras y sonreímos. Edward tenía esa mirada de "sé mucho más que tú" que le había visto un par de veces, mientras que los otros dos se tapaban los oídos con fuerza.

—¿… los ingleses prefieren esto —señaló su comida— antes que a los Beatles? Han hecho un estudio, y el resultado: el fish & chips ocupa el lugar número uno de las "cincuenta cosas más queridas por los ingleses" mientras que los Beatles son el número ocho —sonrió satisfecho y no le hizo caso a las convulsiones de fingían tener Jasper y Emmett.

—Edward… ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? —preguntó Alice, con una patata en la mano—. Es decir, son estupideces pero también interesantes, ¿de dónde las sacas?

—Se pasa el día leyendo foros estúpidos en Internet —rió Jasper—. Lo curioso de todo es que después liga. Es decir, de vez en cuando tiene la personalidad de un completo friqui, pero aún así liga. Misterios de la vida…

Edward no hacía caso a las críticas de sus amigos; vi como miraba hacia delante mientras se metía una tira de merluza frita en la boca y masticaba. Parecía pensativo.

—Ah, lo más importante —dijo de pronto—. El fish & chips se hizo famoso gracias a Dickens; desde que lo nombró en Oliver Twist se ha…

—¡Cállate! —gritaron sus amigos, aunque sin poder disimular las risas. Estaba totalmente segura de que Edward seguía dando la lata sólo para molestarlos.

Lo que había dicho me interesaba. Sabía que Edward era aficionado a la literatura, ya que visitaba la librería en la que yo trabajaba de vez en cuando, llevándose siempre una gran pila de libros. A veces me preguntaba si realmente los leía.

Una vez terminamos de comer, tiramos los envases a una papelera que tuvimos la suerte de encontrar a mano. Salimos del parque sintiéndonos llenos, en dirección a la estación de metro más cercano, la de Goodge Street. Nunca había estado en esa parada, por la que me distraje mirando hacia todas las direcciones. Al ser viernes, una gran cantidad de personas de nuestra edad entraban y salían, felices.

—Tenemos que coger la línea de Northern, la de color negro —explicó Jasper, señalando uno de los planos del metro, pegado en la pared. Nosotras asentimos y los seguimos, en dirección contraria a la marea de personas que salían de allí.

Entramos en el vagón, pero como siempre, no había sitio para sentarnos.

—No os preocupéis, está a menos de diez minutos —sonrió Edward—. Podíamos haber ido andando, es una media hora o así, pero dudo que quisierais.

Di gracias al cielo por que fuera tan considerado de vez en cuando, era imposible que yo anduviese todo eso con tacones sin causar víctimas mortales.

El viaje fue entretenido, Emmett se ocupó de ello intentándonos hacer cantar y consiguiendo que estuviéramos muertas de la vergüenza ya que las demás personas guardaban un absoluto silencio. Por fin llegamos a la estación de Camden Town y pudimos deshacernos de todas aquellas miradas curiosas de ojos ajenos y desconocidos.

—Nunca más viajaré contigo —murmuré yo, frunciendo el ceño en dirección al grandullón, que se reía a carcajadas.

Sin embargo, una vez estuve fuera, en la calle, una sonrisa tonta me surcó el rostro. Estaba en Camden, una de las cosas que más deseaba hacer desde que fui consciente de la existencia de Londres.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —quiso saber Edward, poniéndose a mi lado y cogiéndome del codo para que empezara a andar.

—¡Estoy en Camden! —chillé y el se rió ante mi entusiasmo—. ¡Eh chicas, estamos en Camden!

—Ya nos hemos fijado, Bella —se carcajeó Rosalie, después de fijarse en la ropa de la gente que andaba por allí.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de entrar a cualquier sitio? —me preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa dulce, y no pude menos que corresponderle.

Debido a la hora que era, todas las tiendas y pequeños negocios estaban cerrados, pero eso no significaba que no me quedara asombrada con el colorido y las imposibles fachadas y escaparates. Mis amigas miraban todo con la misma emoción que yo, encantadas de estar en un lugar tan pintoresco como aquel.

—¡Mirad eso! —exclamó Alice, señalando una enorme maqueta de un avión que se encontraba pegada en la pared de una tienda situada justo delante del Camden Market—. ¡Es increíble!

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos recorriendo Camden High Street, pero el caso es que no me sentía cansada. Al revés, me encontraba en un nivel de emoción que renovaba la energía de mi cuerpo y mis ganas de divertirme esa noche. Edward se mantuvo a mi lado, aunque un poco más atrás que yo, siempre sonriente y divertido ante nuestras muestras de "entusiasmo extranjero".

—¿Nos vamos de fiesta ya o queréis seguir viendo las puertas cerradas de las tiendas? —protestó Emmett, cansado.

—No te preocupes, vendremos durante el día en otro momento —me dijo Edward al ver mi cara de desilusión. Después se dirigió a todo el grupo—. He estado pensando y creo que deberíamos ir a Koko que está un poco más adelante. Si nos cansamos podemos ir a otro sitio de los que propuse —Se encogió de hombros y Alice pareció entusiasmada por ir a aquel lugar, ya que al menos había leído buenas críticas sobre él. A mí me daba igual mientras estuviera con mis amigas y pusieran buena música, por lo que asentí.

Como dijo Edward, Koko se encontraba en la misma calle en la que estábamos. Rosalie y yo, las únicas que no sabíamos nada de aquel lugar, nos sobrecogimos: era un enorme edificio de aspecto imponente iluminado por luces violetas.

—Es un viejo teatro reformado —explicó Jasper al ver nuestra confusión—. Es más grande de lo que parece, incluso hacen conciertos.

—Sí, vinieron hace un tiempo los Pet Shop Boys —añadió Emmett mientras caminábamos hasta la entrada.

Nos costó ocho libras entrar, algo caro bajo mi criterio, pero según lo que me contaban el sitio merecía la pena. Dejamos los abrigos en el guardarropa y pasamos a la gigantesca sala donde se apiñaba todo el mundo, bailando al ritmo de una canción que no pude identificar —estás en otro país, me dije a mí misma, aquí se escucha otra música—. El sitio era increíble, conservaba el aspecto de viejo teatro, los palcos estaban llenos de personas que bailaban y reían, con altas tasas de alcohol en sangre. El escenario aún seguía en pie, era enorme y estaba segura de que por él habían pasado grupos musicales de gran reputación. Me moría de ganas de ir a un concierto en Londres, por lo que me apunté mentalmente que debía buscar información sobre próximos eventos.

Los chicos desaparecieron, dejándonos solas en mitad de la pista, rodeadas de pelirrojos con cara regordeta y pecas. Nos reímos ya que movimos los labios pero sin hablar formando la palabra "ingleses" las tres a la vez. Sin pensarlo mucho, nos pusimos a bailar y a disfrutar de la música que aunque seguía sin saber a quién pertenecía, me gustaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, aparecieron de nuevo nuestros amigos, cada uno con dos vasos en la mano y Rosalie gritó algo acerca de lo que le gustaba Europa sólo porque no había que tener veintiún años para poder consumir bebidas alcohólicas. Edward se acercó a mí y me tendió uno de un color amarillo translúcido.

—Pensé que pegaría con tu ropa —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y no pude menos que reírme ante sus tonterías. Sorbí y la acidez de la bebida me hizo apretar los labios—. Es vodka con lima —explicó él demasiado tarde.

—Está bueno—reí yo—, lo que pasa es que no me esperaba el sabor.

Edward sonrió y bebió de su vaso también. Después se puso a bailar haciendo el tonto junto a sus amigos, invitándonos a las demás a unirnos.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté a voz de grito.

—¿No los conoces? —se sorprendió Jasper.

—Son los Mumford & Sons, se han hecho muy famosos por aquí —contestó Edward, quitándole el turno de palabra a su amigo.

Me apunté mentalmente el nombre del grupo para buscarlos por Internet al día siguiente antes de seguir bailando con Rosalie, que estaba agarrada a mí mientras gritaba aquella canción que ni siquiera se sabía.

No recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien en mi vida. Jasper, Emmett y Edward eran los compañeros de fiesta perfectos; siempre preocupados por que no nos faltase bebida, o atentos a que no estuviéramos más de un minuto paradas, sin bailar. A lo largo de la noche bailé con todos ellos, ya sea por pareja o en grupo, sorprendida del manejo que tenían de su cuerpo a la hora de contonearse al ritmo de lo que sonaba. Lo mejor de todo es que ningún otro chico se nos acercaba a intentar ligar mientras teníamos al musculoso Emmett junto a nosotras; era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie sin un tío entre sus garras durante una noche de fiesta, y estaba orgullosa de ella. Se reía como la que más, dejando anonadados a la mayoría de los hombres presentes con su belleza natural, pero sin fijarse en ellos.

Los observé con la lucidez que el alcohol no me había arrebatado aún. Eran mis amigos, y no podía sentirme más feliz de estar compartiendo unos momentos como aquellos con ellos. Alice y Rose estaban abrazadas y reían mientras daban vueltas sin parar, Emmett y Edward cataban con un micrófono inexistente y Jasper sacaba fotografías a todo. Las chicas que estaban alrededor nuestra nos miraban con envidia, pensando que nos habíamos "llevado" a los más guapos del lugar. Sonreí, realmente teníamos suerte; podían ser inmaduros y comportarse de forma excéntrica a veces, pero no dejaban de ser encantadores a su manera.

—Eh, Bella —me llamó Edward, y salí de mi ensimismamiento—. Voy a por bebida, ¿quieres algo?

—Claro, otro de estos está bien —sonreí mientras agitaba los restos de mojito que quedaban en mi vaso—. Voy contigo, así te ayudo.

Se fue abriendo paso entre la gente para llegar hasta la barra conmigo detrás de él, agarrada con fuerza a su camisa para no perderlo de vista; lo que me faltaba sería perderme entre la muchedumbre. Llegamos hasta el mostrador y Edward, disimuladamente, se hizo hueco entre los borrachos que por allí había.

—Mira, Bella —Se dio la vuelta y apareció con un alto taburete, el cual depositó a mi lado—. ¡Es tu día de suerte!

Reí y me senté, aliviada de poder descansar los pies aunque fuera sólo durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, resultó ser mucho más tiempo que ese, ya que los camareros no daban abasto. Edward estaba junto a mí, apoyado en la barra y mordiéndose el labio impacientemente; sonreí ante la imagen.

—No te desesperes —le dije entre risas. Él se giró y me miró con aire seductor; yo le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Empezó a sonar This Charming Man de The Smiths y note cómo empezó a tamborilear con los dedos y cómo movía las caderas sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que te gusten The Smiths? —comenté, poniendo un codo en la barra y apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

Edward rió e hizo algo que me cogió por sorpresa: se desbotonó la camisa de cuadros que llevaba y dejó al descubierto una camiseta negra serigrafiada. Allí, en su pecho, estaban los Smiths.

—Siempre cerca de mi corazón —suspiró teatralmente mientras sonreía—. Esta canción es una de las mejores de la historia de la música, no lo olvides nunca, joven _Padawan__._

—Lo intentaré… Tengo la impresión de que sólo escuchas grupos británicos, ¿qué pasa, no hay nada bueno por ahí fuera? —pregunté, haciéndome la ofendida.

La camarera llegó en ese momento y Edward, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada divertida, pidió dos mojitos.

—A ver, no es que no haya nada bueno fuera de esta maravillosa isla —empezó a decir. Después se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente y terminó comentando—: Miento, todo lo bueno está aquí.

Abrí la boca desmesuradamente ante aquella barbaridad y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho mientras la camarera ponía delante de mí mi bebida.

—¡No insultes! —exclamé, apuntándole con un dedo.

—Mira, juguemos a algo —propuso, y yo fui a decirle que no quería nada con connotaciones sexuales pero no me dio tiempo a intervenir—. Tu dices una banda americana, y si creo que merece la pena, pues bebo. Después me toca a mí y a la maravillosa cultura musical inglesa, y así sucesivamente hasta que alguno de los dos acabe reconociendo que una es mejor que la otra. Esto molaría más con chupitos, pero nos podemos morir si esperamos de nuevo a la tía esta…

Me quedé pensativa. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder, pero aquello me parecía extremadamente divertido.

—Y no vale mentir —añadió él alargando la mano para que se la estrechase, como si firmáramos un acuerdo—. Es un tema muy serio, quiero total sinceridad.

Reí alegremente y se la estreché, sintiendo su calidez. Me sonrojé ligeramente y la solté con rapidez. Después me acomodé en el taburete y le di vueltas a la cabeza.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamé, ya que había dado con una banda muy del estilo de Edward, o al menos eso pensaba—. Sonic Youth.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Mierda —murmuró, y bebió durante unos segundos—. Yo no tengo ni que pensar —fanfarroneó—, Radiohead por ejemplo. Espera, no bebas, te voy a decir varios y así no haces pausas. Atenta eh —sonrió con suficiencia y fue contando con los dedos al mismo tiempo que nombraba grupos—: The Clash, The Libertines, Placebo, Franz Ferdinand, The Who, The Ramones, Muse, The Police… Mmm, los Arctic Monkeys, que aunque no me gustan seguro que los escuchas sólo por Alex Turner —negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado y yo reí a carcajadas. Después di un largo trago a mi vaso, dándole a entender así que me gustaban o al menos respetaba todo los grupos que había nombrado.

—Sí, son grupos geniales, pero eso no quita que… —empecé a decir, y me callé abruptamente para cargar de misterio mis palabras. Edward estaba muy interesado en lo que decía, por lo que sonreí satisfecha—… seáis el país de las Spice Girls.

—Eso ha dolido —reconoció entre carcajadas, y se llevó a la boca el vaso para beber por aquella derrota. Al instante pareció darse cuenta de algo—. Pero si no recuerdo mal, vosotros tenéis a los Backstreet Boys.

—Ahí me has pillado —sonreí y alcé mi bebida en su dirección antes de beber—. Los Strokes ya sé que te molan, así que a beber. ¡Y los Stereophonics!

—¡No te lo crees ni tú! —exclamó Edward, al cual el alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto—. Esos son de Gales, ¡hijos de Gran Bretaña!

Seguimos con nuestro juego sin cansarnos, durante al menos media hora. Se me estaban empezando a agotar las ideas, pero me lo pasaba tan bien que no me preocupaba. Después de que Edward pidiese por quinta vez más bebida, empezamos a darle la vuelta a nuestro juego, diciendo los grupos más penosos del país contrario. Edward se entusiasmó y utilizó toda la cantera Disney, desde Hannah Montana hasta High School Musical. En ese punto me estaba ganando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera reír a carcajadas ante sus imitaciones. Empezaba a sentir que éramos amigos y que podíamos pasarlo así de bien sin ir más lejos. Sólo esperaba que él pensara igual; al menos no me había hecho demasiadas insinuaciones a lo largo de la noche.

Estábamos llorando de la risa recordando temas ridículos antiguos cuando una canción de los Pixies empezó a sonar.

—Para que después digas que sólo ponemos "Producto Interior Bruto" —bromeó Edward—. ¿Bailas?

Sonreí y agarré su mano, más que nada por lo mareada que estaba, para ir hasta donde estaban los demás. Alice estaba completamente ida, agitando las manos y cantando junto a Emmett.

—There is a wait so long —Edward y yo nos unimos a ellos con gritos desafinados—. Here comes your man!! Here comes your man!

Seguimos disfrutando de la canción con ellos dos sin prestar atención a nada más, sin embargo, una vez acabó paseé la vista y me extrañé al notar que faltaban Rosalie y Jasper.

—Alice, ¿dónde está Rosalie? —pregunté a voz de grito para que me pudiera oír.

Sin embargo fue Emmett el que me contestó con un gruñido.

—Con un capullo —señaló entre la multitud y a duras penas pude vislumbrar la esbelta figura de mi amiga entrelazada a la de un chico alto y apuesto, de cabello rubio.

—Ah —respondí, sin saber muy bien que decir—. ¿Y Jasper?

Otra vez me sorprendí, ya que aunque me había dirigido a Emmett, fue Alice la que respondió.

—Con _esa_.

Esta vez fue casi imposible no ver al larguirucho de Jasper siendo comido por una chica bajita y de pelo negro, ya que estaban cerca de nosotros. Miré de reojo a mi amiga y noté que intentaba no fijarse en ellos, quizás por eso bebía compulsivamente y bailaba frenéticamente. Suspiré, según parecía, Alice se había hecho ilusiones demasiado rápido con Jasper. Recordé que Edward habló mal de ella y me giré para preguntarle si ella vendría hasta aquí; no quería que Alice pasara por aquello innecesariamente. Sin embargo, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, sino unos metros más allá. Hablaba animadamente con la rubia de esa misma tarde, Lauren, y me sorprendí. Según lo que había escuchado de su conversación, Edward no soportaba a esa tía. Pero no parecía eso en aquel momento, ella tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho y él sonreía por algo que le estaba contando.

—Bienvenida al club de los frustrados de Koko —canturreó sin ánimo Alice, después de seguir la dirección que apuntaban mis ojos.

—No lo entiendo —murmuré y vi que tanto mi amiga como Emmett me prestaba atención—. Es decir, estábamos bien… Es como si hubiera huido en el primer momento en el que le he dado la espalda.

Emmett rió con fuerza.

—No intentes entender a Edward —comentó—, todos saben que sufre un trastorno de bipolaridad.

Asentí, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Pero no parecía aburrido antes.

—Te aseguro que no le pareces aburrida —sonrió Emmett—. Y ahora vamos a olvidar que somos unos marginados y… ¡pasémoslo bien!

Alice y yo alzamos un puño en señal de aceptación y bailamos el tema de Hot Chip que sonaba con Emmett. No había caído en la cuenta de que el chico parecía realmente interesado en Rosalie, sino no se hubiera incluido en el "grupo de los marginados". Me pregunté si él también tendría alguna novia secreta, la cual saldría a la luz días después ya que Jasper, que nunca había parecido tener un compromiso, en ese momento tenía una fémina vestida de forma muy moderna colgada del cuello, por lo que aquello no resultaba tan inverosímil. Suspiré al pensar que sólo llevábamos una semana en Londres y toda nuestra vida parecía patas arriba; nos habíamos acostumbrado a la ciudad en un tiempo récord.

Tanto Emmett como Alice eran excelentes bailarines y continuamente me dejaban en ridículo, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Era extraño, ya que aunque ver a Edward sonriéndole de esa forma a otra chica que no fuera yo me había molestado ligeramente, en ese momento se me había medio olvidado y estaba pasándomelo en grande con mis dos amigos. Me hice prometer a mí misma que no giraría la cabeza para mirarlo y cumplí la promesa durante bastante tiempo, sin embargo al final no pude evitarlo y posé mi vista en él. Tenía aquella sonrisa ida y abrazaba con fuerza a Lauren mientras se balanceaba al son de lo que sonaba. La chica parecía estar en la gloria y besaba su cuello sin cesar, acto que me hizo sentir náuseas. Iba a girar de nuevo la cabeza y a centrarme en Emmett y Alice cuando Edward levantó la vista y me miró fijamente, para después sonreírme amistosamente. No sé que pasó en mi interior justo en ese momento, un gran peso inundó mi estómago y me empecé a sentir mal. Necesitaba salir de allí como fuera y tomar un poco de aire limpio de humo de tabaco.

—Voy a pedir algo de beber —le mentí a mis dos amigos. Ellos asintieron y siguieron a su aire, riéndose por algo que no entendí del todo.

Esta vez fue más difícil abrirse paso a través de la gente, ya que no tenía al alto Edward como escudo humano. Pensar de nuevo en Edward provocó otra sacudida en mi estómago; no debía haber bebido tanto y tan rápido, me recriminé a mí misma. Por fin pude llegar hasta la puerta de salida y después de comentarle al portero que sólo iba a estar unos segundos fuera, que me sentía mal, para que después me dejara entrar, caminé hasta la acera de delante del local y me senté en ella, abatida. Me fijé en la estatua que estaba en medio de la carretera, justo en frente mía, simplemente para tener la mente en blanco.

En ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de estar allí y sentir el frío londinense a mi alrededor, cortándome las mejillas y haciendo que mi nariz se pusiera roja. Froté las manos contra mis muslos cubiertos por las gruesas medias, buscando calor rápido. Una risa suave sonó detrás de mí y me volví con el ceño fruncido. Allí estaba Edward, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo para después sentarse en el bordillo junto a mí, aunque sin mirarme.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó al rato.

—Algo —dije simplemente—. Lo normal.

Edward puso las manos en el suelo para apoyarse en ellas y echó levemente el cuerpo hacia atrás. Se dedicó a examinarme, intentando descifrar mis expresiones.

—¿Te pasa algo, Bella?

Lo miré indignada. Realmente quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabía ni cómo empezar ni qué palabras usar.

—La pregunta sería si a ti te pasa algo conmigo —escupí—. Me doy la vuelta para hablar con Alice y Emmett y al momento veo que no estás, que te has ido con una de tus amigas.

Alzó una ceja, pero no comentó nada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan aburrida soy? —El alcohol estaba haciendo que me comportara como una histérica, o al menos, de una forma más histérica de lo habitual—. Podrías haber dicho "me voy con Lauren", o yo que sé. El caso es que te esfumaste, como si estuvieras esperando la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Edward seguía mirándome atentamente, con una media sonrisa en la cara y expresión dulces. No sabía por qué me sentaba tan mal todo lo que salía de él, simplemente me sentía mal en ese momento y necesitaba desahogarme.

—Sé que soy una borde constantemente, ¡pero es que me das motivos!

—Basta Bella, tranquilízate —me pidió él, interviniendo por primera vez—. Lauren me arrastró, estaba por allí, me vio y literalmente cargó conmigo hasta otro lado.

—No parecías estar sufriendo —bufé yo, y recogí las piernas para abrazarlas y evitar el frío. Había sido poco inteligente al no recoger el abrigo del guardarropa.

—No sufría, Bella —rió él—. Es un poco pesada, sí, pero no es mala chica. Nos lo pasamos bien, sobre todo cuando no está muy consciente como para cotorrear.

Abrí la boca sin entender muy bien sus razones.

—¿Estabas con ella sólo porque es fácil?

—Me has dejado muy claro que tú no quieres nada conmigo —explicó después de dar una larga calada al cigarro—. Si te soy totalmente sincero, hubiera pasado hasta el último minuto de la noche a tu lado, pero tú no quieres que _eso_ pase entre nosotros.

—¿Necesitas refregarte a la fuerza con una tía cada noche? ¿No te lo estabas pasando bien simplemente con nosotros, en grupo?

Edward rió amargamente.

—Bella, mira a Rosalie o a Jasper. No soy sólo yo, es un comportamiento que viene impuesto, todos somos así. ¿Qué hay de divertido si al final no terminas pasándolo bien con alguien? No es que no me lo haya pasado bien el resto de la noche, es sólo una forma de "coronarla".

Me levanté, ya había oído demasiado. Era uno de los momentos en los que Edward me repugnaba.

—Pasa de mí —murmuré y comencé a andar hacia el interior de Koko de nuevo, necesitaba con urgencia risas, y eso sólo lo podía conseguir en ese momento con Alice y Emmett.

—¡Cada uno vive como quiere, Bella! —exclamó Edward a mis espaldas—. Pruébalo, sólo sal conmigo un día.

Ni siquiera me volví, seguí mi camino y le di las gracias al portero que me reconoció y me dejó pasar. Tenía los sentidos embotados después de la extraña charla que había tenido con Edward; cada día que pasaba creía conocerlo menos, y eso me asustaba.

Me encontré con mis amigos cuando llevaba buscándolos unos minutos y puse la mejor sonrisa que podía para que no notaran mi estado de ánimo.

—Hemos decidido irnos ya —comentó Alice—. Rosalie se irá con Jasper para no volver sola, he hablado con ella. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Ni idea —murmuré, y Emmett entrecerró los ojos, sin creerme demasiado.

Recogimos los abrigos y salimos de la discoteca. Giré la cabeza y miré el lugar donde Edward y yo habíamos estado sentados hacía unos instantes para después negar con la cabeza reprobatoriamente, meter las manos en los bolsillos y caminar junto a mis amigos en busca de la para de autobús adecuada.

Estaba absolutamente segura de que los tres nos marchábamos de Camden con una sensación amarga en el estómago.

* * *

*He dejado links con imágenes y canciones, si estáis interesados los tenéis en mi perfil.

¡Hola! Sé que he tardado demasiado, pero es que estaba súper desmotivada, me sigue pasando lo mismo con All you need is love, no sé, no saco las ganas de ponerme a escribir. Sin embargo ya estoy aquí con este capi, y esta noche os prometo que me pondré manos a la obra con mis otras historias, a ver si saco algo de provecho. Además, últimamente he notado que el número de reviews ha bajado en todas mis historias. No sé si es porque ya no os gusta o simplemente no tenéis tiempo. Espero que sea por lo segundo, aunque me gustaría saberlo a ciencia cierta:( Espero que la cosa cambie y que pueda leer vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas, porque son muy importante para quien escribe, así sabe si lo está haciendo mal o no.

Ahora me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre el comportamiento de los personajes. Ante todo, tienen diecinueve años, son unos críos y su máxima es disfrutar todo lo que pueden. Bella es madura y tiene otro punto de vista, por eso choca tanto con Edward. Sin embargo es consciente de que él es así, y que no va a cambiarlo de un día para otro. Otra cosa, lo normal no es enamorarse a la semana de conocer al chico en cuestión, eso no pasa nunca. Hay que ir conociendo poco a poco a la persona, empezar a sentir cosas e ir clasificándolas y poniéndole nombres. Quería hacer una historia real, con personajes adolescentes. Tengo la suerte de tener la misma edad que ellos y poder contarlo verazmente. Ninguno tiene claro lo que quiere, la decisión más dura que han tomado en toda su vida ha sido la elección de la carrera que estudiar. Y digo todo esto porque así me siento yo, y que yo sepa, así se comportan todos mis compañeros. Por eso, obviamente pasarán cosas entre ellos (entre los seis, no solo Edward/Bella), pero todo a su debido tiempo, como en la vida real.

Muchas gracias por aguantar mi monólogo :$

Por lo demás, recordar a mis beteadas **Nora. Bells** y **Haloh**_**, **_id a leer sus historias, que son geniales. Y por supuesto al resto de mis **Sales de Frutas**:)

Besitos y disfrutad :)


	9. Tarde de concierto y celos

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.** _Tarde de concierto y celos._

Me desperté con un dolor agudo de cabeza, y no supe si era por el alcohol de la noche anterior o por los puñetazos nocturnos que me había metido mi acompañante de cama, y es que Alice había insistido en dormir conmigo alegando que necesitaba cariño. Bufé inevitablemente al recordar eso ya que había habido de todos menos cariño en aquel lecho infernal.

—¿Bella? —murmuró aovillada y acercándose a mí—. Bella, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Era lo que me había preguntado unas cincuenta veces desde que habíamos cogido el autobús junto a Emmett.

—Y yo que sé Alice —respondí malhumorada—. Cada uno es como es, ¿no?

—¿Y si les damos celos?

—Alice, eso es contraproducente —le expliqué—. Estoy totalmente en contra de salir con la gente porque sí, y dar celos a alguien utilizando a otra persona entra dentro de ese baremo. Además, ¿con quién vamos a darles celos? Jasper y Edward son los más guapos del campus, no podemos ir con Tyler, el de los granos, y esperar que ellos se retuerzan en el suelo del dolor ante esa cita.

Alice que no había abierto los ojos aún, refregó la cara contra la almohada con una sonrisa divertida.

—María es una enana —comentó—. No sé qué le ve Jasper.

Decidí no comentar que el concepto de enana se podía aplicar perfectamente a ella también, no necesitaba una Alice más deprimida de lo que ya estaba.

—Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh? —murmuré, rascándome distraídamente la cabeza.

—Pensaba que era perfecto para mí… Da igual, ya encontraré a alguien.

—Eh… —Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza al ver que se había puesto sensible de nuevo—. Alice, estamos en Londres. Aquí hay multitud de chicos que elegir, ¿de verdad pensabas quedarte con el primero que has conocido?

Alice soltó un gemido, evitando así responder.

—Vamos Alice, seguro que hoy encuentras a un chico feo, regordete, bajito y moreno. La antítesis de Jasper —sonreí burlona y me llevé un golpe por su parte—. ¡Oye, sólo quería animarte!

—¡No necesito a ningún antiJasper!

—¿De verdad? Mira que los tengo a montones….

—Sólo quiero a alguien que no tenga novia. ¿Es mucho pedir? —bufó y después se incorporó de un salto—. ¡Bella! ¡Tengo un superplan!

—Oh no… —gemí y me escondí bajo las sábanas.

—¡Es el mejor de mi vida! —siguió diciendo ella—. ¡Vamos a hacer que Jasper rompa con María!

De un golpe retiré las mantas y la miré incrédula.

—¿Estás loca? Bueno, no hace falta que contestes a eso, ya sé la respuesta —Alice me golpeó con la almohada y me reí con fuerza—. No puedes meterte en una relación así porque sí y destrozarla.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién dice que no?

—¡Todo el mundo, Alice! La gente normal, la Biblia, yo… ¡Ama al prójimo! —bromeé gesticulando excesivamente con las manos.

—¡Eso es lo que hago! "Amo" a mi amigo Jasper, quiero lo mejor para él y eso _sólo_ lo puede conseguir a mi lado, con un par de hijos, trabajo estable para los dos y quizás un perro.

Reí con fuerza ante sus tonterías.

—También puede ser feliz de muchas otras formas.

—Bella, por favor… Ayúdame a deshacerme de María —juntó las manos y puso un puchero.

—No voy a hacer sufrir a nadie, Alice. Además, Edward dice que esa tía da mal rollo.

—¡Por eso! Un peligro menos para el mundo.

—Tus razonamientos dan miedo —le comenté alzando una ceja, divertida—. Pídele ayuda a la loca de Rosalie.

Gruñó y se levantó de mi cama, dejándome libre por fin. Supuse que había ido en busca de Rose a intentar convencerla. Me dio pena la novia de Jasper, la pobre lo pasaría mal si Alice decidía al final a hacerle la vida imposible.

Estuve un rato más en la cama, aprovechando esos escasos minutos de tranquilidad y reposo. Una vez empecé a aburrirme, me incorporé y salí de mi habitación estirándome. Rosalie y Alice estaban viendo la BBC y hablando entre ellas.

—¿Cómo es que estás despierta? —pregunté, sentándome al lado de Rosalie.

—He descubierto que lo mejor para evitar la resaca es no dormir —sonrió satisfecha—. Obviamente me privo de dormir porque tengo un kilo de antiojeras en mi estuche de maquillaje.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, divertida.

—¿Quién era el rubito con el que estabas tan entretenida? —quise saber.

—Ah —respondió escuetamente Rosalie, sin darle importancia—. Se llama Royce King, está en mi clase.

Miré a Alice y esta se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que ella tampoco lo conocía.

—¿Vas en serio con él?

—¡No! —exclamó Rose—. Es guapo, divertido y tiene dinero que gastar. No estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Os habéis acostado? —preguntó Alice.

—Aún no —sonrió ella—. No quiero precipitar nada y la verdad, ayer no me sentía con ganas como para dar el paso.

Me quedé en silencio mientras las dos comentaban la noche y seguían profundizando en la nueva relación de Rosalie-Royce. Quería preguntar algo, pero no me apetecía levantar sospechas innecesarias. Sin embargo, la duda me pudo.

—Rose… ¿Con quién volviste?

—Con Jasper. Acompañó a la tal María hasta donde había aparcado su moto y después cogimos el autobús. Es un tío muy agradable, una pena que la novia tenga esa cara de amargada…

Alice bufó y asintió, segura de que ella era mucho mejor partido que la actual novia de Jasper.

—¿Y qué pasó con Edward? —inquirí, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sin embargo mi pregunta no pasó desapercibida y las dos me miraron muy divertidas.

—Ni idea —comentó Rosalie—. Nosotros nos fuimos a la hora que cerraban y él no estaba por allí.

—Quizá se volvió antes —aventuró Alice.

—Sí, después le podemos preguntar a los chicos —sonrió Rose.

—¡No! —exclamé, horrorizada ante esa idea—. No quiero que piensen cosas raras. Sólo tenía curiosidad, ya está.

Se miraron entre sí para después encogerse de hombros y seguir viendo la televisión. Aunque tenía hambre era tarde para desayunar, por lo que fui a la cocina y me comí una barrita de cereales especiales para picar entre horas. Sonreí ante las estupideces que compraban mis amigas; como si necesitaran adelgazar, pensé.

Vi que los suministros que Esme nos había dejado en tuppers empezaban a escasear, por lo que cogí una libreta y empecé a hacer recuento de bienes, apuntando todo lo que hacía falta comprar. Estaba tan entretenida que ni noté el timbre sonar ni el hecho de que la casa se llenara de la mitad de la plantilla del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad.

—¡Bella! ¿Tienes patatas o algo del estilo? ¡Me muero de hambre!—el vozarrón de Emmett consiguió sobresaltarme.

Con una mano en el pecho y el ceño fruncido lo miré; parecía totalmente descansado y la sonrisa de siempre iluminaba su rostro.

—¿Qué…?

—Vamos, vamos —me cogió de un brazo y me arrastró hasta el salón donde había unos siete chicos, entre los cuales estaban mis tres vecinos.

—¿Quiénes…? —empecé a decir.

No había rastro de mis amigas, por lo que supuse que estarían arreglándose para la inesperada visita. Eso me hizo recordar que en ese momento tenía un pijama que dejaba mucho que desear y que todos me miraban divertidos. Sonrojada, pero con la cabeza bien alta, miré interrogativamente a Emmett.

—A ver… Bella, estos son Paul —Señaló con la cabeza a un tío muy alto con apariencia de ser algo impulsivo—, Jared —el que estaba a la izquierda de Paul me saludó con la cabeza—, Ben —el más bajo de todos sonrió tímidamente—, y Tom —un chico de la misma estatura que Jasper, con el pelo castaño y largo y los ojos azules me sonrió sonrojado y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa—. Bueno, y a Jasper y a Edward me parece que ya los conoces.

Jasper se acercó y me dio un cariñoso apretón en el brazo mientras que Edward me guiñó un ojo con descaro. No entendía cómo podía ser tan bipolar, hacía sólo unas horas nos habíamos gritado y ahora estaba coqueteando conmigo de nuevo. Gruñí, provocando las risas de los demás y con un movimiento de mano los invité a tomar asiento.

—¿Y a que se debe esta… extraña e inesperada visita? —pregunté, sentándome en el brazo de uno de los sofás, al lado de Jasper.

—Verás, no sé si lo sabes pero hoy hay varios conciertos en Hyde Park —empezó a decir Edward—. Son unos cuantos de grupos no demasiado famosos, pero queríamos ir a ver The Drums.

—¿Tocan The Drums? —pregunté, repentinamente interesada.

—Sí —sonrió Jasper alborotándome el pelo más de lo que ya lo tenía—. El caso es que teníamos entradas para los del equipo, pero cuatro nos han fallado.

—¡Contad conmigo! —exclamé rápidamente.

Los siete sonrieron y Edward le murmuró algo como "te lo dije" a Tom, el cual se sonrojó. No entendí lo que quería decir, pero preferí no darle vueltas, Edward era demasiado extraño como para entenderlo por mí misma sin ayuda.

—¿A qué hora? —quise saber.

—Empieza a las seis, pero The Drums tocarán a las nueve por lo menos, y además, en su Myspace he leído que será un concierto _light_, que tocarán sólo algunas canciones. Por eso las entradas eran tan baratas… —razonó para sí mismo Emmett.

—Y eso con suerte, lo mismo tardan mucho más —resopló Paul—. Yo me voy a llevar un sándwich, me sentaré y esperaré mientras los que bailan me golpean.

—¡Joder! —se rió Ben—. No seas tan dramático tío, si vamos todos nos lo pasaremos bien.

—¿Qué han dicho Rosalie y Alice? —le pregunté a Jasper.

—No hemos tenido el placer de hablar con ellas, corrieron despavoridas a cambiarse nada más entrar nosotros —rió Emmett con fuerza.

Sonreí, divertida ante la actitud de mis amigas.

—Seguro que se apuntan —afirmé yo—. ¿Cuánto os debo?

—Son gratis —me dijo Edward rápidamente—. Estamos metidos un poco en ese mundillo con nuestro grupo, por lo que solemos tener entradas para la mayoría de los conciertos de este tipo. Obviamente cuando son grupos grandes sí que tenemos que pagar, como todos.

—Pues… muchas gracias —me encogí de hombros, sin saber muy bien que decir—. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar listas?

—A las cinco pasaremos por vosotras —comentó Jasper—. Nosotros ponemos los sándwiches, llevad cosas para picar y eso.

Después de quedar con precisión y de darme algunos consejos sobre qué llevar se marcharon alegando que tenían que entrenar. Todos parecían muy vivaces y felices, eran charlatanes y simpáticos, sólo Tom parecía tímido, pero eso le daba un aire encantador. Cuando cerré la puerta me recosté en ella, pensando en lo bien que nos iba la vida en Londres y lo difícil que sería marcharse. Resoplé, no quería darle vueltas a aquello todavía, y me dirigí a la habitación de mis amigas.

—Dejad el vestido de gala que os ibais a poner, ya se han ido —grité cuando iba caminando por el pasillo.

Inmediatamente, asomaron las cabezas con expresiones contrariadas.

—Joder, si lo sé no me maquillo —bufó Rosalie, de mal humor.

—No te preocupes, así no tienes que hacerlo más tarde —bromeé yo—. Hoy hay concierto en Hyde Park, los chicos nos han invitado.

Después de unos cuantos gritos de júbilo, Rosalie y Alice se fueron a dormir para estar descansadas y no tuve más remedio que imitarlas. Puse la alarma del móvil para evitar retrasos e intenté volver a caer en un sueño profundo.

Unas horas más tardes me levanté con los ojos aún entrecerrados, y me metí en mi pequeño cuarto de baño para espabilarme con una ducha. Después de secarme me vestí con lo más cómodo que encontré y me maquillé levemente, lo mínimo para disimular las horribles ojeras que se asomaban bajo mis parpados.

—¡Bella! —Alice entró en mi cuarto con el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa sobre el pecho, para evitar que quien estuviera a la otra línea escuchara—. Es Jasper —tras decir eso comenzó a hacer una extraña danza delante de mis ojos que duró escasos segundos—. Va a llevar sándwiches y quiere saber de qué lo quieres.

—Eh… —Me había cogido por completo de improvisto, por lo que no pensé demasiado—. Lo que sea, pero que no tenga cebolla.

Alice caminó hasta mi cama y se tumbó en ella, apoyada en los codos. Después miró los botones del teléfono y apretó el del manos libres.

—¿Jazz? —preguntó con una voz asquerosamente dulce que hizo que me tuviera que tapar la boca para no reír.

—Dime bonita, ¿ya se lo has preguntado a las chicas? —Jasper también puso un tono seductor que consiguió aumentar mis ganas de soltar una carcajada.

—Oh sí, a Bella algo que no tenga cebolla y a Rosalie uno vegetal. Ya me dirás cuánto te ha costado para…

—No te preocupes por eso —rió Jasper—, María trabaja en el Pret-A, una tienda enorme de sándwiches, y puede conseguírmelos gratis.

Vi como los ojos de Alice brillaban primero con ira contenida y después con maldad, pero no dije nada, seguí ocupando mi papel de "persona que está pero no está".

—Y dime… ¿Es "María" —impregnó de sarcasmo el nombre de la chica— la que hará esos sándwiches? Porque debo avisarte de que soy muy especial para las comidas, tengo una serie de alergias que hacen que necesite mucha atención a la hora de prepararme la comida…

—Claro, no te preocupes —contestó con voz confusa Jasper.

—Oh, estupendo —La sonrisa de Alice me preocupó tanto que me acerqué hasta ella y me senté a su lado, observándola—. Apunta, ¿eh Jazz? Quiero un sándwich que tenga las rebanadas cortadas de forma diagonal en dos veces, formando así cuatro trozos perfectos, dos de ellos de pan integral y los otros dos de sésamo; sin bordes, por supuesto. Después tres hojas y media de lechuga, pero lechuga fresca y de color verde esperanza, porque siempre hay que tener esperanza. No la quiero ni muy verde, ni muy blanca, tiene que ser el color… ¿Tienes la _gama pantone_ por ahí?

—Eh… ¿no? —Jasper parecía dividido entre la diversión y el desconcierto, mientras que yo mordía una almohada para no reírme como una loca.

—Bueno, pues entonces nada, pero deberías comprártela. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, lechuga del día de un color oliváceo suave. Después una loncha de chóped de pavo, nada de jamón york. Quizás estaría bien un poco de beicon hecho por una parte sólo, es decir, quiero que esté dos minutos exactos en la sartén por la cara derecha.

—¿Y cuál es la cara derecha de una loncha de beicon?

—¡No me puedo creer que me preguntes eso! —exclamó indignada Alice—. Por cierto… ¿Qué marca de mayonesa se usa en ese sitio?

Tuve que esconder la cabeza debajo de la manta cuando Jasper dijo que iba a ir al ordenador a consultar la página web del sitio para poder contestarle. Después estuvo unos minutos comentando las diferentes marcas.

—Está bien, pues entonces quiero la cantidad de una cucharilla de té de Hellmann's y cuatro gotas en cada panecillo de ketchup Heinz.

No pude más y salí al pasillo a reír tranquilamente. Me encontré con Rosalie y le relaté lo que había sucedido, acabando así las dos desternillándonos en el sofá. Cuando Alice salió de mi habitación con gesto triunfal, volví a meterme en ella para terminar de arreglarme y preparar el bolso. Al ver que había terminado antes que ellas, enchufé mi portátil y me entretuve cotilleándole el Facebook a algunos compañeros de Forks, cuya vida era bastante aburrida, por lo que me cansé en seguida.

Al rato fui al salón y puse la televisión para ver un poco la BBC three, el canal inglés favorito de mis amigas, donde estaban echando un capítulo de Coming of age, serie que no había visto en mi vida. Veinte minutos después, cuando ya estaba empezando a cogerle el hilo al argumento sonó el timbre y fui a contestar, ya que las demás parecían ocupadas.

—¿Estáis listas? —preguntó Edward con una enorme sonrisa una vez que abrí.

Asentí y les dejé pasar. Edward llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos en la zona de la rodilla, una camiseta con la portada del último disco de Sigur Rós que me encantó y por encima una sudadera Adidas Firebird, mientras que Jasper una gris con el logotipo de la Universidad y Emmett una camisa oscura abierta, dejando al descubierto una camiseta blanca que acentuaba su musculoso pecho.

—Yo sí, las demás… —empecé a decir, suspirando, pero la chillona voz de Alice me cortó.

—Ya estamos, ya estamos… —Vino hasta nosotros con un bolso más grande de los que normalmente usaba en el que supuse que guardaba la comida que nos llevábamos, vistiendo un bonito vestido y tirando de Rosalie—. No pongáis esa cara, no todo el mundo es tan despreocupado con su aspecto como Bella…

—¡Oye! —exclamé. No sabía que tenían de malo mis pantalones de pitillo negros viejos y la camiseta que estaba usando. Me sentía cómoda y eso era lo importante, no iba a pasar horas y horas escuchando música en directo, y hasta quizás bailando, vestida de gala.

Mis amigas rieron y se escabulleron cogiendo a los chicos por los brazos para salir del edificio. Suspiré de nuevo y agarrando antes un chubasquero —ya que, aunque parecía hacer un buen día, no me fiaba en absoluto del tiempo inglés— cerré con fuerza la puerta para después echar el cerrojo con la llave.

Aceleré el paso puesto que los demás se habían precipitado escaleras abajo, dejándome atrás.

—¡Eh, esperadme! —exclamé cuando vi que abandonaban el portal del bloque de pisos con decisión. Edward se giró y con una sonrisa me ofreció un brazo; después de sujetarme con desconfianza le pregunté—: ¿No vamos en metro o en coche?

—Vamos Bella, Hyde Park está aquí al lado —rió él—, no seas perezosa.

Entre risas, bromas y malvados empujones intencionados llegamos hasta el enorme parque. Imponía tanto que me quedé observándolo un momento mientras mis vecinos emprendían de nuevo la marcha, siguiendo a un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad que parecían tener nuestro mismo destino. Dejamos de lado el lago Serpentine y mientras caminábamos pude admirar varios monumentos de lejos, estaba deseosa por acercarme y averiguar acerca de ellos aunque sabía que eso no era necesario ya que tenía a mi lado a Edward, que parecía saber un poco de todo. Sin embargo no le di el gusto de complacerme, me callé y organicé en mi mente una salida cultural y solitaria para la próxima semana por aquel parque.

—¡Ahí están los demás! —gritó Emmett señalando uno de los bancos de acero, donde un grupo de chicos estaban echados, fumando tranquilamente.

Anduvimos hasta ellos con tranquilidad y sonrisas en la cara. Miré de reojo a mis amigas y vi que parecían interesadas en los acontecimientos que se producirían aquella tarde debido a la inminente presencia de gente nueva y desconocida. Sonreí al notar que todas las caras me eran familiares; recibí algunos guiños de ojos por parte de Jared y Paul, una sonrisa deslumbrante de Ben y otra mucho más tímida cortesía de Tom.

—¡Hola tíos! —saludó Jared efusivamente—. Señoritas… —añadió, haciendo una cómica reverencia que nos hizo reír a las tres.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett chocaron las manos con sus amigos en un gesto muy masculino que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entramos ya? —pregunté, viendo como una multitud se congregaba en torno a unas vallas improvisadas en el medio del parque.

—Nos queda aún una persona —rió Jasper.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber Alice, y vi como cruzaba los dedos por detrás de la espalda. Sonreí al imaginar que estaba rezando para que no fuera la novia de él.

—Como os dijimos, nos sobraban cuatro entradas —comentó Jasper—. Así que la que faltaba se la di a Angela, la pobre no sale muy a menudo.

Abrí la boca ante la agradable sorpresa, Ang se había convertido en una gran amiga mía, de esas con las que no necesitas hablar de todo en cada momento, que saben lo que te molesta o incomoda y lo que no. Jasper me dirigió una mirada significativa y después le pegó un golpe en el hombro a Ben, ademán que hizo saltar una bombilla en mi cabeza. Recordaba a la perfección que el día que había conocido a los chicos, Jasper le preguntó a Angela por un tal Ben, el cual le interesaba. Volví a sonreír pero esta vez de forma maliciosa, viendo como Ben se ruborizaba ante los comentarios que su amigo le hacía en voz baja.

—¿Y sabéis a qué maldita hora va a venir? —preguntó Paul con su siempre malhumor. Fruncí el ceño, era el que peor me caía o mejor dicho, el único que no me caía bien.

—A la hora que sea, Paul —respondió Tom, y me sorprendió su acento, no lo había escuchado hasta ahora, ni a él ni a esa forma de hablar en general—. ¿Tienes prisa acaso?

Esperamos durante unos minutos hasta que Angela llegó de forma acelerada, con las mejillas rojas y la mirada puesta en el suelo.

—S-siento haberme retrasado, tuve que quedarme con mi hermano pequeño porque…

—Tranquila —rió Emmett, pasando uno de sus enormes brazos por los hombros de la pobre Angela—. Ya pensaremos un castigo digno de la Inquisición por habernos hecho esperar.

Nos reímos y fuimos hasta la entrada del concierto, donde Edward empezó a hablar con confianza con el encargado de supervisar las entradas. Al poco tiempo tuvimos permiso para entrar en el recinto, que era al aire libre.

—¿Y qué pasa si llueve? —le pregunté, ya que estaba a mi lado.

—Básicamente, y por lo que tengo comprobado, que nos… mojamos —sonrió él.

—Cada vez haces peores chistes, Ed —murmuró Tom, que se encontraba a la derecha de Edward—. Se mira con lupa el mapa del meteosat cada vez que hay un concierto en Hyde Park, y en el caso de que el tiempo cambie inesperadamente, pues se suspende.

Habló tan rápido y de una forma tan nasal que me costó trabajo entenderle. Edward parecía divertido, ya que observaba mi cara de reojo y reía entre dientes.

—Creo que tiene el síntoma de "acabo-de-hablar-con-Tom-por-primera-vez" —comentó mientras buscaba un buen sitio para sentarnos sobre el césped.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó Tom, mirándome por primera vez fijamente y consiguiendo hacerme sonreír de forma involuntaria—, a veces se me olvida… vocalizar.

Edward paró en seco y tiró la mochila que llevaba al suelo para después sentarse. Los demás lo imitamos quedando yo a su lado y pudiendo seguir hablando con Tom ya que estaba justo delante de mí.

—¿Vocalizar? —inquirí—. ¿Tienes… problemas para hablar?

Cullen soltó una fuerte carcajada, se puso una mano en la cara y siguió riendo mientras yo le miraba con gesto severo, no me parecía un tema para bromear.

—No, Bella —sonrió Tom—. Lo que pasa es que llevo sólo dos años viviendo en Londres.

—Los cuales no les han bastado para olvidar ese acento de mierda —comentó empujándolo Emmett, que estaba al otro lado de Tom—. No se da cuenta de que nadie le entiende cuando habla.

Tom lo miró indignado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Por lo menos tengo acento, no como vosotros que estáis contaminados por los turistas…Vuestro inglés es poco digno.

Edward sonrió, y noté que no parecía la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

—Perdónale, es de Liverpool y se cree con todo el derecho del mundo a imponer el scouse como el habla por excelencia —fanfarroneó Edward.

—¿Qué es el scouse? —me interesé, y miré a Tom para que fuera él quien contestara ya que me estaba gustando demasiado su voz.

Él sonrió, volviendo a ser el chico tímido de antes, y arrancando unas briznas de césped comenzó a hablarme.

—Es el acento típico de Liverpool. Mmmh, el significado etimológico viene a ser algo así como un guiso se que se preparaba allí, y en el fondo Liverpool es eso: un revuelto de diferentes personas, culturas y países que nos hacen ser… no sé, ni mejores ni peores, sino diferentes. Un scouser auténtico, que es como se les llama a las personas de Liverpool, es alguien que sabe aceptar otras culturas y razas.

Terminó su discurso y el tonto de Emmett empezó a aplaudir y a silbar, llevándose dos dedos a la boca.

—Lo único "medio bueno" que tenéis allí es el equipo de fútbol —bromeó Edward.

—Me gustaría visitar Liverpool antes de volver a Washington —comenté yo, más para mí que para los demás. Sin embargo Tom sonrió todo lo que la elasticidad de su piel le permitió, y sentí un sentimiento parecido a la ternura hacia él.

Rápidamente Emmett comenzó a planear un viaje para todos a Liverpool, pero yo desconecté y me puse a observar a los que me rodeaban. Las chicas conversaban alegremente mirando un folleto que Alice había conseguido sobre los conciertos que se iban a dar; mientras tanto Ben las observaba de reojo, sonrojándose cada vez que Angela levantaba la vista, y no pude evitar reír entre dientes. Edward, Emmett y Tom seguían hablando del viaje y los demás, Paul y Jared, cuchicheaban señalando a un par de chicas que se habían sentado cerca de nosotros.

—¿Quién toca primero? —les pregunté a mis amigas.

—Eh… Cajun Dance Party —contestó Alice tras consultar el programa—. Ni idea de quienes son.

—¡Pero si son famosos! Es decir, Thom Yorke, de Radiohead, los ha "apadrinado" —contó Angela—. Los he visto ya varias veces, están bien.

Sentí envidia de la adolescencia de Angela, en Forks no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a ningún sitio interesante como un concierto o un festival; sin embargo los que se habían criado en pleno Londres parecían estar muy curtidos en la materia.

—¿Y después? —volví a preguntar.

—Joe Lean and the Jing Jang Jong —rió Rosalie—. Me ha encantado ese nombre artístico.

Estuvimos comentando el programa durante un rato, mientras el poco sol que relucía se iba escondiendo en el horizonte, señal que hizo que Emmett empezara a berrear pidiendo comida.

—Emm, vamos a esperar a que termine el primer grupo —dijo tajante Edward—. Después cenamos.

Emmett refunfuñó pero como todos, dirigió su vista al gran escenario, donde la banda Cajun Dance Party preparaba sus instrumentos. Paul y Jared desaparecieron durante unos minutos para volver con los brazos llenos de bebidas.

—Esto es un muermo sin cerveza —bufó Paul—. Miradlos, no sé si es más triste el nombre que tienen o la ropa que llevan…

Riendo nos levantamos, dejando las mochilas y bolsos en el césped para esperar a que el concierto empezara. Edward seguía a mi lado, mandándome sonrisas traviesas a cada momento y consiguiendo así ponerme los nervios de punta.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? —refunfuñé en voz baja, para que sólo él se enterara.

—Porque sería genial que esto fuera una cita, que fuéramos tú y yo, sin todos estos imbéciles —murmuró, apuntando con la cabeza a sus amigos, que se pegaban puñetazos mientras reían a mandíbula batiente.

—¿Podrías hacer el esfuerzo de dejar de acosarme? —le cuchicheé—, me das miedo.

—Vamos Bella, no perdemos nada por intentarlo —Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y mi boca se abrió del asombro, ¿por qué era tan pesado?

—Edward… —empecé a decir, pero el cantante habló por el micrófono y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, incluso Edward, que retiró el brazo de forma despreocupada.

Resultó que la música no era tan movida como pensaba por el nombre que tenían, o al menos la primera canción, Buttercups, fue monstruosamente lenta pero bonita. Me balanceé al ritmo, con Rosalie agarrada a mi cintura mientras intentaba cantarla sin sabérsela.

Pegué un sorbo a la cerveza que me habían dado y arrugué la nariz, no me gustaba nada el sabor. Tom pareció verme ya que sonrió disimuladamente y bebiendo de la suya se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y dirigió la mirada al escenario. Me deshice del agarre de Rosalie para ponerme al lado de él.

—No es gracioso —le grité por encima de la música.

—Oh, sí que lo es —rió Tom—. Creo que puse la misma cara la primera vez que la probé, me ha entrado nostalgia al verte.

Sonreí y desvié la vista de él para mirar de nuevo al concierto. Noté como a los pocos minutos había movimiento y risas histéricas a mi izquierda, pero no giré la cabeza, sabía a la perfección que ahí estaba Edward y que posiblemente habría encontrado a alguna de sus "amigas"; no sentía necesidad de ver aquello.

Las canciones pasaron y me di cuenta de que, contra todo pronóstico, el ritmo seguía sin ser muy acelerado. Emmett parecía aburrirse, Jasper hablaba animadamente con Alice ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Angela y Ben disfrutaban en silencio de la música, Edward parecía perdido en la boca de una rubia que no conocía y los demás bebían como posesos. Observé como las manos de la que se estaba comiendo a Edward se perdían entre aquel cabello cobrizo y un monstruo rugió en mi interior. Sentí picor en los ojos y en la nariz, por los que los cerré con fuerza durante unos segundos y me dije a mí misma que no tenía sentido molestarme cuando era yo quien lo rechazaba constantemente.

—Él es así —comentó Tom, que seguía a mi lado aunque de forma silenciosa hasta aquel momento.

—¿Q-qué? —farfullé, avergonzada.

Sonrió de esa manera tan tierna que sólo le había visto a él y señaló con la cabeza a Edward.

—Está confuso —explicó—. Lo conozco desde hace dos años, y te puedo asegurar que no he visto a una persona más perdida en sí misma en toda mi vida. Pero es un buen chico.

—No lo dudo —sonreí tristemente—. No sé qué me pasa con él, hay algo que me atrae pero también me echan hacia atrás muchos de sus comportamientos. Por ejemplo, se pasa el día insistiéndome para que salgamos juntos, pero después se va a besarse con otras… Es como si me estuviera diciendo indirectamente pero a gritos que soy una más, que no me emocione, que jamás esperaría por mí.

Tom suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, parecía estar debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que contarme y lo que no.

—El problema es que Edward no sabe esperar por el simple hecho de que nunca ha esperado. Ve que no tienes intención de llevar una vida parecida a la de él, con múltiples ligues cada noche y siente seguridad, sabe que vas a estar ahí para volver a pedirte salir.

—Yo… Simplemente no puedo salir con alguien que no me guste de verdad —expliqué nerviosa, haciendo aspavientos en exceso con las manos—. No puedo, no.

—Ni yo tampoco —sonrió Tom, volviendo a posar la vista en el cantante—. Ya madurará —añadió después de un par de minutos en silencio.

Me mordí el labio al darme cuenta de que tenía razón, pero que cuando Edward por fin madurase, yo estaría de nuevo en los Estados Unidos. Sería demasiado tarde como para probar suerte.

Miré de reojo a mi compañero de conversación y mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa al darme cuenta de que podríamos ser amigos fácilmente.

La música cesó con un estruendoso redoble de la batería y Emmett se frotó las manos antes de empezar a rebuscar entre las mochilas de los demás con absoluta confianza.

—¡Jasper! Suelta la comida ¡ya! —pidió a gritos.

—No la tengo yo Emmett, si fuera así te habría dado algo ya para que callaras —bufó Jasper mientras se sacaba el móvil y marcaba ágilmente. Lo sostuvo durante un instante contra su oreja y después volvió a guardarlo.

—¡Mierda! No me digas que la tiene María —se quejó Emmett ruidosamente al rato—. Esa tía me da miedo…

—Es bueno saberlo —masculló una voz afilada

Me giré desde donde estaba sentada y vi a la pequeña chica que respondía al título de novia de Jasper. Tenía el pelo liso, largo y negro, su piel era de un tono níveo que resultaba extraño al contrastarse con sus marcadas facciones sudamericanas y los ojos estaban achinados en un gesto de total desagrado.

María fue hasta donde estaba Jasper y tras susurrarle algo al oído se sentaron en el suelo. Miré a Tom de reojo y vi que sonreía entre dientes y que también tomaba asiento, por lo que le imité. A mi lado tenía a una furiosa, pero segura de sí misma Alice, que hacía rechinar sus dientes al mirar la proximidad entre la pareja. No pude evitar soltar una risita que tuvo como consecuencia un codazo intencionado de su parte.

—Alice, no hagas ninguna tontería —le cuchicheé. Después le eché una mirada a la chica y añadí—: Tiene pinta de morder…

—Pues tendremos que tener cuidado, seguro que tiene la rabia —musitó Alice con una sonrisa traviesa.

Emmett protestó y recibió su sándwich, el cual desenvolvió con alegría y una amplia sonrisa. Jasper fue repartiendo los demás y noté como le deslizaba a Alice el suyo con extremo cuidado. Mi amiga también se dio cuenta y fue demasiado rápida, no pude taparle la boca ni sujetarla.

—¡Oh Jazz, qué amable! —exclamó teatralmente. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba andando sobre sus rodillas y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jasper que le dejó con los ojos abiertos. María parecía querer escupir veneno y tuve que reír en voz baja—. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias sólo para complacerme!

Jasper tenía las mejillas de un tono carmín muy gracioso que se extendía hasta sus orejas.

—D-de nada —balbuceó.

—Perdona —dijo con tono grosero María—, ¿podrías apartar las manos?

Alice la miró, fingiendo confusión.

—¿Por qué, qué ocurre? Y… ¿quién eres tú?

María tembló de rabia, con los puños apretados. Los demás estábamos en silencio, notablemente divertidos, viendo como se desarrollaba la situación.

—¿C-cómo que quien soy? ¡Soy _su_ novia, bonita! —puso el dedo índice en el pecho de Jasper en un ademán posesivo.

—¡Hala! Ni siquiera sabía que tenías novia Jazz, jamás lo hubiera imaginado —comentó Alice juguetona, riendo—. Yo soy la vecina de Jazz, y por lo visto la dueña del sándwich que te ha hecho perder los nervios.

—Espera un momento —se volvió hacia Jasper con rostro severo—. ¿No me dijiste que era para ti? ¡Jamás lo hubiera hecho para… _esa_! ¡Tardé cuatro veces más que en hacer uno normal, Jasper! ¿Y por qué mierda te llama "Jazz"? ¡Lo odias!

Se sumergieron en una disputa de la que desconecté, me centré en Alice, que había vuelto a su sitio, cruzaba las piernas y abría el sándwich con su eterna sonrisa soñadora.

—¡Umm! —gimió tras dar su primer mordisco—. ¡María, esto está genial! Deberías dedicarte a…

Rosalie y yo tuvimos que tirarnos encima de ella y taparle la boca para que dejara de provocar a aquella chica que tan mal genio parecía tener. Emmett y los demás chicos reían a carcajadas y pensé que a ninguno le caía María del todo bien.

—¡Eh tíos! —Edward acababa de llegar, agarrado de la mano de la rubia escultural con la que había _disfrutado _del concierto—. ¿Tenéis algo para nosotros?

—Hombre Irina, cuanto tiempo —saludó Emmett—. ¿Dónde está Kate?

La rubia sonrió y saludó de forma general con la mano.

—Pues por ahí anda perdida, creo que con Garret —contestó.

Edward e Irina tomaron asiento con nosotros y cogieron bocadillos de la bolsa que había en el centro del círculo que se había formado. Bufé ante el hecho de tener que aguantarlos durante la comida, se suponía que iba a ser una tarde agradable, pero lo único que podía sentir era la ira rugiendo en mi pecho cada vez que veía que Irina reía con alguna broma de Edward.

—Disimula —me aconsejó Tom en voz baja—. Tienes que decidirte —añadió—, o te importa, o no te importa.

Gruñí como toda respuesta y bebí de la botella de agua que me había llevado, no tenía ganas de más cerveza agria.

Algunos se levantaron para bailar con el siguiente grupo, Joe Lean and the Jing Jang Jong. A Rosalie parecía gustarle y estuvo saltando junto a Emmett mientras soltaban risas histéricas. No me apetecía erguirme, estaba bien sentada y abrazándome las piernas viéndoles tan contentos.

No podía apartar la mirada de Edward y su acompañante; parecían felices, y eso era un golpe bajo. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?, ¿ir y decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que quería salir con él? Lo primero es que no estaba segura de querer eso. Sólo tenía claro que me atraía, aunque no pudiera aguantar muchos de sus comportamientos adolescentes y bipolares.

—Te sale humo por la cabeza —rió Tom, el único que al igual que yo seguía sentado en el suelo.

—No creo que sea para tanto —sonreí—. Dime Tom, ¿tú no tienes novia? —no sé qué me impulsó a ser tan directa, no era mi forma de actuar. Sin embargo me parecía un buen chico, alguien con el que tener ese tipo de conversación sin que asumiera nada por su propia cuenta, como que estaba interesada en él o algo por el estilo.

—No —contestó—, supongo que no gusto a las londinenses. En Liverpool tenía más éxito —añadió, pero por sus risas intuí que estaba bromeando.

Reí entre dientes y me giré un poco para quedar mirándolo de frente.

—Quizá no tengas que buscar entre las autóctonas —arqueé las cejas sugerentemente y después solté una carcajada. Me gustaba bromear con él por el simple hecho de que sabía que entendía eso, que era una broma.

—Tendré que irme de inter-raíl.

—Qué comentario más… europeo —me mofé. Me había informado sobre los inter-raíles europeos y aunque estaba interesada, prefería reírme un poco del chico.

—¿Perdona? Europa es simplemente maravillosa, es… el "viejo continente". Tenemos siglos y siglos de historia, ¿y vosotros? ¡Sólo Mc'Donalds y Coca-Cola! —impregnó de dramatismo sus palabras, consiguiendo que en lugar de sentirme indignada o insultada me riera con fuerza.

—¿Es que aquí no bebéis Coca-Cola?

—¿Es que en el M.o.M.A. de Nueva York no tenéis "Picassos" o "Mondrians"?

Abrí la boca para contestar pero su cómica expresión facial me hizo negar con la cabeza y suspirar.

—Está bien, ¿quieres que te los devuelva, oh gran europeo? ¿Te los mando por correo urgente para que los exhibas en la Tate? Nosotros también tenemos buenos artistas… Man Ray, Warhol…

—Ni la décima parte que aquí —Tom apretaba los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño y me hice la enfadada, consiguiendo así que reaccionara—. Estoy bromeando, tonta… ¡Dios bendiga a América y a sus patatas!

Después de una mirada cómplice nos reímos a la vez, quitándole importancia al asunto. Sabía que era un tema que podría ser serio y que había gente que posiblemente se hubiera enfadado con alguno de los comentarios que habíamos hecho, pero nosotros éramos felices bromeando de esa forma tan desenfadada.

Tom se levantó y después de sacudirse los pantalones vaqueros y estirarse, me tendió una mano para ayudarme a incorporarme.

—Qué amable —comenté, inclinando la cabeza divertida.

—Modales europeos.

—¡Vale, ya está bien! —reí yo—. ¡Dejemos los continentes y escuchemos la música! ¿Cómo se llama esta canción?

Tom escuchó detenidamente la música durante unos segundos para volverse con una radiante sonrisa.

—Creo que Lonely Buoy.

—¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas? —Alice corrió hacia mí y me cogió de un brazo.

—Sentada —contesté divertida, parecía haber ingerido grandes cantidades de cerveza.

—¡María se ha ido! Se ha estado peleando todo el tiempo con Jasper… ¿No es maravilloso?

Reí entre dientes, aunque asustada por lo que era capaz de hacer mi amiga. Tom sin embargo se carcajeaba.

—Bien hecho, eres la primera que consigue que se vaya —contó.

Alice lo escudriñó con la mirada de arriba abajo para después sonreírme de forma pícara y susurrarme un "¡bien hecho!". Yo por mi parte, me limité a poner los ojos en blanco.

Estuve bailando —o meciéndome de un lado a otro con mi habitual poco sentido del ritmo— con todos los que estaban por allí, exceptuando a Edward, que parecía muy ocupado. Emmett, que quería ganar la estúpida apuesta a toda costa, se pasó una hora empujándome disimuladamente para que acabara situada al lado de su hermano. Yo, más divertida que otra cosa, me agarré a todo lo que veía para evitar acercarme a Edward y a su presa.

Me sentía sedienta, la botella de agua se había acabado hacía tiempo y la única alternativa fácil que tenía era beber cerveza. Recordando el sabor, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—Voy a la barra a pedir algo de beber —le dije a Emmett, la persona que más cerca tenía.

—Tráeme un… Mejor tráeme a la camarera, la que tiene la camiseta verde.

—Está bien, Emm —le dije riéndome.

Tras unas palmaditas en su espalda comencé a atravesar el grupo, consiguiendo preguntas tipo ¿dónde vas? de mis amigas.

—Eh Tom, voy a ir a comprar ¿quieres algo? —le pregunté al verle hablar con un chico que no conocía.

—No Bella, muchas gracias. No te preocupes —sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros y fui hasta donde habían colocado la improvisada barra de bar, que se encontraba atestada de jóvenes sudorosos. Frunciendo la nariz ante el fuerte olor corporal que algunos desprendían conseguí llegar.

—Vaya, vaya… —la aterciopelada voz de Edward me sobresaltó. Estaba apoyado contra el acero del mostrador, esperando que le atendiesen. Recordé la noche anterior, cuando habíamos estado en una situación similar y sonreí interiormente. Echaba de menos tener ese tipo de conversaciones con él.

—Ey —saludé escuetamente—. Pídeme una Coca-Cola por favor —le dí unas cuantas libras y pasé un rato repiqueteando en el suelo con el pie, nerviosa.

—Es toda una novedad verte sin tu… fiel acompañante —comentó sarcásticamente al rato.

Fruncí el entrecejo sin entenderle.

—¿Qué…?

—Tom —contestó sin dejarme acabar—. Mi "amigo" Tom.

Abrí la boca todo lo que pude durante unos segundos para cerrarla después y poner los brazos en jarras. La camarera había llegado y le sirvió a Edward su bebida y lo que había pedido yo.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir de alguna forma enrevesada y estúpida, que estás celoso, Cullen? —inquirí cuando la mujer se fue.

—Yo nunca, repito, nunca, he estado celoso —me dio con brusquedad mi refresco y con una última mirada añadió—: No te sientas _tan_ especial, Bella.

Se giró y emprendió su marcha andando de esa forma tan desgarbada y a la vez elegante que le caracterizaba, dejándome allí patidifusa, con la boca aún abierta y sin saber muy bien qué había pasado. Lo único que estaba claro era que por mucho que insistiera, _sí_ estaba celoso.

Volví con los demás y con la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien. Rápidamente pensé en mis amigas, pero ellas no eran objetivas. Querían alejarme lo máximo de Edward para no perder dinero, al igual que pasaba con Jasper y Emmett. Angela estaba muy ocupada tonteando con Ben y no tenía ningún derecho a estropearle ese momento con mis estupideces. El único que quedaba era Tom, ya que ni se me ocurría contarle mi vida íntima a Paul y a Jared. Y además, estaba involucrado de alguna forma incomprensible para mí en el asunto.

—Eh —lo llamé al ver que seguía hablando con el mismo chico—, necesito hablar contigo, cuando puedas.

Me miró curioso y asintió.

—Tío, ya nos vemos en clase —palmoteó el hombro de su amigo y se despidió, llegando hasta donde estaba yo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Le conté el breve encuentro que había tenido con Edward de forma nerviosa, mientras él escuchaba pacientemente sin interrumpirme.

—¿Quieres que hable con él y le explique que no pasa nada entre nosotros? —propuso.

—No tengo porque irle dando explicaciones —refunfuñé—. Que crea lo que quiera. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y que me diera un punto de vista externo.

Tom rió entre dientes.

—Edward puede ser muy estúpido si quiere —asentí conforme con su afirmación—. Supongo que ha empezado a verte en peligro. Anda, está mirando hacia aquí por encima del hombro de Irina, es graciosísimo —empezó a reír más fuerte y a observar el escenario de forma disimulada.

Quise darme la vuelta para comprobar lo que acababa de decir, pero me pareció muy descarado. Sonreí contenta del efecto que podía producir en él y en su estúpido comportamiento de niño de once años y me acerqué más a Tom.

—¿Qué haces?

—Un estudio del comportamiento primate —respondí, divertida—. Quizá así pueda entender a Edward cuando pase este año.

Tom sonrió tristemente.

—Ed es mi amigo —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—. Espero que eso no cambie después de todo lo que está pasando, o mejor dicho, de lo que él cree que está pasando.

Crucé los brazos debajo del pecho y reflexioné sobre lo que acababa de decir. ¿Y si causaba que ellos dos se separaran? Sería injusto y egoísta por mi parte, pero también estúpidamente infantil por la de Edward. El que no tenía la culpa de nada era Tom, y no podía hacer que dejara de ser amigo de Cullen sólo para escarmentarlo un poco.

—¡Ya empiezan The Drums! —exclamó Emmett acercándose a nosotros—. ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas?

—Tu hermano —respondí.

Emmett se giró y después de buscar con la vista al aludido y encontrarlo se volvió de nuevo hacia nosotros con gesto confuso.

—¿Por qué se hace el disimulado? —después se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Eh, Eddie! ¿Te han contratado en Scotland Yard?

Emmett consiguió levantarme el ánimo, como siempre. Empecé a reír al ver el sonrojo de Edward y me centré en pasarlo bien. Todos los sabíamos las canciones, por lo que pudimos hacer el payaso y a empujones conseguimos colocarnos casi en primera fila. Disfruté al máximo con mis amigas, era feliz teniendo a Angela a mi lado y a los chicos, esos que siempre conseguían sacarme una sonrisa aunque fuera a la fuerza. Jasper parecía menos tenso ahora que María no estaba e incluso Paul estaba de buen humor. Edward por el contrario, se había deshecho de Irina y estaba en el extremo contrario al mío, sin dirigirme la mirada en ningún momento, quizás escarmentado por lo que le había gritado su hermano.

—¿Cuándo van a tocar la guay? —preguntó Alice.

—La dejarán para el final —le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Sin embargo no tenía razón ya que justo ese momento empezó a sonar Let's go surfing y el público bramó.

—Oh, mama, I wanna go surfing… Oh, mama… I don't care about nothing! —grité junto a mis amigos. Todos menos Edward estaban histéricos y chillones.

Los chicos imitaban a la perfección el sonido de los silbidos provocando la risa y que los que estaban cerca se unieran. Llegó un momento en el que Jonathan Pierce, el cantante, se calló y puso el micrófono cara al público para que resonaran por todo el parque.

—¡Ha sido genial! —chilló Rosalie por encima del ruido de los aplausos una vez acabó y siguieron con otra canción; asentí un poco ausente y cansada por el repentino ataque de excitación.

Impulsivamente miré a Edward, que seguía estático, como incómodo, y no supe que hacer; quería acercarme y ser amable, no dejaba de seguir siendo mi vecino y amigo.

—Ve —me susurró Tom al oído al mismo tiempo que me empujaba suavemente, consiguiendo sobresaltarme.

Me mordí el labio, indecisa, pero tras su sonrisa sincera asentí y caminé hacia Edward cabizbaja.

—Ey vecino —le saludé, plegando levemente las rodillas para desplegarlas al momento y metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones—. ¿Te está gustando el concierto? —pregunté a gritos, queriendo entablar una conversación, aunque no era lo más normal debido a que estábamos en medio de un barullo de jóvenes gritones.

Me miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—¡Que dejes de hacer el tonto! —chillé.

Dio una calada al cigarro que tenía en la mano.

—Mira estúpido —grité poniéndole un dedo en el pecho—, no tengo necesidad alguna de darte explicaciones, pero para que termines con este numerito de tío celoso sin sentido o para que no pienses que tu amigo te ha robado el "trofeo" o cualquier estupidez característica de tu estilo de macho dominante, te diré que no quiero nada con nadie. Ni contigo ni con nadie, ¡entérate de una vez y deja de comportarte como un imbécil de mierda! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, enfadarte con Tom? Venga, dime.

Terminé mi discurso sofocada a causa de los gritos que tenía que pegar para que me entendiera, y ni siquiera estaba segura de si me había escuchado debido al ruido de fondo incesable.

Edward ni siquiera me miró a la cara, simplemente tiró el cigarro al suelo, lo pisó y se fue de allí volviéndome a dejar sola y sin respuestas. La ira crecía en mi interior y tuve unas irrefrenables ganas de patearle el culo, incluso le grité algo que quedó amortiguado por los rugidos furiosos de los demás. Estaba cansada del comportamiento estúpido que veía constantemente en los hombres, y el encontrarme a un Jasper —con novia— despeinado, mareado y magreando a Alice tampoco ayudó mucho en mi concepción del sexo masculino.

Me puse al lado de Emmett con el propósito de esperar hasta que terminaran The Drums y después irme andando a casa, sola o acompañada por los demás, me daba igual. Notaba la mirada preocupada de Tom, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, básicamente porque podría morderle de lo furiosa que estaba con el mundo en general.

Emmett y Rosalie intentaron animarme, pero fracasaron estrepitosamente. Terminaron alegando que era una amargada y que así jamás tendría amigos, haciéndose los ofendidos de una forma muy teatral y falsa que me hizo medio sonreír.

—Me voy a casa —les dije justo en el momento en el que acabaron de tocar.

—¡Pero aún quedan grupos! —se quejó Rosalie.

—Puedo ir sola, estamos cerca de casa y las calles por las que hay que pasar son seguras.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —propuso Emmett.

Negué con la cabeza e hice un gesto de despedida con la mano.

—No lleguéis tarde —le dije a Rosalie sacándole la lengua. Al menos habían conseguido animarme levemente.

Caminé por las concurridas y ya frías calles que conducían hasta mi apartamento con millones de cosas en la cabeza, todas de ellas dudas existenciales estúpidas de las que no me podía deshacer. Pasaron un par de chicos y me miraron, sonrientes; yo me limité a gruñir y ellos se fueron hablando acerca del mal genio de las tías. Me limité a poner los ojos en blanco y a entrar en mi portal.

Una vez en casa me sentí más cómoda. Fui quitándome la ropa mientras andaba hasta mi habitación sin vergüenza alguna, no había alguien como para esconderme. Puse el bolso sobre el escritorio y me quité los zapatos y los pantalones, cogí el pijama del armario y me lo puse rápidamente. Después encendí el ordenador portátil y fui hasta el cuarto de baño; me recogí el pelo y me lavé la cara y los dientes, consiguiendo así sentirme como nueva. Volví y como ya había iniciado sesión el ordenador, abrí el iTunes para escuchar música suave de fondo mientras conseguía o no dormirme. Elegí Bon Iver y tatareando destapé la cama para meterme en ella y descansar. Estaba casi tapada cuando me di cuenta de que la cortina de la ventana estaba medio abierta; si mañana amanecía el día luminoso me despertaría temprano y sería una pena, ya que era un domingo.

Cansada como estaba, me incorporé y antes de echar las cortinas subí el volumen de la canción que sonaba, re: Stacks, porque era de mis favoritas. Entretenida en la música agarré con firmeza la cortina y tiré de ella cuando algo en el cristal me llamó la atención. Había un conjunto de letras que parecían formar palabras y a su vez frases. No recordaba tener unas ventanas pintadas, por lo que cogí la lamparita de mi mesilla de noche y me acerqué con ella al cristal para alumbrarlo. Tuve que agarrarla con fuerza porque casi se me cae al conseguir traducir lo que allí ponía. Las letras, escritas desde fuera y con un rotulador negro indeleble, eran irregulares y se veía que había sido una tarea difícil para el autor, ya que debían ser escritas al revés para que la persona que estuviera dentro pudiese leerlas bien. Sonreí al ver algunas escritas al contrario, en quizás un despiste en un intento de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Abrí la ventana y saqué la cabeza. Mi habitación daba a la parte posterior del edificio, por lo que al lado de mi alféizar —el cual era amplio, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona se sentara sin problemas— estaba la escalera de emergencias, antigua y con mal aspecto. Miré hacia arriba y vi una ventana igual que la mía de la cual salía una humareda gris que supuse que venía de un cigarrillo. Sonriendo, saqué aún más la cabeza y grité:

—¡Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen! ¡Y jamás saldré con idiotas!

Escuché una risa ahogada y entré de nuevo en la habitación, cerré la ventana ya que entraba frío y tuve un impulso. En lugar de echar las cortinas las abrí más, puse la lámpara de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche pero enfocando su luz hacia el cristal. Después posicioné mi silla de estudio justo delante, agarré una manta de la cama y me arropé en ella, sentándome en la silla y mirando como una tonta aquellas palabras que me hacían sonreír.

_No te preocupes, ni yo mismo me entiendo. Creo que tengo miedo de que su acento te resulte más sexy que el mío. _

_Por cierto, ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado que viene? No es bueno perder viejas costumbres._

_Pero sobre todo, duerme bien Bella._

Que casi se matara cayendo al vacío para escribir aquello era algo tan tierno que no tenía palabras para explicar cómo me sentía. Tanteé con la mano por mi mesa de estudio hasta encontrar una tableta de chocolate que había dejado ahí la última vez que estuve pasando apuntes a limpio, y entre mordisco y mordisco, se me fue pasando el poco enfado que me quedaba.

* * *

*Canciones mencionadas, en mi perfil, ¡como siempre! (Por cierto, qué bonita la de Bon Iver -os recomiendo que la pongáis-. Casi lloro de la emoción cuando salió la BSO de New Moon y vi que incluían una canción de él... Increíblemente perfecto es este señor cantando)

¡Hola cariños míos! Como siempre, siento muchísimo el retraso, ¡no tengo perdón divino! Una noticia nada nueva y que ya ni es escusa, sino un hecho comprobado científicamente: mi carrera me consume. Aunque algunas sabéis que paso del tema, y que casi ni voy a clase, la cantidad de trabajos de "piensa, piensa hasta que tu cerebro quede del tamaño de un guisante y sin ideas" que me mandan es agobiante e inhumano. Son cosas que deberían de avisar cuando firmas la prescripción de la plaza en Publicidad, pero bueno, en realidad es lo que me quiero.

Espero que el capi os guste, no sé si me merezco un review pero son 23 paginazas de Word y me gustaría saber si os parece bien el rumbo que va cogiendo. Obviamente Bella y Edward no van a acabar juntos tan pronto, ya os he avisado de que esto es una historia de amor real, donde la gente antes de "amarse" ha de conocerse y ante todo, aguantarse.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mis niñas bonitas, a Cris y a Lucía porque saben el cachondeo que suelo tener con Tom Stu y su pasatiempo preferido: no hacer nada y estar todo el día detrás de las fotos de Rob o Kris, escondido pero mirando al objetivo como quien no quiere la cosa. Necesitaba utilizar su nombre de pila, aunque mi personaje no se parezca a él en nada. También a Laura por la reciente crecida de inspiración que hemos sufrido ambas, eso hay que celebrarlo:) A Irene porque es mi Irene y vamos al cine para babear un poquito y a Nica porque es una Frutilla más y también la quiero with my heart(L)

Besos enormes a todas, ¡que paséis un fin de semana maravitupendo!

Pdta.: Como siempre, a leer a mi **Haloh**, a mi **Nora. Bells **(que no me puedo creer que ya haya acabado con London Calling:_ ) y a mi **InesGranger **también, por supuestísimo:).

Pdta2.: ¿Qué os ha parecido Rimémbermi -o Remember me, como preferáis-? De momento la he visto dos veces y parece ser que mañana habrá una tercera. No sé, es que me dicen de ir, y yo por ver a Robert que no se diga, como si hay que ir diez veces (mientras inviten... que la cosa está muy mala). Comentadme y eso:)

Eeeentonces… ¿**review**? :$ :) Si dejáis uno, convenceré a Edward para que vaya a pintar en los cristales de vuestras habitaciones muajaja


	10. La vida es bella

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste.

**Capítulo anterior: **_No te preocupes, ni yo mismo me entiendo. Creo que tengo miedo de que su acento te resulte más sexy que el mío. _

_Por cierto, ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado que viene? No es bueno perder viejas costumbres._

_Pero sobre todo, duerme bien Bella._

Que casi se matara cayendo al vacío para escribir aquello era algo tan tierno que no tenía palabras para explicar cómo me sentía. Tanteé con la mano por mi mesa de estudio hasta encontrar una tableta de chocolate que había dejado ahí la última vez que estuve pasando apuntes a limpio, y entre mordisco y mordisco, se me fue pasando el poco enfado que me quedaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. **_**La vida es bella**_

Un amanecer más en Londres desde aquella cama aún desconocida para mí. Estaba extrañamente contenta esa mañana, no me sentía cansada ni con resaca, y por supuesto, Alice no se había pasado doce horas dándome puñetazos como la noche anterior.

Llevé a cabo el ritual de cada día: me desperecé, estuve un rato estirada al máximo forzando los músculos a entrar en acción, y me pasé una mano por mi desgreñada cabellera. Después me incorporé y descorrí las cortinas para dejar a la vista un grisáceo día y la gamberrada, aunque bonita y sentimental, de mi vecino. Sonreí satisfecha y después de entrar en el servicio, darme una ducha y ponerme de nuevo el pijama, fui a preparar el desayuno para todas.

—No pienso moverme del sofá hoy, así que no insistas —comenté nada más ver a Alice pasar por la puerta de la cocina, sin ni siquiera haber abierto la boca.

Me frunció el ceño y resopló al mismo tiempo que cogía su cuenco de cereales y hundía la cuchara en él, pensativa.

—No sé muy bien qué pasó anoche…

—Oh, estabas muy contenta mientras Jasper te metía mano —resopló Rosalie que en ese momento se nos unía, cepillándose el pelo.

—Rose, no te peines en la cocina —le reñí yo al mismo tiempo que Alice gritaba, eufórica.

Tuve que soportar una crónica de la noche pasada mientras desayunaba. Rosalie parecía habérselo pasado bien sin la ayuda de las bocas de los hombres y Alice se pegaba puñetazos en la cabeza intentando recordar.

—Ay, Dios mío —me quejé en voz baja al ver el espectáculo.

—¿Qué hacemos hoy? ¿Vamos al cine? —propuso Rosalie—. Hay un par de películas que tienen buena pinta.

—¿Por qué simplemente no nos quedamos aquí y vemos la televisión o leemos un poco? —sugerí yo, cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Porque no soy tan aburrida! —exclamaron al unísono.

Puse los ojos en blanco y llevé mi cuenco al fregadero, donde lo enjuagué antes de meterlo en el lavavajillas. Tras eso me dirigí a mi habitación y me quité el pijama para ponerme unos vaqueros y un jersey cómodos ante la perspectiva de que tarde o temprano me iban a arrastrar a la fuerza para salir a la calle.

Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, cuando los traseros de Rosalie y Alice tocaron el cómodo sofá, parecieron no querer levantar nunca más. Así que feliz con mi primera victoria oficial, me entretuve viendo pasar los canales a la velocidad que Rosalie consideraba apropiada; volví a pensar que podría ganar un concurso de zapping sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Deja alguna serie americana, tengo morriña —suspiró Alice.

Acabamos viendo un capítulo repetido de The O.C. con la misma ilusión que la primera vez que lo vimos.

—Qué pena que ya se haya acabado —resopló Rosalie—, me encantaba Ryan Atwood.

Entre quejas y silbidos cada vez que algún chico guapo salía en escena, pasó la mayor parte de la mañana. No recordaba haberme reído tanto en mucho tiempo, el haber descansado y tener la mente en blanco nos había hecho ser más felices y risueñas que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una serie de nuestra vida? —propuso Alice—. Usaríamos mi videocámara, podemos grabar todo lo que nos pasa y después editarlo.

—Y esperar a que nos la emitan por la CBS —bromeé yo, poniéndome más cómoda sobre el brazo del sofá—. ¿Cómo la llamaríamos?

—Lost… in London —rió Alice—. Ahora sólo nos faltan pequeños detalles técnicos, como conseguir que un avión se estrelle y que nos dejen grabarlo.

—Nimiedades —sonrió Rosalie.

—¡No, mejor! —Alice palmoteaba y botaba sobre sus rodillas en el trozo de sofá que utilizaba—. Escuchad eh… ¡How I met our neighbours!

—¿Cómo conocí a nuestros vecinos? —me carcajeé yo.

—Quedaría mejor si fuera un documental estilo National Geographic —añadió Rosalie.

Entre risas histéricas y descabellados planes de futuro que jamás llevaríamos a cabo debido a su absurdez entre otras cosas, decidimos hacer la comida, y nos vimos sumergidas en el típico olor inglés de huevos, beicon y salchichas.

—Eggtoy zegura —comentó Rosalie con la boca llena— dej que Egduar, Gjazper y Emegt desayunan eggto cada día. ¡Puaaj!

—¡Rosalie! ¿Dónde están tus modales? —la riñó Alice, apuntándola con un tenedor.

—¡En Forks, con mi madre! —gritó felizmente Rose a pleno pulmón.

El timbre sonó e intercambiamos una mirada escéptica. Alice se levantó corriendo y fue a abrir para volver más tarde acompañada de un Edward resplandeciente, recién duchado, con el pelo húmedo y esparciendo el olor de su loción para después del afeitado por toda la sala.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó con alegría. Después me dirigió una alegre mirada y gemí interiormente—. ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis almorzando el desayuno? —añadió al ver lo que estábamos comiendo.

—¡Os lo dije! —rió Rosalie, y Alice y yo la acompañamos mientras Edward alzaba una ceja.

—He venido a robaros a Bella —contó sin pelos en la lengua, pero tuvo la decencia de añadir—: Espero que ni tengáis planes, ni os importe.

—Oh, no. Llévatela, Rose y yo iremos al cine —sonrió Alice, levantándose y empujándome para que me moviera. Después me susurró al oído—: ¡Trescientos dólares, Isabella! Como me hagas perderlos seré tu peor pesadilla.

¿Por qué nadie contaba con mi opinión? Me arrastraron hasta la puerta y la cerraron tras de mí, cuando yo lo único que quería era liarme en una manta y acurrucarme en el sofá.

—¿Dónde vamos, Spiderman? —pregunté mientras salíamos del edificio.

A Edward pareció hacerle gracia aquel mote ganado a pulso después de escalar por las paredes para pintar mi ventana.

—Es un... secreto de Estado —bromeó—. Te va a encantar, es un poco de folclore inglés.

Me entusiasmaron sus palabras, si era turismo iría encantada a cualquier sitio aunque fuera con él y su inmenso ego el cual le hacía sonreír para sí mismo cada vez que una chica le coqueteaba con la mirada por la calle.

—¿Te gustó el concierto de anoche? —me preguntó con aire diplomático.

—Estuvo bien —le sonreí sin apartar la vista del frente—. Oh, vamos, ¿dónde me llevas?

—¡A Hyde Park!

—¿Otra vez? —inquirí.

—Hyde Park no se ve en dos días, señorita. Además, _hoy_ es domingo.

Quise preguntarle que qué pasaba si era domingo, pero me cogió con seguridad del brazo y me guió a través de un peligroso cruce de carreteras. Vi su determinación a la hora de entrar en el parque, cómo se rascaba la cabeza de vez en cuando mientras meditaba si era la dirección correcta y también las sonrisas sinceras que me mandaba mientras me contaba una complicada historia de un partido de fútbol que jugó la temporada pasada el cual resultó ser mítico y digno de recordar. Su entusiasmo a la hora de hablar, los gestos exagerados y el sonrojo sobre su pálida piel producido por la excitación que sentía lo hacían parecer más adorable que nunca. Realmente no le escuchaba, me dedicaba a mirarlo y a encontrar nuevos tics desconocidos y antes inadvertidos ante mis ojos, como morderse el labio inferior durante milésimas de segundos o parpadear varias veces a velocidad vertiginosa cuando la cosa se ponía interesante. Al estar aislado —y sin más compañía femenina que la mía—, era una de las personas más agradables que conocía.

—Y entonces… ¡Gol! —exclamó moviendo las manos alrededor de su cabeza—. ¿Bella? ¿Bella, me estás escuchando?

Sacudí la cabeza y parpadeé intentando enfocar la vista, había estado tan absorta que sus palabras me habían hecho eco en el cerebro.

—¡Claro! —respondí con un entusiasmo excesivo—. ¡Un Cullen-gol!

Edward rió feliz y gracias a Dios dejó de hablar de fútbol.

—¿Has estado en el Marble Arch? —preguntó.

—No, ¿está en este parque?

—Sí, y vamos a ir cerca. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Después de una larga caminata que me sirvió para sentirme más liviana después de la grasienta comida que había ingerido minutos antes, llegamos hasta donde se encontraba el gran arco.

—Se parece al Arco del Triunfo de París.

—¿Has estado? —quiso saber Edward.

—No. Pero se parece.

Edward rió ante mi cabezonería y siguió andando, aunque aportándome datos acerca de la historia.

—Desde ahí ahorcaban a delincuentes en el siglo XIX, ¿lo sabías? Una vez se congregaron miles de personas para ver el ahorcamiento de un famoso criminal.

—Qué agradable —murmuré sarcásticamente mientras él soltaba una risita.

Estuve admirando el arco de mármol hasta que me cansé; le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva a Edward y se limitó a sonreír.

—¡Vamos! Próxima parada: speaker corner.

—¿Cómo?

No me respondió, ya que había emprendido la marcha en dirección a un grupo enorme de personas que se congregaban cerca de allí.

—¿Qué es eso, Edward?

—Los domingos, aquí en Hyde Park y en otros sitios, la gente puede venir, subirse en esas escaleras y gritar lo que sea. Bueno, lo que sea no… ¿Ves a los policías? Se supone que no podemos ofender a la Corona ni nada de eso. Aunque no sé quién querría —añadió, horrorizado ante la idea, y tuve que reírme disimuladamente ante esa lealtad tan característica del país donde me encontraba.

Anduvimos hasta donde estaba la multitud, en torno a un hombre que se quejaba de la crisis mundial y que decía que había que ayudarse los unos a los otros sin apenas vacilar. No sabía si aplaudir o abuchear, si asentir con la cabeza como si fuera un acto normal o si preguntarle a Edward cuál era el protocolo a seguir.

—Vamos más cerca —apremió Edward, y yo caminé detrás suya.

Cuando estuvimos a unos metros de un señor barrigudo que hablaba de la sumisión del pueblo ante la Iglesia Católica, nos detuvimos y Edward frunció el ceño en una mueca de interés que no me convenció.

—¿Has subido alguna vez? —le cuchicheé en voz baja.

—Aún no —me contestó sonriendo mientras miraba el espectáculo cruzado de brazos.

No le di importancia. Desconecté —el discurso religioso no era de mi agrado, soy _bastante_ atea— y me imaginé subida allí y hablando de algo que me entusiasmara. Porque había que estar entusiasmada, que las venas se marcasen como en el cuello de aquel hombre no debía ser sencillo. Pensé en la pobreza, apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y me palpé el cuello de forma distraída para ver el efecto. Qué va, jamás conseguiría ese resultado.

Estaba tan absorta en mis estúpidas pero divertidas cavilaciones que había ignorado mi alrededor. No sé cómo no pude ver a Edward deslizarse a mi derecha hacia el frente, con paso decidido y andar glorioso, como si pudiera con todo, sin miedo. Podría haberme tirado encima, hacerle un placaje y evitar la vergüenza pública hacia mi persona que se avecinaba. No salí de mi ensimismamiento hasta que el señor gordo y chillón se calló, dejando así una extraña sensación en el ambiente. Cuchicheos. Cuchicheos procedentes de los labios embadurnados en _lip gloss_ de las chicas de mi edad que por allí había. Sacudí la cabeza y clavé la vista en la escalera; un nudo instantáneo se formó en lo más profundo de mi ser. ¿Qué demonios hacía Edward Cullen ahí subido, con su sonrisa triunfal? No tenía muchas opciones. La más segura era correr, correr hasta que no sintiera las piernas y parar cuando hubiera salido de Londres. Otra era tirarle algo y así conseguir que se cayera de aquel pedestal, con suerte se daría un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cuando despertara quizá podría ser normal de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, como siempre pasa cada vez que hay que enfrentarse a algo bochornoso, no podía moverme.

Vi como se remangaba la sudadera con decisión y miraba al público expectante antes de empezar su perorata. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras que con la otra se sujetaba la cintura en un gesto despreocupado. Manejaba la situación, no tenía miedo. Yo sí.

—Tengo un problema —empezó a decir con la voz fuerte, segura—. No soy un orador, ni un predicador. Jamás me he subido aquí para desahogarme, pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Es la única solución.

La gente escuchaba atentamente. Por lo que había escuchado antes, los que hablaban apenas se dirigían al público, sólo exponían sus pensamientos y _voilà_. Pero ninguno de los que había visto tenían tanta diplomacia y saber estar como Edward.

—Me gusta una chica —declaró con absoluta sinceridad, y un chillido ahogado salió de mi garganta involuntariamente. ¡Tenía que largarme de allí!—. Pero no me pone las cosas fáciles. ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? Sólo quiero una oportunidad, quiero decir, lo que deseo es demostrar que no soy tan imbécil como aparento —sonrió de forma deslumbrante y otros chillidos, más agudos e insoportables que el mío surgieron de la masa.

No podía evitarlo, una parte de mí, pero una muy profunda —casi ni sabía dónde estaba—, se sentía halagada. A mi alrededor unas quince adolescentes babeaban por Edward, y él me estaba dirigiendo un discurso que en otra circunstancia me habría parecido divertido. En ese momento sólo estaba preocupada por el color rojo de mi cara y el calor que sentía en el cuello.

—¿No sería más fácil si todos nos abriéramos y quisiésemos al prójimo? —seguía gritando Edward.

Le faltaba un micrófono y caminar de un lado a otro moviendo los brazos energéticamente. Y yo no sabía por qué me ponía a pensar esas tonterías con la crisis que estaba teniendo.

—¡Yo amo a las mujeres! ¡Y no es justo que se me juzgue por ello! —Un par de señores mayores gruñeron en señal de apoyo y puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Realmente merezco una negativa por el simple hecho de disfrutar de mis diecinueve dulces años? ¿Merezco quedarme en mi casa con el corazón roto y suspirando mientras miro una fotografía suya?

—¡No! —exclamaron varias voces, y me tapé la cara con la mano por la vergüenza. Edward era un falso, nunca había tenido el corazón roto. Y tampoco tenía ninguna fotografía mía.

—¡El amor debería ser sencillo! ¡Tú me gustas, yo te gusto y ya está! ¿Por qué tanto cortejo? Un poco de romanticismo en el mundo no está mal, pero que nos den calabazas cuando volcamos todo nuestro amor, amistad y cariño en esa persona es un golpe bajo, ¡muy, muy bajo!

En el tiempo que había conocido a Edward, jamás pensé que podía ser tan… trolero. Dejé de torturarme mentalmente y me permití soltar una risa sarcástica. Los tenía encandilados con su discurso, básicamente por el hecho de que todos los presentes parecían haber sufrido una decepción amorosa recientemente. Cursis, pensé.

—¡Usted, la del anorak azul! —Oh, no, la cosa se estaba descontrolando—, ¿qué diría si le pidiera salir el sábado?

—¡Sería genial! —exclamó la mujer, que podría tener la edad de mi madre.

—¡Así de efectivo debería ser! ¡Todos los hombres estamos hartos de ese comportamiento premenstrual que parece durar los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, y todas las mujeres están cansadas de la obsesión de los hombres por el pecho… y el fútbol!

Varias carcajadas surgieron y no pude evitar unirme. Aunque me había insultado como mujer, lo había hecho con clase y con sonrisas y guiños incluidos.

—¡Pues ya está! ¡Basta! Si somos todos iguales, ¿de qué nos quejamos? —de repente empezó a gesticular en exceso, y tuve miedo a que se cayera de aquella escalera que parecía tan inestable—. ¿Qué no sales conmigo porque me enrolle con tu hermana la semana pasada? ¡Pero si con el que estabas dándote el lote hace unos minutos era el exnovio de tu mejor amiga! ¿Y que tú no quieres salir con ella porque piensas que tiene menos pecho que tú? ¡Pues debería preocuparte más tener pecho y ser hombre!

Los dos que estaban delante de mí se dieron codazos y rieron a mandíbula suelta. Patético. Pero Edward no, me hacía sonreír y pensar que las estupideces que estaba soltando a sin parar eran argumentadas, coherentes y cohesionadas. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—¡No estoy obligándola a firmar un contrato matrimonial! ¡Ni a que nos compremos una casa en la costa mediterránea para cuando nos jubilemos! Sólo una cita. Me conformo incluso con una media-cita. ¿Qué me dices, Isabella Swan? —Puso su mirada de "soy el perro más maravilloso y a la vez desgraciado del mundo, cuídame" y me la dirigió, a sabiendas del daño que me hacía no ser inmune a ella. Como yo no decía nada y el resto del público giraba aturdido la cabeza, buscándome, Edward añadió—: Es esa, la morena bajita que tiene la cara como un tomate. Ayudadme a que acepte.

Como si fuera el Mesías o algún tipo de enviado divino por un Dios verdadero, el gentío empezó a entonar:

—¡Isabellaaa, Isabellaaa! ¡Dí que sí!

—¡Es un buen muchacho, será un marido excelente! —gritó una mujer mayor agitando un pañuelo. Aquello no _podía_ ser verdad.

Tres chicas me miraban con cara de querer saltar encima mía y arrancarme la piel del cuello a bocados. Creo que hasta les salía espuma por la boca. Pero qué le iba a hacer, no había obligado a Edward a que sintiera algo superficial por mí. Sería lo último que haría, después incluso de comer carne de perro y entrar en una secta satánica. Mis prioridades están claras.

—¿Bella? —Encima Edward me metía prisa, como si no hubiera complicado mi vida ya demasiado.

Me vi obligada a contestar. La señora mayor estaba sujetando la correa de un caniche que tenía mala pinta; no deseaba ser mordida por no satisfacer a la mujer.

—¡Está bien! —exclamé exasperada pero profundamente divertida—. No me hará daño una... media-cita.

Todos aplaudieron y un par de hombres ayudaron a bajar a Edward, que parecía el nuevo Martin Luther King. Le faltó haber dicho "tengo un sueño". O un "sí, nosotros podemos" al más puro estilo Obama. Hice una pequeña nota mental: asegurarme de que Edward jamás se interesara por la política. Ser guapo y carismático no era una buena combinación si se quería la seguridad y estabilidad nacional además de elegir al presidente de forma justa. Imaginé el sondeo de las votaciones al partido de Edward después de unas elecciones a la presidencia. "¡Señor Cullen, han llegado los resultados de las encuestas!" diría una rubia con un elegante moño y gafas de montura de pasta. "El 99,9999% de nuestros votantes son mujeres de entre 18 y 67 años". Entonces Edward, detrás de una montaña de papeles de aspecto importante arquearía una ceja y preguntaría con una voz adulta, distorsionada de forma ridícula para mi propio gusto: "¿Y qué demonios pasa con el 0,0001%?". La secretaria soltaría una risa contenida, como si aquello no debiera resultar gracioso "Corresponde con su club de fans gays, incluso tienen página web, mire, la tengo abierta ahora mismo…". Sacudí la cabeza. Sin duda al pensar todo eso me había superado, era la tontería más grande de toda mi vida

Vi como Edward —el de diecinueve años y exento de poderes legislativos— se acercaba hacia mí con el miedo pintado en la cara. Sabía que era peligrosa en esos momentos.

—¡Te has pasado! —grité al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba su brazo.

—¡Au! —se quejó, frotándose la zona dolorida—. ¡Es que te lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero nunca contestas!

Agarré con fuerza su chaqueta y lo saqué de allí, estaba cansada de escuchar gente quejándose, con Edward tenía suficiente.

—Oye, no debería decirte esto porque se supone que estoy enfadada por haberme puesto en evidencia y esas cosas moralistas importantes para mí, pero has estado genial, ¡tienes mucha labia! —Me había divertido tanto a su costa que no había ni pizca de enfado en mi interior.

—¿A que ha estado genial la experiencia? ¡Te has visto envuelta en un acontecimiento súper inglés! —exclamó, como si eso fuera lo más importante. Supe que estaba desviando la conversación, el miedo seguía ahí, detrás del brillo de sus ojos.

—Oh, sí. Eres una excelente celestina para ti mismo —me mofé yo, y puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Me da igual —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Ahora que estaba en la calle, no quería volver a casa.

—Y a mí —contraatacó él—. Oxford Street está aquí mismo, pero es domingo y estará todo cerrado… ¿Vamos al cine?

Íbamos atravesando Hyde Park mientras conversábamos, sopesando las opciones.

—No sé… ¿Hay algo bueno?

—Hace tiempo que no hay "algo bueno" —rió él—. Pero comedias siempre sobran, y creo que hoy es un día muy de comedia.

Le miré de reojo y sonreí. Sí, sí que era un día de comedia.

—Va a llover —dijo de pronto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Está nublado, como siempre. No hay ninguna diferencia.

—Te voy a contar algo, Bella, pero es estrictamente confidencial —esperó a que yo asintiera para continuar—. Cuando un británico nace, sobre todo un inglés, ya sabes que los irlandeses son más bestias, quiero decir, menos… sutiles —estuvo criticando todo aquel territorio que no fuera Inglaterra durante unos minutos bajo mi mirada divertida—. Bueno, lo que te decía. Que cuando nacemos, es como un milagro de la Naturaleza, se lleva a cabo un ritual en el cual nos introducen un amuleto divino por el cu...

—¡Edward! —exclamé, pegándole un empujón e interrumpiéndolo.

Se rió a carcajadas, para nada escandalizado.

—¡Es la pura realidad, Bella, no la censures! Bueno, pues con _eso_ en nuestro interior podemos preveer cuándo lloverá. Porque la madre Naturaleza no quiere que nos mojemos —añadió al ver mis cejas alzadas—. ¡Era una broma!

—¿Me lo juras? —pregunté irónicamente y Edward me despeinó con una mano.

A los dos minutos y medio, empezó a llover. Pero no de forma suave, acabé calada hasta los huesos en unos instantes. El agua parecía provenir de todas las direcciones posibles.

—¡Te lo dije! —gritó, eufórico, mientras corríamos hacia nuestro edificio olvidándonos completamente de ir al cine.

—¡Edward! —exclamé mientras reía a carcajadas—. ¡Llueve desde el suelo!

Y es que el viento combinado con la lluvia no es una buena idea.

Cuando llegamos al portal respiramos aliviados y entramos de forma veloz al ascensor. Pulsé el botón de la cuarta planta y esperé impacientemente. Estaba mojada y tenía frío.

Me despedí de forma tímida de Edward —no podía mirarle sin sonrojarme al notar toda su anatomía marcada bajo la empapada ropa— y salí de aquel asfixiante ascensor. Una vez las puertas se cerraron fui hasta mi apartamento y tras rebuscar en el bolso y comprobar que con las prisas y los empujones había olvidado las llaves, llamé al timbre.

Horror, nadie abría. Pasaron cinco minutos y ningún sonido llegó a mis oídos; estaba claro que mis amigas habían salido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba secarme antes de entrar en peligro de muerte por resfriado. Me tragué mis tonterías y mis ganas de estar sola y subí al piso de arriba, en busca de una toalla caliente y mullida.

Abrió Edward, que llevaba unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta vieja de mangas cortas. ¿Es que los autóctonos nunca tenían frío?

—Las chicas... Y luego las llaves... —balbuceé, hipnotizada por el color de su pelo. Estaba siendo estúpida, pero a veces me lo podía permitir.

—Ya, Emmett y Jasper también han desaparecido en combate —sonrió él—. Por suerte yo sí que me acordé de cogerlas. Anda, pasa.

Se hizo a un lado y me dejó espacio para entrar. Después me pidió que lo siguiera hasta su dormitorio y las rodillas me temblaron. No estaba preparada. Simplemente, no estaba preparada para estar a solas con él en aquel sitio.

—Entra Bella, que vas a ponerte azul como sigas tiritando.

Su habitación era igual de grande que la mía. De hecho, al estar justo encima de la mía sospechaba que era exactamente igual. Predominaba el azul eléctrico y el negro, la colcha estaba arrugada, había carátulas de CDs por todos lados y un par de calcetines parecían criar una familia de pelusas en un rincón. Aún así, no estaba mal para ser un chico, pensé mientras pasaba la vista por los pósters de las paredes y la colección de libros.

—Te tengo que devolver el que me dejaste de Boadella —comentó mientras me tendía una toalla celeste—. Mira, creo que esto te estará bien. Es un poco viejo, pero está limpio —me dio un pantalón de deporte azul marino y después una sudadera con capucha algo descolorida—. Mmm...

—¿Qué?

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—¿Algo más? —me extrañaba su timidez, y ya me estaba poniendo en lo peor.

—Tengo, mmm... eh, ropa interior nueva, sin usar ni nada. Lo digo por si estás incómoda, la tendrás mojada y querrás...

—¡No hace falta, gracias! —lo empujé fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta tras él. Después sonreí ante su descaro. Pero esta vez parecía no decirlo con segundas intenciones, y eso hizo que me quedara más tranquila.

Rápidamente me deshice de mi ropa, me sequé lo mejor que pude y me metí dentro de lo que me había prestado Edward. La inseguridad se apoderó de mí al verme tan relajada después de sentir el olor del suavizante que usaba para lavar la ropa. Era tan característico que sería capaz de reconocerlo sin problemas entre cientos de botes de suavizante. Estaba enferma.

Vi sobre su cama un montículo de ropa torpemente doblada, y supuse que era de la colada. Algo cohibida, aunque también desenfadada, cogí unos calcetines y mis pies pasaron de hipercongelados a muy congelados. Algo es algo.

Después metí la ropa húmeda dentro de la toalla y fui al pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía Edward, que era idéntico al mío también en cuanto a la distribución. Me cepillé con un peine demasiado masculino y que para mi disgusto no me quitó ni un solo enredo, y observé mi cara llena de churretes del maquillaje corrido. Como pude me limpié y fui a buscarlo, segura de mi misma.

—¡Mira! Soy una ladrona de calcetines —le dije cuando lo encontré sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y una manta por encima.

—Al menos lo reconoces —sonrió y palmoteó el asiento de su lado—. Tenemos dos formas de pasar la noche.

—No lo estropees —le previne—. Nada de insinuaciones sexuales.

Puso cara de ofendido y después de sorpresa.

—¡Ni siquiera lo he pensado! Vaya, ¡estoy cambiando! —levantó la mano para que se la chocase y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ilústrame, ¿qué planes hay sobre la mesa?

—Podemos pasar horas viendo series y películas británicas, y así culturizarte. Estoy seguro de que no has visto Eastenders... ¡Podrían cortarte la cabeza por eso!

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco, pero acabé sonriendo ante su energía.

—¿Y el otro?

—Ver la película que elijas.

—¿La tengo que elegir yo?

—Claro, a menos que quieras ver El Señor de los Anillos.

—¡No! —exclamé. Con ver la trilogía una vez era suficiente.

—¿Spiderman? ¿Terminator? ¿Too fast too furious? ¿El Diablo se viste de Prada?

Sabía que Edward no podía tener un gusto cinéfilo tan horripilante y... raro. Yo confiaba en él.

—¡No, no, no y por supuesto que no!

—Entonces, eliges tú —sonrió mostrando la fila de blanquísimos dientes y me pasó el mando. Bueno, realmente me lo tiró—. Allí están las películas.

Me levanté y fui hasta el estante que me había señalado. Había muchas películas, la mayoría grabadas en un DVD después de haber sido bajadas ilegalmente de Internet.

—Cliente asiduo de Torrent —bromeé.

—¡La cultura es tan cara! —se quejó mientras recuperaba el mando y hacía zapping.

Estuve unos minutos seleccionando las que más me gustaban. Cualquier otra persona habría cogido una película que no hubiese visto pero de la que hubiera recibido buenas críticas. Yo prefería optar por lo seguro y ver algo por decimoquinta vez.

Solté una risita al ver un DVD —esta vez original— de La Vida es Bella.

—¿Por qué tenéis esta película?

—¡Por que somos hombres sensibles! Bueno, en realidad la regalaban con el periódico.

Edward intentó disuadirme contándome la —para él— emocionantísima trama de algunas series de la BBC, pero mi cabezonería entró en juego y supo que de nada servirían todos sus esfuerzos. Suspiró y metió un paquete de palomitas en el microondas mientras yo preparaba el DVD.

—Ya verás como lloras —le aseguraba yo.

Él me miraba escéptico y se encargaba de taparme con la manta, mientras yo me destapaba continuamente al moverme para arrancar el mando a distancia de sus garras o coger palomitas. Era divertido. Pasar tiempo con él, como dos buenos amigos era agradable y me hacía sonreír cuando no me miraba.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero no pude evitarlo.

—¿No tienes planes para esta noche? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Eh... Sí.

Y era sincero, estaba segura.

—Pero _quiero_ estar aquí —para darle fuerza a sus palabras me dio un suave apretón en uno de mis muslos.

—Ya.

Puso en pausa la película y me dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?

—Nada. ¡Nada! —No sabía de donde venía mi ira. Pero ahí estaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? —la curiosidad no debería existir.

—Dar una vuelta con... con una amiga.

—Al menos habrás tenido la decencia de avisarle de que no vas, ¿no? —me callé abruptamente al darme cuenta de algo—. ¡Un momento! ¿Vas a ir cuando acabe la peli?

—¡Yo he propuesto este plan! ¡Claro que no me voy a ir, puedo quedar otro día! Y no, no he avisado, pero no hace falta.

Claro que no hace falta, estarían acostumbradas. Por alguna fuerza sobrenatural Edward se comportaba de forma normal conmigo. No quise ni imaginar cómo sería la situación si me tratara con el mismo desprecio y pasotismo que a las demás.

Le quité el mando y volví a darle al play. Prefería llorar como una tonta por la película antes que por la rabia que me daba su comportamiento.

Edward permaneció en silencio y esperé que al menos repasara su conducta y que nunca más fuera dejando a chicas plantadas porque sí. No era ético, aunque me gustaba saber que estaba a mi lado y no dentro de la boca de una desconocida. Era reconfortante.

La Vida es Bella era una de las películas más tristes que había visto en mi vida. Siempre, siempre, me hacía llorar. Así que ahí estaba yo, en el sofá de mis vecinos, mordiéndome el nudillo del dedo pulgar para evitar sollozar aunque las lágrimas ya corrían por sí solas a lo largo de mis mejillas. Edward, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies apoyados en la pequeña mesita, parecía inalterable.

—¡No tienes corazóoon! —exclamé mientras me sorbía la nariz.

Me miró con ojos brillantes y puso un cómico puchero. Nos callamos, queríamos ver la película y disfrutar de sus diálogos. Era un silencio cómodo, muy cómodo, hasta que...

—_Bueno, adiós. Ha sido muy gentil conmigo. Ahora voy a tomar un buen baño caliente. _

_—Ah... me olvidaba decirte que... —_decía el personaje de Guido Orefice, dándose un aire de misterio.

_—Dilo. _—contestó Dora. Yo ya sabía lo que venía después gracias a mis ciento cincuenta visionados de la película.

_—... Que tengo unas ganas de hacerte el amor que no te puedes ni imaginar. Pero esto no se lo diré a nadie. Sobre todo a ti... Deberían torturarme para obligarme a decirlo. _

Edward se puso tenso, y yo me removí incómoda. ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa escuchar eso con él delante?

_—¿A decir qué? __—_preguntó Dora.

_—Que quiero hacer el amor contigo. No una vez sólo, sino cientos de veces. Pero a ti no te lo diré nunca. Sólo si me volviera loco te diría que haría el amor contigo, aquí, delante de tu casa, toda la vida._

No pude evitar carraspear, me salió del alma. Edward me dio una mirada cargada de sentimientos que no supe identificar y también de tensión. Me metí un puñado de palomitas en la boca y tras un suspiro seguí pendiente de la película y me olvidé de pensar. Nada de hacer el amor y Edward en la misma frase, gracias.

—¿Vas a llorar, Edward Cullen? —le pregunté una vez la película ya había avanzado y la parte dramática llegaba.

—¡Déjame ver la película! —gruñó mientras se removía en su asiento y me tiraba un puñado de palomitas.

Pero Edward no pudo ver tranquilo la película. Y no fue por mi culpa. El hecho de que Emmett y Jasper irrumpieran en la casa, empapados y riendo a pleno pulmón complicó bastante la cosa.

—¡Callaos! —gritó mi acompañante.

Asomaron la cabeza por la puerta que daba al pasillo y al verme se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Emmett mientras entraba y examinaba la sala en busca de indicios que confirmaran sus sospechas.

—Bella, párala —me pidió Edward con voz cansada—. A ver, ¿qué queréis?

—¿Qué estáis viendo? Ah, La Vida es Bella... ¡Muy bonita! —comentó Jasper—. Os dejamos solos, no queremos... interrumpir.

Suspiré profundamente. Estaba cansada.

—Jasper, Emmett, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros ni pasará. Ya puedes parar de olisquear el sofá, Emmett. ¿Queréis uniros a nosotros y ver la película?

—En silencio —añadió Edward, como si no confiara en que podían hacer eso.

Salieron disparados a cambiarse de ropa entre gritos y comentarios y yo me eché hacia atrás en el sofá. Giré la cabeza y miré a Edward con una sonrisa sincera.

—Son peor que niños de cuatro años —se quejó él.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás —comenté yo, siendo sincera.

Edward refunfuñó, pero esperó pacientemente a que los demás llegaran. Emmett parecía entusiasmado, se acurrucó contra el brazo de uno de los sofás y tiró de la manta que nos cubría a Edward y a mí para taparse al menos los pies. Jasper, más diplomático, se tumbó en el sillón de cuero y lo echó hacia atrás para que saliera el reposapiés. Parecía todo un señor, con su bata azul, sus zapatillas y las gafas para ver de lejos —acababa de enterarme de que era miope y que usaba lentillas para salir a la calle—.

Era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, pero no me apetecía llorar ante su presencia, posiblemente se rieran de mí hasta el fin de los días.

Una vez acabó la película, Edward encendió la luz y vi como todos se pasaban la manga por los ojos en un movimiento rápido y disimulado. Tosí escondiendo una risa y después de echar un vistazo al reloj, decidí que era hora de volver a casa si pensaba despertarme temprano al día siguiente para ir a clase.

Edward me acompañó a la puerta, y antes de cerrar me dijo:

—El sábado, que no se te olvide. Me lo has prometido —añadió, por si lo había olvidado o tenía pensado atentar contra mi moral y no cumplir una promesa.

—¿Me lo recordarás cada día?

—Por supuesto —y con su sonrisa más deslumbrante cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Si así pensaba engatusarme y tenerme contenta, lo iba a tener bastante difícil.

Alice y Rosalie acudieron a abrirme la puerta juntas, como una comitiva. Me estuvieron contando la película que habían ido a ver y se sorprendieron de la ropa que llevaba, pero no hicieron más comentarios de los necesarios. Me comí un yogur natural —mirando antes la fecha de caducidad, que vivir sin tu madre puede ser letal— y tras lavarme los dientes me acosté, sin tan siquiera quitarme la ropa prestada de Edward. ¿Estaba limpia, no? Sin embargo, en esos instantes de duermevela donde estás más inconsciente que consciente, tuve la terrible revelación que aunque hubiera estado llena de barro no me la habría quitado.

.

—¡Alice, Rosalie! ¡Moved vuestro enorme culo ya! —Llevaba la friolera suma de quince minutos esperándolas en la puerta, totalmente preparada, con el chubasquero puesto y la mochila colgando en mis hombros.

Sabía que meterme con ellas surtía efecto, ya que llegaron corriendo y abrochándose los pantalones.

—Alice, tienes suerte de parecer siempre despeinada —bromeé al ver su corto cabello tan enmarañado.

Con Rosalie no me podía meter, era tan asquerosamente guapa en todos los momentos de su vida que me dolía. Incluso cuando se había roto el brazo y tuvo que llevar también collarín. Por favor, ¿a quién le queda bien un collarín? Pues a ella, parecía que llevaba un Swarovsky.

Fuimos a la Universidad en el Jeep de Emmett, mis amigas peinándose usando el espejo retrovisor —y de paso poniendo de los nervios a Emmett, que no podía ver nada— y Jasper y Edward dormitando en su asiento, como siempre. Una mañana más.

Las clases fueron interesantes, tenía el apoyo de Angela con la que siempre charlaba en voz baja cuando el tema a tratar se volvía aburrido o pesado. Jessica parecía más arisca que al principio, pero no perdía oportunidad para arrimar el hombro y enterarse de cosas de Edward. Angela me aseguraba que estaba celosa por la atención que me prestaba, y además decía —poniendo la mano en el fuego si hacía falta— que yo terminaría en una complicada relación con Edward y entonces Jessica se daría cuenta de que había vivido una mentira al ver el amor de nosotros y las aguas volverían a su cauce.

—Estás fatal —le respondí después de su retahíla.

Mientras nos hablaban de lingüistas y los Principios de Cooperación Discursiva de H. P. Grice, Angela me leyó el horóscopo de la semana. Genial, había venido a Londres siendo una chica madura que siempre prestaba atención en clase y en una semana habían conseguido corromperme.

Comimos en la cafetería, como siempre. Alice y Rosalie alargando el momento y Angela y yo engullendo a toda prisa para no llegar tarde al trabajo. A veces hasta seguíamos comiendo en el metro.

Angela me ponía al corriente de su escabrosa relación con Ben y yo asentía o me hacía la sorprendida en los momentos interesantes. Nos complementábamos bien. Parecía que la cosa avanzaba y que le había pedido salir ese fin de semana. Ahí me acordé de Edward y le relaté lo vergonzoso que había sido el "suceso speaker corner".

—¡Lo más bonito que me han contado en la vida! —suspiró ella, y yo refunfuñé. Esperaba indignación, rabia ante el hecho de que prácticamente me había obligado a salir con él.

—¡Es un pesado! Guapo, pero pesado —me encogí de hombros y seguí andando por la avenida que daba hasta la librería.

—Pero es extraño, no es el _modus operandi_ de Edward Cullen. Lo he visto en acción muchas veces, recuerda que he crecido con Lauren y Jessica.

—Es que ellas comen en su mano. Yo le doy más guerra —respondí.

—Pues sigue así, en un par de meses me dirás que quieres fugarte con él y casarte en Las Vegas —se rió como si fuera lo más gracioso que había dicho nunca—. Como eres americana... ¿Lo pillas?

—No todos los americanos veinteañeros queremos casarnos en Las Vegas —me quejé yo—. Es una horterada.

—¡Qué va! Podemos ir en grupo, ¿harán descuento?

La empujé para que entrara en la tienda y se callara, pero siguió riéndose durante un buen rato.

Con el delantal puesto y cientos de libros que colocar, empezó mi día laboral. Me gustaba mucho el trabajo, era divertido y en los ratos libres podía leer o charlar con asiduos a la lectura. Rosalie y Alice decían continuamente que era una friqui, yo prefería decir que era culta.

—¡Eh, Bella!

Me volví con los brazos llenos de libros y me encontré con un Tom radiante y sonriente.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¡Me pagan por hacer esto! —exclamé yo, divertida—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Yo también soy del "Club de la Lectura" —rió él mientras se apoyaba en una estantería y me observaba colocar los ejemplares.

—Es menos insultante que otros apelativos que he escuchado. —Terminé y me giré hacia él con los brazos abiertos—. ¿Quieres algo especial?

—He venido a hojear, suelo comprar libros por sus portadas.

—¡Yo también! El problema es que por esa regla de tres me gustaría comprar toda la sección infantil —puse los ojos en blanco y el sonido de su risa me pareció de lo más agradable.

—Es una apuesta segura. Portada buena, libro bueno. ¿Cómo iba a interesarse el autor de un libro malo en comprar una portaba buena?

—¡Impensable!

Fui hasta la sala donde había sillones, que estaba repleta de gente hojeando libros y bebiendo café. Café, me dije mentalmente, hay que rellenar la máquina.

—¿No te dan ganas de gritar "esto no es una biblioteca"? —preguntó Tom, que me seguía de cerca con un libro bajo el brazo.

—Política de la casa. Pero la verdad es que vendemos mucho.

—¿Ganáis millones de dólares americanos? —inquirió, abriendo los ojos excesivamente.

—¡Millones! —exclamé agitando las manos.

Reímos como tontos. Me encantaba bromear con él.

—Si me permites, voy a leer mientras te observo trabajar. Después dejarás que te invite a cenar algo.

Sonreí y sin dar ninguna respuesta —me encanta el aura de misterio que creo a veces— fui hasta el mostrador a ayudar a Angela, que no daba abasto.

La gente parecía feliz comprando libros, y yo estaba histérica porque me equivocaba dando el cambio. Tener a un tío como Tom a varios metros mirándote por encima de un libro acerca de arquitectura alemana no era muy relajante.

—¡Qué le haces a los hombres! —susurró Angela—. ¡Tom Lemacks y Edward Cullen! ¡Joder tía! —y empezó a frotar su brazo contra el mío.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Intentar robarte la suerte! Lo he leído en la _Cosmo_ de este mes, es para captar las buenas vibraciones. Y creo que a ti te sobran de esas.

—Sobre todo lo de las vibraciones —bromeé yo mientras pasaba por el escáner de precios un diccionario de italiano.

La tarde fue intensa y llena de cosas que hacer. La gente venía a mí en busca de soluciones a sus problemas con las historias literarias. Podía abrir un blog y hacerme crítica, pensé mientras una niña de quince años me pedía algo "divertido y con chicas glamurosas, de esas que usan ropa cara". Que se compre la Vogue y me deje. Pero puse mi mejor sonrisa y le indiqué las novedades de la sección de literatura femenina.

Quedaba una media hora para cerrar. Lo sabía porque miraba continuamente el reloj que estaba sobre la pared de la zona de los sofás. Es decir, no, no miraba a Tom. Miraba al reloj —aunque Angela soltara una risa sarcástica cada vez que lo decía en voz alta—.

Sonaron las campanillas, indicando nuevo cliente a la vista. Edward, con sonrisa en boca y sacudiéndose el agua del cabello camino hacia mí.

—¡Vecina! ¿Habéis recibido ya el manual de Fisiología Celular y General Humana?

—En serio Edward, esos libros tan raros no llegan en un par de días... Posiblemente haya sólo un ejemplar en todo el Planeta Tierra y vaya pasando de mano en mano. Dudo que editen muchos más... Aquí llegará el miércoles.

—¡Madre mía, qué simpatía! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de sorpresa. Después comentó—: Pasaba por aquí y he decidido hacerte una visita. Sales ya mismo de trabajar, ¿no?

—Eh...

—¡Estupendo! Han abierto un restaurante de comida india aquí al lado, se llama LondonLama, ¿lo coges? ¡Como el Dalai Lama! —rió alegremente.

Mientras lo escuchaba, cruzaba los dedos para que no viera a Tom. Pero mala suerte, Tom se había levantado y...

—¡Ed, tío!

Edward se giró y su sonrisa cayó en picado. Mierda. Mierda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras chocaban las manos.

—Comprar un libro —dije yo rápidamente—. ¿La gente compra libros no? ¡Todo el mundo que viene, viene a comprar libros!

Mi delatador nerviosismo era patético. Me miraron perplejos, sin saber si reír o internarme en algún centro psiquiátrico.

—Nada tío, he venido a buscar esto —mostró el libro—, y de paso le he dicho a Bella que vayamos a tomar algo. ¿Te apuntas?

La cara de Edward, anteriormente de tono marfileño y con un adorable color rosado en las mejillas a causa del frío y de su palidez, se volvió roja.

—No —dijo escuetamente—. Vendré el miércoles entonces.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta como si le acabaran de dar la noticia más mala del mundo.

—¡Por favor! —bufé. Sus celos estúpidos me ponían de mal humor—. Tú, ¿vas a comprar eso?

El niño que llevaba un libro de Harry Potter entre los brazos me miró asustado y asintió.

—¡Pues venga, hombre!

Tom me miraba mordiéndose un labio y sin saber si reír o mostrarse serio. Angela no había presenciado la escena y lo lamenté, no sabía si sería capaz de hablar del idiota de Edward sin echar fuego por la boca.

—¡Me voy! —grité poniendo el delantal en el mostrador. Le di un empujón a Tom y le supliqué—: ¡Sácame de aquí!

No pudo aguantarlo más y se echó a reír, comentando entre dientes que ser melodramática me venía al pelo.

Resultó que me llevó a cenar al restaurante que me había mencionado Edward. Casi me agarro a la farola que había delante y me pongo a chillar, pero el propietario, un indio de aspecto cansado, me miró con tristeza. "¡No soy racista, señor!" quise decirle, ""¡sólo que su pub indio me hace acordarme de lo estúpida que es la gente!". Sin embargo Tom —que cada vez parecía más preocupado por mi comportamiento— me empujó para que entrara.

Ni siquiera me gusta la comida india, o al menos no la había probado, por lo que él pidió por mí. La conversación fue amena y traté de no pensar en Edward ni en lo que estaría haciendo. Sin embargo, entre bocado y bocado de algo que decía llamarse naan con curry, sonreí pensando que quizá estuviera garabateando mi ventana con una nueva disculpa. A ese paso, tendría que cambiar los cristales cada mes.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —quiso saber Tom, limpiándose con una servilleta.

—¿Eh? Ah, nada, no es importante. Y dime, ¿qué estudias?

—Arquitectura, no creas que cogí ese libro porque sí, realmente estaba estudiando.

Sonreí, era una carrera interesante. No se me daban bien las ciencias, por lo que estudiar algo en lo que sólo hubiera física, matemáticas y números en general estaba lejos de mis posibilidades.

—¿Quieres hacer rascacielos?

—Supongo, ¿por qué no?

—¿Y puentes para el Támesis?

—Diseñaré sólo para los ríos más importantes del mundo. Me codearé con la clase alta.

Reí y casi me atraganto con la Coca-Cola.

—Tendrás que estudiar mucho... No me quiero ni imaginar los exámenes: diseñe una pirámide egipcia con palillos de dientes en una hora y media.

Se carcajeó con fuerza y los demás clientes se volvieron para estar atentos a nuestra conversación. Me removí algo incómoda en el asiento.

—En realidad, no tengo exámenes.

—¿No tienes exámenes? ¿Me puedo cambiar de carrera?

—Preferiría tener exámenes, créeme. En lugar de eso tengo que hacer millones de proyectos y presentarlos delante de toda la facultad. Es agotador.

—E intimidante.

Después quiso que le hablara sobre mi carrera y aunque era un tema que me apasionaba, lo encontré tremendamente aburrido al lado de su exótica carrera. Sin embargo cuando se lo comenté, se rió de mí.

—¡Haces edificios, eso mola! —le espeté.

—Pero tengo faltas de ortografía.

—Puedes aprender a no tenerlas en menos de un mes. ¿Puedo hacer yo un Empire State en menos de un mes? ¡Eh, dime!

—Yo tampoco puedo.

Su solidaridad me conmovió y decidí dejar de lado el conflicto. De pronto me acordé de que Edward en menos de cinco años tendría un título de medicina y después se especializaría en cirugía. ¡Y yo seré Filóloga! Tuve una presión en el pecho pero después alcé la cabeza a sabiendas de que sería la única que podría hablar de Chomsky o Saussure. Algo es algo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Tom fue al servicio y al volver me confesó que había pagado la cuenta a escondidas. Un acto inteligente si sabes lo cabezota que soy.

—¡Cómo has podido! —exclamé haciéndome la ofendida mientras salíamos del restaurante—. ¡Pues ahora te voy a comprar un helado!

—Hace frío —se quejó él.

—¡Me da igual! Para que te lo pienses antes de pagar todo tú.

Con nuestros helados en mano —y unas diez libras menos en mi bolsillo, qué caro que era Londres— me acompañó hasta mi apartamento. Me daba pena despedirme de él, era un buen amigo y parecía no querer traspasar ese límite. Eso me daba confianza.

—Oye Bella, quería preguntarte algo.

Habíamos llegado a la puerta del edificio y los helados habían pasado a una mejor vida. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y esperé a que hablara.

—¿Qué te parece si... si hacemos algo el sábado?

Me cogió por sorpresa. No es lo mismo que alguien se presente en tu trabajo y te diga "¡vamos a cenar, te espero!", a que diga "¿quedamos el sábado?". Tienen connotaciones diferentes. Y parecía que para Tom la línea que separa la amistad del me gustas estaba empezando a verse borrosa. El problema es que no sabía si para mí también. Lo miré, y sus ojos celestes me impresionaron de nuevo. Era un buen chico, no me reía tanto como con Edward pero al menos no iba acostándose con todas o teniendo ataques de celos en los momentos más insospechados. Estaba en una ciudad nueva, en un continente nuevo y con nuevos amigos y por lo visto con nueva personalidad. ¿Por qué no?

—Claro —respondí, cohíbida.

—¡Genial!

Y no supimos que más decir. Por eso estas cosas se dicen a través del teléfono. Lo sueltas y añades un "oye, tengo que colgar". O un simple mensaje de texto. Sin embargo, cuando tienes delante a la persona, es más difícil actuar.

—Bueno... —dijimos los dos a la vez. Después reímos, también a la vez. Patético.

—Yo... Tengo que irme, mañana... Universidad y eso... —Odiaba mis balbuceos, pero eran directamente proporcionales a las situaciones violentas.

Nos despedimos bruscamente con dos castos besos en las mejillas y corrí despavorida a mi apartamento por las escaleras. No tenía ánimo de ascensor. Hay días que son de ascensor y otros que no, y ese era uno de esos.

Entré como un huracán en la casa y me dirigí a mi habitación sin decirles nada a mis compañeras. Tenía que comprobar algo. De un tirón descorrí las cortinas y busqué ansiosa. Pero nada, no había ninguna inscripción nueva. Sentí pesar en mi interior, había esperado demasiado de Edward y su orgullo. Con cuidado abrí la ventana y me asomé. De la suya volvía a salir humo, por lo que hinché el pecho y grité:

—¡Me has defraudado, Spiderman!

Entré de nuevo y tras cerrar ventana y cortinas me puse el pijama. Di breves explicaciones de mi tarde a Alice y a Rosalie y me metí en la cama, extremadamente cansada, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Entonces, otra vez en el estado de semiconsciencia una alarma saltó en mi cerebro, pero el cansancio pudo y dormí sin preocupaciones.

.

Hacía calor, y me dolía la cabeza. No podía estar en Londres. En Londres jamás hacia calor. Después sentí frío y sonreí satisfecha, volvía a estar en Inglaterra. Entreabrí los ojos y el dolor aumentó. Lo que no esperaba era que tanta luminosidad entrara a través de las cortinas, ¿me había mudado de ciudad sin darme cuenta?

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y solté un grito desgarrador al darme cuenta de que eran las diez de la mañana. Ahora entendía la luz, lo que no sabía era cómo había podido quedarme dormida. El dolor persistía y cuando estornudé gemí. Me había resfriado. Maldita lluvia de Londres y maldito helado a las diez de la noche. Encontré una nota al lado del despertador.

_Bella, no éramos capaces de despertarte, además parecía como si tuvieras fiebre. Te he dejado aspirinas y un termómetro en la mesita. Descansa y ya nos contarás qué hiciste anoche para acabar así._

_Pdta.: Nos encantaría quedarnos cuidándote pero no podemos perder clases. A ti te puede dejar los apuntes Angela._

_Alice. (Y Rosalie)_

Volví a gemir, y a gruñir, y a gemir de nuevo. Me puse el termómetro y comprobé que no tenía fiebre, sólo estaba algunas décimas por encima de la temperatura normal. Me levanté y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para tomarme la aspirina. Después mandé un mensaje de texto a Angela explicándole que no podría ir a trabajar a menos que milagrosamente me encontrara mejor.

Después me senté delante de mi escritorio y encendí el portátil. Al menos haría algo útil y pasaría apuntes a limpio, aunque fuera envuelta en una colcha y moqueando.

Mientras Windows iniciaba sesión con su habitual lentitud, para no perder viejas costumbres, recogí un poco el cuarto y queriendo ventilar la habitación descorrí la cortina. Solté una carcajada al ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje, había perdido la esperanza por completo.

_¡Buenos días, princesa!_

_Spiderman pide disculpas de nuevo. No le quedaban telarañas (o ganas, o fuerzas) ayer._

Suspiré al leer de nuevo la primera frase. Sin duda La Vida es Bella había resultado ser una fuente de inspiración para Edward, ¿pero quién no querría levantarse escuchando eso? Me daba exactamente igual que fuera tan cliché, me gustaba.

Entonces, en lo más remoto de mi cerebro, la misma chispa que había saltado la noche anterior se intensificó, y todo tuvo sentido.

—¡Joder! —exclamé cuando caí en la cuenta del lío en el que me había metido.

El sábado sería un día largo, pensé, sobre todo si tenía que estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo.

Abatida, olvidé la idea de pasar apuntes a limpio y me tiré en la cama, tapándome la cabeza con una almohada y compadeciéndome de mí misma, y ante todo, odiando a mi estúpido despiste.

* * *

*Todo lo descrito es verídico: que en algunas universidades inglesas Arquitectura no tiene exámenes (lo vi en uno de esos programas en los que los estudiantes universitarios españoles se van de Erasmus o piden becas para estudiar por ahí y pasarse nueve meses borrachos), lo del speaker corner también es real, además de los nombres de autores y asignaturas. Que me gusta a mí mucho investigar por Internet.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **AndreaEcheverri** que sé que le gusta mucho la historia y le prometí hacerlo hace muucho tiempo, así que aquí lo llevas, ¡que me acabo de acordar! Y por supuesto, también a **todas esas personitas** que esperan pacientemente a que actualice. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo!(L)

¡Ya estoy aquí! Uf, mis padres han cambiado la compañía de Internet en casa y ya sabéis lo que eso significa: semanas sin teléfono e Internet. Así que aunque escriba me resulta difícil actualizar. Puede que sea una de las desgracias más grandes de mis diecinueve años (no tener Internet es muy duro...)

Ay, me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo. Infinitas gracias a **Haloh** (mi Irene de mi corasssón), que fue la que me dio el dato informativo acerca del Speaker Corner. Creo que ha quedado bastante gracioso y que va mucho con el estilo de este Edward.

Ahora Bella tendrá que elegir plan, seguro que a muchas de vosotras os ha pasado y entenderéis la situación. Yo me parto de la risa cada vez que escribo esta historia, es un poco mi vida en ficción jajajaja

Por lo demás, nada, ahora me pondré con el último capítulo de All you need is love. Espero poder actualizar prontito, aunque no prometo nada, que los exámenes se acercan...

¡Frutillas! Os echo de menos:(

Pdta.: MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. ¡Sonrisa en boca me tenéis! Siento no poder contestar, pero es que tengo millonadas de cosas que hacer (o directamente, no tengo Internet).

Así que... ¡**Review con vuestra opinión por favoooooor**! Edward os lo agradece de corazón jajaja


	11. Preparación física y psicológica

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste.

**Capítulo anterior: **

—¡Joder! —exclamé cuando caí en la cuenta del lío en el que me había metido.

El sábado sería un día largo, pensé, sobre todo si tenía que estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo.

Abatida, olvidé la idea de pasar apuntes a limpio y me tiré en plancha en la cama, tapándome la cabeza con una almohada, compadeciéndome de mí misma, y ante todo, odiando mi estúpido despiste.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. **_**Preparación física y psicológica para el fin de semana**_

—Necesito vuestra ayuda, es de vida o muerte —les dije a Rosalie y a Alice cuando llegaron de clase.

Eran las tres de la tarde, la hora a la que solían volver y había salido a recibirlas al pasillo de la entrada envuelta en la colcha de mi cama y totalmente despeinada. Se miraron entre sí y me acompañaron hasta el salón, dejando antes los bolsos y carpetas en el suelo.

—No nos asustes —Rosalie me miraba con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de imaginarse por dónde irían los tiros.

Suspiré y me aparté las capas de pelo marrón que me caían sobre la cara, intentando despejarme.

—Tengo el problema más grande de mi vida. He quedado con dos personas diferentes el sábado.

—¿Con quién has quedado aparte de Edward? —chilló Alice.

—Un momento... ¿Cómo sabes lo de Edward? —inquirí, desconfiada.

—Nos lo ha contado esta mañana —se argumentó Alice, subiendo las piernas al sofá—. _Tienes_ que salir con él. Es más, hasta me da igual que os enrolléis y que me hagas perder dinero.

—Sí, Bella. Edward lo está planeando todo ya —añadió Rosalie—. ¿Quién es el otro?

—¿Recordáis al chico alto y guapo de ojos azules del concierto de Hyde Park?

—¿Jasper? —sonrió Alice, bromeando.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le di un empujón.

—Tom, es Tom.

—¡Es muy guapo! —exclamó Rosalie, y se puso a pegar botes en el sofá—. ¡Sal con los dos, Bella! No te perdonarás nunca desaprovechar a alguno de ellos.

Pero sin embargo, sabía que lo que no me perdonaría jamás era jugar a dos bandas. Yo no era como Rosalie, mi desinhibición no se parecía en absoluto a la de ella.

—No —dije simplemente—. Es como de película barata, una de esas en la que la chica queda con dos hombres en el mismo restaurante y les dice todo el tiempo que tiene que ir al servicio para, en realidad, estar con el otro.

Mis amigas se carcajearon y me dieron la razón con ojos llorosos.

—¿Te imaginas a Bella haciendo eso? —rió Alice.

—¡Y nosotras grabando a través del cristal del restaurante! —Rosalie alzó la mano y la chocó con la de Alice mientras yo gruñía.

Me masajeé las sienes intentando concentrarme y esperé a que se les pasara el ataque de risa inesperado.

—¿Qué hago? —gemí, dándome golpes intencionados contra el respaldar del sofá.

—Es que los dos están muy buenos —suspiró Rosalie.

—Para mí, Edward es mejor —comentó Alice.

—Ya, pero también tenemos que darle una oportunidad a _Tommy_...

Las miré mientras debatían sobre mi vida sentimental sin contar conmigo para nada.

—¿Por qué no quedas con Tom por la mañana, para ir a almorzar o algo, y por la noche sales con Edward? —propuso Alice.

—¿Y qué le digo? ¿Cómo le explico que es que por la noche no puedo salir? Además, Edward es súper celoso... No me quiero ni imaginar lo enfadado que se pondría si descubriera que he salido el mismo día con uno de sus mejores amigos —resoplé yo.

—Mira, Bella, eres libre. No estás casada, ni eres monja, ¿verdad? —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa tierna—. Disfruta de tu vida, tía. ¿Qué más da que vayas a salir con dos? Es decir, han sido ellos los que te lo han pedido, ¿no? Sería distinto si tú hubieras estado arrastrándote tras ellos para conseguir una cita y después les sueltas que en realidad tienes más "puertas abiertas".

—¡Me encanta esa expresión! —rió Alice—. Mujer morena, con apariencia tímida dice a hombre alto con ojos verdes: "Lo siento pequeño, pero tengo más puertas abiertas además de la tuya". Guiña un ojo y sale de la estancia. Hombre con cara descompuesta. Se funde la imagen en negro.

Alice había asistido a un curso de guión cinematográfico que se impartía en Port Angeles hacía unos meses, y desde entonces no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hablar como si fuera una guionista profesional. A Rosalie y a mí nos encantaba, nos imaginábamos las escenas más pintorescas aún de lo que nuestra amiga explicaba.

—Bella, compórtate por una vez como una _femme fatale_ —pidió Rose—. No sé, ponte una falda de tubo, unos tacones asesinos tipo "devora-hombres" y una camisa muy escotada. Ve a comer con Tom, déjale inconsciente del placer y después ve a cargarte a Edward también.

—Rosalie, ¿de qué estás hablando? —me carcajeé yo—. No desvaríes.

—Es verdad, Rose, le pegaría más algo con estampado de leopardo y textura aterciopelada o de cuero.

—¡No había caído! —rió Rosalie.

—¡Dejad de reíros de mí! —pedí, aunque yo también me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Me saqué un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo del pijama y me soné la nariz mientras aprovechaba el momento para pensar.

—¿Y si salgo el viernes con Tom y el sábado con Edward? Tom es más flexible, si le digo a Edward eso de cambiar la fecha posiblemente me corte la cabeza con un hacha mal afilada, para que sufra más.

Ellas soltaron una carcajada ante mi no tan exagerado comentario. Conocían a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que su orgullo era algo demasiado importante para él.

—Es una buena idea —aprobó Alice—. Edward está preparándote algo para el sábado noche, así que no creo que le haga mucha gracia eso de salir mejor el viernes. Y por lo demás, debe entender que tiene competencia.

—¿Pero se lo digo? Es decir, ¿le comento que voy a salir con Tom? Es que me aterroriza la idea.

—¡Cobarde! —exclamaron las dos a la vez, golpeándome con un cojín.

Me escabullí del sofá y corrí hasta mi cuarto tropezándome con todo lo que se interponía en mi camino. Alice y Rosalie me siguieron entre carcajadas y se tiraron en mi cama, aplastándome.

—¡Llama a Tom ahora mismo! —pidió Alice, tendiéndome su propio teléfono móvil.

—No tengo su número —murmuré, deshaciéndome de ella.

Alice chasqueó la lengua y buscó en la agenda de contactos para llevarse después el aparato a la oreja.

—Jasper, necesito que me des el número de móvil de tu amigo Tom. —Se levantó de un salto y buscó en mi mesa de estudio un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo para copiar lo que le dictaba Jasper. Se despidió efusivamente y colgó de forma rápida para después tenderme el pequeño papel.

Suspiré y se lo arranqué. Lo miré durante un instante, como queriendo borrar los números con la mirada, pero descubrí que no era posible. Con parsimonia cogí mi móvil de la mesita de noche y marqué el teléfono; casi temblaba de los nervios. Las miradas emocionadas de mis amigas tampoco ayudaban, por lo que cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté evadirme.

—¡Pon el manos libres! —me chillaron, empujándome.

Tuve que acceder y pulsé el botón, aunque a regañadientes.

—_¿Sí? _—preguntó la voz de Tom desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Tom, soy Bella.

Su suave risa llenó la habitación y todas nos sentimos emocionadas sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Verás... Es que...

—_No lo digas. No puedes salir conmigo, ¿verdad?_

Me quedé muda e intercambié una mirada nerviosa con mis amigas. Rosalie se mordía un labio y sabía que estaba pensando "qué pena me da", mientras que Alice parecía debatirse entre los pros y los contras de que Tom se enterara de mi cita con Edward.

—Esto... Sí que puedo salir contigo en "general", el problema es... Es que el sábado no.

Tom volvió a reír de forma despreocupada y la tensión que sentía se disolvió poco a poco.

—_Entiendo... ¿Otro tío?_

Les di una patada a mis amigas puesto que habían empezado a desternillarse al verme contra la espada y la pared.

—Algo así —murmuré avergonzada.

—_No te preocupes, creo que también iba a tener problemas para salir el sábado contigo... ¿Te parece mejor vernos el viernes por la noche?_

Quería saber qué tenía que hacer el sábado, pero no tenía tanta confianza como para exigir explicaciones. Alice y Rosalie también estaban intrigadas y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

—El viernes. Genial.

—_¿Trabajas?_

—Eh... Sí, salgo de siete y media a ocho, depende de la gente que haya.

—_Entonces te recojo allí. Nos vemos en la Universidad, y si no... Pues hasta el viernes._

—Que pases un buen día —dije simplemente yo.

—_Y tú. Un beso, preciosa._

Y colgó. Me quedé mirando el teléfono mientras Alice y Rosalie chillaban de la emoción y planeaban una visita urgente a Oxford Street para comprarme ropa apropiada. Según ellas, tenía dos citas y cero vestidos.

—¡Vamos ahora! —propuso Alice, encantada.

—Alice, se supone que no voy a ir al trabajo porque estoy enferma... Además, la librería está excesivamente cerca de Oxford Street. Me moriría de la vergüenza si me viera mi jefe...

Alice se levantó y con las manos en la cadera me miró severamente.

—Isabella Marie Swan. Hoy es lunes. Tienes una cita el viernes. Otra el sábado. Cero ropa. Quedan cuatro días. Trabajas los cuatro días —fue enumerando con los dedos todo lo que decía para ilustrar mejor la situación de mi vida—. Hoy es el único día libre que tienes, y si te sientes mal te tomas una aspirina. Y si tienes miedo a que te vean, te disfrazaremos.

Parecía muy satisfecha con su plan, pero yo le veía grandes lagunas.

—Vamos, Bella, no hemos salido ningún día de compras las tres juntas desde que estamos aquí —musitó Rosalie, poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —suspiré profundamente—. Pero como alguien me reconozca y pierda el trabajo, no os volveré a hablar en la vida.

Alice gritó emocionada y salió corriendo de mi habitación. Miré extrañada a Rose y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a prepararte, tienes una cara horrible.

—Y tanto... ¿No os habéis enterado de que estoy enferma? —bufé mientras me sentaba delante del espejo para que empezara a maquillarme.

Utilizó tanta sombra de ojos y maquillaje en general que tuve que reconocer que al mirarme en el espejo no supe que era yo. No estaba fea, sólo distinta. Después me dejó unos pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados para mi juicio y una camisa demasiado escotada. Iba "muy Rosalie".

Estaba discutiendo con ella, negándome a llevar tacones, cuando Alice volvió a entrar portando una maraña de... ¿pelos?

—Mirad lo que me han dejado los vecinos —sacudió aquella cabellera rubia y caí en la cuenta de que era una peluca. Una peluca muy poco real, bajo mi punto de vista—. Así nadie te reconocerá, Bella.

Enmudecí, pero rápidamente extendí mis brazos, alejándola.

—No me voy a poner _eso_. Prefiero que me vean y me despidan.

Alice se acercó dramáticamente, mirándome con expresión dubitativa.

—¿Estás segura, Bella?

Y me hizo dudar. Miré de nuevo la peluca y gruñendo se la arranqué de la mano, necesitaba el dinero. Intenté ponérmela bien sola pero fui incapaz, por lo que Alice corrió a socorrerme.

Me observé en el espejo y reí a carcajadas. Estaba ridícula, pero nadie me reconocería. Tenía la raya al lado y el flequillo recogido tras la oreja derecha, era un pelo rubio, brillante y largo. No quise ni imaginar por qué mis vecinos tendrían una peluca como esa.

—La usó Emmett en una fiesta de Halloween —explicó Alice al ver mi expresión facial—. No estás fea, Bella. A mi me gusta. Bueno, tienes las cejas demasiado oscuras para ese color de pelo...

—¡No me pienso teñir las cejas, Alice!

Cogí un bolso cualquiera y metí varios paquetes de pañuelos de papel, el móvil, la cartera y las llaves. Antes de salir del edificio me acordé de tomarme otra aspirina para el dolor de cabeza producido por la congestión.

Ninguna quería gastar dinero tontamente en metro, por lo que recorrimos por fuera Hyde Park para llegar a Oxford Street. El estar tan cerca de un sitio privilegiado me hizo sonreír y olvidar mi estúpido atuendo por unos segundos.

—Chicas, no puedo permitirme el lujo de comprar en tiendas caras.

—Ya lo sabemos, Bella. Entraremos sólo en sitios asequibles, no vamos ni a mirar la puerta de Selfridges, lo prometo—respondió Alice, dando saltos entusiasmados.

Pero no la creí. Y de hecho, nada más llegar, se quedó mirando como embobada el escaparate de una tienda que vendía ropa Ralph Lauren. Necesité la ayuda de Rosalie para arrastrarla lejos de allí sin que la peluca se me moviera, y en ese momento fui consciente de lo difícil que sería esa tarde.

—Vale, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es decidir qué tipo de ropa vas a usar —empezó a decir Rosalie—. Podemos llamar a Edward y a Tom y enterarnos de qué van las citas, y a partir de ahí construir tu vestuario.

—¡Qué buena idea! —exclamó Alice. Después sacó el móvil, me pidió el mío para tener el teléfono de Tom y se alejó para que no la escucháramos hablar con los chicos.

Me entretuve viendo a la gente que pasaba cargadas de bolsas, con rostros felices. Ir de compras era una terapia estupenda para la mayoría de la población terrestre. Entonces vi a una chica con el pelo castaño y me recordó a Angela. Me escondí en el cuello de mi abrigo y Rosalie me miró.

—Creo que es Angela. —Señalé a la chica con la cabeza y Rosalie estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Es un hombre con pelo largo, Bella! Deja de obsesionarte, nadie te va a reconocer. —Me pegó un tirón del abrigo, obligándome a descubrir de nuevo mi rostro.

Al poco tiempo, Alice volvió y retomamos nuestra marcha.

—¿Qué te han dicho? —me interesé yo.

—Ni sueñes con que te lo voy a contar —rió Alice—. Pero te van a gustar ambas noches, ya verás. Bueno, ¿dónde vamos? Mirad, ¡French Connection!

—Alice, no me voy a gastar ciento cuarenta libras en un vestido —le respondí mirando el precio de las prendas que había en el escaparate.

Alice refunfuñó y Rosalie soltó una risita. Entramos en Gap y salimos al minuto, nada llamaba nuestra atención a simple vista. Pasamos por delante de GB Apparel y Rosalie comentó que como último recurso podría ponerme una camiseta serigrafiada de Bob Esponja o Superman. Me dolió su falta de confianza en mí a la hora de encontrar ropa, pero en el fondo sabía que era un desastre.

Pasamos por todas las tiendas que se ajustaban a mi presupuesto sin encontrar nada. Cuando vi un Primark sonreí, y Alice puso el grito en el cielo e intentó agarrarse de mi jersey para evitar que entrara. Sin embargo, corrí y me vi admirando varios vestidos.

—¿Cómo puedes comprar aquí? —cuchicheó Alice, a punto de echarse desinfectante en las manos.

—Oh, vamos, la ropa no está tan mal —me apoyó Rosalie, que miraba los zapatos complacida por el precio—. Te puedes comprar veinte cosas más que en una tienda de marca, aunque luego se rompan antes.

Acabé yendo a caja con camisetas y faldas que aunque no iba a utilizar para mi cita, me venían bien para mi vida diaria. Alice acabó comprándose una diadema muy graciosa para el pelo, y nos hizo prometer que jamás lo contaríamos por ahí. Como éramos sus amigas, nos vimos en la obligación de cumplir la promesa.

—Vamos a H&M, es barato y quizá encontremos algo de lo que buscamos —suspiró Alice.

Estuvimos curioseando y todas nos compramos algo sólo por el placer de consumir. Yo necesitaba maquillaje, Alice un paraguas nuevo y Rosalie un sujetador azul con dibujos de Minnie Mouse. Nunca supimos por qué necesitaba ese en concreto.

Salimos a la calle de nuevo, exasperadas.

—A ver, según Alice, para ir con Tom necesitas algo más formal —comentó por sexta vez Rosalie—. Vamos a Zara que tengo ganas de entrar, es una pena que en Washington no haya.

Entramos en la tienda española, que estaba abarrotada. Vi que los precios entraban dentro de lo que me podía permitir y que si buscaba bien podía encontrar cosas bonitas. Alice vino hasta mí agitando un vestido muy corto, azul eléctrico y palabra de honor.

—¡Es muy bonito! —suspiró Rosalie.

—Ya, pero muy... ¿elegante? ¿Cuándo me lo voy a poner?

—Con Tom —asintió Alice—. En serio, no estarás fuera de lugar con esto.

Fuimos hasta los probadores y entramos todas en uno. Me desnudé sin pudor y me ayudaron a ponérmelo. La parte de abajo estaba dividida en dos volantes, cubiertos ambos por una fina gasa del mismo tono azul. La tela formaba una especie de espiral o flor en el lado izquierdo, bajo el pecho. Me sentaba mejor de lo que había pensado en un principio, era de esas veces que la ropa parece más bonita cuando la llevas puesta. El único problema era que no me acostumbraba a verme de rubia platino. Parecía la hermana fea de Rosalie.

—Casi sesenta libras —dijo Alice, leyendo la etiqueta—. Y es precioso. Te lo puedes poner en otras ocasiones; aunque parezca que es para ir arreglada, todo depende de los complementos que le acompañen. No es lo mismo que lo lleves con unas manoletinas que con unos taconazos.

—Tiene razón —comentó Rosalie, que se había sentado en el pequeño taburete que había dentro del probador, con la espalda pegada al espejo—. Además, le da volumen a tus caderas, ¿no es lo que has querido siempre?

Asentí y me miré de perfil. Realmente me gustaba aquel vestido y aunque era más corto de lo que hubiera deseado, me sentía cómoda.

—Y yo tengo unos zapatos azules que le irán súper bien. Aunque claro, eso sería ya demasiado azul... Bueno, no te preocupes, es un color muy combinable.

Acabaron convenciéndome y de forma rápida me volví a vestir con mi ropa. Alice salió disparada para hacer cola y no perder tiempo mientras que Rosalie y yo nos entretuvimos buscando algún cardigan que le fuera bien al vestido.

—Puedes ponerte la mía roja —propuso cuando nos dimos por vencidas—. Me encanta el azul y el rojo juntos si sabes cómo llevarlos.

Le di la razón y fuimos con Alice, que ya casi había llegado a la caja. Pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito y volvimos a Oxford Street.

—Bueno, ahora manos a la obra con Edward, que es más difícil.

Durante unas horas estuvimos dando vueltas como tontas, entrando en todas las tiendas que considerábamos apropiadas. En Bik Bok me enamoré de unas medias con motivos navideños y de otras negras con corazones en blanco. Mis amigas se rieron de mí, pero más tarde me hicieron jurar que se las dejaría en alguna ocasión y sentí orgullo ante mi estrambótico gusto en medias.

Después me arrastraron hasta Intimissimi donde, casi con un cuchillo en el cuello, me obligaron a comprar un par de conjuntos bonitos y atrevidos de lencería.

—¡Esto pica! —les exclamé, mostrándole el sujetador sin tirantas y de encaje rojo que querían que usara bajo el vestido azul—. ¡No voy a pasarme una noche rascándome!

Me ignoraron olímpicamente y añadieron a la compra otro que también tenía pinta de picar mucho. Ellas también cogieron algunas prendas de lencería que no sabía cuándo pensaban utilizar, pero yo tampoco era nadie para preguntarles. Allá ellas con su intimidad, pensé al ver el corsé que se estaba probando Rosalie.

—Está bien, me rindo —suspiró Alice tras salir de la tienda de ropa interior y pasarnos un largo rato buscando el vestido que me quedaba.

—¿Y si nos salimos de Oxford Street? Es decir, en las calles paralelas también deben de haber cientos de tiendas —propuso sabiamente Rosalie.

Desviamos la dirección de nuestro paseo y a los pocos minutos Alice dio un respingo.

—¡Aquí, entremos aquí!

Delante nuestra había una tienda de ropa rockabilly y pin-up con una fachada atrevida que invitaba al viandante a entrar.

—No sé qué piensas que me tengo que comprar, pero todo esto me está empezando a parecer raro...

Nos metimos en la tienda, que estaba vacía en comparación a las anteriores en las que habíamos estado, y sonreímos a la dependienta. La chica llevaba cientos de coloridos tatuajes, un septum, el flequillo excesivamente corto y un vestido blanco de topos rojos con mucho vuelo a partir de la cintura. Una completa pin-up.

—¡Hola! —nos saludó alegremente, mascando chicle—. ¿Os puedo ayudar?

—Venimos buscando un vestido un poco retro, pero que no sean los típicos que se llevan ahora de estampados florales horteras —comentó Alice.

La chica rió a carcajadas y se acercó a nosotras.

—Aquí tenemos sobre todo ropa rockabilly, no sé si eso es lo que buscáis.

—Bueno, nos vendría bien algo que se pudiera llevar sin causar estragos a finales de los cincuenta, principios de los sesenta. —Alice sabía muy bien lo que quería, y Rosalie y yo intercambiamos una mirada escéptica. ¿Qué planeaba Edward? ¿Llevarme a una fiesta _vintage_?

—¿Necesitáis tres vestidos?

Alice sonrió.

—¿Por qué no?

No entendía nada, ¿iban a venir mis amigas conmigo? No me imaginaba a Edward queriendo público.

—Bueno, soy Chloe —se presentó ella mientras sacaba grandes libros de inventario—. Me parece que nos vamos a divertir buscando esto.

Estuvimos con la cabeza metida en las ilustraciones del catálogo que nos dejó Chloe comentando cada uno de los vestidos y haciendo una lista con los que más nos gustaban. Rosalie insistía en que todos eran demasiado largos —por debajo de la rodilla—, que para ella no suponía un problema porque era alta, pero que a nosotras quizá no nos quedarían bien.

—Pero eso lo arreglo yo —suspiró Alice—. Para algo estudio Diseño, Rose... A mí me encanta este —señaló uno de mangas cortas azul marino con topos blancos, cuello blanco con el filo rojo, y abotonado por delante con pequeños botones también rojos. Un pequeño cinturón de los mismos colores que el cuello descansaba sobre la cintura formando un diminuto lazo en un lado.

—Tendrás que dejarlo más corto —le advirtió Rosalie.

—Ya lo sé, pero me encanta. Creo que me quedaría bien.

Yo sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de un vestido negro con vuelo en la parte de la falda, lleno de estampados de cerezas. Me parecía precioso, pese al escote y a la comparación del tamaño de mi pecho con el de la modelo de la fotografía. Lo comenté en voz alta.

—Pues yo te iba a recomendar el mismo —rió Rosalie—. Me parece muy mono. Pero el de tirantas, el que es más ceñido al cuerpo y tiene mangas cortas me gusta menos para ti.

Una vez que Alice y yo tuvimos claro lo que queríamos, ayudamos a Rosalie, que parecía dudar seriamente entre algunos modelos.

—Es que ninguno de los demás me parece "retro"... No te ofendas, Chloe.

—Tranquila, tranquila —rió la dependienta.

—Me gusta este de color azul oscuro, creo que me quedaría bien. Pero no sé si desentonaré.

Todas lo miramos con detenimiento. Era extremadamente ceñido, llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y tenía un escote pronunciado que acababa en un lazo blanco.

—Tienes suficientes curvas como para lucirlo —señaló Chloe—. Además, todo depende del peinado que te hagas. Tienes un pelo súper parecido al de Scarlett Johansson, sólo que más largo, y cuando ella se hace peinados a los años cincuenta está guapísima, como en los anuncios que ha hecho para Dolce&Gabanna. No sé, ponte un rulo en el flequillo, recógete la melena... Puedes darle un toque muy retro si quieres. Usa guantes por ejemplo, o carmín rojo.

Siguió ayudándonos, dándonos instrucciones de cómo usar aquellos vestidos. Después sacó nuestras tallas del almacén de la tienda y nos esperó para ver cómo nos quedaban. Estábamos bastante satisfechas, y sobre todo cuando vimos el precio. No pude creerme que el mío sólo costara treinta y cinco libras.

—Es que estamos en rebajas —explicó mientras nos cobraba y metía todo en una bolsa—. Espero veros de nuevo, chicas.

Nos despedimos efusivamente de ellas y salimos contentísimas de allí. Alice se moría de ganas de abrir su máquina de coser y empezar a retocar su vestido, mientras que yo sólo pensaba en tumbarme en la cama y levantarme sólo para cenar.

Empezó a lloviznar una vez estuvimos a quinientos metros de nuestro edificio, por lo que chillando, empezamos a correr como locas. Estaba emocionada porque iba la primera, me giré para reírme de ellas y fue cuando choqué contra algo demasiado duro.

—Au —me quejé, frotándome el hombro izquierdo.

Sonreí al ver que era Edward, que salía del edificio.

—Perdona —dijo sinceramente—. No te he visto. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Vamos Cullen, no te hagas el caballero —me reí yo—. ¡No te lo vas a creer! Vengo de comprar un maldito vestido para el sábado. ¡Sí, yo comprándome algo para ti! Deberías estar contento, pensaba ponerme un chándal.

Edward me miraba con desconcierto, y no supe qué le podía pasar. Entonces, al mencionar "el sábado" pareció reaccionar y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos se agarró el estómago mientras soltaba enormes carcajadas. Entonces lo entendí. Aún llevaba mi disfraz personal especial para que nadie del trabajo me reconociera.

—¡No tiene gracia! —exclamé, agarrando la peluca y tirando de ella con fuerza—. No he ido a trabajar y podían haberme visto en la calle.

—¡Qué bueno! —gritó mientras se retorcía de la risa—. Es que no sabía que eras tú. Por un momento, me he asustado.

Le di un empujó con todas mis fuerzas, pero él siguió desternillándose.

—¿Qué le pasa a Edward? —preguntó Rosalie entre jadeos una vez llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Detrás venía Alice, también asfixiada.

—He empezado a hablarle pero no me reconocía con la peluca —expliqué, y se unió a las risas—. Oye, ya basta.

Rosalie y Alice fueron escaleras arriba riendo, llevándose de camino mis bolsas y la peluca, y me quedé con un risueño Edward.

—Pero no te quedaba mal —aseguró, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

—Es un consuelo... —murmuré.

—Estoy seguro de que nadie te ha reconocido —rió él.

Puse los ojos en blanco y él me alborotó el pelo.

—¿Dónde vas? —quise saber.

Entonces me arrepentí. No supe por qué había sido tan estúpida de preguntar, estaba claro que iba a dar una vuelta con alguna de sus "amigas", aunque no parecía haberse arreglado. Ni siquiera olía como recién duchado, podía reconocer ese olor a kilómetros de distancia. Y en ese momento, Edward olía simplemente a Edward. Apreté los puños mientras veía a cámara lenta cómo abría los labios para contestarme.

—¡Qué cotilla, Bella! —bromeó—. Voy a por unas pizzas, que ninguno tiene ganas de cocinar.

Mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal y me sorprendí a mi misma suspirando, aliviada. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? Hemos pasado la tarde fuera y seguro que me tocaría a mí preparar algo.

Edward rió entre dientes y miró al exterior. Estaba lloviendo, podía escucharlo a la perfección.

—¿Llevas paraguas? —me preguntó.

—No, se me ha olvidado. Aún no me acostumbro a cogerlo siempre... En Forks llovía también, pero no salía a la calle tanto como aquí —comenté.

Él sacó un paraguas plegable del forro de su chaquetón y lo abrió, ofreciéndome su brazo. Con una sonrisa y cohibida, me agarré a él y salimos del portal a paso rápido. La pizzería más cercana estaba a algo menos de un kilómetro, pero íbamos tan deprisa que el paseo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aún así, cuando llegué estaba totalmente empapada.

—¡Odio que llueva de esta forma! —exclamé, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward rió y se colocó en la barra de pedidos. Estuvimos cinco minutos esperando a que un hombre barrigudo nos atendiera.

—Dos pizzas grandes, una de cuatro quesos y otra de pepperoni —pidió Edward.

—Otras dos iguales —añadí yo rápidamente. El hombre me miró, ceñudo, pero volvió a sus labores _pizzeras_.

Vimos cómo hacían nuestra comida en primera persona, fue un momento muy bonito. Se lo comenté a Edward y se limitó a reír.

—Al menos sabemos que no escupirá en la comida.

—Es un alivio —suspiré yo—. No sé qué placer obtiene la gente al escupir en la comida de otro, pero según parece es un hecho contrastado.

—¿Hay estudios científicos? —preguntó Edward, apoyado en la barra y dirigiéndome una mirada divertida.

—Los hay.

Edward me invitó a una Coca-Cola mientras esperábamos nuestros pedidos. No me hizo caso cuando insistí en pagar la mía y consiguió hacerme enfadar. Bebí pequeños sorbos a través de una pajita mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. Él lo encontraba muy divertido.

—Y dime, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar el sábado? —quise saber.

—¿Dónde quieres tú que te lleve?

—No quiero ningún sitio caro, no necesito que te gastes dinero en mí de esa forma tan estúpida. Como ahora —señalé la bebida y rió entre dientes murmurando "cabezota"—. Venga, dame una pista.

—Bella, no insistas —sonrió él.

—¡Odio que seas misterioso! —exclamé—. Me pone los nervios de punta.

Edward sonrió.

—Te veo muy interesada...

—En el misterio en sí, no en ti —le aclaré. Mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice añadí—: _Nunca_ estaré interesada en ti.

Se llevó las manos al corazón y puso una mueca agonizante que me hizo mover negativamente la cabeza.

—¡Me rompes el corazón! —suspiró—. Espero que _nunca_ llegue pronto —bromeó.

Me reí con fuerza y le observé mientras se terminaba el refresco. Después, con un movimiento ágil, me quitó el mío y empezó a bebérselo como si nada.

—¡No me puedes invitar y después quitármelo!

Edward pestañeó rápidamente mientras sujetaba mi pajita y sorbía con fuerza.

—En serio, ¿así ligas? —le bufé, muy divertida.

—Ajá... ¿Estás interesada en mis técnicas de acoso y derribo? —preguntó con una risa.

Estaba demostrándole lo bien que sabía poner los ojos en blanco cuando el camarero llegó con cuatro cajas de cartón y tuvimos que pagarle. Las pizzas olían de una forma tan deliciosa que me sentí desfallecer. Cerré los ojos mientras inspiraba y noté la risita de Edward a mi espalda.

—A ver cómo corremos ahora con todo esto y un paraguas —suspiré al ver que estaba lloviendo con más fuerza aún.

—¡La lluvia es genial! —exclamó él, y de forma repentina anduvo hacia la intemperie dejándome a mí en el umbral del establecimiento. Extendió los brazos mientras millones de gotas caían sobre él.

Reí a carcajadas y la gente que pasaba por la calle —con paraguas, por supuesto—se nos quedaron mirando, extrañadas.

—En el Reino Unido, tres de cada tres niños nacen en un día de lluvia —gritó Edward, y mis risas aumentaron—. Yo nací con branquias.

Sabía que estaba resfriada, que había pasado un día terrible de pañuelos de papel y que posiblemente el frío y la lluvia fuera poco recomendable para mi salud. Pero no me pude contener, corrí hacia donde estaba con las cajas en la mano y sentí los pequeños impactos húmedos sobre mi cara. Estornudé y Edward rió.

—¿No dicen que para quitar las agujetas lo mejor es un día de ejercicio? ¡Pues quizás para curar el resfriado haya que someterse a situaciones como esta!

—¡Eres un médico de mierda! —le grité.

Entonces me quitó las pizzas de la mano, cuyo cartón empezaba a ceder por el agua y corrió hasta nuestro edificio. Le seguí muerta de risa y casi me atropellan en un paso de peatones cuyo semáforo estaba en rojo. Edward, que ya había cruzado, se quedó mirándome riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Sentía el maquillaje correr por mi cara, notaba el pelo pegado a mi cráneo y la ropa era como mi propia piel, no había aire entre la tela y mi cuerpo.

—Ha sido brutal, me encanta correr bajo el agua —dijo Edward una vez llegamos al portal de nuestro edificio—. Subamos por las escaleras, estamos muy mojados como para usar el ascensor.

Cuando llegamos a mi planta, Edward me dio dos de las pizzas —cuyo aspecto exterior era deplorable— y se quedó observándome con una sonrisa preciosa. Jamás lo había visto tan sexy como en ese momento, con el pelo húmedo coronando su asquerosamente atractivo rostro y la ropa tan pegada a su anatomía que podía advertir cara músculo que contraía al moverse. Iba a tirar las pizzas violentamente y a saltar encima de él, estrellarlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, por lo que cerré con fuerza los ojos, conté hasta tres y di varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Bueno pues... Nos vemos mañana —suspiró él, decepcionado, y supe que también había sido consciente de la tensión sexual que se había creado entre nosotros en pocos segundos.

—Sí —musité—, si no me muero de un estornudo esta noche.

Rió, se pasó una mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la frente y me despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Vi como subía las escaleras con parsimonia, aunque lo que realmente me tenía hipnotizada era la forma de su trasero marcada en los húmedos pantalones. Solté un chillido ahogado y corrí hasta mi apartamento.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Y... ¿Qué haces tan mojada? —fue lo primero que escuché al entrar.

—¡Edward Cullen me va a provocar un ataque al corazón! —grité yo.

Puse las pizzas en la encimera de la cocina y corrí a mi cuarto de baño para secarme, se me había quitado el hambre por completo. O al menos, _ese tipo_ de hambre.

.

La semana fue igual de ajetreada que siempre. La única novedad fue que por fin se había incorporado Seth Clearwater, el cual había cogido una semana de vacaciones por motivos personales. Era un chico muy alto para su edad —unos diecisiete años—, con una abundante mata de pelo negro que le caía sobre los ojos y cuya piel tenía un bonito bronceado.

—¡Debes de ser Bella! —gritó nada más me vio entrar por la puerta de la librería el martes—. ¿Estás mejor? He oído que ayer estabas enferma. Si necesitas algo, ¡dímelo!

Le sonreí, parecía absolutamente encantador. A partir del primer minuto que pasé el martes ordenando libros, se convirtió en, según él, "un amigo de confianza". Y me agradaba saber que se podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

En los siguientes días noté que el trabajo había disminuido, casi no tenía nada que hacer en comparación con la semana anterior, y es que Seth era tan hiperactivo que se encargaba de todo sin ninguna queja.

La vida en la universidad era igual que siempre. Aunque no hablé con él, vi a Tom todos los días. Nos cruzábamos en los jardines del campus y me sonreía con ternura. Yo siempre me sonrojaba y escondía la cabeza donde podía. Edward era distinto, me lanzaba todo tipo de indirectas que conseguían llevarme al punto intermedio entre la diversión y la irritación. Según Alice, tenía un talento especial para ello.

Así que, casi sin darme cuenta, el viernes llamó a mi puerta y no me sentí preparada. Encima, como no había clases, tenía la mañana libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Alice pensó que lo mejor era que me depilara y me hiciese la manicura y la pedicura.

—No me voy a acostar con él —dije, tajante.

—¡Y qué más da! No es motivo por el cual tener las ingles como una selva amazónica.

Me sonrojé y la empujé con fuerza, consiguiendo que cayera en mi cama mientras reía histéricamente.

—Me va a recoger en el trabajo —conté—, ¿cómo voy a ir a trabajar con ese vestido?

Alice echó un vistazo al precioso vestido y suspiró.

—Tendrás que ir así. Piensa en todos los libros que vas a vender.

Aunque refunfuñé y me quejé con todas mis fuerzas, no encontramos una solución mejor. Alice se entretuvo en peinarme durante toda la mañana puesto que no tenía nada que hacer. Me maquilló de formas diferentes y pareció contentarse con el efecto ahumado de la sombra de ojos negra difuminada sobre una leve capa de azul. Le costó horas encontrar la tonalidad deseada.

—Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite —bramé mientras sentía los tirones que me daba en el pelo.

Cuando acabó con mi cabeza me miré y abrí los labios, sorprendida. ¡Estaba muy guapa! Pero aún así, no merecía la pena tanto sufrimiento. Fruncí mis ahora rojos labios y me imaginé vendiendo libros tan arreglada.

—Seguro que todos en el trabajo se ríen de mí —suspiré.

Alice me ignoró y se fue canturreando a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. La seguí y juntas hicimos espaguetis a la carbonara siguiendo una video-receta que encontramos en YouTube.

—¡Que no! ¡Que él está batiendo en sentido contrario, Alice! Lo que pasa que lo estás viendo de frente, estás sufriendo el efecto espejo.

Según nuestras madres, vernos en la cocina era una de las cosas más divertidas del mundo. Separadas podíamos cocinar como personas normales, pero cuando lo hacíamos entre las tres, o en este caso, entre dos, podíamos provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

—¡Bella, no! —gritó cuando fui a echar pimienta. Me aterroricé sin saber que había hecho mal ahora—. ¡Estás usando una espátula de metal y tiene que ser con una de madera!

Nos chillamos durante un tiempo e incluso utilizamos las espátulas como espadas improvisadas. A mí nadie me decía cómo cocinar.

—¡Chicas! No me puedo creer que os hayáis puesto a cocinar sin mí —se quejó Rosalie, que acababa de llegar y estaba soltando el bolso en la mesa de la cocina.

Tras veinte minutos encima de la sartén, conseguimos sacar tres platos grandes de pasta a la carbonara y comimos con ahínco, muertas de hambre.

—Se disfruta más cuando ha habido conflicto en la preparación —afirmó Alice.

Rosalie y yo asentimos.

—Por cierto, Bella, ¡qué guapa estás! Hoy haréis récord de ventas —rió Rose.

—Me lo has tenido que recordar... —gruñí, y me levanté para recoger los platos.

Gasté el tiempo que me quedaba tonteando de un lado para otro y mirando por la ventana. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si deseaba salir con Tom, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando quedaba media hora para mi turno, me puse el precioso vestido, el cardigan rojo de Rosalie, unas medias y los cómodos tacones de charol rojos de Alice, que tenían la punta en forma redondeada.

—Jo, Bella —dijo Rosalie—. Me encantas. Es un conjunto precioso —cogió una de mis manos y admiró la pintura roja que Alice me había obligado a usar—. ¿Hasta el último detalle, eh?

—No querrías saber cómo de incómoda es mi ropa interior —me quejé—. Y ni siquiera la va a ver nadie que no sea yo...

Rosalie se rió a carcajadas y me ayudó a meter lo imprescindible en el pequeño bolso que hacía juego con los zapatos. Sacó su cartera y sonreí.

—¿Me vas a dar dinero, mamá?

—No, tonta —sacó un preservativo y me lo guardó en el bolso—. Sé que no piensas usarlo, pero por si acaso. No quiero que hagas tonterías.

Me mordí la lengua tragándome mis comentarios. Era virgen y no iba a dejar de serlo con un chico que, pese a lo maravilloso que parecía ser, casi no conocía. No estaba esperando al matrimonio ni mucho menos, esa idea me parecía retrógrada y poco inteligente —aunque respetaba a las que se regían por ella—, simplemente quería encontrar a la persona adecuada y hacerlo en el momento conveniente. Y no creía que fuera esa noche.

Cogiendo prestado el abrigo azul de Rosalie y despidiéndome de mis amigas, salí del apartamento sintiendo pesadez en el estómago.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Qué tía más buena! —La voz de Emmett me sobresaltó.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, y se había quedado mirándome con la boca abierta.

—¿No ibas a quedar mañana con Edward? ¿Habéis cambiado los planes? —preguntó después de abrazarme.

Carraspeé y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo.

—Sí, es mañana cuando salgo con Edward...

Empezamos a bajar juntos y noté su mirada inquieta en mí.

—Eso quiere decir que hoy...

—Emmett, soy libre. No tengo ningún compromiso con Edward. Él mismo es el que se dedica a salir con otras, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero... —empezó a decir.

—Ni peros ni nada. Es mi vida.

Emmett suspiró con fuerza y paró en seco para mirarme de arriba a abajo.

—Estás preciosa. Espero que lo pases genial, de verdad.

Y se fue, dejándome plantada al pie de las escaleras. Me sentí repentinamente mal, pero no tenía sentido alguno. Siempre era yo a la que sustituían por otra, como si no jugara ningún papel importante en la vida de Edward. Ahora me tocaba a mí ser joven, normal y despreocupada. No tenía que sentirme desdichada, me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba en dirección a la librería.

Llegué y como me esperaba, todos volvieron la vista hacia mí y abrieron la mandíbula de sorpresa.

—¡Qué guapa! —exclamó Seth, que se acercó y me dio un silbido de admiración—. ¿Vas a salir esta noche, no? ¡Podríamos salir un día todos los del trabajo juntos!

Me encantaba Seth. Era tan dinámico, tan jovial, que despertaba en mí a la adolescente que nunca había sido.

Angela también corrió en mi dirección y dio saltos entusiasmados.

—No me digas que vas a ir así a la cita con Tom Lemacks... ¡Va a estar babeando todo el tiempo!

Entre comentarios divertidos me puse el delantal y me coloqué tras el mostrador. Todos los clientes a los que atendían me miraban sorprendidos para luego comentarme lo guapa que estaba. Jamás había tenido tan alto el ego.

Seth solía guiñarme un ojo cada vez que pasaba delante mía, y Felix me sonreía pícaramente. Había un chico de mi edad que me lanzaba miradas lujuriosas desde un sofá e incluso un par de mujeres que parecían lesbianas me comían con los ojos. Pasé de sentirme alagada a expuesta, y me vi encogiéndome tras el mostrador.

La hora parecía no avanzar nunca, y mi mayor miedo era que Edward apareciera por la puerta y se enfadara conmigo por sus estúpidos celos desmedidos. Quizá cancelara incluso la cita del día siguiente o tal vez no volviera a hablarme nunca. Con esos pensamientos logré que el tic-tac de las manecillas de mi reloj fuera más rápido, provocando un golpeteo frenético en el interior de mi cabeza. Iba a volverme loca si no llegaban ya las ocho.

—Estás preciosa. —La voz de Tom había conseguido sobresaltarme.

Llevaba unos minutos intentando hacer las cuentas de un pedido, pero debido a mi falta de concentración, la tarea se alargaba. Miré el reloj y noté que sólo eran las siete y media. Le sonreí, muy cohibida. Él también había puesto esmero en su imagen, llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo negros, una camisa blanca y por encima una chaqueta con solapas, como la de un traje de chaqueta pero de un material más informal, azul marino.

—¡Vamos a juego! —bromeó él al ver que la tonalidad azul era muy parecida.

—Estás muy guapo —le comenté, y él se quitó el pelo de la frente en un ademán nervioso.

Vi a Angela corriendo hacia nosotros y la miré de forma interrogativa.

—¡Bella! Vete, ya me ocupo yo de la caja —dijo mientras me empujaba para que saliera de detrás del mostrador.

Con manos torpes me quité el pequeño delantal, lo puse en el sitio de siempre y cogiendo el brazo que me había tendido Tom salimos de la librería entre risitas histéricas y temblores de piernas.

Iba a ser mi primera cita en Londres y no estaba preparada.

* * *

_*Septum: piercing que se pone en el tabique de la nariz._

_*Rockabilly: la estrellas del rock de los años 50 llevaban un estilo ingenuo, con faldas evasé por la rodilla, pelo recogido o suelto con tupés, pañuelos atados al cuello, camisas ajustadas a la cintura, pintalabios rojo, estampados de topos, pequeños cuadrados, cerezas..._

¡Hola chicas ! Actualizo corriendo que me tengo que ir a la facultad y se me ha hecho tarde, como siempre:(

Primero, no sé si ha pasado mucho desde que actualice... ¡Llevo unas semanas de tantas cosas que hacer que se me ha olvidado todo! Me pasé un tiempo sin Internet y después estuve viviendo (literalmente) en mi facultad por culpa de los malditos trabajos... Y aun no estoy en fecha de exámenes, el mes que viene querré morirme (literalmente también). Pero bueno... ÁNIMO LAURA.

El capítulo, como habréis podido comprobar, es bastante puente. Pero quería poner qué pasa entre que Bella se da cuenta de que ha quedado con dos al mismo tiempo y el día de la cita. Así sabéis como se siente y demás. Como siempre, espero **vuestras opiniones**.

Muchos besitos a todas, que paséis una buena semana y un fin de semana mejor. Yo intentaré no quedarme calva del estrés.

Pdta.: Si veis alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no esté bien escrito, es que he ido a toda prisa con el capítulo y ni he podido releerlo. Pido piedad jajajajaja.

Pdta. 2: Sales de fruta, os ailoviu. Gracias por trabajar todas para mí en mi súper Hostal Pimodán muajaja. ¡Ah! Leed a **Haloh** y a **Nora. Bells**

**¿Review?:'(**


	12. Nuevas sensaciones

**Abajo, tras acabar el capítulo, he dejado una nota importante.**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste.

**Capítulo anterior:**

_Con manos torpes me quité el pequeño delantal, lo puse en el sitio de siempre y cogiendo el brazo que me había tendido Tom salimos de la librería entre risitas histéricas y temblores de piernas. _

_Iba a ser mi primera cita en Londres y no estaba preparada._

_Me monté en su coche, cohibida, y lo observé conducir a lo largo de la ciudad. No sabía de qué hablar con él por el simple hecho de que habíamos decidido que estábamos en una cita. Estaba segura de que si nos hubiéramos encontrado por la calle, estaríamos bromeando sin parar. _

* * *

**Capítulo 12. **_**Nuevas sensaciones**_

—Allá vamos —sonrió Tom una vez llegamos a un Mini One de color rojo.

—¡No! —exclamé—. ¡Qué coche más bonito!

Tom rió y acarició el capó como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. Yo en Forks tenía una Chevy, mientras que en Londres todo el mundo era dueño de coches espectaculares o al menos, presentables y poco vergonzosos.

Me monté en el asiento del copiloto sintiéndome algo más segura de mí misma y miré distraídamente a la calle. Tom, antes de arrancar, encendió el equipo de música y me eché a reír a carcajadas cuando lo primero que sonó fue Maquillage, de Vive la Fête.

—¡Jamás hubiera pensado que te gustaba este tipo de música! —bromeé yo y Tom, con las mejillas encendidas, intentó cambiar la pista de audio—. ¡Pero déjala, es muy fiestera!

De pronto toda la tensión se fue y me vi bailando electrónica en el interior del coche, consiguiendo que se riera y me acompañara, muy feliz.

—¿Por qué te la sabes? —me preguntó a grito limpio debido al volumen ensordecedor de la música.

—Vivo con Rosalie y Alice. Se podría decir que he crecido con Vive la Fête —le conté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas—. Mientras se preparan para salir siempre ponen electrónica.

—¡_Maquillage_! —dijo al mismo tiempo que la canción y reí de nuevo.

—¡Exacto!

No podía creer que estuviera resultando tan fácil pasar tiempo con él. Fuimos gritando todo el camino, pronunciando mal el francés y consiguiendo que los demás conductores nos miraran extrañados.

—¿De verdad tenemos que salir? —le dije una vez que noté que estaba buscando aparcamiento.

—Me temo que sí —sonrió él mientras daba marcha atrás para entrar en un pequeño hueco—. Esto es lo bueno de los coches diminutos...

—¡Tendrías que ver el mío! —reí, acordándome de mi fiel Chevy.

Salimos e inmediatamente me puse el abrigo azul, el frío impactaba contra mi cuerpo y me hacía castañear. Era extraño, cuando había salido de la librería la temperatura era más agradable, parecía como si hubiera bajado unos grados de pronto. Íbamos caminando cuando entendí la razón del cambio brusco de temperatura: estábamos muy cerca del Támesis.

—¡El Tower Bridge! —exclamé—. He pasado por él en coche, pero visto así es aún más impresionante.

—Si fuera de día e hiciera menos frío dábamos lo cruzaríamos, pero creo que no cumplimos ninguno de esos requisitos.

—No importa —le sonreí—, me conformo con verlo desde aquí.

Tom, amablemente, esperó a que terminara de admirar el puente para ponernos de nuevo en marcha.

—Bueno, Thomas, sorpréndeme —dije al engancharme al brazo que me ofrecía.

Estuvimos paseando a una distancia prudente del río, pero de forma paralela a la orilla. Solté un grito de admiración cuando vi un restaurante que se alzaba sobre unas rocas, casi dentro del agua. Lo que se interponía entre el Támesis y el restaurante eran unos arbustos tras los que había pequeñas vallas negras, de acero.

—¿Te he sorprendido? —rió él.

—¡Ya lo creo!

Entramos al acogedor recinto y me sorprendió que el encargado sonriera tan amablemente a Tom, como si lo conociera.

—Quiero sentarme en las cristaleras —pedí, puesto que desde fuera había observado que la planta superior tenía una pared entera de cristal, que daba al río.

—No pensaba elegir otro sitio para ti —respondió él, con un breve guiño de ojo.

Me ruboricé y tras sentarme en una cómoda silla enterré la cara en la carta de comidas. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre nosotros? Sin darme apenas cuenta estábamos actuando de forma normal, como si fuera un día cualquiera dentro de la Universidad, pero sin embargo no se me escapaban los pequeños flirteos tanto de él como míos.

—¿Has decidido qué tomar? —me preguntó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio que no supe identificar como cómodos o incómodos.

—Me decanto por lo seguro —le sonreí—. Una sopa de... ¿gazpacho?

Tom abrió los ojos con asombro y soltó una risa.

—¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—¡Ni idea! —contesté mientras me unía a él.

—Es comida española —explicó—. No sé si te gustará, aunque básicamente es tomate con más verduras. En serio, ¿no prefieres algo más tradicional?

Bufé mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo el pecho.

—¿Cómo el pastel de riñones o el pudin de carne? ¡Me quedo con los tomates, gracias!

Se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que me había equivocado con mi elección.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Tiene ajo, te olerá el aliento —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Así te mantengo a raya! —bromeé yo mientras soltaba una carcajada. Él puso los ojos en blanco y tras sacarle la lengua añadí—: Está bien, pasta a la carbonara para mí.

Sonrió y sus ojos celestes centellearon bajo la iluminación del local. Me puse nerviosa momentáneamente y tuve que recordarme a mí misma que sólo era Tom. Era guapo, sí; muy guapo, incluso. Y encantador. Pero ya está.

Un camarero llegó y tras intercambiar unas palabras afables con mi acompañante tomó nota de nuestros pedidos y se fue rápidamente.

—¿De qué lo conoces? —me interesé mientras nos servían las bebidas.

—No está bien que te lo diga, pensarás que te he traído aquí porque me sale gratis y no es así.

Fruncí el entrecejo mientras bebía de mi Coca-Cola.

—No, venga, cuéntamelo —le pedí.

—Está bien... —suspiró—. ¿Sabes que estudio Arquitectura, no? —Esperó hasta que asintiera para proseguir—. Pues mi padre es arquitecto, tiene... cierto renombre, quizá te suene.

—No, no lo creo —me reí yo—. Lo siento, pero no sé ni quién hizo el Empire.

—Vale, pero yo sí que sé algunos escritores. Deberías aplicártelo —me riñó con una sonrisa—. El caso es que conoció a mi madre en un restaurante en Liverpool, él era de Londres y ella una cocinera en busca del éxito.

—¿Como Monica Geller en _Friends_?

En ese momento llegó la comida, pero no aparté la vista de él. No tenía tanto carisma como Edward —era difícil, había que reconocerlo—, pero sabía cómo entonar y expresarse para captar la atención. Enrollé espaguetis sin prestar atención en el tenedor y los probé mientras seguía atenta.

—Parecido —continuó mientras cortaba su filete—. El caso es que se enamoraron y consiguió convencerla de que dejara Liverpool por Londres.

—Bueno, si estaba enamorada no le costaría demasiado —sonreí yo.

—No, era independiente y sí que le costó.

—Pero... —empecé a decir.

—No, Bella. Debes entender que aquí las cosas son diferentes.

—No te sigo.

Dejó los cubiertos con delicadeza y me miró mientras elegía las palabras exactas.

—Puedes querer mucho a una persona, pero aquí el futuro profesional quizá esté por encima. Es una mentalidad muy europea, por decirlo de alguna forma. No pretendo que lo entiendas, pero mi madre no estaba dispuesta a abandonar su sitio, donde estaba progresando, sólo porque se hubiera enamorado. Llámalo acto visceral, pero las cosas son así.

Lo medité durante unos segundos.

—No, sé lo que quieres decir. Son mentalidades diferentes, pero no hay que generalizar. En mi curso del año pasado, en Estados Unidos, varias compañeras se quitaron de la carrera sólo porque se iban a casar con su novio del instituto. Conozco a muchas chicas que lo han hecho, pero yo no me siento dentro de ese grupo.

—Aquí eso no ocurre. Es decir, puede que haya una pareja que se vuelva loca y decida cometer la imprudencia de casarse antes de madurar mentalmente, pero es una minoría. Siento si mis palabras te molestan o piensas que no son acertadas, pero es lo que pienso.

—En absoluto, opino igual que tú. Ahora sigue contando la historia.

Tom masticó con rapidez y tras dar un sorbo de su bebida se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues eso, dejó Liverpool porque se dio cuenta de que en Londres había más opciones de mejorar profesionalmente. Además de que estaba enamorada de mi padre, por lo menos en aquel entonces. Formalizaron la relación y parece ser que la manera de sellarla fue esto.

—¿Esto? —inquirí. Un momento después caí en lo que quería decir—. ¿Tu padre le diseñó este restaurante? ¡Qué bonito!

Rió entre dientes y se recostó en la silla.

—Sí, se construyó antes y mientras estaba embarazada de mí. Cuando nací empezó a trabajar de chef principal y le fue bastante bien. Es un sitio estratégico y los precios no son desorbitados.

—¿Entonces tu madre está ahí dentro? —pregunté atemorizada. No me sentía con fuerzas de conocerla sin ni siquiera saber si aquello era una cita con intenciones románticas.

Sin embargo Tom volvió a reír con desparpajo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No, hace años que no está ahí. Se separaron y decidió volver a Liverpool conmigo cuando apenas tenía tres años. Sin embargo, sigue siendo la propietaria, no quiere deshacerse de este sitio.

Sentí un peso en el estómago y sistemáticamente se me fue el apetito. Yo había crecido con padres divorciados, viví cómo mi madre intentaba una y otra vez rehacer su vida y sentí soledad al no tener un padre al lado durante algunos momentos de mi más temprana infancia. Entonces, veía a Charlie en verano, pero eso era otro punto en contra. Antes de irme a vivir con él y tener amigos allí, odiaba ir a Forks porque me aburría y me sentía culpable, porque eso significaba _detestar_ ver a mi padre.

—Siento que se divorciaran. Yo también he crecido con padres separados y sé que es difícil.

—Oh, no estaban casados, no creían en el matrimonio. Y mi padre solía venir a verme todos los fines de semana. Estamos bastante unidos y me siento orgulloso de él. Nunca me ha fallado y eso es importante. Por ejemplo, podría vivir solo en un apartamento pero sin embargo comparto vivienda con él... Aquello parece el piso de dos solteros empedernidos antes que un hogar familiar. Quizá esté recuperando el tiempo perdido, no lo sé.

La envidia se apoderó momentáneamente de mí por el hecho de que hubiera tenido tanto contacto y de una forma tan sencilla con ambos padres, pero aparté esa idea de mi mente y le sonreí sinceramente.

—Entonces, ¿traes aquí a todas las chicas para poder presumir de tu historia familiar? —bromeé, arqueando las cejas.

Una carcajada espontánea surgió de él y no pude evitar unirme.

—Quizá lo encuentres triste, pero mi madre es la única afortunada con la que he venido.

Seguimos comiendo con tranquilidad, abandonando el tema para hablar de las cosas de la Universidad y de música. Me sorprendió gratamente el que compartiéramos gustos en casi todo, y volví a envidiarlo al enumerarme una décima parte de todos los conciertos a los que había ido. Coronamos la cena con sendas copas de helado, que casi consiguen hacerme explotar.

—¿Dónde iremos ahora? —me interesé después de que él insistiera en pagar y yo me dejara llevar por la situación por primera vez en mi vida y no protestara más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Es un secreto, pero creo que te va a gustar.

Nada más salir al exterior me puse el abrigo rápidamente, el tiempo seguía frío y no me apetecía volver a pasarme un día en la cama, enferma. Tom me condujo a través de la larga calle, caminando de forma paralela al río y permitiéndome así maravillarme de la vista nocturna de este. Millones de pequeñas luces se reflejaban en la lisa superficie, desenfocadas y dándole color al negro absoluto que reinaba en él. Estaba tan absorta que cuando mi acompañante paró en seco me sobresalté. Delante mía había un edificio de aire moderno, cuya entrada estaba colapsada por gente de nuestra edad. Un letrero rezaba _Loop De Loop_, nombre que no había escuchado nunca.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Tom mientras que me empujaba con una mano puesta en mi espalda baja. Un escalofrío me sacudió pese a las capas de ropa que nos separaban.

—No. ¿También lo ha hecho tu padre? —bromeé.

Rió con ganas a la par que sacaba del bolsillo interior de su abrigo unas tarjetas serigrafiadas. Intenté leer lo que ponía pero no me dio tiempo, el portero las cogió rápidamente y las rompió a la misma velocidad antes de devolverle un trozo a Tom.

—¿Acaso hay un concierto? —inquirí mientras dejábamos las chaquetas en el guardarropa.

—No, pero casi. Me ha costado mucho conseguir invitaciones para esto, así que espero que sepas disfrutarlo.

Lo miré con intriga pero su sonrisa me hizo entender que no soltaría más palabras de las necesarias, por lo que suspiré y lo seguí hasta el interior. La iluminación era débil, y el ambiente aún disperso. Sonaba música de fondo pero nadie ocupaba la cabina del DJ y la barra aún no estaba llena. Aprovechando eso, nos acercamos y pedimos el primer margarita de la noche, porque estaba segura de que detrás irían muchos. Estaba abandonando la barra cuando vi un montículo de flyers; con curiosidad le eché un vistazo y leí _Koenig DJ set_ junto a la fecha de esa noche. El nombre me sonaba levemente pero no supe identificarlo, por lo que no le dí demasiadas vueltas. No fue hasta diez minutos después, cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir y a silbar cuando me giré interrumpiendo la conversación que estaba teniendo con Tom para mirar a mi alrededor y entonces sí que reconocí al DJ.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —chillé por encima del ruido de ambiente y agarrándome con fuerza a uno de los brazos de Tom—. ¡Ezra Koenig! ¡De los Vampire Weekend!

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras asentía.

—¡A que mola! —exclamó.

—¡Increíble! —contesté, muy emocionada—. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Vamos, acerquémonos.

Lo cogí de la mano y me abrí paso a través de chicas histéricas. Una vez cerca comprobé que no era especialmente guapo, pero que su encanto y las canciones tan pegadizas que cantaba con el grupo que lideraba ayudaban mucho a la hora de estimar su _sexappeal_.

Sin tan siquiera decir nada, tras un casto saludo con la mano y una sonrisa tímida, se puso los cascos y empezó con Leather, de Death in Vegas.

—No es la mejor —comentó Tom, acercándose a mi oreja.

—Pero por algo se empieza —reí.

Olvidé por completo mi torpeza y que conocía a aquel chico de muy poco. Me vi bailando y riéndome a carcajadas por cualquier cosa, disfruté cada frenético segundo de música y no volví a prestarle demasiada atención al cantante de Vampire Weekend. Me fijé en que llevaba una línea musical muy fiestera que jamás hubiera pensado que le gustaba. Las chicas que estaban a mi lado me pisaron al emocionarse cuando City de Lo-Fi-Fnk estalló en la sala y llenó cada centímetro.

—¡De mis preferidas! —me gritó Tom mientras bailaba rítmicamente.

Siempre me habían parecido ridículos los hombres al bailar, nunca les encontraba el sentido del ritmo y parecían estar haciendo el tonto más que bailando. Sin embargo él sabía mecerse al compás correcto y sus movimientos no eran para nada femeninos. Incluso conseguían hacerme sentir atraída por él. Lo miré fijamente, captando todos los detalles de su cuerpo y deleitándome interiormente, de forma secreta. Su musculatura se contraía para relajarse a los pocos segundos después de forma armónica, sintonizada con la música. Su sonrisa deslumbraba y hacía que me fijara con especial atención en sus colmillos, afilados y de un sexy indescriptible en esos momentos de luminosidad sinuosa y alcohol en sangre. Pero lo mejor, sin duda, eran sus ojos. Si me fascinaba el verde de Edward, tan puro y diluido, ese celeste claro con matices grises conseguía que un nudo se formara en la boca de mi estómago. Tenía que reconocerlo, era débil cuando me enfrentaba a hombres guapos.

Seguía sonando City, y simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No pude evitar mirarlo. Ni tampoco morderme el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa. Me balanceé sin tener consciencia de que quizá estaba insinuándome demasiado, decidí dejar de ser recatada. No era un chico cualquiera, a él lo conocía y sabía que era inteligente y maduro, con eso me bastaba para saber que si atravesaba el límite "amistad" no me arrepentiría tanto como si lo hiciese con un desconocido. Me asusté momentáneamente. ¿Estaba pensando de verdad en traspasar esos límites? Mi cuerpo me lo _exigía_, pero mi mente trabajaba en otra onda. Tenía las hormonas revolucionadas, sabía que Tom no me aportaba tanto como me podía aportar otro —no quería pensar nombres—, pero aún así conseguía que me entraran ganas de subirme encima de un salto y sobre todo, de arrancarle la camisa con fuerza. Por algún extraño motivo, mi sexualidad había despertado salvajemente. Quizá en Washington no me sentía atraída por nadie y por eso mi pauta de conducta o pensamiento era diferente a la que estaba empleando en Londres. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo único que tenía claro es que _necesitaba_ ese tipo de diversión. Tampoco estaba pensando en perder la virginidad con él en ese momento, aunque tal vez cuando su negro y liso cabello flotaba por encima de su frente y sus ojos relucían bajo él, perdía todo resquicio de cordura y llegaba a pensar que ser aún virgen era el menor de mis problemas.

La música seguía tronando y nosotros cada vez bailábamos más cerca. Peligroso. También bebíamos alegremente, sin preocupaciones. Más peligroso aún.

—¡Sabía que pondría alguna de los Vampire! —rió él en mi oído cuando Diplomat's son empezó y arrancó un sonoro aplauso de los presentes.

No podía ser verdad. Esa canción me parecía muy sensual, y mis facultades mentales no jugaban a mi favor en ese momento, estaban obstruidas y descansando. Así que no me sorprendí cuando por mi propia voluntad di la vuelta mientras bailaba con los brazos elevados y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la canción con una sonrisa estúpida. Me transmitía tranquilidad pese a haber cientos de personas a mi alrededor, y ni siquiera me sobresalté cuando noté las manos de Tom en mi cintura. Incluso me gustó. Tanto que decidí deleitarme mirándolo, por lo que me giré con gracia —la primera vez en mi vida— y quedé a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ya que se había arqueado levemente. Me sentía fuerte y valiente, pero no como para besarle. Y aún así disfrutaba con la tensión previa al beso; incluso más que con el mismo beso.

Mi comportamiento me había hecho darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, Alice y yo nos habíamos pasado riñendo a Rosalie, ahora entendía su punto de vista en el asunto. ¿Por qué un hombre puede bailar de forma "comprometida" con quien quiera, después enrollarse con esa persona e incluso acostarse con ella y recibir alabanzas y cuando es una mujer sólo hay miradas escépticas? Únicamente me estaba divirtiendo. No iba enseñando un pecho, ni llevaba un tanga a la vista de todos, sólo "ligaba" con él, era algo sano. De hecho mi cordura dependía de ello. Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de que al pensar todo eso, estaba fomentando el hecho de que siguiera vigente. Me enfadé conmigo misma momentáneamente y sacudí la cabeza, consiguiendo quedar aún más cerca de él, tanto que notaba su respiración en la cara aparte de que nuestras piernas chocaban y mi pecho rozaba con el suyo de vez en cuando. Me miraba con ojos hambrientos y su sonrisa era una indicadora de que yo hacía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, ninguno avanzó. Noté sus manos en mi cintura de nuevo, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para sus labios, que se movían sensualmente mientras canturreaba la canción a centímetros de mi boca. Estaba absorta, sentía con toda claridad ciertas partes de mi anatomía que nunca se habían activado de esa forma tan evidente, y no podía apartar la mirada de sus facciones. De forma inesperada, pero al mismo tiempo también muy esperada, me empujó la cintura contra él y, sonriendo, me besó acariciando con la lengua mis labios. No supe muy bien qué hacer, por lo que me dejé llevar por mi instinto y enredé mis dedos entre el pelo de la parte trasera de su cabeza. Desde el principio fue algo apasionado, noté cada milímetro de su anatomía contra la mía; sus labios me devoraban con ferocidad pero mi insatisfacción no disminuía. Estaba feliz de poder probarlo por fin después de tanta tensión sexual, pero mi cuerpo pedía más. Seguramente con menos alcohol encima me hubiera conformado con un par de besos, pero en ese momento necesitaba sentirlo, comprobar que mi frustración sexual recién descubierta disminuía. Por eso no me quejé cuando me agarró con fuerza del trasero y me apretó más contra él, como queriéndome demostrar que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo.

Qué fácil era estar así, simplemente besándolo con pasión y sintiendo sus manos subir y bajar a lo largo de mi espalda, bajo mi cardigan. Era consciente de que después vendrían los problemas, las explicaciones, los silencios incómodos. Pero por aquel entonces estaba concentrada en sus suaves jadeos, que me provocaban sonrisas conspiratorias contra su boca.

No podía hilar pensamientos con facilidad, mi mente en ese momento se limitaba a las funciones mínimas como recordarme que necesitaba respirar si no quería desmayarme.Y así pasamos las horas, que parecieron minutos, con los labios entrelazados y las hormonas saltando en nuestro interior.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, la música cesó y Ezra Koenig se despidió de forma tímida, obligándome a apartar la boca de la de Tom. Nuestros besos no habían cesado desde la primera vez que los unimos, y no es que yo me quejara de aquello.

Sabía que llegaba lo difícil, mirarle e intentar no sonrojarme después de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Algo saltó en mi interior cuando vi que me estaba sonriendo cariñosamente y que pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, para acercarme a él y evitar situaciones incómodas. Era una persona sencilla, y eso lo valoré muy positivamente.

Después de recoger los abrigos y ponérnoslos, caminamos por la helada noche londinense en busca del coche.

—No creo que sea conveniente que conduzcas —murmuré bajo su brazo. Habíamos estado hablando, pero no era una conversación hilada, eran palabras sueltas y risas nerviosas.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —contestó él—. No soy tan irresponsable.

Me seguía pareciendo un acto imprudente el de conducir después de haber bebido, pero vi que parecía sobrio y mi cabeza no estaba como para pensar. Mañana volvería la Bella responsable y madura que acostumbraba ser.

Por fortuna, no hubo ningún percance en el tramo que tuvimos que hacer para llegar hasta mi apartamento. Nos encontrábamos en un silencio agradable, mientras escuchábamos el chisporroteo suave de las gotas que acababan de empezar a caer desde las sinuosas nubes grisáceas perfectamente delineadas a pesar de ser de madrugada.

No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera pensaba, me dedicaba a inspirar con parsimonia en un intento de relajar mis articulaciones. ¿Qué estaría él pensando? ¿Se creería que iba a invitarlo a subir? Porque aunque hubiera pasado una noche con alta carga sexual, no _quería_ dar ese salto en la extraña relación que manteníamos. Lo veía muy precipitado.

—Llegamos —murmuró mientras estacionaba frente al bloque de pisos. Siguió mirando al frente, con las manos apoyadas en el volante hasta que por fin se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa tierna—. ¿Tú también piensas que...?

—¿Qué tengo que pensar? —salté yo, a la defensiva y sin dejarle acabar la frase. _"Que no me pida la última copa, que no me la pida..._" Mi mente relacionaba la escena con las que había visto en las comedias románticas que mis amigas me obligaban a ver. Pensé que por una vez me servían de algo, al menos me sentía preparada y con una vista prospectiva de lo que podría ocurrir.

Tom sacudió la cabeza ante mi comentario histérico, como haciéndose una idea preconcebida de lo que estaba pensando.

—Lo que quería decir es que creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado. De nosotros.

Suspiré aliviada. Después me puse blanca del terror y es que prefería llevármelo a la cama antes que hablar con él de sentimientos. _Mis_ sentimientos. Esos que ni yo misma entendía.

—Ajá —dije en un murmullo.

Me dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Está bien. Es lo que opino, si te sientes incómoda podemos...

—¡No! Bueno, sí, me siento incómoda, pero eso no es excusa. —Me retiré el pelo de la cara antes de proseguir—. Mira, Tom, creo que esto es un poco precipitado...

—Lo sé.

—Genial. ¿Qué tal si vamos...?

—¿Poco a poco? —terminó él y esperó a que yo asintiera—. Por supuesto.

Le miré mientras me mordía el labio, indecisa de qué hacer en ese momento. ¿Cómo me despedía? Me parecía más diplomático darle la mano que un beso en la mejilla, ya que esto último parecía significar "eh, me he pasado la noche morreándome contigo pero, ahora que soy consciente de mis actos, me da vergüenza".

No tuve que hacer nada porque se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios, dejándome aturdida.

—Buenas noches —susurró con una preciosa sonrisa. Su sonrisa.

—B-buenas noches... —Abrí la puerta con torpeza y salí medio arrastrándome.

—Bella —me llamó de nuevo Tom, y agaché la cabeza para mirar al interior del coche—. Esto... Sé que mañana has quedado con Edward.

Abrí la boca esperando que mi mente procesara una respuesta ingeniosa, algo divertida, quizá con una pizca de misterio e impregnada de una disculpa indirecta. Sin embargo sólo se quedó así, abierta. Tom rió y me incomodé aún más.

—No pasa nada, no te estoy juzgando. Quería que supieras que era consciente, que no tenías que sentirte culpable después ni nada por el estilo.

—Eh... Gracias. —Ni siquiera sabía por qué agradecía nada, pero era la primera palabra que se me ocurrió—. Una pregunta, ¿Edward sabe que hoy... íbamos a quedar?

—No. —Volvió a reír a carcajadas—. Y dudo que él mismo quiera enterarse. Sin embargo, sí que vino a decírmelo directamente en cuanto aceptaste su propuesta.

Aunque me estaba mojando la espalda y el pelo con la suave lluvia, me preocupaba más el hecho de que Edward Cullen sacara a relucir sus celos infinitos si se enteraba de aquello.

—No se lo voy a decir, no tengo ningún interés en ello —Tom parecía haber escuchado mis pensamientos—. Métete dentro, anda, que te vas a resfriar... de nuevo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tras despedirme de él rápidamente subí hasta la vivienda que compartía con mis amigas, las cuales no sabía si estaban durmiendo pacíficamente o de fiesta.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, me apoyé en ella y me quité los zapatos para no hacer ruido —y porque me estaban matando—. Caminé con cuidado hasta mi habitación y tras quedarme encerrada en ella, encendí la luz y procedí a desabrocharme el bonito vestido y prepararme para una noche en la que esperaba descansar mucho y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

.

—¡Bella! —Los gritos que había a mi alrededor hicieron que pasara del estado de inconsciencia absoluta a una neblina de consciencia nada agradable. La cabeza me dolía y tenía la sensación de no haber descansado demasiado.

—Vamos, son las once de la mañana —Rosalie me sacudía con fuerza y le respondí con un gruñido nada intimidante. Se rieron de mí.

Al final acabé cediendo y me deshice de las mantas para poder sentarme y aclarar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Qué hicisteis?

Las preguntas giraban a mi alrededor y no sabía cuál contestar primero. Alcé las manos, pidiendo silencio a mi público improvisado y ellas se miraron expectantes, a sabiendas de que _algo_ había ocurrido. Se sentaron a mi lado y escucharon el relato sin censura de mi noche con ojos brillantes.

Por supuesto, los gritos incrementaron cuando acabé, y pensé que los vecinos iban a venir a pedir explicaciones, o si no, sería directamente la policía la que echase la puerta abajo.

—¡_Peroquefuerte_! —decía una vez y otra Alice.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —murmuraba Rosalie, abrazándose las piernas y mirándome con ternura.

—Dejad de decir tonterías —me reí yo—. El problema viene ahora, con Edward.

—¿Pero qué problema? A ese lo tienes a tiro también —resopló Rosalie.

—Y que lo digas —asintió Alice, emocionada—. Es que con él lo tienes incluso más fácil... Si sólo cuando le sonríes es capaz de hacer lo que sea, imagínate si te insinúas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Estaban llevando la conversación por otro puerto que no me interesaba en absoluto.

—No quiero enrollarme con Edward. —Me miraron de una forma tan escéptica que no pude menos que añadir—: No _ahora_. Quiero que madure un poco antes.

Como no dejaron atrás el escepticismo de sus miradas bufé y me levanté para ir a prepararme algo de desayunar, pensando aún en lo último que había salido de mis labios.

Qué día más largo me esperaba...

.

—Preciosa —susurró Alice, con voz contenida. Odiaba su dramatismo.

—Divina —añadió Rosalie, observándome evaluativamente—. Joder, qué bien te queda.

Ahí estaba yo, con mi vestido de cerezas, con el cabello recogido elegantemente cual señorita de los años sesenta y los labios de un rojo nada propio en mí. Elevé una ceja y ellas casi se ahogan con su propia baba.

—¡Qué guapa! —volvieron a decir. Sabía que intentaban subirme la autoestima y convertirme así en un monstruo, una _femme fatale_ por una noche.

—Dejadlo —gruñí, mientras me subía en aquellos zapatos mortales—. ¿Realmente es necesario todo esto?

Refunfuñaron, enfadadas por mi conducta y salieron de la habitación charlando entre sí animadamente. Me miré una vez más al espejo, volví a fruncir el ceño y corrí tras ellas, en dirección a la cocina.

—No estoy preparada para esta noche —confesé lo que me había estado preocupando todo el día, mientras picoteaban de una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa antes de dirigirse de nuevo a mí.

—¿Y lo dices ahora? Dentro de diez minutos tendrás a tu hombre aporreando la puerta.

—¡No es mi hombre! —musité mientras me abanicaba con la mano—. Llevo toda la tarde pensándolo y... Edward no es Tom.

—¡Pues sí que te ha costado darte cuenta! —se mofó Rosalie.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Explícate mejor, Bella —me pidió Alice mientras me sacaba una banqueta para que pudiera sentarme. Estaba segura de que mi expresión facial debía ser preocupante, parecería mareada o aturdida.

Inspiré profundamente antes de empezar a exponer todo lo que había estado pensando.

—Básicamente es eso, que Edward no es Tom. Edward lleva insinuándose... ¿desde que lo conozco? Lo de Tom fue de repente, sin pensarlo antes y sin que me hubiera dado cuenta de que podía pasar en un futuro cercano.

Parecían descontentas con mi explicación, por lo que seguí abriéndome.

—Y no sé... Quizá me sienta más atraída por Edward, aunque no me convenga.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Rosalie—. Me da igual perder el dinero, aunque tenga que pagar en plazos. ¡Por favor, Bella, no seas tan estrecha con él esta noche!

Mis ojos volvieron a ponerse en blanco automáticamente.

—Es un mecanismo defensivo —aclaré—. Cuando se pone así... me siento con la necesidad de dejarlo fuera, me asusta que esté interesado en mí porque sé que será sólo durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

—¿Acaso quieres casarte con él? —se burló Rosalie.

—No lo entiendes, Rose —dijo Alice, y me dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo antes de volverse hacia ella—. Nosotras no tenemos la seguridad que tienes tú. A ti te da igual que un tío deje de interesarse por ti porque sabes que encontrarás otro mejor al fin de semana siguiente y además, sin tener que buscar.

Rosalie meditó sus palabras y justo cuando abrió la boca para contestar, sonó el timbre y en mi barriga se instaló algo así como un enano que pegaba fuertes patadas, hacía cosquillas e insistía en hacerme gemir de forma lastimera. Yo, en ese momento, debía de ser un espectáculo deplorable por las miradas que me echaron mis amigas.

—¡Pero ve a abrir! —rió Rosalie.

—¿No podéis ir vosotras y decir que estoy muy enferma? —Mis manos habían empezado a sudar, como siempre que me ponía nerviosa.

Era extraño, pensé mientras caminaba por el pasillo obligada por las demás. Había estado evitando la cita con Edward desde hacía semanas, y jamás había tenido interés alguno en que ocurriera algo. Sin embargo, tras saber que _podía _pasar —Tom me lo había demostrado con todo lujo de detalles— las rodillas me temblaban con sólo pensarlo. Eran sentimientos diferentes. Como bien sabía, Tom me atraía físicamente y era más maduro que Cullen, hecho que valoraba muy positivamente. Sin embargo, Edward...

En ese momento abrí la puerta y al ver su rostro iluminado por aquella sonrisa enorme, mis pensamientos dejaron de estar hilados.

—Estás preciosa —me dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme las mejillas.

Pensé en dar un paso hacia atrás, en cerrarle la puerta en sus narices o cualquier acción desesperada que pudiera salvarme del torrente de emociones que iba a experimentar si se acercaba _tanto_.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros, ajustados, y un blazer del mismo color, con una camisa blanca por debajo y con una delgada corbata negra. Su olor llegó hasta mí mientras depositaba sendos besos, suaves a pesar de la incipiente barba.

—Tú hueles bien—fue lo único que pude decir sin que se me trabara la lengua; de todas formas, era cierto.

—Vaya... ¿Gracias? —rió alegremente—. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. Anda, vamos. —Me dejó espacio para que pudiera pasar y con un suspiro emprendí la marcha seguida de cerca por él.

Bajamos la escalera sin saber muy bien cómo actuar o qué decir. Era la primera vez que lo veía nervioso, jugueteando con las llaves de su Volvo y tocándose el pelo sin cesar. Escondí una sonrisa.

—Espérame aquí —me pidió al llegar a la calle.

Elevé una ceja interrogativamente pero me ignoró por completo. Se alejó con grandes zancadas y me quedé sola, preguntándome a qué demonios jugaba ahora. Al cabo de un par de minutos me acerqué hasta la acera, mirando en todas las direcciones para intentar encontrarlo, pero fue inútil.

Iba a sacar el móvil para llamarlo y exigirle una explicación cuando escuché su voz.

—¡Bella! —Lo vi dentro del Volvo, a escasos metros de mí. Salió precipitadamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto y sonreírme.

—¿Has ido a buscar el coche solo?

—Quería hacerlo bien y recogerte en nuestra _primera_ cita —volvió a sonreír de forma cegadora—. Eso de vivir en el mismo edificio hacía las cosas más difíciles, así que tuve que encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero al final se me escapó una suave risa que le complació. Se entretuvo en trastear con la radio mientras que con la otra mano manejaba el volante.

—¿Podrías concentrarte? —le pedí al ver que no se tomaba muy en serio nuestra seguridad.

—Estoy concentrado, Bella.

Claro que no lo estaba, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Fuimos escuchando música suave, nerviosos como para intercambiar más de un par de frases mal estructuradas.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —inquirí al ver que parecía no dirigirse a ningún sitio en concreto.

—Te estoy dando un paseo en coche, disfrútalo.

—Lo disfruto —reí yo—. Pero no sé qué hay de malo en la forma tradicional de dar paseos.

—Me duelen las piernas —comentó—. El coche es mejor.

No quise saber por qué le dolían las piernas. Sabía que era mejor no preguntar, pero empecé a hacerme ideas preconcebidas y cuando le vi sonreír por el rabillo del ojo supe que era consciente.

—Sí, estuve toda la noche teniendo sexo.

Nos quedamos en el silencio más incómodo posible. Sólo se escuchaba la música de fondo, por lo demás, me pitaban los oídos. ¿Por qué me molestaba?

Entonces, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡Te ha molestado!

—¿Por qué me iba a molestar? —chillé, y noté que me había puesto en evidencia. Crucé los brazos bajo el pecho y miré al frente—. Sólo me ha parecido un comentario fuera de lugar.

—Bella —seguía riéndose—, era broma.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Edward.

—No te las estoy dando, sé que no tengo que hacerlo, sólo intento que relajes los músculos antes de que revienten —Y soltó una nueva carcajada—. Estoy cansado porque me pasé todo el día entrenando con algunos del equipo.

—¿Y qué? —Utilicé mi voz más borde, la que más indiferencia tenía impregnada.

Suspiró y decidió dejar el tema; se lo agradecí, había perdido los nervios durante unos minutos y no era buena idea continuar.

—¿Qué hiciste tú? —preguntó mientras cogía una curva con suavidad.

La sangre se me heló. Empecé a sudar y los oídos se me taponaron inmediatamente. Estaba actuando como una histérica exagerada, pero simplemente no quería fastidiar aquella noche.

—Nada, la verdad. Un viernes como cualquier otro.

—¡Eso no puede ser! El viernes que viene hacemos algo, no te puedes quedar en casa encerrada —me dirigió una mirada amistosa mientras sonrió dulcemente.

Aquello me pudo. Me vi obligada a apartar la vista de él antes de que mis ganas de _tocarlo_ me sobrepasaran.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras atravesábamos uno de los numerosos puentes del Támesis.

—Algo, hace horas que no como nada. —Y era la verdad, había sido incapaz de probar bocado en la hora de la comida a causa del nerviosismo.

—Estupendo, vamos a cenar.

—Edward, sé que posiblemente tendrás grandes planes en sitios carísimos para...

—Calla, Bella —me pidió, sonriente.

—No voy a dejar que pagues todo —le dije duramente.

Por algún motivo, me molestaba más que él se gastara dinero en mí que otra persona. Era algo que, simplemente, me provocaba malestar.

—Vale, hagamos algo. Tú pagas mi parte y yo la tuya, así nos estaremos invitando mutuamente.

Lo miré con incredulidad, pero su rostro era sereno y parecía absolutamente sincero. Solté una risa, siempre me sorprendía.

—Me parece genial.

Edward asintió, satisfecho de que por una vez hubiera aceptado algo propuesto por él.

Sin embargo, cuando empezó a aminorar la marcha y vi hacia dónde nos dirigimos, no pude menos que volver a carcajearme.

—¿Es en serio?

—Aún no has visto nada —sonrió él—. Espero que esto sea más de tu agrado que el restaurante donde _quería_ e _iba _a llevarte.

—Es sencillamente genial.

Me había llevado a una hamburguesería. Ni siquiera era un McDonald's o un Burguer King. Era una sucursal que no me sonaba de nada, cuyos establecimientos tenían aspecto inglés e incluso una zona de pedidos para los conductores. Me sorprendí aún más cuando vi que se dirigía hacia la cola de automóviles.

—¿Tampoco vamos a entrar?

—¿Y aguantar tus quejas acerca de que no debería haberme gastado tanto dinero en ti? No, gracias. Comeremos el menú más barato en el coche, como dos adolescentes sin dinero.

Supongo que debería haberme molestado por cómo se refería a mí, para él era una quejica y también bastante exagerada, pero en ese momento sólo pude reír, encantada. Se estaba adaptando a mí, lo había pensado todo para que yo fuera la que estuviese cómoda y no él. Me había sorprendido.

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que te conozco. Gracias.

Movió una mano, como no queriéndole dar importancia al asunto y bajó la ventanilla para hablar con la chica que apuntaba los pedidos.

En menos de diez minutos volvíamos a estar en la carretera, yo con las piernas llenas de bolsas que olían de forma deliciosa y Edward con el ceño fruncido mientras buscaba un sitio donde aparcar.

—Me gustaría vivir en una ciudad menos concurrida en estos momentos —suspiró mientras miraba la comida con ojos anhelantes—. ¿Es necesario que huela así de bien?

Metí la mano en una de las bolsas instintivamente y saqué una patata frita. Se la tendí y se miró las manos, que en ese momento estaban sujetando el volante como si les fuera la vida en ello.

—Oh, venga, ¿ahora sí que necesitas las dos manos?

—¿Acaso quieres que nos matemos?

—Eres de lo que no hay... —murmuré y le acerqué la patata a la boca. Me la quitó de un bocado y aparté rápidamente la mano cuando sus suaves labios rozaron la punta de mis dedos.

—¡Eh!

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque sabía a la perfección que no lo sentía en absoluto.

No me había dado asco, sólo me había puesto nerviosa. Pero dejé que pensara lo primero.

Acabamos en una calle estrecha y poco concurrida a las afueras. Temí que la comida hubiera empezado a enfriarse, pero no le dí muchas vueltas, me lo estaba pasando genial. Edward se desabrochó el cinturón y con agilidad se metió entre el hueco que separaba su asiento del mío, para quedar en la parte de atrás. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué hay de malo en utilizar la puerta?

—Había que dar la vuelta. Venga, ven aquí.

Le dí todo lo que tenía encima y yo sí que me bajé y utilicé la puerta; el vestido no era tan corto como para mostrar más de lo que deseaba en casos como ese, pero preferí ser precavida.

—Me sorprendes —le dije mientras me daba mi hamburguesa.

—¿Eso es bueno? —inquirió mientras retiraba el papel de la pajita para meterla en el bote de refresco.

—Nunca imaginé que me dejarías comer dentro de tu coche. Pensé que era algo capaz de provocarte un paro cardíaco.

—Sé que tendrás cuidado. Pero no se lo digas a Emmett, podrías darle ideas y a él sí que no le dejaría hacer esto —señaló mi hamburguesa, que en ese momento estaba siendo mordida con avidez por mí.

—Mis labios están sellados —dije como pude, con la boca medio llena.

Jamás había sido así de desinhibida mientas comía, solía tener mejores _modales_, pero la situación me hacía sentirme como si estuviera en mi casa, en el sofá y en pijama con mi familia en lugar de en una cita con Edward Cullen.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó.

"_¿El qué, Edward?_", quise contestar. "_¿Tú?, parece ser que sí. ¿O la hamburguesa?, y si es eso... ¿Cómo demonios eres capaz de pensar ahora mismo en comida?_".

Gruñí, para contestarle a él y para conseguir también que mi mente dejara de jugarme malas pasadas. Me dedicó su media sonrisa, ladeada, y bajé la mirada hacia el envoltorio de mis patatas incapaz de decir nada.

—Hoy estás muy callada —comentó él.

Alcé la vista y vi que me miraba de forma preocupada.

—¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? —murmuró, inseguro de sí mismo—. Ya sabes que no soy muy... diplomático y que a veces meto la pata, pero no lo hago queriendo. No quiero estropear esta noche, Bella, y me gustaría que habláramos ahora lo que sea que te ocurre.

Me sentí desarmada. Era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse de esa forma tan civilizada e incluso madura. Pero en esta ocasión era yo quien podía estropearlo si le contaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior con uno de sus mejores amigos. No, no podía arriesgar estar bien con él. Me _gustaba_ estar bien con Edward, era casi una necesidad.

—No has hecho nada mal, Edward —murmuré—. En realidad se te está dando de maravilla.

Vi como una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por su rostro y la duda pareció disiparse. Poco a poco, fue expandiéndola hasta hacerla enorme, y yo le sonreí con ganas también.

—Me alegra saber que no está resultando tan horrible como temías. Y eso que aún queda la mejor parte.

—¿Es una insinuación?

—No, esta vez no —rió él—. No tiene ningún trasfondo sexual, quédate tranquila.

Entonces pasó algo que no me esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia: me desilusioné. Pero eso no podía ser, no debía permitir que mis hormonas interfirieran en lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal hacer. Edward y yo estábamos mejor como amigos, no podía asomarme a ese precipicio, que me agarrara con fuerza y saber con seguridad que después me soltaría, haciendo que el golpe fuera aún mayor. No confiaba en él en términos románticos, por mucho que me atrajese y quisiera besarlo hasta perder el sentido. Pero, ¿era eso realmente lo que quería?

Miré sus labios en una fracción de segundo, y me gustó lo que vi. Delgados, rojizos y de aspecto suave y apetecible. ¿A qué sabrían?...

—Te has quedado otra vez con esa cara de "me pasa algo" —comentó Edward, frunciendo el ceño y consiguiendo sacarme de mi ilusión momentánea.

Era extraño, sabía que se había dado cuenta de qué estaba mirando, lo normal en él habrían sido varias insinuaciones o mofas; realmente parecía querer no estropear nada. Me sentí halagada.

—Estaba intentando adivinar dónde me llevarías esta noche —mentí rápidamente.

—¿No te han dicho nada Alice y Rosalie?

—Sé que habían hablado contigo, pero nada más.

—Tampoco has insistido, ¿verdad? —su voz tenía un deje de tristeza que supe diferenciar con claridad.

Noté como el corazón se me encogía al verlo juguetear con una de las patatas que quedaban, sin mirarme fijamente.

—No, prefería que me sorprendieras tú. —Tampoco estaba mintiendo, realmente me apetecía llevarme una sorpresa siempre y cuando fuera agradable, aunque la verdadera razón de no haber intentado sonsacarle información a mis amigas era que no quería pensar demasiado en el tema.

Edward se animó al instante y sonreí para mí, era tan fácil hacerlo feliz a veces que daba miedo.

—¿Has terminado? —me preguntó.

Habíamos encendido las luces del interior del coche puesto que la oscuridad se cernía sobre nosotros, en el exterior. Hice una bola con los papeles y metí la basura en las bolsas; Edward me las quitó con rapidez y salió del coche en dirección a una papelera que había divisado. Mientras tanto, yo me fui al asiento de delante para esperarlo.

—Pues allá vamos —dijo mientras arrancaba—. Está cerca, así que no te queda mucho para dejar de aguantarme.

Sonrió para hacerme entender que estaba bromeando, pero me quedé dándole vueltas al asunto. Si me había dicho eso era porque no íbamos a estar solos.

—¿Habrá alguien más? —inquirí, sin dar rodeos.

—Algo así como _todos_ los demás —rió—. Ya lo entenderás.

Me hundí en el asiento esperando que la decepción de mi rostro no fuera tan obvia como yo pensaba. ¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba? No _quería_ estar a solas con él, debía ser razonable y saber que eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Ya me había enrollado con Tom, debía atenerme a las consecuencias. Si tan sólo no fueran tan amigos... pensé. Sería más sencillo si ni siquiera se conociesen, así no me sentiría como la mala que va enemistando a la gente. Estaba siendo una persona horrible.

—Llegamos. Mira, vamos ahí —me señaló un edificio de color azul eléctrico y vi que había gente fuera, esperando.

Salió de un salto ágil y en cuestión de segundos estaba abriéndome la puerta y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme con aquellos tacones. Le sonreí agradecida, pero el malestar que sentía me impedía mirarle directamente.

—Eh —puso un dedo debajo de mi mejilla y me levantó la cara—. En serio, me estás preocupando.

—Estoy bien —compuse la mejor sonrisa que pude y él bufó.

—Qué mal mientes, de verdad... Pero no quiero ser pesado. Dime simplemente si te molesta algo y haré lo posible para que...

—Edward, el que está raro aquí eres tú —dije, cortando su retahíla—. Compórtate como siempre, me pone de los nervios que estés tan amable. ¿Desde cuando parece que tienes cuarenta años? —le di un empujón para que entendiera que, en el fondo, estaba bromeando.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero acompañó el gesto con una risita entre dientes.

—No sé qué es lo que te molesta de mí, Bella. He intentado ser normal.

—¿Estás diciendo de forma indirecta que durante estas semanas has sido anormal, no?

—Algo así —sonrió tanto como pudo—. ¿Prefieres que me pase el día ligando contigo? O al menos intentándolo.

Fruncí los labios mientras valoraba mis opciones.

—Eso también me pone de los nervios, pero me hace sentir que eres _tú_ realmente. Y es más divertido gritarte que considerarte encantador, la verdad.

—¿Soy encantador? —preguntó, haciéndose el sorprendido—. ¡Soy encantador! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Estás loca por mí, eh?

Suspiré y caminé hacia el local.

—Ya ha vuelto... —murmuré, pero me escuchó con claridad y noté como soltaba una risa.

Caminó con rapidez y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. No lo aparté, en su lugar me acerqué más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que desprendía.

Y así, juntos de una forma natural, entramos en el local entre risas y comentarios sin importancia.

* * *

_*Música y fotos en mi perfil._

_*El restaurante es real. Y sí, sirven gazpacho (soy tan friqui que leí el menú...). Tenía que ponerlo, me veía en la obligación moral jajajaja. _

¡Hola a todas! Sé que queréis asesinarme, que posiblemente me odiéis y que quizá parezca algo irresponsable por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, pero creedme cuando os digo que ha sido **justificado**. Todas sabéis que he estado de exámenes (de hecho terminé ayer viernes y mirad cómo me he puesto las pilas para actualizar cuanto antes), que he tenido que entregar cientos de trabajos y que apenas tenía tiempo, que ni me habéis visto por el MSN... Además, no ha sido la etapa más fácil de mi vida, he tenido unos cuantos problemillas personales que me han dejado decaída y sin fuerzas para escribir mis historias. Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las que os habéis preocupado por mí, a las que me habéis escuchado y entendido y también a las que me habéis esperado pacientemente. Como ya sabéis, la vida es un ciclo, a veces estás bien y otras no tanto. Sólo es cuestión de encontrar el equilibrio, y a mí me ha costado más que otras veces.

Únicamente espero que sigáis dándome **vuestra opinión** sobre la historia, puesto que es importantísima para que pueda seguir con ella.

Y aquí me gustaría aclarar otro punto. Esta historia es **lo más real posible**. ¿Problema? Nosotras vamos con la idea preconcebida de que Edward es perfecto y el amor de la vida de Bella. Quiero pediros el favor de que aquí os replanteéis la situación de otra forma, que penséis que ella realmente no sabe eso, que se tiene que ir dando cuenta poco a poco. No quería que estuvieran juntos desde el principio, y para eso necesitaba a Tom, que va a dar muchísimo juego. Tom no es Jacob, precisamente lo creé por eso, para que no hubiera connotaciones ni odio hacia él. Es un chico normal y Bella se siente atraída por su persona. Puede que no tanto como por Edward, pero tampoco lo puede ignorar. Espero que no lo odiéis, sino que abráis la mente y veáis que es un **personaje clave** en el desarrollo de esta historia.

Sin más, recomendar a **Nora. Bells **y a **Haloh**, mandar un besazo enorme a todas mis Sales y desearos un feliz verano a las españolas (no sé si las demás tenéis vacaciones ahora también... Creo que no).

Pdta.: Mañana me pondré a escribir All you need is love para subir tan rápido como pueda, lo prometo. A partir de ahora tendré mis historias al día, puesto que me encuentro mejor y me veo capaz (además de que tengo tiempo libre).

No os aburro más,

**Espero vuestra opinión:)**


	13. I wanna hold your hand

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste.

**Capítulo anterior: **

—Edward, el que está raro aquí eres tú —dije, cortando su retahíla—. Compórtate como siempre, me pone de los nervios que estés tan amable. ¿Desde cuando parece que tienes cuarenta años? —le di un empujón para que entendiera que, en el fondo, estaba bromeando.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero acompañó el gesto con una risita entre dientes.

—No sé qué es lo que te molesta de mí, Bella. He intentado ser normal.

—¿Estás admitiendo por fin, aunque de forma indirecta, que durante estas semanas has sido un anormal?

—Algo así —sonrió tanto como pudo—. ¿Prefieres que me pase el día ligando contigo? O al menos, intentándolo.

Fruncí los labios mientras valoraba mis opciones.

—Eso también me pone de los nervios, pero me hace sentir que eres tú realmente. Y es más divertido gritarte que considerarte encantador, la verdad.

—¿Soy encantador? —preguntó, haciéndose el sorprendido—. ¡Soy encantador! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Estás loca por mí, eh?

Suspiré y caminé hacia el local.

—Ya ha vuelto... —murmuré, pero me escuchó con claridad y noté como soltaba una risa.

Caminó con rapidez y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. No lo aparté, en su lugar me acerqué más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que desprendía.

Y así, juntos de una forma natural, entramos en el local entre risas y comentarios sin importancia

* * *

**Este capítulo tiene música. Aunque son canciones de un grupo muy conocido, pondré las dos más importantes en el perfil... ¡A disfrutar! **

**

* * *

Capítulo 13.**_** I wanna hold your hand**_

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó Edward nada más entrar en el pub.

Era un sitio espacioso, aunque la gente ya estaba colapsando la pista de baile. Fruncí el ceño al ver que todos, tanto chicas como chicos, iban vestidos de una forma peculiar, respondiendo al requisito que a mí misma me habían puesto: llevar ropa similar a la usada en los años sesenta. Algunos atuendos me parecieron divertidísimos y atrevidos, demasiado "horteras" para mi gusto, pero aplaudí la valentía de aquellas personas por haber sido capaces de vestirlos y parecer tan cómodos.

—Sí, lo mismo que tú —respondí mientras seguía paseando la mirada.

Edward me cogió de la cintura para empujarme hacia la barra. Vi un gran escenario en la pared más alejada de nosotros en ese momento, pero los focos que lo deberían iluminar estaban apagados y no podía leer con claridad los carteles que se colgaban justo detrás de la batería ya preparada.

—¿Un concierto? —pregunté muy animada mientras recibía la cerveza que me tendía Edward. Bebí un sorbo con la nariz fruncida; al final me iba a gustar aquella bebida, pero simplemente por la insistencia de todos en que la tomara pese mi negativa a ello.

—Um... Algo así —sonrió Edward—. Sólo espero que no te decepcione.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Había descubierto que teníamos gustos musicales muy parecidos, jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que si Edward Cullen me llevaba a un concierto, este sería decepcionante.

Sonaba The Clash mientras aquello se llenaba. Nos habíamos situado en el centro de la pista y estábamos divirtiéndonos viendo a una pareja cercana a nosotros bailar de forma extravagante. De vez en cuando Edward imitaba algún paso disimuladamente y conseguía que mis carcajadas fueran cada vez más fuertes; al final tuve que darles la espalda para que no me vieran y se sintieran ofendidos.

—¡Solecitos míos! —La estridente voz de Emmett se alzó sobre el bullicio y me giré, sorprendida.

Vi que se acercaba hacia nosotros con su sonrisa burlona y una cerveza en la mano. Lo seguían Jasper, las chicas y para mi horror, Tom. No supe qué hacer, inmediatamente me alejé unos centímetros de Edward intentando suavizar el daño. Sin embargo, él sonreía sin preocupaciones, como si nada pasara, y eso me hizo recordar que era consciente de que iba a estar con Edward. Me sentí mal por llevar esa doble vida sentimental pero, joder, millones de personas hacían cosas peores cada segundo que pasaba. No era el fin del mundo, me dije.

—¿Cómo lo estáis pasando? —preguntó Alice después de abrazarme.

—Genial, hemos cenado en el restaurante más caro del Reino Unido.

Edward rió entre dientes y me atrajo hacia sí cariñosamente.

—Es una exagerada, solo tuve que empeñar el reloj de mi abuelo para poder pagarlo.

Todos empezamos a hablar a la vez los unos con los otros, cambiando copas con un "prueba esto" como invitación y risas fáciles en todo momento. Era genial pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque me encontrara en la situación de tener a un Edward radiante y chistoso delante y a un Tom demasiado sonriente a la derecha.

—Edward —dije una de las veces que me había agarrado por la cintura amistosamente.

—Dime, bonita.

—Muchas gracias por la noche, ha sido genial. Bueno, has estado genial —admití.

Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, pero movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No hemos acabado aún, cariño. Aún tienes que ver algo y después, seguiremos por nuestro camino de fiesta y diversión. Si quieres, claro.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada sin entender muy bien lo que significaba aquello. Justo cuando iba a preguntar, un chico me empujó debido al poco espacio que había quedado para caminar por allí. Me volví con cara de enojo pero no pude decir nada porque lo que vi me impresionó. Eran cuatro los que querían pasar e iban vestidos de una forma extraña y ridícula pero que al mismo tiempo me resultaba familiar.

—¡Joder! Van vestidos igual que los Beatles en el Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band —exclamé volviéndome hacia Edward y riéndome a carcajadas.

Me miraba divertido mientras asentía y señalaba a los demás que por allí había.

—¿No notas nada raro, Bella?

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Muchos de los allí presentes imitaban la vestimenta de los Beatles; es más, incluso Edward y los chicos, con sus chaquetas y pantalones negros además de la corbata, parecían hacerlo. Aquello era increíble, algunos incluso llevaban el mismo corte de pelo o gafas. Asombroso.

—¿Estamos en una fiesta Beatle? —intenté adivinar.

—Te has acercado —sonrió él—. Fíjate en el hombre que va a hablar ahora mismo desde el escenario, escúchale y lo entenderás mejor.

Me dio un beso en la sien riendo entre dientes y se alejó, dejándome allí con el ceño fruncido. Me acerqué hasta Alice, que también estaba pendiente al escenario, entusiasmada.

—¿Tú sabes de qué va todo esto? —inquirí y ella se limitó a palmotear y reír.

—¡Qué mono Edward, que quiere darte una sorpresa!

Rosalie se nos unió, cargada de bebidas para todas. Iba a preguntarle si ella también sabía aquello que Edward me ocultaba cuando la voz del hombre del escenario resonó por la sala.

—¡Bienvenidos a una edición más de nuestra noche al más puro estilo Beatles! —el público aplaudió y yo me uní a ellos rápidamente—. Como cada año tendremos a las mejores bandas a nivel junior versionando a este gran grupo durante tres rondas ante la mirada del jurado...

Desconecté de lo que seguía diciendo para volverme hacia mis amigas.

—¿Van a tocar? ¿Edward va a subir ahí? —chillé, emocionada.

Ellas asintieron y Alice agitó las manos y pegó pequeños saltitos, otorgándole así al asunto el suficiente nerviosismo. Me puse de puntillas para buscar algún pelo cobrizo que destacara, pero con la poca iluminación y el bullicio me fue imposible.

El primer grupo que subió entre el aplauso entusiasmado de los presentes era uno de los que iban tan bien caracterizados. Tras una pequeña presentación, abrieron la noche con _Here Comes The Sun_; inmediatamente gritamos de la emoción y tras pasarnos un brazo por la cintura, nos mecimos al son de la canción, cantando el estribillo.

Tanto a las chicas como a mí nos entusiasmaban los Beatles por lo que aquello era, además de muy divertido, un regalo. Grupo tras grupo fueron desfilando con su artillería pesada: _Yellow Submarine_, _Hey Jude_, _Do You Want To Know A Secret?_... Una tras otra nos hacía cantar como si fuéramos unas auténticas fanáticas sesenteras en pleno concierto de The Beatles. Pocas veces en mi vida había disfrutado tanto y por la cara de mis amigas, supuse que estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

—¡Ahí están! —gritó Rose, señalando la escalera por la que iban subiendo los siguientes.

Vi a Edward revolverse el pelo con esmero, aplastándoselo contra la frente y riendo por un comentario de Emmett. Poco después bajaba el grupo que había tocado de una forma un tanto espantosa _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_ bajo mi criterio y nuestros amigos subían, con aquellas características sonrisas de seguridad adornando sus bonitos rostros.

—No sabía que Tom tocara con ellos —comentó Alice.

—Yo tampoco... Aunque tiene sentido, si quieren hacerlo bien, deben ser cuatro en vez de tres —murmuré, sorprendida.

Allí estaban los cuatro, enfundados en estrechísimos pantalones negros y chaquetas con un toque retro. Habían conseguido aplastarse el pelo para que aquello fuera más verídico, pero el cabello pelirrojo de Edward y el rubio de Jasper hacía que no fuera cien por cien realista.

—Buenas noches —saludó Edward por el micrófono principal mientras todos afinaban y probaban sus instrumentos—. Somos The SkyBlue Parakeet y es un honor volver a estar en este concurso, con todo lo que los Beatles significan para nuestro grupo. —Vio que los demás estaban listos y con media sonrisa añadió—: Me gustaría dedicarle este tema a mi cita de hoy, que ha venido hasta aquí sin saber dónde se metía.

Hubo risas entre el público y varias chicas miraron a su alrededor, no muy contentas. Yo me limité a taparme la cara con la mano primero y después a reírme como una tonta.

—Acerquémonos —les pedí a las demás, que inmediatamente se movieron hasta que quedamos mucho más cerca del escenario.

La guitarra de Edward y la de Tom comenzaron a sonar mientras que todos se balanceaban cuidadosamente, tal y como lo habrían hecho aquellos a quienes rendían tributo. Emmett entró con la batería y Jasper puso el ritmo del bajo justo en el momento preciso.

—Oh yeah, I'll tell you something —comenzó a cantar Edward con una voz que consiguió sorprenderme—. I think you'll understand when I'll say that something… I want to hold your hand... I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand… —Entonó con tanto entusiasmo y precisión el estribillo acompañado por el coro de Jasper que el público tardó en reaccionar.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Esperaba que Edward lo hiciera bien porque sencillamente era él y no lo veía arriesgándose a hacer algo en público que no controlara. Lo que no esperaba era que su voz me resultara tan parecida a la de Paul McCartney; simplemente, no contaba con ello.

—¿Lo estáis escuchando? —le dije a mis amigas, que también estaban atónitas.

—Bueno, es el grupo favorito de Edward. Creo que a los seis años ya ensayaba sus canciones con una guitarra de plástico —contó Alice—. Pero están tan increíbles...

Bajaron el ritmo en ese momento, sabían qué hacer y permanecían en su sitio en cada momento. Muchos de los grupos anteriores no habían sabido transmitir elegancia, perdiendo así toda la esencia.

— And when I touch you I feel happy… inside. –Edward movía sus hombros de izquierda a derecha, manteniendo la cabeza recta, como si hubiera ensayado toda la vida y supiera cómo comportarse a la perfección. Aun así, me pareció creer que me dedicaba una mirada acompañada de una leve sonrisa—. It's such a feeling that my love… I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide…

Todo el grupo estaba coordinado y lo más importante, parecían disfrutar. Sabían lo que hacían, los gritos al final de cada estribillo tenían los decibelios apropiados y nada más que por eso supe que durante años habrían machacado aquella canción. Conocía el perfeccionismo de Edward y sabía que era lo que estaba detrás de todo.

Acabaron la canción y se llevaron un fuerte aplauso bien merecido. Saludando bajaron del escenario y no tardaron en llegar hasta nosotras, que los esperábamos con ganas de alborotar y de comportarnos como adolescentes histéricas.

—¡Ha sido alucinante! —les felicité.

Vi que Edward me sonreía y que parecía algo alterado, incluso sonrojado. Curiosa me acerqué hasta él y le di un suave abrazo.

—¡Me ha encantado! Estoy segura de que pasaréis la fase. Pero dime, ¿por qué nunca me habías hablado de esto? —reí.

—¿Te ha gustado de verdad? —quiso saber, en voz baja.

Fruncí el entrecejo, confusa. ¿A quién no le había gustado? Toda la sala había disfrutado con ellos cuatro sobre el escenario.

—Por supuesto, no puedo esperar para veros de nuevo... ¿Cuál vais a tocar después?

Edward rió ligeramente, más tranquilo.

—Aún no hemos pasado de ronda, Bella. Y si lo hacemos... Bueno, tendrás que esperar para saberlo. —Puse un puchero al más puro estilo Alice pero fue inútil—. ¿Sabes? Me asustaba que pensaras que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Alcé una ceja, divertida, mientras que él se mordía ligeramente el labio e intentaba arreglarse un poco el pelo.

—No creo que hayas hecho el ridículo en ningún momento. Aunque cuando me la dedicaste, no estuviste muy fino —añadí.

Se carcajeó y puso sus manos en mi cintura, consiguiendo que me tensara al instante. Eso sí, tenía que reconocer que era agradable.

—Habría sido de mala educación no hacerlo, señorita. Además, ¿quién te asegura que fueras mi cita?

—La hamburguesa que tengo en el estómago ahora mismo —reí mientras le colocaba bien la corbata, intentando hacer algo productivo pero no atrevido ante la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Otro grupo de nerviosos jovencitos subió al escenario y tras una breve presentación al estilo Edward, empezaron con los acordes de _She Loves You Ya Ya_. Escuché a Alice chillar como si fuera una adolescente y rápidamente comenzó a mover los hombros en un baile muy sesentero, acompañada por Rosalie.

Jasper reía a mi lado mientras las miraba y bebía de su cerveza.

—Son el fenómeno fan en su máxima representación —gritó por encima de la música.

Edward y yo nos reímos y vimos cómo se acercaba, se situaba en el centro y pasaba los brazos por sus hombros para mover las caderas al compás que ellas marcaban

—¿No quieres unirte? —me preguntó él al oído.

—Estoy bien aquí —le sonreí, mirándole de perfil con las cejas alzadas.

Me cogió las manos y me puso justo en frente; después se acercó a mi oído para que lo escuchara mejor.

—Imagina que estás a principios del abril de 1963, en el Swimming Baths de Leyton, que has comprado la última entrada que quedaba a escondidas de tu padre el cual no lo aprueba, y que además has faltado a la facultad para poder ir.

Me separé de él para dirigirle una mirada de preocupación al mismo tiempo que intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

—¿Prefieres el ambiente que había en The Cavern? Te veía más en... ya sabes, sitios bonitos lleno de chicas ricas histéricas —bromeó.

—¿De verdad te sabes las fechas de sus giras? —inquirí, ignorando su último comentario.

—Todos los presentes en esta sala se las saben. O al menos la de los directos que más nos han gustado —respondió—. Joder, Bella, lo primero que hizo mi padre cuando nací fue ponerme el Please Please Me... Digamos que hasta los ocho años pensé que _Twist and shout_ era una nana.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, justo en ese momento empezó a sonar esa canción; los dos soltamos una carcajada.

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo esta nana? —bromeé.

—Intentaré no dormirme —rió él.

Bailar la música de los Beatles con Edward fue una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en el tiempo que llevaba allí. Se movía con gracia, tenía una coordinación total entre todas las partes de su cuerpo y no se acercaba demasiado a mí, justo como lo haría un hombre hace más de veinte años.

—Mira esto —se carcajeo mientras recuperaba espacio vital—. ¿Has visto algún video de un directo de ellos en YouTube, verdad?

Asentí, riéndome también por la expectación que me causaba. Vi como seguía bailando de forma cómica hasta que comenzaron los famosos gritos de ese tema, momento en el cual Edward comenzó a mover la cabeza de un modo frenético pero con un ritmo increíble. Solo podía pensar en el dolor que le vendría después, y entonces recordé lo que me había preguntado y caí en la cuenta. En los directos de los Beatles siempre había chicos que bailaban de esa forma; recordaba que yo misma había intentado agitar así la cabeza en la intimidad de mi habitación pero que nunca conseguía que quedara "natural".

—¡Brutal! —le aplaudí mientras iba amainando el baile.

—Creo que me voy a caer —bromeó entre risas, apoyándose en mi hombro.

Dos canciones después, se subió el hombre que había inaugurado el concurso con un sobre. Los chicos se unieron, pero no parecían nerviosos, por el contrario bebían sus cervezas y bromeaban entre ellos sobre las pelucas que llevaban los de uno de los grupos.

—Llegamos a la segunda fase —anunció agitando aquel sobre blanco antes de abrirlo—: Muchísimas gracias a todos por participar, este año hemos vuelto a llenar la sala y eso solo augura que el año que viene volvamos a vernos las caras. Como sabéis, seis han sido los grupos elegidos, de los cuales tres pasaran a la última ronda. Así que me gustaría un fuerte aplauso para... —Leyó el papel con la vista y se acercó el micrófono para dar los nombres—: ¡The Holidays... Bear Factory… The SkyBlue Parakeet… These new sonnets y… Kenedy!

Mientras nosotras gritábamos y aplaudíamos contentas, los chicos se acercaron al escenario riendo y dándose palmadas en la espalda en señal de victoria. Vi a Edward ponerse de puntillas para buscarnos entre la muchedumbre; una vez que nos localizó nos saludó con la mano eufóricamente y le respondí entre risas. Su cara parecía extremadamente feliz y eso era más de lo que mi cuerpo podía tolerar.

—Míralos, parecen una parejita —se burló Rosalie al vernos intercambiar señales a distancia.

—Son tan monos... —añadió Alice, a sabiendas de que aquellos comentarios me mosqueaban.

Respiré profundamente y puse la mejor sonrisa que pude, haciéndoles frente.

—Lo somos, ¿verdad? —Pestañeé rápido y di un pequeño saltito sobre mi sitio.

—Vamos a seguir burlándonos, no hagas como que no te importa —me advirtió Rose, señalándome con el dedo índice.

Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí prestar atención al grupo que decía llamarse The Holiday y a su interpretación de _Little Child_.

—Lo hacen bien —grité.

—Pero no son tan guapos —rió Alice.

—No creo que el jurado se fije en eso —bufé yo.

—Yo me fijaría —sentenció Rose, chocando la mano con Alice.

Los siguientes en subir eligieron _Oh! Darling_, un acierto según coincidimos después de hacer nuestra valoración; eran buenos grupos, los chicos no lo tenían fácil. Pero claro, el caso es que ellos también eran muy buenos.

Tal vez por la expectación, fue una actuación muy corta, como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de rebobinar hacia delante. Sin apenas darnos cuenta, nuestros amigos volvían a subir al escenario y lo que más gracia nos hizo fue que una pandilla de chicas al pie del escenario comenzaron a chillarles algo que no escuchábamos muy bien. No pude menos que reír al ver la sonrisa cómplice de Edward que ni siquiera las miraba mientras afinaba su guitarra.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, momento que él aprovechó para acercarse al micrófono sin perder esa sonrisilla suya.

—Nos volvemos a ver... —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Se giró para hacerle una señal a Jasper que estaba en su sitio, el segundo micrófono, y tras una pausa dramática gritó—: One, two, three, four!

Escuché como la sala entera gritaba al son de _I saw her standing there_, incluida yo. El chico que tenía al lado no dejaba de empujarme debido a su entusiasmado baile, pero casi ni le presté atención, preferí fijarme en el escenario.

Vi como Edward se alejaba del micrófono para bailar al ritmo de las guitarras y supe que ahí arriesgaría más que en la primera.

—Well, she was just seventeen… And you know what I mean, and the way she looked was way be beyond compare… —canto, con aquella sonrisa imborrable de su rosto—. So how could I dance wiht another... Oooh! when I saw her standing there. –Jasper se había unido a los coros, consiguiendo aquel efecto de doble voz tan curioso y que tan bien quedaba.

—Well, she looked at me… and I, I could see that before too long I´d fall in love with her…

No pude menos que rodar los ojos avergonzada cuando al decir aquellas últimas palabras noté como su mirada se dirigía precisamente a mí, acompañada de su sonrisa burlona al dramatizar el "_with her_" más de lo necesario. Pero, lo más gracioso era verlo cantar los alargados "_ooh_" mientras movía los hombros y las caderas. Sin poder evitarlo, saqué el móvil y les hice una foto rápidamente para no perderme mi parte preferida de la canción, algo que me recordó Alice agarrándome con fuerza el brazo. Sin embargo, lo que ella quería advertirme era que Edward caminaba hasta el micrófono de Jasper para situarse a su lado antes de que comenzara la siguiente estrofa.

—Well, my heart went boom, when I crossed that room, and I held her hand in mine…

Ese último "in mine" alargado y con voz aguda consiguió que Alice chillara más que en toda su vida y que yo no pudiera quitarle la mirada de encima a Edward. Sabía que había más personas que él en el escenario, pero en ese momento, no debían existir. Fue al seguir con la canción y no perder el hilo de la letra ni el ritmo mientras movía como un poseso la cabeza tal y como me había mostrado un poco antes, cuando más sorprendidos nos dejó a todos. Siempre que hacía algún agudo estiraba los labios de una forma cómica y sexy a la vez, y cuando llegó la parte instrumental se dedicó a pasear bailando por el escenario raspando las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras Tom se encargaba de los acordes.

—¡Mirad como disfruta Emmett! —gritó Rosalie.

Y era verdad, al ser un tema tan rápido, Emmett no cesaba sus baquetazos. Su pelo negro brillaba más que nunca a causa del sudor e iba de un sitio a otro por los rudos movimientos a los que se sometía su cuerpo.

—Pero el más atractivo es Jasper, tan serio y... —le recriminó Alice mordiéndose el labio y con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Es que no ves a Edward? —me indigné yo. Era el que más resaltaba, simplemente colonizaría cualquier sitio que pisara con su seguridad.

Entonces me fijé en algo, estaba ignorando por completo a Tom. Sentí un peso en el estómago cuando vi que ocupaba un lugar secundario tanto en el escenario como en mi mente. Sabía que no se había acercado a mí porque era consciente de que esa noche era "el turno" de Edward, pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era que ni siquiera lo había echado en falta. Joder, el día anterior había compartido uno de los besos más apasionados de mi vida con él y hoy quedaba eclipsado por un idiota de pelo cobrizo... O quizá no fuera tan idiota, la cuestión era que ya no sabía qué pensar.

Todos esos pensamientos estaban consiguiendo que la cabeza me doliera y me sintiera mal conmigo misma. Los chicos ya habían acabado y yo necesitaba algo fuerte que beber, por lo que me dirigí hacia la barra mientras se hacía el cambio de grupo.

La camarera me sirvió un gintonic rápidamente e incluso me invitó a un chupito de tequila al ver mi cara de disgusto. Tras agradecérselo, vacié el pequeño vaso en un instante.

—¿Tan mal ha estado que quieres olvidarlo?

La voz de Tom me sobresaltó, consiguiendo que estuviera a punto de derramar la copa de la impresión.

—No, creo que habéis estado geniales. —Compuse mi mejor sonrisa y dejé que ocupara mi puesto en primera línea de la barra para pedir.

Apoyado en ella y con un nuevo botellín de cerveza en la mano me dirigió una mirada evaluativa.

—Estás mal por algo —afirmó mientras pegaba un sorbo.

—Todo está bien —negué yo, intentando mantenerme fuerte. Sin embargo, cuando alzó una ceja por encima de la otra, mirándome interrogativamente, me derrumbé—. Vale, vale... No sé, Tom, todo esto es raro.

—¿El qué?

—Pues ayer tú y yo estábamos genial y hoy ni nos hablamos...

No supe cómo seguir, no era fácil decirle que Edward lo estaba eclipsando cada vez más y que empezaba a creer que lo que había pasado entre nosotros era un error.

Suspiró y me miró con aquellos ojos celestes que conseguían impresionarme tanto. Había algo en él que lo hacía especial, eso no podía discutirlo, pero me asustaba que no fuera suficiente.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que yo esté incómodo en esta situación, puedes quedarte tranquila. Es decir, me gustas y creo que podríamos estar juntos... Pero en un mundo en el que Edward no significase tanto para ti.

—Edward no signi...

—No hace falta que lo niegues, es obvio. Pero tranquila —rió, interrumpiéndome—, ya te he dicho que no estoy enamorado de ti ni mucho menos. Tienes todos esos sentimientos por Edward y quizá yo también los tenga hacia otra chica que no seas tú. Somos libres, ¿no? Solo se trata de no hacernos daño el uno al otro.

Lo miré detenidamente para comprobar si aquello que me decía era cierto y no pude encontrar ningún rastro de falsedad en sus palabras. Él tenía toda la razón del mundo, en la vida puedes encontrar a personas maravillosas que te hagan sentir cosas insospechadas, pero siempre habrá otras que vayan más lejos y remuevan los cimientos de tu vida. Se trataba de encontrar el equilibrio y saber ir hacia delante intentando causar el menor daño posible. Se trataba de ser feliz.

—Eres genial. —Fue lo único que pude decirle, además de dedicarle una sonrisa sincera y apretarle la mano.

—Bella, si tiene que pasar algo entre nosotros más serio, pasará. No voy a ir buscándolo, me voy a quedar aquí y esperaré a que llegue, porque no te puedo mentir... creo que me gustaría.

—A mí también —admití—. Así que si llega, lo aceptaré con los brazos abiertos.

Él rió y se separó de la barra para dejar a una chica que pidiera.

—Entonces, si tan dispuestos estamos los dos, ¿salimos el fin de semana que viene? Algo informal, ir a algún concierto o algo.

—Me apetece mucho, sí —accedí, encantada—. Pero ahora será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

Asintió y emprendió la marcha en dirección a nuestros amigos. Después de esa charla había empezado a sentirme mejor, aunque el sentimiento de bienestar se disolvió cuando vi cómo me observaba Edward a lo lejos. Posiblemente hubiera visto nuestra charla íntima desde donde se encontraba y conociéndolo, habría pensado en lo peor. Otra cosa es que por una vez tuviera razón, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se enterara de eso.

—Hola, "Paul" —bromeé cuando me puse a su lado, despeinándolo ligeramente.

Alzó una ceja y pasó la mirada de mí a Tom, que había ido a hablar con Jasper. Resopló y con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, dedicó toda su atención al escenario.

—Venga ya, Edward —bufé yo, sin conseguir nada por su parte—. Eres increíble... Esto ha sido una mala idea.

Fue entonces cuando se giró y no supe diferenciar la furia del dolor en sus pupilas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo ha sido? Me he esforzado mucho para intentar gustarte esta noche, pero aun así, todo ha sido una mala idea para la señorita.

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir o cómo enfrentarme a él. No quería sentirme tan débil siempre que nos sincerábamos el uno con el otro.

—No quiero discutir aquí, Edward. Además, estás sacando las cosas de contexto.

Él miró a su alrededor y me agarró de la mano. Me sorprendió que utilizara tanta suavidad teniendo en cuenta que sus nervios estaban de punta, o al menos eso aparentaba. En poco tiempo habíamos cruzado el local y nos encontrábamos fuera, donde en comparación con el interior, no había ni un alma.

Mientras él paseaba de un lado para otro, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas, yo me abrazaba a mí misma a causa del frío que hacía.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y Tom? —preguntó de golpe.

—No hay nada, Edward. Y de todas formas, no es algo que deba importarte.

Se quedó quieto justo delante de mí y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo que no debe importarme? ¡Me importa! —añadió, apretándose el dedo índice contra el pecho.

—Pues no debería. Pero no te preocupes, no hay nada.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, inquieto. Veía como se debatía internamente por conseguir tener una conversación normal, sin que sus nervios interfirieran y lo mandaran todo a la mierda entre nosotros. Sonreí ligeramente por eso, estaba demostrando que yo le importaba de verdad.

—Bella... Él te quiere y yo... yo...

—No, no me quiere.

—Oh, venga ya, eres exactamente el tipo de chica que le suele gustar a Tom. De esas de las que se pasaría la noche hablando cuando quedamos para jugar a la Xbox; de esas que consiguen que Emmett le diga "se está quedando con tus pelotas, tío"... —añadió, imitando la voz de su hermano.

Esperé a que terminara su discurso porque ni siquiera sabía muy bien que decir.

—Puede que le guste a Tom, pero no está enamorado de mí —dije con voz suave—. Una cosa es sentirte atraído por alguien y otra pasarse la noche hablando de esa persona.

Me miró intensamente, taladrándome con sus orbes esmeraldas. Sentí que las piernas me fallaban, no sabía cómo afrontar aquello. ¿Cómo iba a reconocer que si no estaba con Tom era por él, y que al mismo tiempo no sabía si quería algo con él?

—¿Y tú en qué punto estás? —quiso saber.

Estaba asustada, mis sentimientos iban demasiado rápido como para que de allí saliera nada bueno. Vi su rostro cargado de confusión y supe que tampoco podía hacerle daño; sería un capullo, pero no podría soportar verlo sufrir.

—No lo sé, Edward... —susurré y empezó a desesperarse—. Mira hacia atrás: nos hemos enfadado o decepcionado mutuamente más veces de las recomendadas en tan poco tiempo. Lo estropeamos todo una y otra vez, pero siempre llegas tú y lo arreglas con una nota en mi ventana o con una noche como la de hoy.

—Me importas —dijo suavemente—. No sé hacia donde lleva eso o qué significa, pero me importas mucho.

Aparté mechones de pelo que me caían sobre el rostro y suspiré. De aquella conversación saldría definida nuestra relación, fuera a bien o a mal.

—Te he odiado mucho en algunas ocasiones—admití—. Como el día que Lauren estaba en tu piso después de pelearnos o después de lo que me dijiste fuera de Koko.

—Lo sé, soy un completo idiota a veces. Siempre creo que llevo la razón y ahora me siento perdido... Nunca me había sentido atraído por una chica que sepa que una "metáfora" no es ni una discoteca ni una enfermedad.

—¿De verdad te han dicho eso? —reí, más animada.

—Varias veces —admitió con una sonrisa.

Me apoyé contra la pared y el me imitó mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía, presa del nerviosismo o del no saber qué hacer.

—Edward, esto es genial —suspiré—. Me gusta que salgamos y que estemos unidos, pero opino que si intentamos algo más, se iría todo a la mierda. Creo que no estamos hechos para estar juntos, no ahora. Piénsalo bien, queremos cosas diferentes: tú te cansarías a las semanas y yo me pondría histérica, teniendo motivos o no, cada vez que una cabeza-hueca bajara las escaleras de nuestro edificio.

El silencio se hizo sobre nosotros cuando terminé mi discurso. Supuse que estaría sopesando mis palabras debido a que no parecía enfadado. Exhaló el humo con lentitud y cerró los ojos, golpeándose con suavidad la cabeza contra el muro de ladrillo que tenía detrás.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero sigue habiendo un problema... —dijo finalmente, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo—. No creo que pueda mirarte ni una sola vez sin pensar cómo sería poder besarte.

No sé qué pasó en mi interior, pero algo proveniente de mi barriga subió hasta mi pecho y me hizo dejar de respirar. Alargué las manos, agarré su chaqueta casi con violencia y lo empujé hacia atrás, contra aquella fría pared que había sido testigo de nuestro momento más íntimo. Sin darle apenas unos segundos para que reaccionara, me abalancé hacia él en busca de su boca, como si fuera alimento después de una semana sin probar bocado. Sus labios permanecieron inmóviles, incapaces de entender mi comportamiento, pero tras unos segundos de cortesía, comenzaron a danzar junto a los míos. Y mis rodillas flaquearon.

Alcé las manos y agarré con violencia su pelo mientras millones de sensaciones me inundaban y cientos de comentarios suyos paseaban con total libertad por mi mente, algunos hirientes y otros capaces de enamorar a la persona más fría del mundo. Escuchaba sus jadeos entrelazados con los míos y notaba su excitación a medida que me apretaba más contra él. Aquello se nos estaba yendo de las manos, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que no había sido ahí cuando habíamos cometido el error de caer el uno en la red del otro, sino con el primer comentario suspicaz, con la primera mirada sincera. Con la primera risa compartida.

Ninguno de los dos queríamos terminar el beso porque sabíamos que no volvería a repetirse; era el primero y el último, y eso dolía más que cualquier tortura. Sin embargo, y como nuestra suerte siempre había sido pésima, su móvil vibró desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Noté como aminoraba la velocidad y sus jadeos se volvían más profundos hasta convertirse en nada más que una simple respiración agitada.

Sin abrir los ojos, apoyó la frente contra la mía y sacó el móvil, aceptó la llamada y se lo llevó hasta la oreja. Yo pasé mis brazos por su cintura y me uní más a él, aprovechando esos últimos segundos.

—¿Sí? —Su voz era ronca, diferente.

—_Tío, ¿dónde estás? _—escuché la voz de Jasper a la perfección debido a la cercanía entre el aparato y mis oídos, además del silencio que había a nuestro alrededor.

—Quería tomar el aire —respondió de forma cortante.

—_¡Hemos pasado a la final! Acaban de dar los resultados, estamos celebrándolo. Dentro de un rato tocaremos y me he preocupado al no encontrarte ni a ti ni a Bella... ¿Está todo bien? _—quiso saber, cambiando el tono a uno más serio.

Jasper sería intuitivo, pero era imposible que adivinara todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros tan solo por la voz de Edward, aunque este tampoco se esforzaba por parecer "normal".

—Sí, todo bien, ahora vamos. —Y sin dejarle decir nada más, colgó y devolvió el teléfono al bolsillo.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y lo entendí, yo tampoco sabía qué decir. Entonces, suspiró y depositó un suave beso en mis labios con tanta ternura que me rompió el corazón.

—Bella... —susurró, mirándome a los ojos al fin—. No quiero que esto estropee nada, aunque ahora todo será diferente.

—Siento haberme lanzado así —musité, notando como se me humedecían los ojos. Si todo se iba a la mierda, iba a ser por mi culpa.

—No sientas eso —medio sonrió él—. Yo siento que no nos podamos besar durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Eso solucionaría muchos problemas: no volveríamos a hablar, por lo que no nos pelearíamos y todo nos iría bien.

Rió, más animado, y me abrazó con una dulzura desbordante.

—¿Cómo quedan las cosas entonces? —preguntó.

—Es imposible que diga en serio esto después de todo, pero... ¿Amigos? —respondí, insegura y con un hilo de voz.

—Súper-amigos —aceptó, aunque con resignación—. Pero prométeme una cosa.

—Lo que quieras —concedí.

Me miró con determinación antes de dedicarme su sonrisa más bonita.

—Que nunca, repito, nunca, besarás a nadie así.

Y entonces fue cuando sonreí yo, algo que creía imposible debido a las circunstancias.

—¿Te refieres a que no vuelva a acorralar a un hombre contra la pared y lo bese pese a haberme negado a hacerlo por activa o pasiva durante un mes?

Su risa hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchase y que me sintiera más cómoda.

—No, me refiero a que no quiero que hagas que ningún otro sienta todo lo que he sentido yo. Llámame egoísta si quieres, pero ya que no te voy a tener a ti, déjame que me quede al menos con eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, le di un pequeño empujón cariñoso. Era ese gesto o volver a lanzarme a sus brazos, y no queríamos eso. Bueno, realmente sí.

—Si sigues diciéndome cosas así, tendré que matar a todas las idiotas que crea que quieren tener algo contigo. Solo así aceptaría que lo intentáramos —bromeé.

—Yo te ayudaría —murmuró él, con los labios apretados para contener una sonrisa—. Supongo que hablaremos más de este tema —aventuró.

Asentí mientras aceptaba el brazo que me tendía para volver a entrar al local, algo que agradecí al notar el cambio de temperatura una vez cruzamos el umbral. Busqué con la vista a los demás y gracias a la altura de Jasper y su pelo rubio los localicé sin problemas, al igual que Edward. Así, algo nerviosos, atravesamos lentamente el local hasta reunirnos con ellos.

—Bells, te estábamos buscando... ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Alice, mirándome con detenimiento.

Negué con la cabeza pero no pareció darse por convencida, algo que de todas formas ya esperaba. Rose me observaba en silencio; ella era más discreta, esperaría a llegar a casa para acribillarme a preguntas.

Ya había un grupo que tocaba, por lo que los chicos no deberían tardar mucho en subir, de hecho, ya se estaban reuniendo para ir al _backstage_ y subir al escenario desde atrás. Jasper le dio su bebida a Alice y en ese momento intercambié una mirada nerviosa con Edward que no supe cómo interpretar. Le susurré un "buena suerte" esperando que lo descifrara y como respuesta obtuve una encantadora pero tímida sonrisa.

—Vamos a tener una graaan conversación... —dijo de pronto Alice, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ignorándola, continué mirando al frente. No sabía cómo se podía haber torcido tanto todo, un día estaba sola y al otro tenía más de lo que hubiera podido esperar; más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Y es que, viendo cómo Edward subía al escenario y enchufaba los cables a su guitarra eléctrica de forma despreocupada, tuve una revelación que a partir de entonces, cambió mi forma de ver el mundo: es en los momentos en los que nada parece tener sentido cuando seguir lo que te dicta tu propio instinto deja de ser una idea descabellada y se convierte en la mejor opción. Siempre hay tiempo para enmendar errores, por muy garrafales que fueran.

* * *

¡Buenas noches a todas! Por fin estoy de vuelta por esta historia, la echaba de menos tanto como vosotras, creedme. Ahora que mi vida vuelve a encauzarse poco a poco, no veo por qué no volver a este mundillo que tanto me gusta, sobre todo cuando dejé cosas a medias. Sé que muchas de vosotras estaréis "enfadadas" conmigo, pero no seáis muy duras, estoy segura de que alguna vez habréis sufrido una temporada en la que nada parece salir bien. Pero como siempre, ¡hay luz al final del tunel!

A esta historia le tengo cariño, quizá porque es la más cercana a mí debido a la edad, o tal vez porque es típico sentirse como Bella, entre dos chicos donde uno es el que la hará feliz y otro al que realmente quiere.

Decir que no pasará tanto tiempo hasta la siguiente actualización, de eso estoy segura; por lo tanto, nos leemos pronto. Muuuchos besos a todas, espero que estéis genial :)

Pdta.: Me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo y el principio del siguiente a todas las amantes de los Beatles, que sé que no son pocas. En especial a Cristina, que espero que encuentre pronto a su George, y a Irene, que me acompañará al siguiente concierto tributo a la banda en nuestra ciudad. Os quiero, beibis.

Pdta2.: Espero vuestros **comentarios**, porque esto no se hace solo. Vuestras quejas con fundamente, ruegos y reclamaciones serán bienvenidos, de hecho ¡ya estoy con los brazos abiertos, esperándolos!


	14. Come together

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío; ni siquiera Edward, es duro lo sé. Pero por lo menos la historia sí que lo es y me conformo con que os guste.

**Capítulo anterior: **

—Bells, te estábamos buscando... ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Alice, mirándome con detenimiento.

Negué con la cabeza pero no pareció darse por convencida, algo que ya esperaba. Rose me observaba en silencio; ella era más discreta, esperaría a llegar a casa para acribillarme a preguntas.

Ya había un grupo que tocaba, por lo que los chicos no deberían tardar mucho en subir, de hecho, ya se estaban reuniendo para ir al _backstage_ y subir al escenario desde atrás. Jasper le dio su bebida a Alice y en ese momento intercambié una mirada nerviosa con Edward que no supe cómo interpretar. Le susurré un "buena suerte" esperando que lo hubiera entendido y como respuesta obtuve una encantadora y tímida sonrisa.

—Vamos a tener una gran conversación —dijo de pronto Alice, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ignorándola, continué mirando al frente. No sabía cómo se podía haber torcido tanto todo, un día estaba sola y al otro tenía más de lo que hubiera podido esperar; más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Y es que, viendo cómo Edward subía al escenario y enchufaba los cables a su guitarra eléctrica de forma despreocupada, tuve una revelación que a partir de entonces, cambió mi forma de ver el mundo: es en los momentos en los que nada parece tener sentido cuando seguir a tu propio instinto deja de ser una idea descabellada. Siempre hay tiempo para enmendar errores, por muy garrafales que fueran.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. _Come together_**

No sabíamos qué canción iban a tocar en la final, se nos había olvidado preguntar. Alice apostaba por una movida, pero yo sabía que iban a descargar toda la artillería pesada, a jugar con su mejor arma.

—¿Quieres decir que van a usar el hecho de que están muy buenos? —gritó Rosalie cuando le expliqué mi teoría.

—Exacto.

Y, como comprobé un poco más tarde con satisfacción, llevaba razón. Las luces se atenuaron, dejándolos en penumbra, solo con una iluminación azulada. Edward se aproximó al micrófono mientras Emmett empezaba a marcar un ritmo muy suave, y lo acompañó moviendo las caderas al ritmo, en un movimiento casi imperceptible pero demasiado sensual como para ser cierto. Encendió un cigarro con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos y disfrutándolo al tiempo que Jasper empezaba a tocar los acordes del bajo, acercándose a él.

—Dios mío... —susurré, agarrando a Alice—. ¡Es _Come Together_!

—Voy a tener un orgasmo aquí —murmuró Rosalie.

Alice y yo reímos y le dimos un codazo en las costillas, sin apartar la mirada del escenario. Esos pantalones ajustados que llevaban, las delgadas corbatas, las camisas por dentro y en el caso de algunos como Jasper, aquellos jerséis negros sin manga y de punto por encima, al más puro estilo _mod_, los hacían más irresistibles aún. Noté como les brillaba el pelo bajo las luces, pero sobre todo, veía el hipnótico vaivén de las caderas de Edward mientras marcaba el ritmo con el pie.

Justo antes de comentar a cantar, este puso el cigarrillo en los labios de Jasper (por supuesto, al día siguiente y sin alcohol de por medio, acordé con Alice que era el gesto más sexy que un mortal podría ver a lo largo de su vida y que habíamos sido afortunadas de presenciarlo). Después, se acercó al micrófono y agarrándolo con las dos manos

—_Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly, he got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller, he got hair down to his knee... Got to be a joker he just do what he please..._

Nadie decía nada, en el público reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Solo la voz de Edward con la poca instrumentación que caracterizaba el principio de la canción, dominaba la sala. Y me gustaba.

Una vez acabó la primera estrofa del tema, aprovechó el compás rítmico para arrebatarle de nuevo el cigarro a Jasper, consiguiendo algunos chillidos de las chicas de la primera fila. Lo agarró con dos dedos, dispuesto a sujetar de nuevo el micrófono en la medida que le fuera posible.

Tenía un desparpajo increíble, parecía muy cómodo en el escenario pese a la lentitud de la canción en el inicio. Una vez la guitarra empezó, ganando protagonismo por encima del bajo, el público empezó a moverse. Seguramente, antes habían estado absortos (como yo) viendo a Edward agarrarse el pelo con la mano mientras le hablaba al aparato.

—_Come together_... —decía una y otra vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Noté que Alice me miraba de reojo, supongo que divertidísima con mi expresión.

—A partir de hoy, Bella nos torturará a todas horas con esta canción, atormentándose en su habitación con la imagen de Edward —rió Alice.

—Cariño, yo también pensaré en él —se carcajeó a su vez Rosalie.

Me crucé de brazos, intentando pasar de ellas. Por supuesto que iba a escucharla, me conocía demasiado bien como para prever que una vez llegara a casa, la cantaría con los ojos cerrados y un gran dramatismo, evocando imágenes mentales. Y no solo de Edward, Tom también me atraía mientras raspaba las cuerdas de la guitarra, y es que... ¿qué tío que sepa tocar la guitarra no resulta atractivo?

También pensé en qué decirles si perdían aquella competición. Parecían muy concentrados y dispuestos a todo por ganar, una vez que acabaron de tocar y se alinearon junto a los otros dos grupos para esperar el resultado. Pero no supe por qué me había preocupado, al fin y al cabo eran _ellos_, así que... ganaron, por supuesto.

Estaban celebrando la victoria a carcajadas, abrazándose los unos a los otros, contentos. Yo no podía parar de aplaudir, saltar y en alguna que otra ocasión, llevarme los dedos a la boca y silbar de una forma que, según Alice, es poco femenina. Pero no me reprendió al verme, de hecho, sus gritos eran aún más masculinos que mis insatisfactorios silbidos.

Edward agradeció el premio por el micrófono mientras Emmett recogía el pequeño trofeo y Jasper las camisetas que también les habían entregado a los otros dos grupos finalistas. Estaban radiantes y orgullosos, sobre todo porque el público con sus aplausos y vítores estaban demostrándoles que había sido una elección acertada. Debía ser muy halagador que te aplaudieran con tanto ahínco, aunque suponía que muchas de las que lo hacían solo querían capturar una mirada de ellos para después reír tontamente y cotillear con las chicas de su entorno.

Yo, sin embargo, solo quería abrazar a mis amigos. Y a Edward. Por eso, empujé hacia delante para llegar a la primera fila y recibirlos una vez bajaran del escenario seguida de Alice y Rose.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Alice recogiendo el trofeo para observarlo mejor. Era una pequeña placa con los rostros de los Beatles grabados, llena de divertidas combinaciones de colores.

Pero no le prestaba atención, estaba ocupada cruzando mis brazos de forma nerviosa y sonriéndole a Edward, que se aproximaba hacia mí a la vez que volvían las luces centelleantes de discoteca y la música resonaba por todas partes.

—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias —sonrió, y después me tendió la camiseta que había ganado—: Es para ti, cuando he pedido cambiar la que me habían dado por la talla pequeña me han mirado raro.

Solté una carcajada mientras la cogía y la examinaba.

—Quizá hayan pensado que eres uno de esos chicos metrosexuales que prefieren la ropa apretada para enseñar músculos y... el ombligo. —Mientras reía aproveché para quitarme el chaleco de punto que tenía y ponerme la camiseta por encima del vestido—. Al menos, es lo que yo pensé al verte por primera vez.

Con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus dientes puntiagudos me atrajo hasta él para alborotarme el pelo.

—Mi autoestima acaba por los suelos cada vez que estás cerca —bromeó al separarse y coger una cerveza que Emmett le estaba pasando.

—Quizá tenga que alejarme —tonteé yo, alzando una ceja y ladeando la sonrisa como él me había enseñado.

Movió la cabeza divertido por la situación, mientras empinaba el botellín y no me perdía de vista. No entendía cómo podía tener esos movimientos tan arrebatadoramente masculinos, pero tarde o temprano acabarían con mi salud mental y por supuesto, sexual.

Por algún motivo, ninguno nos marchamos de aquel antro. Podríamos haber ido a cualquier pub de moda, de esos que Alice se empeñaba por visitar, pero sin embargo le habíamos cogido el gusto a aquel local que parecía no querer vaciarse. Seguían muchos de los grupos participantes, y mis amigas no tardaron en entablar conversación con unos cuantos de ellos, soltando grandes risotadas ligeramente sobreactuadas en momentos cruciales.

Alice charlaba con un chico alto y moreno, atractivo, que me sonaba de haberlo visto por el campus universitario. Parecía desenvuelta y eso me alegraba, no quería que siguiera sufriendo por el tema "Jasper y María", así que cuando se volvió y vio que la estaba mirando, me señaló que fuera hasta donde estaba, de forma despreocupada. Me lo pensé, no quería estropear su intimidad.

—¿No vas a ir? —rió Edward, que no se perdía detalle de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Crees que pasará algo entre ellos en... los próximos minutos?

Vi como Edward fruncía el entrecejo mientras los evaluaba con una serie de parámetros que desgraciadamente no compartió conmigo. Una lástima, habría sido divertido y útil en un futuro.

—Posiblemente —terminó diciendo de forma escueta.

—Eres de gran ayuda —bufé, y empujándolo mientras se reía escandalosamente fui hasta donde estaba mi amiga.

La cara de Alice irradiaba felicidad mientras hablaba con el chico, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de darse cuenta de que me encontraba a su lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó un brazo por mi cuello y me abrazó. Cosas del alcohol.

—¡Bella! Mira, te presento a Alec. Está en conmigo clase, ¿te lo puedes creer? Le encanta la moda. Y flipa, ¡creo que no es gay! —Eso último intentó susurrármelo. Por supuesto, no lo consiguió y Alec le dirigió una mirada confusa al enterarse.

Me presenté como pude y pasé unos minutos sin saber cómo entrar en la conversación. De pronto, fui consciente de que sería una de esas típicas situaciones incómodas en las que toda chica que sale de fiesta con amigas se vería involucrada tarde o temprano. Y es que, mientras ella desplegaba todas sus armas de seducción, yo solo podía ponerme al lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacía ahí. Es sin duda un momento mágico y místico, en el que las mugrientas paredes del pub en cuestión parecen mucho más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Chicas, este es mi amigo Demetri —dijo Alec en algún punto de la aburrida conversación.

Intenté no reírme del nombre, lo juro. Sobre todo porque unos días antes Emmett me había pasado por email una página web llamada "_Pregúntaselo a Dimitri_" donde mediante un videomontaje se reían de un pobre chico europeo. Pero claro, el tío que estaba delante de mí intentando flirtear, era enorme, moreno y muy diferente al de la página. Una pena, también sería menos divertido.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —me preguntó, dejando a Alec y a mi amiga a un lado.

Siempre había querido inventarme una personalidad, y ahora que tenía el suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo como para hacerlo, me sentía con fuerzas. Sonreí.

—En este momento llevo una vida un poco caótica, ya sabes...

—Ser estudiante siempre ha sido duro —bromeó él.

—Ya lo creo. Cuando no cuido a los mellizos, estoy preparándome para ser médico forense.

La palabra "mellizos" provocó que una sombra cruzara su cara, pero me preocupé en dar un sorbo a mi bebida, intentando esconder la sonrisa que se me escapaba. De reojo vi como Edward me miraba a lo lejos, pero al ver mis labios fruncidos, noté como los suyos se curvaban hacia arriba.

—Vaya... Bueno, yo estoy haciendo las pruebas para entrar en el cuerpo de policía. Me gusta el área de criminología, así que quizá nos veamos en algún caso —rió escandalosamente—. ¿En qué año estás?

—Ah, no, no. Me estoy preparando por mi cuenta.

—¿Estás en la Universidad a distancia? —se interesó Demetri.

Agité la mano de forma negativa.

—¡Qué va, eso no sirve para nada! Estoy viendo todas las temporadas de los tres C.S.I., y cuando termine empezaré con Fringe y Dexter —me encogí de hombros y evité a toda costa mirarlo a la cara para no estallar en carcajadas.

Su mirada confusa hacia mí debió ser de lo más divertida, porque Jasper y Edward, que se encontraban cerca, se reían sin disimulo alguno.

—Esto... —empezó a decir—. Me llaman por el móvil, ahora después nos veremos... supongo.

Y se fue. No pude resistir más y me carcajeé a mis anchas mientras aceptaba un botellín de cerveza de Jasper, que ya estaba a mi lado. Como me lanzó una mirada interrogativa puse los ojos en blanco y soltó una risilla entre dientes. No tenía por qué contarle todos mis ligues, ni tampoco cómo me reía de los hombres, quizá un día necesitara reírme de él.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y vio a Edward charlando animadamente con Emmett y Rosalie, a una distancia prudente.

—Venga, desembucha.

—Me confundes, Jasper. ¿A qué te refieres?

Evaluó mi rostro, supongo que queriendo saber si había algún rastro de inocencia en él. Era una suerte que estuviera oscuro.

—Tú y Edward.

—¿Estamos jugando a las adivinanzas?

Suspiró, cansado de mis evasivas.

—Mira, Jasper —empecé a decir—. Si algo hubiera pasado entre nosotros, ¿no crees que Edward habría ido por ahí gritándolo? Por lo menos, seguro que lo habría twitteado.

Asintió y el miedo me invadió cuando lo pensé detenidamente... ¿Habría twitteado algo?

—Es verdad, el otro día twitteó toda su cita con Carol, desde que la vio hasta que la dejó en su casa.

—Lo sé, me colapsó el _Time Line_. Pero hubo comentarios divertidos, es sorprendente lo que los Cullen pueden hacer con 140 caracteres —admití.

Seguir a Edward en Twitter era casi tan divertido como seguir a Emmett (algo insuperable, la verdad). El problema es que yo tendía a pensar que soltaban tales incoherencias de forma consciente, con el fin de entretener. Después llegué a entender que realmente eran así de... extraños, supongo.

Jasper y yo decidimos dar por acabada la conversación debido al sinsentido de la misma, así que nos unimos a los demás. La noche no acabó ahí, por supuesto. Y las copas tampoco, ya que siempre tenía una en la mano, así que no me extrañé mucho cuando mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y todo me hacía mucha, muchísima, gracia.

No sabía qué planes tenía Edward, se suponía que seguíamos estando en nuestra "cita", aunque más bien parecía una quedada en grupo. ¿Y si me pedía que fuéramos solos a algún sitio después de lo que había pasado hacía un rato fuera del local? Habíamos decidido ser solo amigos, pero...

—Bella... —me llamó en ese momento, acercándose para evitar los oídos agudos y entrometidos de nuestros amigos. Se tambaleó y supe que estaba tan perjudicado por el alcohol como yo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?

¿Por qué me pasaban esas cosas tan desagradables? ¿Por qué estaba gafada de aquella manera tan inhumana? ¿Es que había sido tan cruel en mi vida anterior?

—Mmmpff... — Tenía la lengua trabada, que lo interpretara como quisiera.

Asintió como si le hubiera soltado un discurso de cinco minutos sobre mis expectativas hacia aquella noche que pronto se acabaría. Después se volvió para decirle algo a Emmett entre carcajadas y aspavientos grotescos con los brazos antes de poner sus manos en mis hombros, conduciéndome al exterior.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —quise saber después de salir para volver a entrar en el pub y recoger así el abrigo que casi olvido en el guardarropa.

Malditos gintonics, pensé mientras me sentía calentita en contraste con el frío seco que nos rodeaba en el exterior. Frío que, como ya suponía, no ayudó a despejar mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, está cerca de la calle... ¿cómo era? Ah, "_Mmmpff_" —dijo, burlándose de mí. Tras ver como intentaba poner los ojos en blanco añadió—: ¡Demos un bonito paseo hasta casa!

Escudriñe la zona en la que estábamos entrando, horrorizada.

—Edward, no te ofendas, pero tu concepto de distancia es diferente al mío —chillé, expandiendo los brazos para después llevarlos a mi cintura en forma de jarra.

—Shhh, estamos cerca —rió él, tirando de mí.

—Dime, ¿cómo de cerca está Francia para ti?

—¿Quieres que vayamos a Francia? ¿Compramos unos billetes? —Se partía de risa mientras sacaba su Smartphone y tecleaba algo a toda velocidad.

Intenté arrebatárselo, pero que mis zapatos no fueran planos no ayudó mucho. Abracé su cuello como pude e intenté asfixiarlo para ver qué estaba haciendo... Soy así de delicada, qué le vamos a hacer.

Como no me hizo ni caso y siguió carcajeándose como un loco, me solté y fui hasta el bordillo de la acera para sentarme.

—Sonríe y di... no sé, ¡di algo gracioso! —me dijo mientras me apuntaba con la cámara del móvil.

—Pareces más gordito desde aquí —observé, ignorándole e intentando mosquearle—. Aproximadamente, ¿cuánto pesas?

—Unas... seiscientas cervezas. ¡Y no me digas gordito!

Acompañando sus risas me levanté recargada de energía. Los siguientes minutos los pasamos señalando todo lo que veíamos de color azul marino, algo que resultó de lo más gracioso teniendo en cuenta que Edward, como buen hombre que era, no apreciaba las tonalidades. Y menos aún, si estaba tan borracho.

—¡Ay, mierda!

—La mierda no es azul, Edward. Aunque, si eres un pitufo...

—¡Que no, Bella! Que me he distraído y nos hemos desviado.

Pero aquello no parecía importarle, al contrario, lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más divertida del día.

—¿Vamos a tener que pasar la noche en la calle? Me duelen los pies, me pica una barbaridad el sujetador y tengo hambre. ¡En mi casa había galletitas esperándome...! —le conté, agarrando su chaqueta con las dos manos y poniendo cara de dolor.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me quité los zapatos y riendo, corrí como una loca para alejarme de Edward, cuya intención era darme caza y rascarme él mismo.

Y, mientras corría borracha con los tacones en la mano, riéndome a carcajadas y sintiéndome más libre que nunca, pensé que si me lo hubieran contado mientras vivía en Forks, no lo habría creído. Paré para confesárselo a Edward, que me miró con ojos comprensivos y amables antes de intentar asesinarme mediante cosquillas.

—¡Ay, ay! —chillé— Para, por favor.

Pero no fue hasta la quinta vez que se lo suplique cuando decidió detenerse y observarme. Me tambaleé, más mareada que en toda la noche, y por inercia, uní mis dos piernas. Mierda.

—¡Me estoy haciendo pis! —confesé con una risa nerviosa mientras me sujetaba a su brazo para no caerme—. Mi casa...

—Vale, E.T., te informo de que estamos un poco lejos.

—¡Pero me voy a hacer pis encima! ¿Sabes la cantidad de líquido que hay en mi cuerpo? ¿Y si los órganos se están apretujando y sufro lesiones graves?

—Es... es una teoría interesante. La discutiré en clase el lunes.

Pero yo estaba demasiado inquieta como para prestarle atención.

—¿Es que no hay ningún servicio público por aquí? De esos de plástico que huelen tan mal.

Edward se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor y después sacó el móvil, diciéndome que iba a ver si veía alguno en Google Maps. Suspiré frustrada y lo empujé para seguir andando e intentar dar con algún pub abierto o unos de esos cuartos de baño portátiles que tanto ansiaba.

—No puedo más —le aseguré, apretándome la barriga—. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero... lo voy a hacer aquí mismo.

Vi como una pareja se acercaba por la calle, casi tan borrachos como nosotros y gruñí.

—Mira, allí parece que no hay nadie —dijo, señalando un bocacalle.

Me arrastró hasta allí, básicamente porque no podía separar las piernas para caminar correctamente. Mi vejiga amenazaba con explotar, y en breves segundos. Así que, de pronto, me encontraba en un callejón oscuro, partiéndome de la risa y obligándolo a que se diera la vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo sujetando con fuerza su chaqueta para no caer.

—Edward, te tengo que contar algo... Yo nunca he hecho esto en la primera cita.

Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para contestarme, y yo solo daba las gracias por tener la mente lo suficientemente nublada para no sonrojarme cuando sonó el ruidito característico. Para disimularlo, me puse a cantar en voz lo suficientemente alta.

—Eres la sutileza personificada —rió él—. Corre, que como nos vea la policía nos pone una multa.

—¡No me metas presión! —siseé yo.

Al incorporarme para ponerme de nuevo las medias, me mareé con violencia, pero tras cerrar los ojos un instante, recuperé el control de mi cuerpo. Rebusqué en mi bolso y cuando encontré lo que quería, escuché de nuevo las carcajadas de Edward, que ya se había vuelto.

—¿Pero qué haces, loca?

—Nunca había hecho esto en medio de la calle, no quiero que huela mal —refunfuñé, mientras vaciaba el contenido de una pequeña muestra de perfume que llevaba siempre encima por si en algún momento determinado sudaba o algo por el estilo.

Noté que me agarraba por la cintura y corría conmigo, en una mezcla de euforia y nerviosismo. Como pude, me deshice de su agarre y miré para atrás.

—Te lo dije, la policía —me gritó Edward entre carcajadas, cogiéndome de la mano para que llevara su ritmo.

En ese momento me sentí como una de esas protagonistas de las películas o series inglesas que van con el pelo brillante y aire mod, y corren por las calles de la mano de un chico con patillas y vestido de negro. Seguimos corriendo hasta que empecé a sentir un pinchazo en el costado, y tiré de la mano para que parara.

—Nos hemos dejado llevar —dijo él, sonriente y aminorando el paso—. Pero casi hemos llegado.

Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de entrar en casa. Estaba muy cansada, eso era cierto, pero todavía quedaba alcohol en mi cuerpo y me lo estaba pasando en grande con Edward. Quizá podría subir, ponerme unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas cómodas y volver a salir...

Sin embargo, en cuanto vi el edificio, solo podía pensar en mi mullida cama, y Edward parecía pensar lo mismo. Mirándolo de cerca, noté lo enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos y las incipientes ojeras que asomaban bajo ellos. Supe que yo tendría un aspecto muy parecido, aunque no tuve que esperar para saberlo, ya que me vi en el espejo del ascensor. Edward intentó convencerme de que le dejara el pintalabios para escribir algunas notas graciosas, pero recordé a tiempo que no era mío, sino de Rosalie.

—Te podría matar con sus propias manos si se enterara —le aseguré.

No le dio tiempo a convencerme, porque las puertas se abrieron en mi planta y salí con las llaves en la mano, impaciente por estar entre las sábanas. Iba a despedirme de él cuando vi que me seguía, así que enarqué una ceja.

—Es que hasta que no llegue Emmett no puedo entrar en casa, dejé las llaves en el coche —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero abrí con rapidez la puerta y me encaminé a la cocina, con él detrás.

—Estoy tan cansada —exclamé—. Pero sé que si me duermo ahora, mañana la resaca será peor. Quizá debamos esperar a que se nos pase.

—Yo estoy bien —aseguró él—, estoy acostumbrado. Tienes una tolerancia al alcohol lamentable.

Me apoyé en el frigorífico mientras bebía agua y ponía los ojos en blanco. Había escuchado que si bebías la misma cantidad de agua que de alcohol, este se eliminaba rápidamente. Edward me observaba, subido al mármol de la encimera.

—Eso no sirve —rió cuando adivinó mis intenciones.

Y supe que decía la verdad. Ahora no solo estaba mareada, sino que me pesaba la barriga muchísimo. Al andar notaba el agua moverse, y no pude menos que volver a reír.

Fui hasta mi habitación con la intención de ponerme algo más cómodo, pero solo llegué a quitarme el abrigo. Me tiré bocabajo en la colcha y cerré los ojos, intentando quedarme dormida, algo que habría ocurrido con rapidez si Edward no hubiera aparecido, quejándose de que hacía frío. Puso la calefacción y noté como se hundía un peso a mi derecha mientras comentaba algo acerca del hambre que tenía.

Nunca supe si me había levantado tan tarde esa mañana por el cansancio acumulado o porque Londres amaneció exageradamente gris, de forma que la iluminación de la habitación era tenue. Era un domingo de esos en los que solo apetece acurrucarse en una manta y leer un libro mientras escuchas música; pero poco podía leer yo con mi dolor de cabeza. Refunfuñé y refregué la cara contra la almohada, recordando demasiado tarde que aquella noche no me había desmaquillado, y que la funda de la almohada habría acabado llena de rímel.

Me di la vuelta y me llevé una mano al pecho. Me molestaba, no me gustaba la sensación que me dejaba el dormir con sujetador, pero menos me gustó encontrar a Edward mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Ay! ¡La madre que te...! —empecé a decir, sobresaltada.

No me acordaba de que se hubiera quedado.

—No sabía que te... sobaras a ti misma por la mañana —rió señalando mi mano, que aún descansaba sobre mi pecho.

—¡Idiota!

Le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro con lo que se suponía que era toda mi fuerza, pero siguió riéndose. Me volví a tumbar y me pasé la mano por el pelo, aún cansada.

—¿Cómo es que te has quedado?

—Después de tumbarme, tardé un minuto en dormirme tan profundamente que ni Emmett podría haberme despertado.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso —sonreí, girándome para mirarle—. Emmett puede ser terrorífico.

Escuché su risa amortiguada mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, amodorrada. Me encantaba la sensación que se siente al despertarte, cuando quieres dormir más pero sabes que no tienes sueño. En definitiva, hacer el vago.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la comodidad del colchón y escuchando como las gotas caían en el exterior. Había sido una noche increíble, con cientos de situaciones que no me esperaba, miles de risas sin sentido y una complicidad entre nosotros difícil de explicar. Parecía que él pensaba lo mismo, mientras no apartaba la vista de mi rostro.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, su barriga sonó estruendosamente, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Espera, tengo la solución —le dije.

Me levanté como pude, con la cabeza dándome tumbos, en dirección a la cocina. No había nadie por la casa ni en las habitaciones, por lo que se explicaba el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Cogí una botella de CocaCola light, unos paquetes de patatas que encontré y caminé de nuevo a la habitación.

—No hay nadie en casa —le conté a Edward, que seguía en la cama—. Rosalie y Alice querían ir a un mercadillo de segunda mano que ponen los domingos en el West End, pero pensaba que no serían capaces de moverse después de lo de anoche.

Se desperezó y cogió lo que llevaba en los brazos. Aproveché para entrar en el cuarto de baño a lavarme la cara y a ponerme un pantalón ajustado de yoga (deporte que hice con Alice durante solo dos mañanas) y una camiseta vieja. Salí del servicio haciéndome una improvisada coleta, dispuesta a comerme cualquier alimento que se pusiera por delante.

—¿Haces yoga? —bromeó Edward, abriendo el paquete de Pringles. Supe que le habría costado mucho esperarme para empezar a comer.

—Es Alice la obsesionada. Dice que le sirve para no sé qué de los chakras... el feng shui... o taichí —improvisé—, el ying-yang, el shushi y todo ese rollo.

—Te veo muy... puesta en el tema.

Era maravillosa la facilidad con la que hablaba ahora con él. No sabía si era por las últimas horas, donde nos habíamos unido más que nunca o porque ya sabíamos qué puesto ocupaba uno en la vida del otro. Verlo allí, en mi cama, rodeado de trozos de patatas, con el pelo revuelto y la barba de color claro asomándole, hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. Pero no de amor, no quería saltar y besarlo, solo quería que no se fuera, que siguiera hablándome con su voz suave y que me guiñara un ojo cada vez que bebía a morro de la botella de Coca Cola, para después quejarse de que no le gustaba la light. Veía cómo me contaba las cosas, utilizando las manos para expresarse mejor, y cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando creía que había dicho algo lo suficientemente mordaz como para despertar en mí un comportamiento agresivo. Estaba observando al verdadero Edward Cullen, se había abierto para mí y no estaba segura de que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¿Recuerdas que ayer hiciste... pis delante de mí?

Enrojecí hasta la raíz.

—Técnicamente, estaba detrás de ti. Y sí, gracias por recordármelo —murmuré, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

—Me pareció algo bonito —contó él entre risas, mientras yo levantaba la vista para mirarle como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. Creo que nuestra amistad se fortaleció en ese momento. Cuando en el futuro nos pregunten cómo nos hicimos amigos, contaré la historia.

No sabía si estaba bromeando o diciendo la verdad, pero seguía dándome muchísima vergüenza. Es más, estaba segura que al cabo de diez años, me seguiría dando corte haber hecho pipí delante de Edward Cullen. Bueno, detrás. Así que, sin saber muy bien qué hacía, cogí un bolígrafo que tenía en la mesita de noche y le apunté, como si fuera un cuchillo.

—Si dices media palabra, te sacaré un ojo, Edward Cullen.

Subió las manos lentamente, como si le estuviera atracando. Sonrió.

—Esto es coacción... Pero bueno, tú ganas, Swan. Mantendré la boca cerrada. Aunque no sé yo quién querría saber que vas meando por ahí, delante de hombres indefensos...

Haciendo gala de mi pésima puntería, tiré el bolígrafo con la intención de darle en el pecho. Terminó rebotando en su frente de una forma muy cómica. Me quedé satisfecha.

—¡Pero bueno!, ¡qué te pasa con los hombres indefensos! —exclamó, sobreactuando—. ¡No estaba preparado!

Le guiñé un ojo mientras mordía una patata.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó, acariciándose la frente en la zona de impacto.

—No pensaba salir de casa —suspiré, señalando con la cabeza la ventana, por la que se veía cómo caía el agua de la tormenta—. Quizá vea una película o lea un poco.

—¿Te puedo acompañar?

Y así fue como me vi pasando otro día con él. Todo era sencillo, las conversaciones salían solas y las risas eran inevitables cuando, en el sofá, nos dedicamos a cotillear mediante Facebook a todos nuestros conocidos. Leí unos cuantos mensajes privados de chicas que iban detrás de él y contestamos con respuestas que a nosotros nos parecieron ingeniosas, pero que más tarde vimos que parecían salir de un adolescente de catorce años con serios problemas de personalidad múltiple.

—Esta quiere acostarse contigo —le aseguré por undécima vez. Después le pegué en la mano para que me dejara hacer click en su nombre y ver su perfil—. A ver qué tienes para mí, Sarah...

Comentamos todas sus fotos, analizando sus puntos malos y también los buenos. Al final, acabamos carcajeándonos y criticándola a más no poder. Yo estaba contenta, por supuesto, no me gustaban esas chicas para Edward. En realidad, prefería que siguiera siendo soltero para siempre.

—Mira quien ha actualizado... —comentó él, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me fijé, dispuesta a seguir riéndome de cualquier chica, pero al verlo, me atraganté. Tom había subido un video de la canción de Vampire Weekend que sonaba cuando empezamos a besarnos. Edward me miró de reojo.

—Ahora en serio, Bella, ¿qué hay entre vosotros? Sabré encajarlo. Bueno, no, no lo haré, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tú.

Evalué sus expresiones, sin saber cómo empezar.

—Posiblemente salgamos el fin de semana que viene. Un concierto... o algo así —añadí al ver cómo sus cejas casi se unían.

—Solo... quiero que sepas que yo tengo mejor gusto musical.

—No lo dudo.

Gruñó y fue a decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Alice con su chubasquero amarillo canario, dando voces y acompañada por una Rosalie más discreta. Al llegar hasta donde estábamos, nos miraron divertidas.

—Buenos días —dijo Rose, sentándose en un sillón para quitarse las botas de agua—. Hace un día muy inglés.

Edward estiró el cuello para ver por la ventana.

—Yo diría que más bien parece escocés. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

—Dejamos el mercadillo para otro día y nos metimos en un centro comercial —bufó Alice—. Con el dolor de cabeza que teníamos... Pero al menos vimos una película y salimos a que nos diera el aire. —Era obvio que se dirigía a mí.

Me extrañó que ninguna de las dos dijera o hiciera algún comentario con doble sentido acerca de mi relación con Edward. Me podía acostumbrar a ese comportamiento tan civilizado, estábamos todos sentados, con la televisión puesta y pendientes de un capítulo de la versión inglesa de Being Human que destrozábamos con nuestras lenguas afiladas, sintiéndonos mejores guionistas que los de la serie.

Así que, mientras veía como Edward intentaba robarle trozos de _pepperoni_ a Alice de la pizza que habíamos pedido a domicilio, pensé que aquello era como estar en familia. Eso sí, una familia un poco disfuncional.

* * *

*Canción en mi perfil

¡Hola a todas! He vuelto a tardar mucho, lo sé, pero seguro que lo entendéis. Al fin y al cabo, todas tenemos unas vidas llenas de cosas inesperadas y problemas que resolver, ¿no? Al igual que... ¡vacaciones! Aunque las mías ya han acabado, por desgracia.

Solo espero que os guste el capítulo, las relaciones se van aclarando y los personajes formándose. Ojalá me dierais vuestra opinión, ya que es necesaria para seguir con el rumbo de la historia :)

Un beso a todas, espero que estéis genial y... ¡que me hayáis echado de menos!

**¿Review? ;)**


End file.
